Penance
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Prison is no place for a woman. follow these convicted women as curruption and deception are every where, in a world that has its own set of rules. Many WWE stars and diva's who walk on both sides of the wire.
1. Chapter 1

I know I should not be starting this new story when I have not finished the last one, but I just couldn't help myself.

This story stars loads of our favourite wrestlers but I warn you now it is an AU story, I encourage you to give it a go though.

PENENCE 

"Beth Phoenix, you have been found guilty of murder by the twelve members of this jury. An act of rage although understandable cannot be condoned or down played, by myself or this court.

On the 21st of March 2011 you intentionally shot and killed Melina Perez, you emptied six bullets in to her body and left her apartment building where you disposed of the gun in a nearby dumpster. It has shocked and worried me how little emotion you have displayed during these proceedings. I there fore have to take in to account your nonexistent show of remorse. Beth Phoenix you are sentenced to life imprisonment at Houston Texas correctional facility. The sentence will be carried out immediately, bailiff take her away."

Beth Phoenix had to be escorted out of the court room by two members of the security staff. Not because she was being uncooperative but because she had turned so pale that they thought she was going to faint.

Taken out though a back entrance in silence Beth took a long look at the sky as she was moved on to an awaiting transport. She briefly wondered of they had assumed her guilty all along and the trial was just a dog and pony show for the cameras.

Sitting in the small isolated cubical Beth knew she would have all the time in the world to think about just how this had happened.

She had never been to prison before, a parking ticket her one and only law violation ever Beth was shocked by the sheer size of the place. It's walls were high and dark, topped with wire that looked like it could cut your skin just by looking at it. She could not see anything in front of her, blocked by the cream wall of the prison transport. She could only imagine the gates. Huge Iron things, that squeaked when they were opened or closed. Large spikes on the top to discourage any inmate from trying to escape. And a huge dead bolt closing them with a double lock to prevent tampering. Beth shook her head, this was real life not a movie and she had to stop thinking these things. The transport rocked its way across what Beth assumed was a court yard used for delivers, both of prisoners and supplies.

Finally coming to a juddering stop the door to the main cab opened and Beth could here the guards climbing out.

"What we got today?" Some one asked, it was a male voice, deep, he sounded cheerful enough but Beth was just going to keep her head down.

"Two for you today, one of them is in for the long stretch." Beth assumed this second man was talking about her. She had gotten life, what could possible longer than that?

"None in for old sparky then?" The man with the deep voice replied and a chuckle came from the other guy. Beth couldn't believe they were joking about putting people in the electric chair.

"Ok get them off and lets have a look at them." Beth immediately tensed, this was the moment she had been dreading. The moment when she stepped off this bus and was looked at like a lesser species of human being. The looks had been finding her for weeks. Before and during the trial, people she had known, cared about and shared her life with had looked at her with a mixture of fear and disappointment. She was not proven guilty back them though, she continued to protest her innocence until the very last moment when the verdict came in. Then the looks changed to distain and hate, there was no respect in their eyes for her any longer, her former life meant nothing, to the world beyond these walls Beth Phoenix was dead.

"Name!" The guard barked at her as she stepped off the bus next to another woman. She was short dark haired and was looking pretty relaxed leant against the dusty side of the prison transport.

"Beth Phoenix." She replied quickly but quietly, unable to gain the same confidence the other woman was displaying.

"Phoenix you're the woman who offed her boyfriends lover with a 22, empted the entire gun in the woman' back." The guard said looking at his clip bored and Beth wince internally. It sounded so horrible when he said it.

Glancing over at the woman who stood next to her she noticed the woman looking back. Eyebrows raised and now obviously interested in what was going on.

"Ok take them to G block." The guard said to the slightly shorter man who had accompanied them here.

"Ok Mr Callaway, will you be doing the inspections yourself today?" The shorter guard said and Beth wondered just what he meant by inspection and hid the slight shiver her body gave in response.

"No I will see to introductions today, we have three more coming in from upstate, wouldn't want them to miss out now would we." Both men laughed as Beth felt a large hand clamp down on her shoulder as she was shoved forward.

"Hey hands off!" The small brunette said as the guard pushed her forward too and Beth snapped her eyes forward not wanting to get involved if anything turned nasty.

"Shut it James, or I will have you on toilet cleaning for your entire three year sentence." The guard said and Beth got the distinct impression that this woman, James had been here before.

"Up yours Cena" She replied and Beth saw the man slap her around the back of the head.

"Don't try me James get in there, or you might find yourself having an accident later." The man Beth assumed was called Cena said as they were taken though a thick looking metal door and led into a dark corridor.

"Welcome home ladies, you will be taken first to meat the warden then on to your wing." Cena said as he pushed open another door which led in to a wider more illuminated corridor. It was however no less imposing than the last and Beth wanted to turn back and run away. Her body was screaming at her to do it, but she knew that it was not an option.

"Come on Phoenix I haven't got all day to wait for your sorry arse." Cena said and Beth realised that she had in fact stopped.

"Better get moving man before he get's out the night stick." James whispered to her as she gave Beth a small smile and Beth managed to make her feet move once more.

They were lined up with what looked like five other women. Beth was 31 years old, and although she had never been to jail before, life had taught her enough to know when to shut up and do as she was told.

Looking at the line of girls in the room with her now Beth wondered if some of them were even old enough to drive. Let alone old enough to commit a crime and get sent to a maximum security prison. A thin blonde girl stood next to her. The woman was visibly shaking and Beth could almost feel the fear rolling off her. Wanting to place a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder Beth dared not follow this impulse for fear of reprimand. As yet she did not understand the rules of this world and was not about to test the boundaries on the first day.

Before she had time to wonder if she could surreptitiously hold the woman's hand a man in a suit walked in flanked by two more prison guards. One of which was the large guard Callaway that had met them at the gate.

"Ladies my name is Mark Callaway, you can either call me Mr Callaway or sir, any variation on this and I promise punishment will be swift. Now I would like to introduce you to your warden Mr John Bradshaw Layfield." Callaway took a step back and Beth had to force herself to remain still as the warden stepped forward. He eyed each of them with distain and what Beth could only describe as lust. He had one of the most evil stares Beth had ever come across and she immediately did not like this man. He had a way about him that made Beth shiver and when he spoke it only confirmed her fears.

"Ladies, you are now convicted criminals. You have broken the law and now you are paying for that in my prison. And ladies this is my prison, you may take comfort in any family and friends that may have stuck by you. Or take solace in God or whatever religion that you believe in, but while you are here your arses are mine. Any questions?" Layfield finished his gaze settling on Beth's and she had no option but to drop her eyes. So hard was the stare she thought she might actually melt under its heat.

"When do we eat I am starving?" James said and Beth wondered if this woman did indeed have a death wish.

Callaway walked up until he was in James's face, the petite woman seemed unfazed by the obvious attempt to intimidate her and she merely sighed as if bored with waiting.

"You eat when we tell you to eat, you piss when we tell you to piss and you don't complain about it. do I make myself clear!" Callaway was shouting in her face now but refusing to back down James just nodded her head curtly. Beth was sure the woman wanted to mock salute Callaway but managed to restrain herself.

"Get them out." Layfield said and Beth found herself being marched down yet another corridor. This one was painted a British racing green and echoed with ever foot fall.

She had noticed that the third guard which had joined them when they had met the warden had yet to speak.

He was directly in front of her now and she could only see the back of his head. He was something of a mystery at the moment but as he turned around and caught her looking at him. Beth caught the warm blue eyes that lay under the prison issue hat.

Turning her gaze quickly away Beth ignored the heat which flashed on to her face as there small party seemed to reach its destination as they came to an abrupt stop.

"Welcome home ladies."

The wing of the prison was long and concrete, it was painted in the same dark green as the hallway and had two levels. All the cells were open bars all the way long, anyone could look into the cell from the outside at any time. Beth took a look inside each cell as she passed, some were empty others had occupants. When she same across two girls staring back at her one of them mouthed something Beth didn't quite catch. Assuming that it was nothing good Beth stopped her scrutiny of the cells and followed the ever dwindling line of women.

Now only Beth and the small defiant brunette were left, Beth turned around to find that all the other women had been placed in cells and now she was left alone with the blue eyed guard and her travelling companion.

"We usually let girls doing life a cell on their own, but there is nothing available right now so you will have to two up." He said his voice deep but kind and Beth just nodded and followed James into the cell as the brunette jumped onto the bottom bunk.

"You mind, not that keen on heights." She said throwing her hands behind her head and appearing to get comfortable.

"Umm no." Beth said not really caring which bunk she had and compliance seemed to be the easy way out right now.

"Names Mickie, Mickie James." She said after a brief pause and held her hand out. Beth took it, having no reason not to and making a friend was not something she was about to turn down.

"Beth Phoenix." Beth replied as she took a look around the sparse cell. There was a open toilet in one corner, a tiny sink in another, which was cracked and dirty. Above it hung a mirror barely big enough to see your face in and a bunk bed. The floor was hard stone and cold.

"You will get used to it." Mickie said swinging her feet onto the floor and sitting upright and looking at Beth's face.

"God I hope not." Beth replied looking down at Mickie and closing her eyes for a moment.

"So murder a. The big one, give you life?" Mickie asked as casually as though she were enquiring about the weather.

"Umm yeah, but I didn't do it." Beth said shocked in to the response as much as anything and Mickie gave a snort of laughter.

"Ha everyone in here is innocent love. As it happens I didn't do it either, couple of girls I ran with framed me. I mean do I look like the type of girl to pull off a bank robbery and get away with precisely $200 bucks." Mickie said indignant that it had between such a low amount, not that she had been caught.

"$200 dollars and they locked you up in here?" Beth questioned and Mickie smiled, it was a slow smile one that betrayed her guilt along with her obvious experience with prison's.

"Na one of the clerks was hurt pretty bad, baseball bat to the skull will do that you know, oh and this is my third time in. Judge threw the book at me. I got 15 for armed robbery and attempted murder. But here is the good part I wasn't even there, was meant to be but my car broke down on the I 90 and I missed it." Mickie said with a snort as she once again lent back on her bunk and crossed her legs at the ankles.

"You blew away your blokes bit on the side, I heard about you, its been in all the papers. Shot her six times, would have done more if you hadn't ran out of bullets some papers said." Mickie continued her voice had a hint of reverence in it that Beth found both disturbing and fascinating at the same time.

"I would have shot him in the nuts, as well if you ask me, papers said you were one cold fish in court, that's why the judge gave you life for murder instead of 15 for manslaughter." Mickie continued to talk with her head turned to the base of the top bunk as Beth walked closer the brunette turned her eyes towards her.

"You will need that reputation in here darling, even if its not true, nice looking girl like you, first time, things can happen in a place like this. Unpleasant things, I know I have done it before. You don't have to worry about me though, I like a quite life." Beth was stunned by the change of tine, but she was not going to ignore the warning. Climbing up on to her bunk Beth had nothing else to do but settle down and wait for something to happen.

Tea break time for the guards was often a time for catching up on the latest box scores or talking about the family. Today however the topic of conversation was all about one thing, the new intake.

"You see that young blonde, I though she was going to wet herself when she meant the warden."

"Shut up Cena, sometimes I wonder if you have a heart under that uniform." Randy Orton said as John Cena took his coffee from his best friend as he sat next to him in a comfy chair.

"We got that murder?" Adam Copland piped up as he placed his news paper on his lap and looked at the two men who had just come on break.

"Yeah, good looking woman, looks like she pisses ice water though." John said as he gave Randy a rye smile but he did not return it.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and John, how are we on this fine day?" Mark Callaway strolled into the office and flicked on the kettle once more. The head guard had been walking the halls of the Texan prison for twenty years and he was used to days like this. The media storm that surrounded their latest murderer was nothing new to him. Unlike the others he took it all in his stride. There was however something different about her, he could not as yet place it. in all his years as a prison guard he had never had an issue sussing a prisoner out with in the first meeting. To have this feeling was unnerving him slightly, but he was not about to tell his colleagues that.

"Not bad boss, you suss out all the new intake?" Dave Batista asked from he usual spot in the corner as Mark turned to his oldest friend with a rye grin.

"You know it Dave. I want them all to be rolled out for work duty first thing in the morning. They can have the day to get comfy." Mark continued as the kettle chirped its readiness and he poured his coffee.

"What about the new woman Beth Phoenix she is doubling up with Mickie James right now, not an ideal situation for a lifer." Randy asked and Mark smiled down at him.

"You know one day Orton you will stop thin king of these women as people and start seeing them for the scum they are. For now she can stay where she is, I haven't got a spare cell on the tows and James might be goby but she is harmless enough. In fact sharing a cell with a murder might shut the woman up." Mark and the rest of the guards in the room laughed at the internal joke. Randy chose to remain quite.

Beth hadn't realised that she had fallen asleep until the sound of a klaxon woke her with a start.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Mickie said as Beth shot off the bunk, her bare feet hitting the ice cold floor as she stood tense facing the bars.

"I thought something was happening?" Beth said calming down a little as the sound of the klaxon stopped and Mickie slowly stretched and stood up.

"Something is, its dinner time." Mickie replied with a small smile as their cell door opened.

"Tea time ladies, fall out!" One of the guards called. Beth could not pinpoint the source of the voice but she did see the tall blue eyed guard from before. She noticed him turn away as she looked at him and she wondered why.

"Come on girl you have a habit of stopping to take in the view." Mickie said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her along with the rest of the inmates.

Dinner was served in a long hall that reminded Beth of school dinners, everyone seemed to have their place, their own table where they would sit with their friends an talk about the days events. Beth went with Mickie who sat on a table containing the two women who had spoken to her through the bars of their cell.

"Hey Mickie, welcome back, who's the fish?" The small brunette woman asked, she had a distinct British accent and Beth wasn't sure if she liked her or not.

"This is Beth, Layla, she is the one everyone has been talking about." Mickie said with a nod in Beth's direction.

"Murderer a, didn't get smart enough to plead guilty to manslaughter a." The blonde one spoke up. She had a hard face, high cheekbones and chiselled features in the harsh light of the dining room made the woman look old beyond her years and Beth knew immediately she did not like this woman.

"I wasn't going to plead guilty to something I didn't do." Beth said allowing her anger to take the better of her for a moment as the blonde sat back and half smiled.

"I'm sure, just like every other woman in here." She said picking at her food as she levelled her eyes with Beth once more.

"Mind yourself fish, murderer or not this is my wing, and what I say goes, get me." The blondes voice was low, but Beth heard every word as if they had been shouted at her in a silent room.

"She wont be doing anything to bother you Michelle, trust me." Mickie piped up just before Beth could open her mouth to say anything further. Closing it quickly in fear that she might say something that she would regret Beth kept quite for the remainder of dinner while Mickie, Michelle and Layla made small talk.

It wasn't long before Beth was back in her cell. Mickie had crawled back on to her bunk and was leaning against the wall sat on the bed legs out stretched.

"Can I assume that you don't really like those two women?" Beth asked cautiously as Mickie let out a small sigh. From what Beth had heard Mickie was kind of a gofer for the two top dogs on G wing, she kept out of harms way by running little errands for the pair, and keeping look out while they were up to no good.

"First thing you have got right all day love. No they are dangerous though mark my words. Kill you soon as look at you. A lot of money and a damm good lawyer kept them out of the electric chair." Mickie said and Beth was not sure she wanted to know exactly what it was that the two women had done to end up here.

"That might be a story for another time though." Mickie said obviously sensing that Beth was uncomfortable with this line of conversation. Mickie looked up at her cell mate and nodded her head.

"The first night is always the hardest, when that door shuts and the lights go off, you realise that all you have left is all the time in the world to think about what you have done."

Beth could here the human behind the brash loud woman she had met only a few hours ago. She could see the deep hurt in Mickie's eyes, and something else that lurked there just beneath the surface.

"Then I am glad you're here with me." Beth offered climbing back up on to her bunk and pulling off her shoes.

"Yeah lucky you a." Mickie said as she began getting ready for bed. Walking over to the sink Mickie looked into the mirror and picked up her tooth brush from the tiny holder beside the tap.

"You might want to get ready for bed, they will call lights out on ten minutes, and the guards walk around to see if they can catch us in the buff." Mickie said turning to the blonde that shared her cell as she climbed down from her bed and joined her next to the sink.

"Thanks for the warning." Beth replied as she too brushed her teeth and climbed into the prison issue pyjamas.

Mickie had been right not two minutes after she got into bed Beth felt eyes on her. Turning onto her stomach she peered over the top of her pillow and came face to face with Callaway, he was looking at her with a stare that unnerved her down to the bone.

"Enjoy your first night with us Phoenix, there will be plenty more to come." He said without so much as a flicker of emotion from his face.

Beth watched as he turned from her cell and walked off down the corridor his foot falls echoing all the way to her ears until he opened the door at the end and left G wing for the night.

"You better watch him, I think he has a thing for you." Mickie half mumbled as Beth swung her head over the edge of the bed to look at Mickie.

"They can't do anything though surely, there has to be strict rules concerning that type of thing." Beth asked.

She was surprised when Mickie's face shot up out of the darkness and was so close to hers Beth had to resist the urge to pull away.

"What can happen and what does happen in a place like this are two very different things." She said and then was gone as quickly as she had appeared.

Beth lie on her back staring into the darkness, she couldn't believe her life had come to this, that things could have become so different in an instant. The darkness seemed oppressive in the bunk, the walls seemed to close in as the noise from the other inmates died down, until all that was left was a soft sobbing from somebody down the hallway.

"There is always one crier the first night." Mickie stated quietly and Beth chose not to respond. Beth was just surprised it wasn't herself. Closing her eyes changed nothing, Mickie was right all you had in here was time, time to think, about what you did, and about how you were paying for it.

Well what do you think? Many more characters to come. More from the prison guards, other inmates. Deception and corruption a plenty. Oh and the ever present question. Did Beth really do it, or is she innocent. Let me know what you thought should I carry on or not? I promise for those of you reading four corners I will update tomorrow, but I had to get this out before I went mad thinking about it.

Please review and let me know if I should continue (on my knees if I have to) thank you for reading XxX.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I just can't put this story down, so I am going to continue weather you want it or not lol.

The klaxon was sounding again and Michelle woke with a stretch and a yawn. Another day another bitch to put in her place she thought as Layla began to stir below her.

"Morning." The British native greeted her as Michelle swung her legs over the side of the bed and hopped on to the rug she had managed to acquire last week.

"you know its nice not having my precious feet land on a cold floor in the morning." She said giving Layla a brief grin as she began to dress.

"I know, lucky you know that girl in sewing class that could get her hands on the materials to make this." Layla said with a knowing look. The girl in question had in fact been beaten in to getting the rug for the pair of women currently occupying cell number 7 on G block.

Ambushing the quite woman while she did her laundry at her allocated time. It was all about who you knew in here, getting times and dates for opportunities came at a small price for the little comforts they could get in the state Texan prison. Michelle was the master of this particular technique.

"Ok ladies up and at them!" A booming voice came from outside and Michelle rolled her eyes at her cell companion.

"Great Kong's on watch, that's all we need, she hates us." Layla said pulling a sweater over her head as the first chill of Autumn had started to settle in over Texas.

"I know I think it has something to do with the fact that she doesn't possess a dick." Michelle said also pulling on a sweater just as the large woman appeared at their cell.

"That's debatable." Layla whispered as the hardest screw to ever walk a turn on G block looked back at them through the bars.

"I said now, unless you want a black eye to go with that black heart of yours McCool." Kia Stevens said in her deep maniacal voice as she stared back at the pair.

Knowing she wouldn't back down Michelle dropped her gaze and stepped forward. Not wanting another accident form to fill out while clutching her ribs.

"What's going on with these two then." Callaway asked coming up behind Stevens having witnessed the pause from his officer.

"Nothing boss, just these two taking their time again." She said now slinking off to bother more inmates along the corridor. Michelle gave a rye grin to the man now stood in front of her cell as the doors opened and they were rolled out to breakfast.

"McCool, my office now, you can eat later." Callaway barked at her.

Michelle knew that tone, it was paying up time, not that she minded, not much anyway. Falling out of line she stood next to Callaway as the rest of the women filled passed her. The last woman on the line was the blonde murderer she had met yesterday. Michelle's eyes turned cold as Beth looked at her, the contact was brief but the blue eyes that looked at Michelle were cold, they held no fear that Michelle could detect, and Michelle was used to seeing fear in people's eyes. It was in that moment that Michelle knew something had to be done about the new arrival one way or another.

Kia Stevens was well a wear of her reputation, but she was not ashamed of it. The girls didn't give her the problems that they often gave the men, in this godforsaken hell hole that the government dared call a correctional facility. Often she would here them talking about her. About how harsh she was, a ball buster, someone who walked a very fine line between punishment and abuse. Kia couldn't correct them. She saw a lot of women come and go through these gates, some of them were here for damm good reason, others seemed to have gotten a raw deal. Kia tried to separate the two.

Michelle McCool and Layla El were two of them that deserved everything they had coming to them. Kia saw them as a pair of spiders waiting for their prey to come to them, never placing themselves in a position to get got. She was under no illusion that something was going on between Mark and Michelle, but right now without proof Kia kept her mouth shut and Mark allowed her to carry on with her job.

Watching the ladies file in now Kia caught Randy's eye across the dining room. Nodding her head curtly as he counted the women Kia strolled along the isles and noted the new faces. It was not often that a new in take arrived on her day off, but this time it had happened. Having plans was unusual for her, and she usually cancelled anything if a new bunch of cons were coming in. this time she had stuck to her guns and visited her niece's and nephews in Austin.

Now was her chance to get a look at the new faces. Clocking a thin young blonde girl she did not recognise Kia strolled up to the woman and placed a large hand on the table next to the girls breakfast.

All the other occupants of the table stopped eating, one girl a quite woman who was often picked on by the likes of McCool actually dropped her fork straight in to her beans.

"Pick it up Torrez." Kia said in a soft but demanding voice and the woman complied. Quickly taking hold of the appliance like it was a live animal trying to get away.

Kia ignored the woman now and turned her attention to the shaking girl directly under her right arm.

"Name!" Kia barked and the woman visibly jumped in her seat as she stuttered out her name.

"Kelly."

"No your surname you silly girl." Kia said knowing immediately that this was not the lover killing blonde in the papers she had heard so much about.

"Kelly Ma'am." She said and Kia smiled

"Kelly, Kelly, unusual name, guess I wont forget it though." Kia said standing up and making her way back along the isle.

Stopping as a hand came down on her shoulder Kia turned to see Dave Batista grinning back at her.

"Kong, welcome back, making yourself known to the new intake I see." Kia frowned at her large colleague and dropped her voice lower.

"I told you Dave don't call me that or I will kick you where it counts." Kia said a smile on her face but an evil glint in her eye.

Dave knew when to back away, raising his palms he moved back over into the corner, joining John as they watched Kia walk along the isles.

"You think she is looking for our newest lifer?" Dave asked as he took a quick glance at John. His eye line following Kia across the hall.

"You can count on it, you know what Kong likes to do with the killers." John said not a hint of remorse in his voice. Dave had been in this business a long time, he had seen everything from riots to fires. From innocent women sent to prison, to guilty ones that hung themselves in the still of the night. Never had he come to get used to the horror that these walls contained, neither did he ever want to. To become use to it, would make him as heartless and inhuman as the man he stood next to.

Watching as Kia walked the hall now, Dave knew when she spotted the striking new arrival. The woman stood out somehow, not just her impressive physique but the way she sat, like she didn't even realise she was in prison. Gazing at the walls as if they were about to part and let her out. Dave also saw that the woman next to Phoenix had spotted Kia and knew exactly what was about to happen. Dave watched as Mickie James tried to back away from her seat next to Beth but was stopped by a large hand on her shoulder.

Michelle sidled into the head prison guards' office. Taking in the unchanged décor since her previous visit Michelle held of the wince as the door closed and she turned around and popped the top button of her shirt.

"The new girl Phoenix you sussed her out yet?" Callaway asked his eyes roaming the bare flesh now exposed under the V neck of Michelle's sweater.

"Only that I want her kept in her place, she seems quite enough, but you know what they say about the quite ones." Michelle continued as Mark closed the gap between them and placed his large hand at the hem of her sweater.

"You know I look out for you Michelle, maybe I can organise something so that Miss Phoenix is left in a position where you might be able to talk with her." He said lifting the sweater above Michelle's head and tossing it on to a near by chair.

"Sounds like a plan, she is a big lady though I could use a hand in dealing with her, just in case." Michelle said knowing where this was ultimately leading, but having no choice, if she wanted to continue with her easy life.

"I am sure we can arrange for your little sidekick to back you up." Mark said loosing interest in this conversation as Michelle's body was slowly revealed to him.

It was an arrangement they had fallen into a long time ago. It was Michelle that had first initiated the agreement between them. Having caught her and Layla torturing another girl with matches. Mark had quickly pulled Michelle outside alone to give her a good kicking when the woman had taken hold of his crotch and told him she could either tare them off, or make him feel great. Mark had chosen the later option, now choosing to help the psychopathic woman for inside information, and a quickie a few times a week.

It was not only about the sex though. Mark got to find out about all things that went on, from drugs being ferried in, to alcohol and minor contraband. He could do what he wished with the information, and it made the rest of the inmates believe he had eyes literally in the back of his head. No this was a two way thing, something neither of them could afford to get out. He knew Kia had her suspicions, as yet she had kept them to herself Mark assumed that if he intended on keeping it that way, he would keep pretty much out of her business. Thant meant when she was busting Michelle for something there was only so much he could do to save her.

Michelle pulled her clothes back on and tried to wipe the lingering taste of Callaway from her mouth. It proved unsuccessful as she watched him zip his fly and took in a deep shuddering breath.

"So when should I be ready for my private meeting with Phoenix?" Michelle asked getting back to business quickly. Not wanting to linger on what had happened only a few moments ago.

"I will arrange something fro this week, keep your ear to the ground you will know when it is time." Mark replied pulling open the door as escorting Michelle out. Putting on a show for the sectary that sat as her desk at the end of the hallway.

Michelle almost stumbled into the dining room as Mark shoved her in the back and sent her forward faster than she was expecting.

Looking up and catching Kong's eye Michelle quickly averted her gaze, knowing the woman knew about what had been going on, and not wanting to have to explain it in private. Moving over to grab a try Michelle decided that right now keeping her head down and having a chat with Layla was far more important than claiming her territory over some new murdering bitch.

Mickie spotted Kong coming just as Michelle came back into the room followed by Callaway, Mickie knew all about the arrangement those two had going and Mickie suspected Michelle had just come back from paying up.

Distracted momentarily Kong paused to nod at her boss before clamping her hand down on Mickie's shoulder, preventing her from getting out of the way.

"Welcome back James, didn't learn anything the last time you were hear then." Kia said as Mickie stopped struggling and just shrugged her shoulders. This was one guard you didn't cross. Cena was bad enough, but you could at least push him a little. Kong actually enjoyed inflicting pain. She often didn't need an excuse, just an opportunity.

Mickie knew however it wasn't her that Kong was after, this time the dark woman's eyes were focused on the blonde sitting next to her. Beth had turned her attention to the guard that had made their way over to where she was sitting. Regarding the woman with weariness Beth tried to shrink into her chair. Deciding that looking as small and as unthreatening as possible was a good start as a flash of movement caught Beth's eye.

Turning her head briefly she felt a hand clamp on her chin as the guard she had heard Mickie call Kong pulled Beth back around to face her.

"You will look at me when I talk to you girl." Kong said and Beth tried to nod her head. Unable to move much because of the mammoth sized hand holding her face in place Beth was forced to speak her compliance.

"Yes Ma'am." Beth said without breaking eye contact as Kong moved even further forward until she was mere inches from Beth's face.

Her hot breath washed over Beth as she spoke, her tone low and her voice ice crisp.

"You think you are a big fish in here lady, you even dream of throwing your weight around and I will come down on you so hard you wont walk again. Do I make myself clear?" Kong said. Beth knew Mickie had heard what the newest prison guard to introduce themselves had said but she was currently trying to hide behind her breakfast tray.

"Yes Ma'am." Beth said once more finding that that reply caused the least amount of reaction.

"Good because there is only one queen turd on this shit heap and its me." The woman said backing off as Beth sat as still as she could. Looking directly at Kong and watching as a small frown crossed the woman's' face. Beth was almost uncertain that she had seen it. The expression was so fast she could have missed it if she wasn't looking at the woman so closely.

"Ok times up ladies clear your plates!" John Cena shouted from the corner breaking the moment as the entire room seemed to move as one as they all stood to exit the dining room.

"Work rota's ladies, these are the jobs you will be doing for the foreseeable future. They have been allocated randomly, not by experience or sentence. Better jobs are available as you move up through the system. You get better jobs by being good girls, working hard and keeping your ever flapping gums shut." John said as he handed the four women lined up in front of him a sheet of paper informing them of their new job and their pittance of a wage.

Coming along the line to the last woman he held out the sheet of paper to Beth who took t quietly from his hand.

John checked the woman out while she read her form, not caring if he got caught looking or not he snarled at Mickie James when he looked up and caught the petite woman glaring at him.

"Eyes front James, your lucky I didn't follow through with my toilet cleaning threat." John said feeling slightly flustered as Beth raised her eyes and greeted him with a stare that appeared to look right through him.

Turning away he unlocked the door to the next room to escort the ladies down to the work rooms. The one thing in his favour today was that they had all pulled envelope stuffing duties. The amount of companies that wanted their junk mail sent out at low cost had increase ten fold. In the last six months the prison was only to happy to provide them with cheep labour to perform the arduous task of stuffing an sealing the mail.

John opened the door to the work room, it was hot in there, all those bodies stuffed into a room to small to accommodate their mass. Not that he cared, he wasn't on watch today, but when it was his turn man he hated the heat.

Escorting the four women to a spare bench he sat them down a briefly explained what they were to do. It was simple and very few inmates ever had problems with envelope stuffing.

Creating cheep handmade rugs and blankets was another story. Several women had lost fingers and other body parts in the dangerous and out of date lathes that lined the work shop. John was glad he wasn't taking any of them there today.

Leaving the workshop John gave Randy a quick wink as he closed the door leaving Randy and Adam to supervise the morning work.

As soon as John had gone Randy walked over to where the four new ladies sat. He knew they had no training on how to do this job, what to put where how much of each. Often they would get the amount wrong and someone would come along the next day finding the stick down and the women would get a bashing.

Randy didn't want to see that happen again, especially on his watch. He knew Adam was watching him, but unlike John and Dave he had not been tainted by this place. Oh he had the ability to be, Randy had seen the look in his eyes on more than one occasion. The look where Adam was thinking about crossing the line, it hadn't happened yet. Adam watched Randy and wondered why the man wanted to save these women so badly, they were criminals, scum, they were hear for a reason, this wasn't maximum security for nothing, most of the women here had committed violent crimes, some had killed more than once. Yet Adam could also see the merit in Randy's way, often the women confided in Randy, opened up where they would only meat the rest of them with hostility. Caught on the fence Adam decided to allow Randy to do as he liked, but as Randy spoke to Beth Phoenix Adam saw something he had never seen before. Randy turned away from the woman. Adam swore Randy had a blush on his face but at this distance he couldn't tell for sure. This was dangerous, Adam knew how easy it was to fall for one of the inmates. He had done it himself a few times, but he had only taken what he needed in exchange for a few items not normally permitted. This was something else entirely, Randy Orton seemed phased by the woman, infatuated maybe, Adam couldn't let this happen to his friend.

Moving over to where Randy was now speaking with Mickie James Adam laid his hand on Randy's shoulder and pulled him away.

"Come on man, we had better take a check on the other side of the room to." Adam said giving Mickie a quick wink as the brunette scowled at him for his trouble.

Adam would get her this time, he had been so close to wearing the no nonsense woman down, then she got released on parole.

Fifteen years this time. Adam thought as he moved Randy to a quite corner so they could talk. Fifteen years and a hell of a lot of lonely nights.

"He is different." Beth said once she and Mickie were back in their cell having eaten lunch.

"Who?" Mickie asked as she pulled the pack of cars out from her bra and waved them at Beth.

"I know a guy." Mickie said by way of explanation but Beth wasn't listening.

"Mr Orton, he is different from the others." Beth continued as Mickie dealt on to her bed.

"Oh yeah, always has been. He is straight as a die though, cant get anything from him for a quick grope." Mickie said as Beth dropped to the floor and sat on the lower bunk with her.

"What do you mean? The guards exchange gifts for sexual favours?" Beth said and Mickie detected genuine shock on the face of the blonde.

"Yeah, what kind of man locks women up for a living. Perverts I tell you every last one. Well except Orton, who is probably gay." Mickie concluded as Beth's mouth hung open in shock as she rubbed her face with the palm of her hand.

"Him and Kong a." Beth said eventually and Mickie smiled.

"Too right, she may be harsh, but she isn't trying to get in your panties." Mickie replied as she placed another card down on her current game of solitaire.

"Why do you call her Kong anyway. Isn't her name Stevens?" Beth asked quietly as a guard walked passed and gave them the briefest of glances.

"Because she looks like King Kong idiot, oh and you call her that to her face, you will be wearing your jaw as a necklace, believe me, saw it happen to one girl in here once. Just said it out of habit. Spent a month in the infirmary, sucking her dinner through a straw." Mickie warned as she picked up all her cards and shuffled them.

"God, and she seems to have it in for me, how do I stay out of her way?" Beth asked now noticing that Mickie had dealt her into what ever game she was thinking of playing.

"Just keep you head down and answer her yes Ma'am no Ma'am three bags full Ma'am. Can't make any promises though, if Kong has it in for you, there is no avoiding her. Ask Michelle, even with all her protection Kong still gets to her sometimes." Mickie said now holding up her cards and pointing to Beth's.

"Go fish?" Mickie suggested and Beth nodded, it wasn't like there was anything else around here to do.

"By protection what do you mean?" Beth asked as she placed down a card and Mickie picked it up.

"You will find out, but Michelle has got friends in high places, she pays for it mind you. If you are considering an alliance with Mr Orton, the one like Michelle has with Callaway I wouldn't bother. You would be wasting your time." Mickie said and Beth lowered her cards.

"He is just different that is all. Now you got any sevens?"

"Go fish"

Ok this is the next chapter, as you can tell a lot of different characters in this story, any suggestions for any people you want in this story I am happy to take requests. Do you think I have too many characters, would I be better focusing on less. As ever let me know what you thought and I will update asap.

Thank you for reading XxX


	3. Chapter 3

Not many reviews, but hundreds of hits, I am either doing something right, or something very wrong and you don't want to tell me. So I will just carry on oblivious to my imperfections.

Hope you enjoy this one.

Randy had been working at the Texas state women's correctional facility for two years now. He had chosen this profession thinking he could really help women who had gone down the wrong path back on track. What he had found once he got there was a body of staff that were either there for the power, or the pay check. None of them cared for the women, or their needs.

He had soon come to realise that most of the women in here had hard backgrounds. Often abused, forced in to a drug habit and then sold on the streets.

Randy had met few women locked away in this vipers pit of humanity that were truly evil. That was until he met Michelle McCool and Layla El, he remembered the night that they had come. It had been raining hard, something unusual for that time of year and Randy watched from his desk as the two new women were pushed along the isle by Kia. She had her night stick out and this made Randy sit up immediately. Kia was a hard woman, she didn't stand for any shit from the women, but Randy respected her in the fact that she was at least fair. She didn't take back hander's or abuse the vulnerable women.

Her night stick raised and the two women being marched along in chairs alerted Randy to the fact that these two were different.

Opening the door he caught Kia's eyes as she stopped the two women in front of cell 7 and opened it with her remote.

"Inside" she had barked at them and Randy watched as they walked into that cell and made not a single sound as the iron bars clanged home.

"That should hold you for the night, we will see what comes in the morning." Kia had said walking back to join Randy in the guards office at the end of the block.

It was a small office, two desks one coffee machine and a huge filing cabernet full of documents on each and every prisoner.

"Unusual time for a new intake." Randy said checking his watch and seeing it was a little after eight in the evening. The warden had gone home and only the night staff were on duty.

"These two have death threats on them." Kia said picking up a paper and handing Randy the file on the two women.

"Death threats? That doesn't usually stop them from bring them in like all the other women." Randy said wondering just what kind of threats they were as he skimmed the brief.

"Daddy has deep pockets from what I hear. It is a minor miracle that I wasn't escorting them to death row." Kia continued as Randy read the psychological profile for McCool and winced.

"She was brought up with everything." Randy said referring to the six foot blonde woman, now divested of her Prada and clad in prison issue orange.

"You know what they say about spoilt brats, I think she just has a evil sole and a black heart. Mark my words Randy that woman has been touched by the devil."

That statement had haunted Randy for the next year. He had watched the two women, observed how they went about their business. Not once had he been able to catch them doing anything wrong. Every time he saw another woman with another bruise, he knew where it had probably come from.

Sitting opposite John Cena now, in the very chair he had been sat in when the two hardest women ever to grace the maximum security prison were escorted into the prison. Randy whished not for the first time he had pulled night watched with the one guard he couldn't abide.

Randy couldn't be certain, but he was pretty sure John was having affairs with some of the women. Randy suspected that a few of them were compliant in the relationship, probably getting something out of the arrangement. Some of them were not. John Cena used his power over them to get them to do what he wanted, he used his status to manipulate and intimidate them and Randy had absolutely no proof at all.

"I am going for a cell check." Randy said bored of watching John read the news paper, and checking his watch. Knowing that most of the women would be asleep, those that were not would give him a weary look, he thought he might chance it tonight.

Deliberately starting up at level two, john walked from the far end, slowly all the way along, crossing over and repeating the process on the opposite side.

Walking down the stairs he found himself out side the office once more. John had not moved, not even looked up from his paper. Randy briefly wonder just how much use John would be in an emergency.

"Probably only save his own sorry arse." Randy mumbled under his breath as he walked passed cell 7.

"What was that honey" Michelle said making Randy jump as her face pressed close to the bars. Her face appearing out of the darkness like a phoenix from the ashes. Randy had to stop himself from taking a step backwards.

"None of your business McCool, now perhaps you should go back to bed." Randy said in is harshest tone. The one he reserved for emergencies, this he though warranted it. The woman had obviously been waiting for him. Listening to him making his rounds and waiting in the darkness for him to come close enough to surprise.

"What ever you say sir, you know you could come in here with us. I am sure Cena wont mind, in fact he would probably keep watch for you. If he got a turn that was." Michelle said her voice ice cool as she spoke. Randy walked up to the bars, night stick raised as he came. Intimidation was not something Randy liked to use, but sometimes the women in here. Misguided, abused, frightened were sometimes dangerous. Randy had learnt the hard way.

"Bed McCool, before I do ask officer Cena to come over here and help me put you into bed."

To her credit Michelle backed off. Knowing when she had pushed far enough. She also kind of liked him. He was a soft man, something that Michelle did not find appealing. He was far to interested in helping, not seeing what he could get. On the other hand he was attractive, and a challenge, one that so far she hadn't been able to conquer.

Randy continued on his way, not letting the meeting with McCool get to him as he reached the end cell. He hadn't realised until now that he had subconsciously saved this cell for last. Weather it was because he wanted to linger here, or just the way he happened to have walked he wasn't sure until he heard a soft voice call to him.

"Mr Orton, I would assume there is a reason why you are lurking outside my cell." Beth asked making the man visibly jump.

Beth had not been able to sleep. Thought flashing though her mind about the last several weeks. About the looks she had gotten, what the papers had said about her. It was more than that though. Tonight the walls felt like they were watching her, like they were waiting to claim her soul, just like every other woman in here. Every one apart from Mickie it seemed. Now sat on her bunk facing the bars out into the dimly lit corridor beyond Beth heard the quite chatter coming from down the hall.

It was the first time she had seen a guard this late at night, she didn't even realise that they stayed here this late. Assuming something Beth had quickly realised was dangerous in this place as the figure stopped in front of her cell and looked in.

Beth knew that he probably couldn't see her this far back in the cell. Not only that but he was back lit buy the lighting in the corridor and it threw even more shadows into her cell.

A soft snore came from Mickie below her and Beth smiled slightly, it was like the woman was more at home here than any where in the world. Beth pondered that for a second, from what she had learnt from Mickie over the last day she had pretty much figured the woman for a repeat offender. In and out of prison all her life, with it obviously not working as a deterrent Beth wonder why the state had not tried something different to help her back on the straight and narrow.

Her thoughts were broken however by the appearance of the figure that now stood at the doorway to her cell.

Beth took a moment to recognise the man, though the darkness and the shadows playing tricks on her eyes she still couldn't be sure. Taking a chance she called out to him making him visibly jump and just for a moment Beth enjoyed the power.

"I wasn't lurking Miss Phoenix, I was doing my rounds." Randy replied and she could here the smile in his voice even if she couldn't see it.

"Is that what they are calling in now a days." Beth said leaning forward on to her stomach and settling her forearms on the front rail of her bunk. Her head now exposed to some light she could see Orton looking back at her. Beth could see the questions crossing his eyes as she regarded him with the same fascination.

"Can I ask you a question Miss Phoenix." Randy said moving closer to the bars. He did not feel the same apprehension he felt when getting close to Beth's cell like he did at Michelle's door. Something was telling Randy that he could trust her and he always tried to follow his instincts, they were usually right.

"I can hardly stop you sir." Beth replied as she raised her eyebrow in curiosity. She was surprised that Mickie had not woken up with all this talking, but the brunette continued to snore on in slumber.

"Did you do it? I have read your file, everything about you suggests that you didn't have this in you, they tried you in the media and the papers pronounced you guilty." Randy said placing one hand on the bars as he watched Beth slip down from her bunk and made her way over to him.

This time Randy didn't feel the urge to back away, but he knew he should. It was against regulations to get this close to the bars, let alone touch them. Especially on night watch, where there was no back up. Randy stayed put watching closely as Beth placed her hands around the bars just below his own.

"Didn't you know sir, everyone is innocent in here." She said and Randy smirked slightly. It was an old joke but right here it seemed appropriate.

"Really, because if you are innocent there are things you can do." Randy said as his name was called.

"Hey Orton you alright, she giving you problems." Cena called walking out of the office and pulling his night stick from its holster. He began to smack the night stick into his open palm and Beth seeing the look in Randy's eyes back away from the cell door and climbed quietly into bed.

"No John it's fine, just thought I saw a mouse I here is all." Randy said, it wasn't the first time he had lie to Cena about a distraught woman he had found late at night. Randy was under no illusion that it would be his last either.

Clapping John on the back Randy retuned with him to the officers station, glancing only once over his shoulder, but he knew he would see nothing but walls and bars and his looked back down the corridor.

Mark was smoking a cigarette out of the window. He had promised himself that he would quit. Having only had one other cigarette that day he congratulated himself on cutting down at least. Choking on the smoke as a knock came to the door Mark pitched the cigarette out of the window. A shout of protest coming from below. Not bothering to see which yard girl he had hit Mark called for the person knocking on his door to enter.

"Sorry to bother you Mark, but I have some news from the city council that you may want to here." John Bradshaw Layfield said as he strode in. Mark had always thought the man ruthless. A business man though and through. Looking to make money out of the prison system any way he could.

Cheep labour was the latest scheme. Skimming what he could off the top while the rest of them worked twelve hour days.

"Oh what is it this time, another cut in budget, we are starched thin as it is." Mark said knowing that these meetings never went well when the warden brought up the council.

"No they want to do a documentary here, a life inside a women's prison type of thing." He said and Mark could see the man already rubbing his hands together.

"With all due respect sir this is a prison not a holiday camp, how are we supposed to maintain security with a camera crew roaming the floors?" Mark said genuine concern about the women escaping, but also about being caught with his pants down, literally.

"It will all need to be worked out if they get the go ahead, but I am sure we can work around it. they will be paying handsomely for the privilege to film here, and I am sure any guard willing to be in the documentary will be thoroughly compensated." Layfield said as he turned back for the door.

"Mark, don't tell the rest of your team yet, oh and make sure that damm fat woman is not around if they are filming, she would put anyone off watching." Layfield said closing the door with force behind himself as Mark just stared at the wood.

"Charming." He thought to himself. Realising that this was probably going to happen. The fact that the warden had come down to speak to Mark about proved that something was already in the pipe line. Mark realised that if he was going to give Michelle an opportunity at Phoenix he would have to do it soon. The woman was obviously the cause of this sudden interest in doing the documentary here, he couldn't have her showing up on camera covered in bruises.

Opening the door and heading for the garden where he knew he would find McCool Mark nodded to several guards he passed along the way. No one took any notice when he walked straight up to Michelle and took her around a corner to have a chat.

"Tonight, after exercise, I will ask her to have her induction meeting. You get Copland to take you and Layla for a bath. I will make sure your names are on the list.

I will put Phoenix on there to, I will send her to join you right after her meeting with me. She will be all yours." Mark said as he enjoyed the look in Michelle's eyes as the woman checked around her before she planted her lips on his in an intense kiss.

"Enough of that. Look just be there and be ready. Something has come up so we need to do this fast." Mark said pulling away from the blonde who looked slightly crestfallen for a second, but soon retuned to her former expression of glee.

"You wish, my command." She said slinking back off towards her current task of sweeping the pathways and Mark slipped off in the opposite direction.

Mickie had been having some funny dreams recently. Every time she went to sleep she could feel eyes on her like she was being watched. Being a pretty savvy third timer she was pretty sure that it wasn't prison that was causing these feelings.

Turning to look at her cell companion Mickie shook her head. Beth had been nothing but quite and nice sincere they met.

She didn't cry at night or daydream about escaping. In fact she was the perfect room mate. Something which only now was striking Mickie as odd. Thinking back to her first night in prison more than ten years ago now, she had only just turned 18, having been let off with warnings as a minor, now tried as an adult for aggravated assault she had been sent down for two years.

Mickie remembered all the other girls looking so big and mean, that she was an insignificant little runt and they were probably going to beet her up for her lunch money.

Mickie had quickly realised how prison worked though. If you could be useful you would survive, that and a bit of luck. Mickie had gotten a bit of both, having managed to avoid too many kicking's only succumbing once to the boot of the back then top bitch, Mickie had made friends with one of the work boys who took a shine to her.

Managing to get the boy to bring in things for her the top bitch soon found out. Mickie chose to keep her life and reveal her contact, and so began the rest of her prison carrier. She was the girl who knew how to get things, important and untouched by any new women thinking they could come in and take over. Prison life was good for Mickie, better than being beaten up on the outside by which ever evil man decided they wanted to take advantage of her this time anyway. Mickie knew why she had pled guilty to something she didn't do, because she actually liked it here, she was important even though the food was awful.

That was her though, Beth was acting like this was just a minor blip in her life, not what was to be the rest of her life. The eyes that had been watching her at night might not have been Beth's but they were something to do with Mickie's most recent cellmate. Looking over at Orton who was trying not to look at her Mickie decided that she should have a proper word with Beth as soon as she got the chance.

Coming back from her talk with Callaway Beth suppressed a yawn with the back of her hand. There was nothing to do here; she had been used to a full life. Going to the gym working hard and making money. Now her life had been micronized into three separate parts of the day. Work, eat, outside for exercise. That was it.

Callaway had told her however it was her turn for a bath tonight. No half bathing in that joke they had for a sink and Beth was grateful for the slight break in routine.

Briefly wondering how she had managed to get to the front of the queue after only being here three days, Beth shrugged it off not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The guard she knew as Copland met her at the end of the corridor, he was escorting her back to her cell to grab her wash kit then on to the bathrooms that were located down a long corridor that lead away from the wing and deeper into the administrative part of the prison.

"Hurry up Phoenix I haven't got all day." Adam called as Beth snatched up her towel and meagre bar of soap as Mickie raised her head from her book.

"Where you off to?" She enquired and Beth raised her towel and grinned.

"Shower" She replied and Mickie almost dropped her book.

"Beth, you be carful ok" Mickie said and Beth could here the warning behind her words. Thinking that Mickie was warning her that Copland might try something Beth kept her eyes on him all the way along the corridor until the guard got mad at her.

"Stop staring at me Phoenix your making me paranoid." He said giving her a light swat on the back of her head. Turning her head forward again, not wanting to antagonise him any more Beth was relieved when he stopped at the bathroom door and told her to go in she had half an hour.

Opening the door Beth looked at the cubicles, each one had a bath in it, isolated form the others, Beth assumed for privacy. Choosing the second one from the end Beth closed the door to find no lock on it.

"Typical" Beth said shrugging her shoulders, knowing that even if there was a lock the guards would probably have a key anyway Beth stripped.

Climbing into the hot water Beth almost for a brief moment felt human again. She forgot about where she was, and what had happened and she allowed her imagination to supply the rest.

Not hearing the door open Beth continued with her latest fantasy unaware of the presence outside the door.

That's it for now, hope you are enjoying this story, let me know if you want to that is.

Thanks for reading XxX


	4. Chapter 4

I know I left you hanging and its been a few days. But here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.

Mickie knew that she had to get to that bathroom. Something was up and she was sure Michelle and Layla had something to do with it.

Spying Randy walking along the corridor Mickie ran to the bars and called to him.

"Mr Orton, Hey sir!" She shouted getting his attention as he swung towards her and frown on his face.

"What's up James?" He asked and she noted the slight irritation in his voice. Something pretty unusual for him but she did not have time to think about it right now.

"I need a bath sir." She said and Randy's frown turned into confusion.

"Your not on the list James, I can't send you off ahead of the other girls, you know the rules." Randy said going to walk on but was stopped by the sound of Mickie's voice.

"I really have to have a bath sir, and I think you should take me there."

There was something in her tone which told Randy to do as she said. There was no way Mickie would come up and just say if something was going on. Cons were like that, they never grassed on each other, not even if it meant a good kicking. Squealing was an offence punishable by death. Randy didn't condone it, but he understood it well enough. Now looking at Mickie he could see the agitation on her face. The way her eyes sifted from behind him to her shoes and back again, not once did she meet his eyes though.

"Ok James get your stuff quickly, and if I catch hell for this, you are not going to be in my good books." He said unlocking the door as Mickie gathered her things not even bothering to check if she had everything and walked briskly passed him towards the baths.

"You coming or what sir?" She said over her shoulder as Randy just shook his head and opened the door for them both.

Mickie walked as quickly as she could down the long hallway. She knew however that there was only so much she could do, crossing Michelle and Layla would be like signing her own death warrant.

Mickie also did not want anything to happen to Beth, she was such a nice girl, Mickie also was starting to suspect that the woman did not belong here in the first place.

Beth was quite and kind, not like any killer Mickie had ever encountered, and she had encountered many. They always had a mean streak, a look in the eyes that said they had killed before and they could do it again. Beth did not have this look, her quite ways and easy smile, were odd, but not often would Mickie associate them with a murderer. Unless she is a psycho? Mickie thought as they approached the bathroom, hearing no noise Mickie decided that if Beth was a psycho then she probably didn't need her help and she should probably request a cell transfer.

"Sir you coming in with me?" Mickie said loudly enough so that anyone in the bathroom would be aware of their presence outside. Hopefully whatever was happening in there would stop.

"I don't think so James, you know the rules." Randy said but Mickie made no attempt to go in to the bathroom.

"You sure sir, I think you should come in, last time there was this huge spider in the bath and I had to scream before someone came and helped me. Not to mention the fact that I was naked, I would rather not go though that again." Mickie said as she looked at Randy's face and was pretty sure he wasn't buying it.

Randy was now certain that there was something going on, Mickie was a crook, but she was not someone who was likely to jump him in the bathroom for his night stick. Letting out a long sigh Randy pushed open the bathroom door and let them in.

Michelle and Layla were crouched down behind the bath tub in the end of the row. Both staying quite and watching as Beth's legs walked the line of baths stopping at the second to last one. The tub right next to where they were hidden. Michelle briefly thought it was an odd choice of tub. She had not gone to the end one, furthest from the door, and least likely to get disturbed. Or the one closest to the door, just going for the first available one. No the woman had walked towards them slowly, almost as if she knew they were in here, which was impossible. Stopping next to them and then finally climbing into the tub.

They had decided to wait until the blonde was submerged and naked, knowing that she would be vulnerable, easier to intimidate, given her size Michelle was not eager for a one on one standing confrontation.

Hearing the splashing from the tub Michelle signalled to Layla to move. Standing up and creeping to the door, carful to make as little nose as possible the two women scanned the area in front of them and listened for any activity outside. They did not want to be interrupted, more than that they didn't want to be caught. Both women had already be placed on report by Kong earlier that weak, getting written up again meant time in solitary and that was something neither of them wanted.

Noting that the coast was clear Michelle pushed open the door to Beth's bathroom slowly, allowing the sound of its sli9ght squeak to begin worrying the blonde as Layla stepped through the doorway first.

"She isn't here." Layla said with a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

"What do you mean not here, she couldn't have vanished." Michelle said now quickly joining Layla in the small room and staring at the empty tub. Empty that was of Beth, the tub was full of water and bubbles, the running water they had heard had not been a figment of their imaginations.

"What's going on? She was here I heard her, didn't you here her Michelle?" Layla said swiping her hand through the bubbles but finding nothing under their soapy concealment.

"Yeah I even saw her damm legs climb in to the tub." Michelle said tuning towards the door but seeing nothing there either the blonde stomped her feet.

"This is a damm conspiracy. Woman's has just up and vanished like a fart in the wind." Michelle exclaimed as she thumped the side of the wall hard with her fist.

"Maybe you two should have taken that bath before you decided to ambush me." Beth said making both women currently occupying the second to end room out of six jump visibly as they turned to face her.

"How in the name of god did you do that?" Layla said recovering first as she moved out of the bathroom followed by Michelle.

Beth noted that she had not lost the slightly psychotic look from her eyes and Beth knew she was going to have to play this one carefully.

"You just made your first mistake honey, you should have stayed hidden." Michelle said advancing on Beth as she pulled a sharp looking blade from her back pocket.

"Now look I don't know why you have it in for me, but I have no intention on challenging you for leadership." Beth said backing up now regretting surprising the two women. Beth had not thought they would be carrying weapons, thinking she could pretty much defend herself against even two of them Beth was hoping to sort this out.

Knowing that even if she managed to give them the slip today, they would only be coming for her again. Spending twenty years looking over her shoulder was not something Beth wanted to do.

After she walked into the bathroom and felt like something was very wrong, Beth walked the length of the room until she heard the subtle breathing of two individuals as they crouched behind the tub.

Walking into the bathroom next door, Beth bent down to confirm her suspicions and saw Layla's shoes sticking out underneath.

Rolling up her trousers and filling the tub Beth suspected they were waiting for her to climb in so they could ambush her. Doing just that Beth made a show of splashing around and pretending to be getting comfortable. As soon as she heard the two move though Beth jumped out of the tub and slid under the gap between the wall and the floor. It was a squeeze but she managed to do it. walking around behind the tubs as Michelle and Layla crept up on what they thought was her in the second cubical.

Now Beth was being backed up again, this time though there was no where to go. The wall behind her mere inches away, the patch in front blocked by two women who looked like they were enjoying themselves far too much.

Beth's eyes glanced around her for something to use as a weapon, but she found nothing. Looking Michelle dead in the eyes Beth took in a deep breath.

"You know you could come in with me sir." Beth heard the voice an immediately recognised it. Mickie was outside the bathroom with what sounded like an officer.

It wasn't until he spoke that Michelle backed off.

Exchanging glances with Layla the blonde pocketed the knife just in time before Mickie walked in, Randy Orton on her shoulder.

"Ladies, what's going on in here, you're supposed to be having a bath not a chat." Randy said eyeing them all but seeing no injuries.

"We were just leaving sir. Beth here just came in, we were just saying a friendly hello." Michelle said and Randy raised his eyebrows at her. Michelle was well aware that Randy didn't believe her, but right now she didn't care.

"I'll wait outside ladies then take you back to the wing if you're done?" Randy said looking first to Layla then looking once again at Michelle. He now understood why Mickie wanted to get to the bathrooms so urgently, but once again he had no proof that they had done anything. This time he suspected they had managed to interrupt whatever Michelle had planned.

"Ok sir just grabbing our things." Layla replied this time as Randy turned his back and walked out of the door.

"Hey Beth, didn't know I was on the list today, must smell bad." Mickie said trying to act casually to the situation and not arouse suspicions.

"This isn't over Phoenix, one day I will get you, you can't have eyes in the back on your head all of the time." Michelle said her voice a menacing whisper as Beth never dropped her gaze from the top bitch as she turned and snatched her things from Layla.

"Come on, there is nothing else we can do here." Michelle said throwing open the door and walking out followed by Layla who gave Beth a quick look and a evil smile as she closed the door behind her.

"You alright mate?" Mickie said as soon as the women had gone as she watched Beth slide to the floor of the bathroom and close her eyes.

"I am, for now."

"Hey Kia, how has your day been?" John Cena said walking into the guard's office a little after his shift started. Kia looked up from her paper work un-amused at his colleagues lateness as he sat down at his desk and placed his feet on it. Crossing them at the ankles and getting out his phone.

"Cena, your late, your not allowed you phone and you sit like a slob." Kia said getting up from her chair and pushing John's feet off his desk.

John stared back at the woman, he dared not say anything in fear of loosing his job. John Cena was nobody's fool. He knew just who to push and when. Kia Stevens was someone who he did not cross. That did not mean however that she hadn't managed to piss him off. Luckily for him he had fifty other women he could take out his frustration on.

"Sorry" He mumbled stuffing his hat on to his head and checking his belt was secure John stood up and turned towards the door.

"I will do the cell checks." He said and when he received no complaint from Kia he did not look back and just took off for the upper level of G block.

Walking quietly John couldn't decide who he wanted to play with tonight. Standing leaning on the railing looking down at the lower level of the prison John's eyes fell on cell 7. he had always wanted one chance with Michelle. Not only was the woman beautiful, but she was dangerous, something which excited John. He always wonder though if he would be able to control her, to make her do what he wanted. Vena suspected that it would never happen. Also he would have Mark to contend with, it had never been spoken out loud, but McCool was off limits to the boys, not only because they ran serious risk of injury if they attempted it, but because the boss man already had his feet under that particular table.

Sweeping his eyes along the row of cells his gaze finally settled on a darkened corner and he smiled slightly. A corner of his mouth turning up in to a half grin that made his face look even more evil in the low light that cast shadows all around him.

He had never met a celebrity up close, now he was charged with locking one up. Beth Phoenix was no major celebrity, she ha brought out a few fitness videos. His ex girlfriend had even had one. John liked them because he got to watch the blonde below him stretch and flex in little clothing. Moving towards the end cell by walking the length of the upper level John tried to see if there was any movement coming from cell 15. His eyes could see nothing in the gloom, the cells were too dark and the corridor to bright to see anything from this far away. Daring not get any closer John rested his for arms on the railing once more and looked towards the guards office.

He could make out Kia still sitting at her desk. Her large frame blocked out quite a lot of light and she appeared to be engrossed in whatever it was she was doing.

Smiling John knew he would have to be quick, but he knew this one wasn't likely to put up much of a fight. Facing the cell he had been stood in front of John stepped forward in to shadow and took his keys out from his pocket.

The noise obviously awoke the occupant as she lifted her head and spoke.

"Who is it?" The soft voice questioned as John slid the door open quietly and stepped inside.

"It's me Kelly, no need to move, I have got a little something for you." John said as he saw the blonde's eyes widen even in the almost complete darkness of the cell.

Kia was starting to worry about John, he had been gone a long time, but she had heard no sounds coming from either him or the women. Figuring that he was just avoiding her, probably for good reason she had carried on with this weeks files.

Looking at her watch she was stunned to see it was almost ten, and John was still not back. Kia had been on since mid afternoon. Pulling a double shift was awful at the best of times, but getting the night sift really took the cake. Kia was made extra happy when she learnt that she could use the time to fill in the weeks reports and she had snapped at John for something very trivial.

Getting up now Kia was worried that something had happened to him. Walking down the corridor she checked cell 7 first. It was locked tight and its two occupants were sleeping soundly. Walking on Kia peered into every cell. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary she assumed that John had gone up to the second level. Having found him up there once before leaning over the railings and contemplating life Kia looked up and saw no one. A scowl coming to her face she was about to walk off when she heard a noise from the second level.

Breaking into a run she grabbed hold of the hand railing and bounded up the stairs. John was coming out of the last cell on the landing. He had his night stick raised and his keys in his hand.

"You ok John?" Kia said as the man turned to her obviously stunned by her appearance as his hand ran through his hair absently.

"Umm yeah, this one was just pitching a fit about being locked up. I set her straight though." John said knowing that Kia was not adverse to discipline, but the woman looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"Kelly was having a fit, that woman couldn't say boo to a goose and you had to go in night sick out and all." Kia said obviously nit buying Cena's explanation as she pushed passed him and walked down to Kelly's cell.

"You ok in there?" Kia asked as the woman sat up and uttered a quite yes Ma'am.

Torn between wanting to make sure the young girl was alright, but without getting John the sac Kia turned from the cell. Deciding that if she could talk she was unlikely to be dying Kia joined Cena at the top of the stairs.

"You know John I think it's time to put the kettle on." Kia said avoiding the subject and following the man down the stairs and back into the office.

"You know Kelly is the least likely person in this entire prison I would have thought was a killer." Cena said as he sat back at his desk and placed his hat down next to his paper work and looked at Kia.

"I know, me neither I have just finished reading her file though, seems to me like the girl just snapped." Kia said poring out the coffee and handing one to John as she perched on the desk as it squeaked in protest under the added weight.

"Then maybe she is a couple of fries short of a happy meal, you know what they say about the psychotic ones." John said talking a sip of his coffee and burning his tongue.

"Yeah never get left alone with one." Kia replied with a knowing look at John who chose to ignore it. They both settled into silence as the Texan prison grew still waiting for the dawn to arrive and wake it up once more.

There we go another chapter for you to ponder, what did Kelly do? How will Michelle get her revenge and is anyone going to stop the guards from having their evil ways with the prisoners. If you want to know drop me a review and I will be happy to oblige. Thanks for reading XxX


	5. Chapter 5

First of all thank you to: Takerqueenunleashed

Cenationxpriscess

Trixi hart

Mimsxxx17

For their encouragement with this story, thank you for giving it a chance.

A special thank you goes out to KayBug50143

Sophia0401

Xxfuturewwedivaxxx

You guys constant support has always driven me to continue with writing. This chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you. I just hope it is worthy of you.

The sun had inevitably risen. Its bright rays not finding all the shadowy places inside the Texas correctional facility, but enough of it to wake is occupants.

Kia watched now as the women settled in for breakfast, she only had an hour to go and she was home until tomorrow night. The one bonus of pulling a double was the mandatory day off afterwards.

Her eyes scanned the hallway, looking for any trouble makes, any arguments that looked like they were brewing over. Nothing appeared to be a miss this morning, the women seemed in good cheer until her eyes fell on the stiff form of Kelly Kelly. The woman walked over to her seat stiffly. She seemed to be clutching her ribs with her left hand while her right took the weight of her breakfast tray.

Kia knew that if the girl removed her shirt she would discover the evidence of what John really did in that cell last night. Kia caught the eyes of the prison officer currently in conversation with Dave and he turned away abruptly.

Walking the rows of tables Kia was drawn to Michelle and Layla, they looked for want of a better word pissed. Kia didn't know what had happened to annoy the two women but she was glad about it anyway.

Walking further along the hallway Kia found herself against the far wall, Randy was also leaning against the cool concrete when the hall went silent. It took Kia a second to realise why. Following the gaze of everywoman in the dining hall Kia's eyes finally settled upon John Layfield. He was scanning the room, his eyes not settling on any one woman, but giving them all a good look anyway.

"Morning ladies. I have come down here to give you some news." The hall remained quite, the only sound that of Layfield's voice. The women knew better than to cross the warden. To do so was immediate isolation and loss of privileges. When the warden was talking they shut up.

Kia was torn between listening to the arrogant man and scanning faces. She finally chose to listen to her boss as what he had to say was going to effect her greatly.

"In ten days a film crew will be coming to this wing of the prison. They are doing a documentary on life inside a women's prison and I have decided to allow them to observe your routine.

Randy listened and was shocked by the wardens' decision, taking a quick glance at Kia out of the corner of his eye, Randy noted the woman looked more surprised than anything else. Not a sound was coming from the women, but Randy knew as soon as the warden left there would be uproar.

"There are a few ground rules ladies. I will not have this prison bad mouthed by you. If you are caught on camera being disparaging to this prison or its staff you will spend a week in solitary.

If you attempt to mock or humiliate the rules or our procedures then you will also spend a week in solitary.

Last but by no means least, if I catch anyone acing in a violent way towards the film crew then you will be pulling the hardest time there is for a month in the hole." John's eyes briefly fell upon Michelle as the blonde looked down at her half finished breakfast and avoided his gaze.

"Do I make myself clear?" He asked, the silence that greeted him almost as absolute as his anger that proceeded it.

"I said do I make myself clear!" He boomed startling all the women in to a sharp reply of yes sir.

Scanning the faces is eyes fell on the woman who had most recently joined them. She was the reason for the recent interest in coming to their prison. Not that John Layfield was ever going to admit that to anyone. Even in private he had convince himself that she was just the cherry on the cake to his ever increasing ego.

Tuning from the hallway he caught Mark's eyes for a second then his gaze was gone.

Michelle almost let out a sigh of relief when the warden left the room. She hated him, he had no heart to speak of. She had met men like him before. Creatures that only lived to pleas their own egos, men that would pretty much do anything to get what they wanted. She recognised them, because she was one of them.

Standing up now and taking her tray back over to the wash area Michelle checked Layla was following her as she walked out of the dining hall.

As soon as the warden had left the entire room had exploded in conversation, all the women chatting about what was going to happen, how they were going to be portrayed, and what was going to come out about what went on here.

It had taken the guards about five minutes of shouting, and five more of brandishing the night sticks to get everyone back into their cells and ready for work.

Michelle and Layla had for once gone back quietly, knowing now was not the time to start anything Michelle's mind was working on something far more dangerous for later on.

Turning to Layla now as they waited inside their cell, Michelle remembered just how lucky she had been to find the English rose that now sat before her on the lower bunk of their shared room.

The first tome Michelle McCool killed somebody she managed to get away with the murder.

She had found out that her then fiancé had cheated on her with some old college friend at some reunion. Michelle remembered him begging her to forgive him, saying he was drunk it meant nothing. He had been on his knees in front of her in his apartment. Closing the door and throwing the lock Michelle had grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter.

Taking his hands in her face she started to undo his belt, thinking she had forgiven him the silly man allowed her to pull down his trousers. Only to feel the cold steel blade of that knife cut into his most sensitive area.

Michelle stuffed the appendage into his mouth and watched while he choked on his own flesh and laughed as it protruded from his lips as he died.

Her one and only regret was that he died so quickly. When Michelle killed the whore who slept with him she had really taken her time.

Once the taste for murder was on her lips unbeknown to her dear old dad, Michelle had been charged with running errands for him. A big time drug dealer the man often made drops at local clubs and strip joints around Miami, not personally but he would use his many lackeys and gofers to do the jobs. Michelle was only ever sent when the heat was on. No one suspected the sweet and innocent looking woman of doing anything.

Walking into a strip club one night Michelle spotted Layla dancing for dollar bills almost immediately. There was something about the woman that caught Michelle's eye. It wasn't until far later she realised what it was.

Spotting her contact Michelle threw her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the particularly handsome young man and winked at him.

Whispering in his ear that they should go outside she took him by the hand and led him through a side door into a deserted looking alley way.

It didn't take long for Michelle to realise her mistake. The guy was far more interested in her then the heroine she was carrying and she found herself slammed against the brick wall before she could stop it.

"Now I think we could work something else into the deal, for what I am paying for this gear I should get a little something on the side." The guy said as he ran a knife across Michelle's exposed stomach. The blonde barely registered the man's words as she pulled her knee up as hard as she could between his legs.

Dropping to the floor like stone Michelle bent over and picked up the knife while the man clutched his nuts.

"Messed with the wrong bitch mate." Michelle said with a cocky grin on her face. Michelle didn't weather it was because she took to long to gloat, or the fact that he wasn't hurt as badly as he made out. Just as she was about to slash the guys throat her legs were taken out form under her. Crashing to the ground the wind was knocked out of her by the guy landing on her stomach. Struggling to breath and having lost the knife Michelle was amazed when a high heeled foot appeared in her vision and stuck the guy mauling her hard in the temple.

Struggling to her feet Michelle watched as Layla booted the guy in the ribs once more before picking up the abandoned knife and sticking it in the guys neck.

"Come on we better get out of here before someone finds him and calls the cops." Layla said not thinking twice about grabbing Michelle's hand.

Looking at the dark haired woman now Michelle was grateful that they had met that night. Not only might she have been killed but they would have missed out on so many fun times together. That was until they ran out of luck and ended up in this dump. Michelle had a feeling that this film crew might just put and end to all of that though.

Jumping up with a start as Batista open the door to pull them out of work Michelle tossed the older man a knowing glance as Layla practically squirmed passed him when there was no need.

Dave to his credit tried to ignore the obvious come on but he failed as Layla passed him and he cocked his head to the side as he watched her backside disappear down the hallway.

"You know when that film crew gets here we are going to have to go celibate for a while." John Cena said catching up to Dave as they escorted the women to the work rooms.

"You could always screw your wife for a change Cena." Dave said as they came to a stop as the women waited for the door to be unlocked.

"Nah what's the fun in that?" He said and Dave could only shake his head as he clicked open the lock and allowed the women though. His eyes fell upon the English woman who's dark brown orbs were telling him everything he needed to know.

Following behind her he wonder just how he could get alone with her, he wasn't privileged like Mark to have his own office for privacy, and Layla shared a cell. He was not on night watch for another three days, and she had been on bath rotation yesterday. Putting his thoughts out of his mind as he settled in for supervising the women in the sewing room today. Dave let out a long sigh and thought about how he was going to get him some before that film crew showed up.

Mark sat up in his office he had a lot to think about since Layfield's announcement. He had in fairness been warned that this was going to happen, but his warning only came one day before everyone else knew about it.

He had yet to speak to Dave about the situation, and he desperately needed the advice from his oldest friend right now. There was so much that went on inside of these walls that Layfield had no clue about. Sure Mark ran a tight ship, he made sure the women were never permanently damaged, although he had come close on a few occasions, he had always managed to explain it away. Mark had chosen his staff very carefully, picking people he could trust, men and women who would keep their mouths shut and play by his rules. He rewarded them with his own leniency on their behaviour, his turn a blind eye attitude when it came to how they treated the women under his supposed protection.

Now their behaviour was going to be on public display. Lay bare before the American public, not only to watch but to scrutinise and judge. There was no way Mark could allow them to find out what really went on here, what happened behind the closed bars of the cells after dark. What happened in this very office and just how often.

No Mark Callaway was going to have to come up with a damm good plan to keep the women's mouths shut about what happened in here, not only that but he was going to have to keep his men's hands off the women for what looked like a couple of weeks at least. A task Mark knew would be easier said than done.

Mickie was stopped by a hand blocking her path. Looking up she sighed into the face of Adam Copland. She was not amused with his attempts so far to get in to her panties and right now she just wanted to get on with the days work.

She and Beth had not managed to talk much last as they sat down for dinner then went back to their cells.

Beth had almost fallen immediately asleep, obviously whipped out from the ordeal in the bathroom. From what little Mickie had managed to find out she realised that Beth had originally managed to avoid Michelle and Layla but had been ultimately trapped by them. Realising that she had gotten their just in time. Mickie also realised that this was far from over, and right now she was caught right in the middle. Adam Copland was the last thing she wanted to think about right now. Let alone have him in her face with Beth standing right next to her.

"James, you and Phoenix have pulled another job today, your to come with me." Adam said a slight smug look on his face as he said it. Taking the two women off towards the outside of the building Adam checked behind him to make sure the coast was clear as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the external door to the yard.

"Where are we going?" Mickie said as Beth looked at her confusion evident on her face.

"Drains are blocked, and its Saturday, can't call no plumber on a Saturday, you guys, plus Kelly and Torrez have pulled unblocking duty." Adam said as they walked around the corner to meet the other two women who were standing still and silent, over looked by John Cena who was swinging his keys about on the end of his finger.

"Well now how did you four manage to get stuck with this job?" Cena said looking decidedly happy about the fact that the four women were about to be sent crawling through very smelly drains. To clear whatever animal had decided to crawl in there and die this time.

"Must be our winning personalities." Mickie said under her breath as John's hand connected with her face. It wasn't a hard slap but it stung, it also made Beth take in a deep breath like she was going to square up to Cena before she had the sense to back down.

"Enough James, all mouth and no cahonies that's your trouble." Cena said tossing a pair of coverall's in Mickie's direction he instructed the women to put them on.

"You going to be ok supervising them Adam, its just I got a meeting with Callaway about my upcoming leave. Don't want to miss another appointment or I won't have a day off until Christmas." Cena whispered in Adams ear as the two men watched the women climb into the coveralls and stand upright once more, obviously waiting for further instructions as the two men whispered to each other.

Mickie was beginning to get impatient. She was starting to think this was punishment for last nights stunts with the bath. Callaway was bound to have been in on Beth's set up, he was mad because Michelle was mad it hadn't worked, hence Beth's presence here. Mickie was dragged along because she had caused the break up of the party and tricked Randy into allowing her to have a bath. As for the other two Mickie barely knew them.

Eve Torrez had been around for a while, Mickie knew this because one of her old friends had told her she was in for stabbing her pimp. Eve had gotten eight years for attempted murder.

The other girl Mickie only recognised only because of her uncanny ability to seem terrified about everything. Kelly Kelly shook now as Cena walked off back inside the prison and left them alone with Adam.

"Ok ladies the access point in down here." Adam said leading them off in to a small out building and down some narrow steps into the darkness below.

Adam switched on his flashlight and located the light switch on the wall. The illumination however was dim at best and he kept his flashlight on for good measure. Adam was not worried about the girls he was down ion the dark hole with. Even though two of them were convicted murderers he knew they had both killed out of anger and passion rather than the cold heartedness of some. Plus Kelly looked like she was going to faint any moment as her hands braced against the walls to stop her from falling down the stairs. Adam had noticed that the blonde was walking stiffly today and he wondered if one of the other girls had given her a kicking last night.

Running out of road Adam pushed the thoughts out of his head as the girls stopped at the heavy door that led down into the sewer system under the prison.

"Remind me again why we are doing this now?" Mickie said as Adam open the door and the most awful smell erupted from the now open passageway.

"Because the boss man said so, now get moving before I have to make you." Adam said covering his nose with his sleeve as he was carful to breathe through his mouth.

Mickie stared into the darkness and thought she wouldn't care if the entire prison floated away right now if she could just get away from this smell.

"End of the line for me girls, and don't think about escape, there are bars at the end of these drains so you wont be able to get through, just go down their and unblock it." Adam said handing them a rope to tie between them so if one slipped and fell the others would stop her from getting swept away.

"You want us to go in their, we will drown." Beth said as she looked at the dark rushing water and the level almost began to rise before her eyes.

"No I thought I would bring you down here on a site seeing trip, now get." Adam said giving the blonde a hard shove so she lost her balance and fell into the water.

Coughing and sputtering Beth threw her head out of the running stream to call's of her mane as Mickie splashed in beside her.

"Copland you bastard, you could have killed her." Mickie said as Beth stood up dripping water from her hair and smelling like the rest of the sewer now.

"What can I say it's a talent, now get going, before someone comes down here and asks' why it hasn't been done yet." Adam said a warning tone in his voice as he watched Torrez and Kelly climb gingerly into the water to join Phoenix and James.

Passing the girls the flashlight Adam just watched as the slowly disappeared into the darkness.

Beth had never been scared of the dark. Not even as a little girl, but right now she wished they had more than a flashlight to lead them into the dark smelly tunnel which was quite rapidly filing with water.

"Whatever is blocking this is going to be something pretty big." Beth said to Mickie as the brunette led the way forward. Beth turned slightly but she could only just make out the dark face of Eve as the woman followed behind keeping firm hold of Kelly's hand.

"What are we supposed to do with it once we have unblocked it, I mean what if it a dead animal?" Mickie said as they turned a bend and any light coming from behind them was now gone, only complete darkness enveloped the four women now. The water rushed passed them and all they could do was head deeper into the tunnel.

Hope that was worthy of the dedication. As ever please review and tell me what you think. I will update as fast as I can and thank you so much for reading. XxX


	6. Chapter 6

Once again sorry for the wait on the update but I had to go to work.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do don't forget to let me know with a review.

Adam watched as the four women disappeared around the corner, taking the light with them. He shivered as the only light now was coming from his small flash light.

Sweeping the beam all around the small passageway Adam was sure he heard the sound of thunder coming from above.

He remembered that the weather this morning had warned that it was going to rain today. Not only that but also the possibility of a thunderstorm, Adam could feel that storm approaching now. Like a flock of birds over head that darkened the sky as they flew over. Ultimately harmless but you always wondered if they might this once pause and circle above you. Their intentions ominous as they stared down at you with their piercing eyes. Adam looked up now but it was useless, he could see nothing but concrete, the old stone of this passageway suddenly became oppressive and Adam pulled at the tightening collar on his uniform.

For the first time Adam wished that John hadn't left him alone down here, more he wished he had gone with the girls instead of standing here staring into the dark waters listening for the sounds of the storm approaching outside.

Randy walked the hall way of G block, the cells were empty at this time, the women were at work and he and Kia had been given the job of spinning the cells.

Mark had handed them a list of cells chosen presumably at random, Randy thought that the selection was far from random as he scanned the manes.

Michelle and Layla's cell was not due to be search but both he and Kia agreed that they might take a quick look.

Pulling up the mattress in cell seven Kia placed her hands on a sharpened blade. It looked like it had once been a piece of left over metal from the lathes. Now its end was as deadly as any knife.

"Think I might just take this with me." Kia said holding the knife up for Randy's inspection and he nodded curtly at her. As they were not supposed to be in this cell they could not disclose what they had found to Calloway, but they certainly could remove it from Michelle's reach.

"Come on there is nothing else in here." Kia said patting Randy on the shoulder as he lifted the corner of the rug and breathed in deeply.

"Smells like rain." He said as they stepped back into the corridor and Kia gave him a raised eyebrow.

"How can you smell rain?" She said as they walked along the row until they reached the end cell.

"I just can it gives the air a certain quality I suppose." He said stepping though the doorway and taking a cursory glance around.

"Whatever, I tell you what though this Phoenix character not what I expected." Kia said as she pulled open the small chest of draws at the end of the bed.

"I know she seems, well unusual." Randy replied flicking though a small stack of books and finding nothing.

"Almost I don't know, like she still doesn't believe she is here, I have seen killers Randy, many of them, even that Kelly girl has that look in her eyes, you know the one." Kia said as she flipped the mattress and found a stash of cigarettes. Ignoring them as they were permitted Kia allowed the mattress to fall back in place and stood upright and faced Randy who was holding a bra in his hand.

"Yeah I know the look, haunted, like something is missing." Randy said unaware of what he had been holding when he turned around to meet Kia's amused gaze.

"Quite, maybe you should put the bra back Randy or you will get a reputation." Kia said as the younger officer looked shocked for a second as he hastily placed the bra back and closed the door.

"Like John you mean." He said, this was the first time either of them had spoken such things aloud. Kia was dubious about going forward with this conversation. It was a dangerous road for either of them to walk down, and right now, with this film crew coming in, the timing could not have been worse.

"Beth doesn't have that look." Kia said changing the subject quickly and getting Randy's attention.

"No she doesn't, between you and me I am not so sure she did it." Randy ventured as they stepped back outside and looked around for anyone who might be listening to them. Finding the wing deserted Kia took hold of Randy's upper arm and caught his gaze.

"Do you know what you are saying, you can't think like that, she has been found guilty, we have to treat her that way, we have to, not for just our sake but her's as well." Kia said wanting to know without saying it directly that she thought he was right.

"I know, its not like she has come right out and said she didn't do it, probably because she knows it wouldn't make a difference, but its just the way she is. I don't know." Randy said unable to finish his sentence as a crash of thunder erupted right above them.

Following the crash rain began to pummel the windows and Randy grinned at Kia.

"Don't say it." She warned him with a wag of her finger.

"What I told you so." Randy smirked at her and Kia just tutted and walked off back towards the guard's office.

Moving back towards the stairway Adam could now here the rain clearly, it rumbled against the hard ground. The only break in the sound was the punctuation of the thunder. It reached his ears just as he was about to push open the external door. Thinking twice about opening it and getting himself a soaking, Adam turned around and headed back down for the sewer.

The first thing he noticed as he stepped off the final step was that he had stepped off into a puddle of water that was defiantly not there when he had left.

Feeling slightly panicked now Adam wondered if the level was this high here how bad had it gotten further along the tunnel. He did not want those women to die down there, to drown in the dark, no matter what they had done no one deserved that.

He also didn't want to go in alone after them. The water was rushing past at an alarming rate and the sewer was so dark that it appeared to be eating his light.

Checking his belt Adam found his radio clipped there where he always kept it. Sighing relief Adam pulled the radio out of its holster and clicked the button to speak.

"Control this is Copland, I require assistance in the waste disposal unit." He said letting go of the button and receiving only static.

Trying once more this time more urgency in his voice Adam only realised what was wrong when a loud crash of thunder reached him even in the depths of the sewer.

"Shit." He exclaimed as he felt the cuffs of his trousers getting wet. Realising he had a choice to make Adam waded forward towards the opening of the sewer and placed his hand to his mouth.

"Are you girls ok in there!" His voice echoed around the tunnel, the sound getting swallowed up by the sound of the rushing water.

When no reply came Adam stood on the spot staring into the darkness and wondering if it was just too late.

Beth was holding on to Mickie like the woman was going to be swept away and into the darkness at any moment. It wasn't until Beth felt the cold water just hit the underside of her breasts that she realised it was a possibility.

"Either the blockage has gotten worse, or its raining." Mickie called above the noise of the water which was all encompassing inside the ever narrowing tunnel.

"I think its raining, the water seems to be running faster not backing up." Kelly said from behind Beth as she turned her head to look at the young blonde following her.

"I agree, we need to get this drain unblocked pronto, or we are all going to drown." Beth said a new sense of urgency over took her as she waded forward dragging everyone else behind her as they struggled to stand upright in the ever increasing current.

"I think I see it up ahead." Eve said from the far left as the girls walked forward in a line of four abreast.

Holding the flash light upwards so they could see further in front of them Mickie illuminated the bars signalling the edge of the prison boundary.

Peering into the darkness Beth could just about make out what was blocking the drain.

"Looks like a tree branch got swept down here at some point." Finding she was practically shouting now over the rumble of the water Beth let go of Mickie and Kelly and reached forward.

Pulling and shoving at the broken tree limb Beth found that she couldn't budge the thing.

Pressure from the water pushing down on them from behind, plus the debris from anything else coming down the pipe was snagging on branch, making it heavier and less manoeuvrable.

"Come on girl's lets clear some of this mess." Mickie called out as she watched Beth struggle with the main branch.

Both Eve and Kelly moved forwards and began tearing at the smaller branches, pulling out bits of leaves and fur and what looked like a birds nest, misshapen and soggy from its trip.

"What the hell." Mickie said holding up something that made Beth's stomach lurch. Whatever it used to be it was no longer and it smelt bad. Even over the stench of the sewer Beth could smell the decomposition of a dead body.

"Who cares just get rid of it." Kelly said from beside Beth and she could not have put it better herself.

"Its coming loose, just a few more things." Beth said as the brash began to wiggle in her hands as a loud rumbling began to build up. It wasn't like the constant rumble of the water, this was deeper, more fierce than what had preceded it.

Mickie glanced at Beth, the flash light which hung around her neck giving little light from this angle. Mickie could see enough of Beth's face to know the blonde had heard that noise too.

"I think we need to hurry." Mickie said not taking her eyes off Beth as Eve stopped pulling a piece of plastic from the blocked up drain and turned around to look behind her.

It wasn't long before Kelly had joined the rest of them in facing the sound, it was getting closer, it sounded like tennis shoes in a washing machine and Beth took in a deep breath.

"Cannon to right of them,  
>Cannon to left of them,<br>Cannon in front of them  
>Volley'd and thunder'd;<br>Storm'd at with shot and shell,  
>Boldly they rode and well,<br>Into the jaws of Death,  
>Into the mouth of Hell<br>Rode the six hundred" Beth intoned her voice now barely a whisper above the sound, but the girls heard every word had heard every word.

"Beautiful Beth, but I don't think now is the time." Mickie said as she began frantically pulling at the large branch.

"Now is exactly the time, if I am going to go out, I want it to be to the sounds of poetry, not my own screams." Beth said joining in with the dismantlement of the tree.

"How does that poem end Beth?" Kelly said as she snagged a large branch and ripped it from the tree limb.

"You don't want to know."

"Hey guys, that storm came in fast." John Cena said as he walked into the guard's office.

Randy and Kia had barely sat down with their coffee when he had walked in and thrown his hat on the desk.

"Yeah, too right going to be one hell of a storm if you ask me." Randy said finding John behaviour kind of funny as Kia gave John a death glare and John just ignoring it.

"Some times working inside has its perks." John replied as he flopped down into a chair and pulled open his paper.

"Get the kettle on Kia." He said over the brim of his paper as Kia gave him the finger and John shrugged.

"Some women don't know what they are good for, a Randy." John said standing up and dogging the pen Kia hurled at his head.

"Cena you're a pig, has anyone ever told you that." Kia said trying to ignore John's obvious attempt to wind her up.

"Many times, I have come to think of it as a kind of nick name." John smiled at the woman as she frowned and went back to reading some file.

"You two finished cell spin quickly today, didn't find anything juicy I take it." John said taking his seat once more coffee in hand and paper in his lap.

"No nothing good, some pills which will have to go off to the lab to be tested. We will have to pull Kim in again for a drugs talk, and a pair of nylons from Torrez." Randy said pointing to the corner. John got up and placed the nylons on his hand. Running them through his fingers and placing his nose close enough to smell the sent lingering on them.

Randy was slightly sickened by this display. Not only was it odd, but also the guys didn't seem to care that he was doing it in full view of Randy and Kia.

John placed the nylons back on the desk, he gave them a pat and turned back to Randy with a slight wink.

2it's a shame they are not allowed these things, I always like a woman in a nice pair of stockings." John said with a rye smile as Kia looked up from her paper work once more and gave him a dirty look.

"You know damm well why they aren't allowed it, or should I remind you about Ashley Massaro. You know the one, the girl found hanging in her cell by her room mate at six o'clock in the morning, woke half the prison, and every journalist from here to Arizona." Kia said as John just shrugged and opened his paper up and began to read.

"Hey John weren't you taking some of the women down to unblock the drains?" Randy said taking a quick look through the bared window and seeing that the rain had gotten heavier since they had sat down.

"Yeah I let Adam handle it, I had to speak to Mark." John said not paying much attention as he turned the page.

"You mean, their not back yet, that they are still down there, in this." Randy said bolting out of his chair as Kia stood up.

"If that drain is still blocked." Kia started but dared not finish her sentence. Grabbing John by the arm pit Kia dragged the man up and out of the door. Much to John's protests as Randy unlocked the next door along the corridor and barely remembered to lock it behind them.

"Hey look Adam would have radioed in if there was a problem." John said not happy that he was being pulled about like a dog on a leash as Kia turned on him. Her eyes hard her features cold as she spoke.

"Not in this weather, the radio signal wouldn't be strong enough, also he wouldn't be saying much if he is dead either." Kia finished as Randy swung open the external door. This time no one bothered to lock it, no one was behind them and the weather was so bad they knew they had little time before they wouldn't be able to get into the sewer let alone save anyone.

Randy pulled open the door to the steps and was grateful when he saw the place was for now dry. Flicking the switch to his flash light Randy aimed the beam straight down the stairway and called into the darkness.

"Adam, Girls are you ok?" All that met them was the rumbling of the water which seemed to be getting louder.

All four women trapped in the dark tunnel pulled and ripped for all they were worth. Pulling twigs and bottles and crisp packets loose until the branch was exposed. It had hit the iron bars sideways and jammed. Sticking anything bigger that a water molecule to it as well.

"Whatever that is, its almost here." Mickie said concerning the sound that had been getting stronger as they worked.

"I know lets see if we can shift this thing." Beth said taking hold of the thickest part of the branch with Mickie and pulling at it.

As the limb started to come loose Kelly and Eve gripped on to the branches at the other end, pulling the spread of the canopy out of the way so they could push it through the gap in the bars.

"You know even now we have cleared the worst of it, I think there is just too much water, its not going to make a difference." Mickie said loudly as a beam of light hit her in the eyes.

"You ok girls?" Adam said coming forward and taking up hold in the centre of the branch as the five of them shoved it through the gap in the bars.

Watching it go, being swept away down towards the ocean all five of them paused for a second, not only to catch their breath but to listen.

"What is that sir?" Kelly asked moving closer to Adam who shook his head.

"I am not sure." He replied, not feeling like the big bad prison guard he made out to be. Here in the darkness, with only the cool dank smell of the tunnel surrounding him. Adam Copland didn't feel like much of a man at all.

"Thanks' for coming back for us sir." Beth said reaching out for his hand. Adam took Beth's hand willingly as he looked at her for a brief moment. Her eyes were wide and her lips were curled up in a half smile. If he didn't know any better he would say she looked slightly demonic in the odd light coming from the flashlights. That was until she spoke, her soft voice finding his ears though the haze in his brain.

"We need to get out f here now sir, you lead the way." She said softly pushing him forward as she grasped Mickie's hand once more.

"Keep together guys and may I suggest we get a move on sir." Beth said and Mickie got the distinct impression that Beth knew exactly what that noise was.

Kelly was gripping on to Mickie tightly when she heard the voices, at first she didn't know weather she had been imagining them. After all it wouldn't have been the first time, and so she said nothing to the others.

The second time she heard the voices Kelly let go of Mickie's hand as she froze. Causing eve to crash into her and Mickie to call out. "Kelly, Eve you guys ok, hey stop I lost Kelly." Mickie said bringing Beth and Adam to an abrupt stop as Adam swung his flashlight around revealing Kelly and Eve stood only a few yards back.

"Kelly what is…" But Beth was cut of by Kelly's finger to her lips.

"Shush do you here that." She said her voice barely audible over the now deafening rumble that was coming their way.

"What, no only…" Mickie said anxious to get back to dry land when she heard the voices too.

"Adam! Girls! Where are you, can you here me!" That was Randy's voice and he wasn't far away.

Mickie caught hold of Kelly's hand this time and started to run. Beth and Adam were not far behind now taking up the rear Adam shone his light towards the opening in the tunnel where the sewer met the outside world.

"We are here, and something is coming!" Mickie called back as she spotted a light shine off the side of the tunnel wall.

"Ok we are coming!" Randy's voice came back but Beth screamed for them to stop.

"No go back, be ready to pull us out, if you come in here we will all die!" She shouted and the flashlight stopped.

"Why?" That was Kia Adam was certain and Beth panted as she struggled against the current and tried to explain.

"That noise can only be one thing, a tidal wave, probably caused by some blockage further up. Now it's been released and is headed this way. When it gets here it will flood this tunnel and sweep whoever is still in here away. So you see you must stay on the steps, you…" Beth ran out of breath as Adam almost had to push her along as the current began to get stronger as he could now here what Beth had known all along. That it was no daemon coming, no horrible sewer creature about to eat them up, but a wave of water that was just as likely to tare them apart.

"We have to hurry." Beth whispered to Mickie as the brunette picked up the pace as much as she could and headed for that light.

"What do you think?" Randy said backing off with Kia as they saw glimpses of light coming from the passageway.

"I think we do as she says, never thought I would be here myself say that." Kia said moving so she Randy and John were lined up on the back.

"Ok on your knees get ready to fish them out." Kia said as she braced herself using the wall ready to snag hands as they came out of the water.

John had actually had the presence of mind to grab a rope from the entrance way as they came down and he tied it to Randy who then hovered over the water counter weighted by John.

"I think I see them." Randy said to glimpses of bobbing heads as Kelly's face appeared above the water, but only just as the rumbling began to gain steam.

"Run, swim now!" Kia shouted as for a moment the water seemed to sink, pulled back down the tunnel almost revealing the stone pathway underneath.

"It's the wave dragging the water back, you have to run now!" Kia said as realisation hit the five people in the tunnel almost simultaneously.

Mickie was the first to move, pushing Kelly in the back she shoved the blonde forward and sent her stumbling into the awaiting arms of Kia.

The black woman almost swung Kelly into the wall with the force of her pull and was getting ready for Mickie when she spotted the wave out of the corner of her eyes.

Not daring to look again Kia grabbed hold of Mickie as Randy snagged Eve and both women were on the bank as Adam and Beth reached them.

"Now jump!" Randy said to the blonde as she stared at the wave that was about to crash down on her head.

Beth couldn't move her muscles, she was frozen to the spot wondering weather this was not a better end for her. Better to go out in a blaze of glory than to simply fade away.

The decision was made for her as hands came around her waist and hauled her out of the water and on to the bank where she coughed and spluttered.

"You are a silly woman, thank you." Kia said helping Beth off the floor as the water started to fill up the passageway and they had to make their way back up the stairs out of harms way.

"For what?" Beth said facing the woman as they ascended the stairs until they were at the door once more.

"If we had gone in after you, we would all be dead right now. I know a few people not so far away from here who would have been glad to see that happen." Kia said as Randy pushed open the door and they all looked out on an ever brightening sky.

"Well wouldn't you know it after all that, and I miss the storm." Mickie said ringing the water out of her long dark hair and getting a smile from Randy.

"Better luck next time James." Cena said and for once the man actually sounded sincere.

Ok that's it for now, I will be updating more regularly from now on I hope so keep an eye out for this story as I don't know who to put as my main characters so its only on the main pages. Anyway don't forget to check out my other stories, especially a story called Forget me not. As it is a story I wrote for a competition and I would love to know what you think. If you haven't already read it that is. Thank you for reading XxX


	7. Chapter 7

Back quickly, thanks for reading.

In the last chapter I forgot to mention that the poem I used was called _the charge of the light brigade. By Alfred Lord Tennyson._

Randy pushed open the door which led back into the main part of the prison and was shocked by the appearance of Mark, followed by Dave and a couple of other officers.

"What happened?" Mark exclaimed when he saw his missing people all ringing wet standing in the doorway as the storm eased behind them.

"Little problem down in the waste unit sir, nothing to worry about." John said trying to down play the days events. He knew full well that this was partly his fault, and he could not afford to loose his job. Glancing at Randy trying to warn him not to say anything John forgot about Kia standing on his far left.

"No we just all nearly died, nothing to worry about there, now if you will excuse us sir, I think we could all do with a warm shower." Kia said offering Beth to lead the way as the girls filled past all the men in the hall way.

"I am going to want a full report gentlemen." Mark said as he eyed the three officers left in front of him as Kia led the women to the showers.

"You will have is as soon as sir." Randy said as he moved of planning to start on that report right now. He couldn't believe what had just almost happened down in that sewer, how little regard they seemed to have for the women's lives.

Randy glanced at Adam who actually seemed to be shaking slightly and Randy at least held out some hope for him.

"Glad to here it Randy, but perhaps a shower first I hate to say this but you really smell." Mark said a smile on his face and it just made Randy want to vomit.

"Yes sir." Randy said opting to keep his mouth closed at this point and just get on with it.

Making his way out first Randy could here John, Dave and Mark talking about what had happened. He could here the humour in their voices about the women getting a proper dunking. He could also see the way John kept glancing at him, as if to check Randy wasn't going to tell them just how frighten John really had been down there. Adam had chosen to say nothing, the man had said nothing since they had emerged from that stairway.

Pausing at the next door Randy turned to Mark who was laughing with Dave about how silly women could be about getting dirty Randy almost snapped at them. he felt his anger building up inside him until he was ready to burst. If Adam had not placed his hand on Randy's shoulder at that moment it would have all been for nothing.

The subtle touch of Adams fingers on his shoulder allowed Randy to calm down enough to just give his boss a curt nod of the head and walk in the opposite direction.

"You know we almost died down their right, that they could have been scooping our bodies out of the river if Beth hadn't warned us not to get in that water." Randy said to Adam as he pushed open the door to the staff bathrooms.

"I know." Was all Adam said as he removed his soaking uniform and climbed in to the shower.

Kia was sat in the guards office, after getting the girls cleaned up she had used the shower herself and them made her way back to the office. She had not seen anyone else since she came in. the women were all on lock down due to the fact that they had been missing.

Mark had ordered the lockdown and the prisoners were fed in their cells. T5he lack of activity usually caused the women to play up.

It was not the first time some one had tried to run from prison and Kia knew it wouldn't be the last. The procedures were always the same. Get everyone else locked away, free up all the staff you could, then go after them in all the usual places.

They hid in bins, wrapped themselves in bed sheets. Tried to crawl through heating ducts, and sneak away along the sewer lines.

Kai thought that Mark really must have panicked this time though. not only did he have four prisoners missing, but he also had four members of staff who appeared to have gone a wall. Sitting staring out of the window Kia heard the approach of boots, more than one pair and she didn't want to turn around and face whoever it was, right now she was trying to put the whole incident together in her mind.

"You know I didn't mean for anything like this to happen." John said and Kia swung around on him and stood up. Using her full height she strode up to John and placed her finger on his chest.

"You could have had four deaths on your conscious, I suggest you think about that, rather than look for my approval." Kia said and with that she left the office in search of quieter pastures.

Kelly was sat on her bunk, she had pulled her blanket high around her neck. The shower had warmed her up, but now she was shaking like she was still down in that freezing water. Hearing the foot falls come closer Kelly's eyes widened, she knew who it was just from the sound of his shoes and right now she really couldn't deal with him.

"Kelly, how are you?" John said his question as insincere as his voice.

"Fine sir, just very tired." Kelly replied knowing that not doing so would cause her further injury.

"Good me too, you know I have to write a huge report about all this, really pisses me off that does." John said playing with his keys. Running them though his hand and selecting one he raised it to the lock and then paused.

"You know, I think you could use some sleep tonight, maybe I should pay Beth a quick visit, I would like to get her side of the story." John said lowering the key.

Kelly froze for a moment, she knew what John meant by that and she was torn. Wanting to tell him that she was ok and that she could help him with the report would save Beth, the person who had saved her not hours before. Keeping her mouth shut meant she would get a good nights sleep.

John watched as Kelly's mouth opened a look on her eyes that was telling him she wanted to speak but no sound came out. Turning on his heel John knew that this was his chance to get at Phoenix. Mickie was currently up in Marks office giving her account of the day's events and Beth was all on her own.

Randy had gotten back from the shower with Adam and had found the office deserted. Not only that but the women were unusually quite considering they had been on lock down since lunch.

"When do you think the boss will let them out?" Adam said walking over to the desk and tuning on the computer. Having every intention of writing down what had happened.

"Probably when he has finished conducting the interviews with the girls." Randy said going over and opening the window. For some reason the office seemed very stuffy today despite the rain.

"You know I really don't know how to start this." Adam said unsure of just what it was he wanted to say. He knew that he should write the truth, about how John had left, how he had gone back to make sure the girls were ok despite the risks, and how Beth hand managed to save him from freezing up down there and letting them all die. He also knew that was not what Mark wanted to here, Mark would be looking for the hero to come from this side of the bars, the side where people were free and good.

Adam's fingers paused over the keyboard and the curser blinked at him awaiting his first words.

When Randy placed his hand on Adam's shoulder the man visibly jumped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Randy said as he looked at the blank screen and then at Adam.

"I froze down there you know, I heard that noise coming towards us and I imagined all kinds of wild things." He started as Randy perched on the edge of the desk and looked down at Adam.

"You went back for them though, that says a lot." Randy said as Adam pushed back from the computer and looked at Randy a sad expression on his face.

"I almost didn't, I was one step away from running back up those stairs, I am glad I didn't though. if they had died. God I don't even want to think about it." Adam said holding his head in his hands as Randy placed a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder.

"You need to write the truth Adam for your own sake, just tell it like it was, you owe her that much." Randy said and as Adam looked up Randy knew he didn't have to explain who he meant as the blonde nodded.

"Your right, Kia will certainly be telling it like it is, and I don't doubt your account will be exactly the same, it's time I chose sides a." Adam said and Randy knew that he wasn't just talking about this incident, but about the behaviour of the staff in the prison.

Looking along the landing now Randy could see no one moving about and he wondered just where everyone was.

"Hey do you know who is up with Mark?" Randy said as Adam's fingers started moving across the keyboard.

"I think Kia took James up there. I just saw Eve come back." Adam said not really looking up from his typing as Randy moved back over to the opened window.

"Then where the hell is everyone?"

Mark sat sucking on a cigarette, he had given up giving up, just for today at least. He had lost six people all in the space of a couple of hours.

When the women had been counted back in from work and he had seen that the ones he had sent into the sewer to unblock it had not returned he was having a hard time breathing. When Dave had come back to tell him that he also had four officers missing Mark had wanted to suck down a hundred cigarettes.

He knew from the moment the rain had started that something was going to happen. He thought it would serve the women right. A good soaking, one for being too goby, another for getting out of a well organised ambush and making his latest play thing angry. The other two because they were just next on the list. Now the goby one sat in front of him, grinning back at him like she didn't have a care in the world, and right now there was nothing he could do about it.

"So James, you managed to unblock the pipe with officer Copland's help then he lead you to safety?" Mark said scribbling with his pen when Mickie placed her hand on the table.

"Not exactly sir. Officer Copland did come back for us, he did help get that tree out of the way, but then he just stood there like a balloon that had the air let out of it." Mickie said wanting to make sure it wasn't just the officers that got the credit this time. They all had been down there in that pipe and they all deserved a pat on the back. Mickie was secretly hoping for a new duvet, the blanket she had was kind of smelly and she was cold.

"Watch the use of your language James when you speak about one of my staff." Mark said as Mickie's face turned into a frown.

"It's the truth sir, if Beth hadn't pushed him forward and snapped him out of that trance we would all have been pushing up daisy's." Mickie said indignant that as usual she wasn't being believed.

"Maybe he paused to make sure you were all following him? Ever thought of that, or checking to see if there was any other way out." Mark knew he was reaching here a bit but he couldn't put on an official report that a inmate had saved four officers lives while they stood and shook in their boots.

"Bull plop" Was all Mickie ventured as Mark's pen hovered over the page as Kia let out a small cough from behind Mickie by the door. Mark looked up to see amusement in the woman's eyes.

"Enough Miss James, then what happened?" Mark asked as Mickie took him though the order of events, it was exactly the same account as Kia had given a few hours earlier. The two accounts only differed from John's who had said it was his idea to stay on the bank in case they got swept away. He said Adam had called up and said the current was very strong and to wait for them.

Mark looked down at Mickie's statement and noticed that her account got vague around the time Beth was pulled from the water. He wondered if he could use this to his advantage somehow. For now he would wait until he got Adams and Randy's account then finish with Beth.

"Ok thank you James, you may go now. Oh and Miss Steven's would you send Randy up next please." Mark said as Mickie stood up and walked towards the door.

Mickie turned and stood in the doorway, she gave a quick glance to Kia who was holding the door open for them. focusing her gaze on Callaway's bent head Mickie noticed the man was still writing something.

"You know sir it's pretty crappy how we got left down there alone in the first place not to mention what happened after. I wonder if this would make an interesting story for this film crew that are coming." Mickie said keeping the smile off her face, allowing the seriousness of her threat sink in to the man sitting before her.

Mark lifted his head slowly and locked eyes with the small brunette as she stood defiantly in his doorway.

"That will be all Miss James, take her back to her cell." Mark said lowering his eyes once more, determined not to let Mickie know just how much he was hoping the film crew didn't here about this.

Mickie turned knowing that she had at least made the man think she walked out on to the corridor a bounce in her step as Kia escorted her towards the wing.

"Miss, you know you're not so bad." Mickie said as Kia opened the door to the next hallway up and closed it behind them.

"I know, but if you tell anyone, I will kill you." Kia said with a small smile and Mickie gave her the thumbs up.

"Mum's the word miss."

Beth had been reading on her bunk, so engrossed in the plot she had not heard the sound of boots approaching her cell.

Beth had been happy just to get out of her head, away from the bars and walls, and that dark pipe and allowed her imagination to take over with the wonderful world of Conan Doyle.

"Bethy, how are you feeling?" John's voice drifted through the bars and Beth almost dropped her book. It wasn't just the surprise of his presence, but that she knew why he had come.

"I am fine thank you sir." She said trying to avoid looking at him, hoping he would go away. Not holding out much hope Beth wasn't shocked when she heard her cell door being opened as the man came into her space.

Sitting up and watching him from her bunk Beth was surprised when John locked the door behind him.

"I thought I might catch a quick word with you on your own. I mean the two of us haven't had much chance for that since your arrival." John said walking over to the bed and running his finger's along it until her reached Beth's leg.

"No I guess we haven't sir." Beth replied not taking her eyes off the hand which now rested against her thigh.

"It's something I would like to change, you see I like to do that, get to know my girls." John continued as he allowed his fingers to wander across Beth's leg. He was watching her eyes though, he was coiled like a snake ready to pounce at any sign of resistance, so far she had showed none. Thinking that perhaps that was going to be easier than he thought John moved his body so his face was right in front of Beth's folded legs. Both hands now wondered up and down her thighs, and still the woman had not moved.

"You're just like that slut upstairs, she didn't move either practically begged for it." John said as he saw the look in Beth's eyes change. Her stare was far away and frozen to somewhere around his chest, now snapped into focus and up at his eyes.

"Which slut would that be sir, the one you hit with your night stick, or the one you almost strangled with your belt?" Beth said her voice eerily calm as she unfolded her legs and dangled them down between John's body and the bed.

"What did you say?" He managed to snap out, keeping his voice low so that anyone in the office wouldn't here him.

"I was just asking which slut you were referring to. Or do you have so many that you forget?" Beth asked not knowing where this was coming from, but the thought of him abusing any woman was making her madder than hell and if she had to pay the price then so be it.

John didn't think he reached forward and ripped Beth off the bed, sending her crashing to the hard floor she landed half on her knees, half on her hands.

"Much better, now stay there." John said straddling her back as Beth struggled to right herself against his weight.

"I said stay there." John said smacking the back of her head with his night stick and Beth halted her movements.

"You think your better than everyone else don't you, because you made a few DVD's got a bit famous, have some money. In here sweet heart your all the same, filth." John said whispering in Beth's ear as he wrenched her head back by the hair.

"You are no better sir, having to hit a woman to feel like a man, very big of you." Beth replied thinking that she might as well say it, she was going to get it whatever. That's why he had come to her cell when she was alone in the first place, its probably why he had locked the door, not to stop her from escaping, but to give him a good excuse in case someone was walked passed.

"You're going to find out just how much of a man I am, you can believe that." John said getting up and dragging Beth back towards the bed. Keeping her hands behind her back with one hand and a fist full of hair in the other. John sneered at her when Beth lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"You were just as scared as the rest of us in that sewer sir, I saw it on your face when we were going up those steps. I heard it in your voice when you spoke, I know there is a decent person in there. Why not let him out once in a while sir, maybe you might like yourself better." Beth said trying a different tactic now, she knew what was coming next and she didn't know if she could survive that. It was already too much just to be locked up, to be taken away from the friends an family she had once known. Now she was being held down by a man who was supposed to be taking care of her, being hounded by two inmates and the only friend she now had in the world was not here.

"You know your right, I might like myself a bit more, but to be honest I think I am a pretty great guy anyway. That and no one cares about you love, society has forgot about you, you're just a number in a system, a convicted murderer." He said as he moved his face close to hers and inhaled her freshly showered sent.

It took all of Beth's will not to struggle, not to try and hit back, she knew right now that resisting him would only make it worse for her. Ultimately he was right, no one cared anymore and screaming would be of little use. The other women in this prison knew that too.

"It's such as shame though." John spoke as he pushed her back so she was lying down on the bottom bunk, Mickie's bed. Beth thought as he released her hair and hovered over her.

"What is sir?" Beth asked eyeing up John's position as he straddled her hips and looked down at her.

"That they managed to cage the fabulous firebird."

Sorry this one was kind of sucky, but I had to get in the aftermath of them almost getting killed. Please let me know what you thought however via a review and I will attempt to update tomorrow if I get sufficient inspiration. Thanks for reading XxX


	8. Chapter 8

I promised it so here it is enjoy everybody.

Mickie couldn't believe how late it had gotten. It seemed like moments not hours since they were down in that sewer. Now walking back to the wing she realised that it was almost dinner time.

"Hey I thought time was supposed to move slower after a near death experience." Mickie said as Kia opened the door to let them back on to the wing.

"I guess it only works that way in the movies." She said locking the door behind them. As they walked passed the guards station Kia threw a quick nod to Randy. He seemed to be helping Adam with his report and she didn't want or need to disturb them.

Walking down the corridor Kia was wonder just why it was so quite when a yell came from the end cell.

"You bitch, God damm it!"

It was Cena's voice. Mickie broke into a run first quickly perused by Kia who heard the office door bang open as she tried to pull her keys from her pocket.

"Oh dear looks like Cena's ahs been shoving it where its not wanted again." Michelle crooned from the bars of her cell. An odd little smile on her face but Kia was in no mood to examine it right now.

Cena was swearing quite loudly now and Kia was beginning to wonder if what Michelle had said was right.

Mickie came skidding to a stop outside her cell. Pulling at the door Kia could see that Mickie could not get in, that meant John had been inside the cell with the door locked.

Before she had time to think about it she came into full view of the cell. John was rolling around on the floor clutching at his groin. Beth was standing near the bars as far away from him as possible and leaning on the wall for support.

"James out of the way." Kia said as she glanced back at the approaching Randy and Adam. Both men had their night sticks out.

"John what happened?" Kia snapped as she opened the cell door and waved at Randy to put away his weapon.

"That bitch attacked me, that's what happened. God I didn't think anything hurt this much." John said now laying on his side panting for breath.

"Phoenix get out come on move." Kia said taking the blonde by the arm and pulling her to stand in the hallway against the bars.

"Why the hell were you in here Cena, and why did you lock the doors?" Kia said keeping an eye on the girls while Randy went in to see to their fallen colleague.

"For a chat, that's all, and I locked it so she wouldn't do a runner. Shit man watch it." John said as Randy helped him off the floor.

Randy did not believe John's story for one second, he was also positive that no one else did either. Adam was stealing glances between Kia and Randy, neither of witch was looking at John.

"Hey she needs to be sent down the block, put her in isolation." John said as he staggered passed the audience that had gathered outside cell fifteen as cat calls started coming down from the landings.

"Hey Cena hope it broke off!" Someone called and Mickie let out a cough of laughter.

"Adam sort James out, get her settled and locked away. Randy take John to the infirmary, then Mark wants to see you. I will deal with Phoenix." Kia said knowing she had to get hold of the situation quickly before she had a more serious situation on her hands.

"Oh and Randy, don't tell Mark about what happened yet, I want to get all the facts straight first." Kia said as Randy supporting John with an arm around the mans waist made their way along the hall.

"You got it Kia." He said as she turned to Beth who had a look of shock on her face as Mickie reached forward and patted her on the shoulder.

"You ok honey?" Mickie asked as Beth turned her heads slowly and nodded at her almost completely unaware of Kia's staring.

"Ok enough you can talk later. Come on Jackie Chan I need to get a statement from you." Kia said taking hold of Beth by the wrist as the woman hissed through her teeth and pulled her arm away sharply.

"Beth I'm warning you." Kia said but her voice lost its authority when the blonde held out her bruised wrists for Kia to see.

"Ok, come on, I will get you some water." Kia said softening at the sight of Beth's damaged wrists as she placed a hand on Beth' shoulder a led her towards the guards office.

Normally prisoners were not allowed in the guards room, but this was no ordinary day. Kia sat Beth down in a chair and closed the door. It was a subtle hint to Adam to stay out and check the cells.

The women were now making a lot of noise. Asking questions and generally being disruptive. It was a draw back to having them on lock down for so long. They got restless, and when the women were restless bad things tended to happen.

Kia turned on the kettle and pulled up a chair so she was sitting directly opposite the blonde.

Beth had been left in a kind of trance, she felt like someone else was inside her body and she was only able to watch from the outside.

When Mickie had touched her she had been pulled back a bit, now sat in the guards office everything seemed distant again.

"Beth, Beth look at me." Kia was speaking her name, Beth had no idea how long the female guard had been calling her but now she was snapped back to reality by a large hand on her leg.

"Beth look, I need you to tell me what happened. Everything, from the moment Mr Cena came into your cell, to the moment we turned up. The truth Beth, its important." Kia said and Beth could here the seriousness in her voice. Nodding slightly Beth thought back to when Cena had first approached her cell.

"He came to my cell and asked how I was. I knew something wasn't right by the sound of his voice." Beth said her voice holding no emotion and Kia had to stop the shiver which passed down her spine.

"What do you mean wasn't right?" Kia asked scribbling down what Beth was saying, and trying to ignore the hollowness of Beth's voice.

"Because he has never spoken to me before, why now when I am alone, because he wanted something." Beth said now she levelled her gaze with Kia's and for a moment both women locked eyes and understood each other. Only for the briefest of moments before Kia spoke once more.

"Beth did he cause those bruises. I need to know, this is the closest I have ever come to getting this bastard for abusing the women. I need to know, I need to tell Mr Callaway before John gets his story in." Kia said as Beth turned her wrists over, looking at the purple finger marks staining her white skin.

"Yes, he gave me them." She started, not pausing there though Beth told Kia exactly how John had managed to mark her skin so badly.

How he had dragged her off the bed, told her he was going to show her how much of a man he was.

"Then I realised my legs were free." Beth said and risked a quick smile at Kia who was still writing.

"I brought my knee up hard, you know right in the crown jewels. You know the rest." Beth said as Kia paused and looked up once more.

Shocked was not the word, in her ten years as a prison guard Kia had never heard of such blatant abuse by a prison guard on an inmate. She did however suspect that it was not because it didn't happen. No she was sure it was because the women were too frighten to speak out. They did not have a voice they were just numbers on a roster, at least she had John now, there was no way he was wiggling out of this one.

"Ok Beth, lets get you looked at by the doctor and I can take this statement to Mr Callaway." Kia said standing up just as Adam walked back in.

"How is everything?" Kia asked, but the noise had dimmed somewhat and Adam looked ok.

"They are settling down, but we had better unlock for dinner or tonight should be interesting." Adam said flopping down in front of the computer, report forgotten as he closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Adam how long were you and Randy in the office before I came back?" Kia asked suddenly thinking about another thing that could poke holes in John's story.

"Must have been at least twenty minutes." He replied thinking back to his conversation with Randy.

"And in that time did you even know John was on the wing?" Kia asked as she indicated to Beth to get up and follow her.

"No, not a clue thought he was still having a shower." Adam replied as Kia allowed Beth to walk out of the door. Closing ii behind her she gave Adam a small smile.

"Just what I thought." She said as the women left Adam alone to think about what had happened that day. It was a hell of a lot to take in and he didn't think any amount of coffee in the world would be able to fix it.

Michelle was bored, not only that but she wanted to know just what the hell had happened.

It was not like her to get left out of the loop, and right now she was starting to get angry. Walking over to her bunk she lifted the mattress, thinking she would carve something into the wall with her knew weapon Michelle froze when her hiding place under her bed was empty.

"Layla you had the knife?" Michelle said trying to keep her voice level just in case she had misplaced it.

"No, why?" Layla said sitting up on her bunk now and staring at the spot where the knife should have been.

"Some one has taken it, and I bet I know who." Michelle said slamming the mattress back in place as she paced the cell. Hands clasped in front of her head bowed muttering under her breath. Layla began to worry about her friend, she had only ever seen Michelle like this on a few occasions, it never ended well. Also Layla quickly realised if they were not let out of their cells soon, she was the only target for Michelle's anger.

Glancing around nervously Layla decided that looking for the weapon might distract Michelle long enough to avoid getting herself beaten up.

"Maybe it got dropped, or moved, lets have a quick look in case." Layla said getting on her hands and knees and peering under the bunk bed.

"It's gone you think headed English slut. That damm woman Phoenix has it, that's why all this fuss over Cena, she has stabbed the bastard." Michelle said as she came to a halt behind Layla and looked down at her.

"When I get my hands on that bitch I am going to rip her from ear to ear, after that is I have some fun with her." Michelle said pulling back her boot and letting fly at Layla's ribs.

Layla grunted with the force of the blow, thrown on to her side Layla clutched at her ribs, she knew better than to scream though.

"Get up you idiot, we need to make plans." Michelle said leaving Layla to catch her breath on the floor as she hopped up on to the top bunk and stared at the blank wall in front of her.

Mark was just finishing with Randy, all his hopes of closing this incident quickly hand ended with him.

Randy had confirmed what Kia and Mickie had said, he had told Mark just how Beth had warned them of the danger and how they had managed to avoid disaster.

There was something else though. Randy was shifting about in his seat. He kept looking out f the window and refusing to meet Mark's eyes. All this was tell Mark that Randy was lying, his body language was screaming this at him, but on the other hand his account was detailed and assured. Something which did not scan with his behaviour.

After a brief silence Mark put down his pen and sighed deeply.

"Randy what's going on? Has someone threatened you, told you to lie about what happened in the sewer?"

To his credit Randy actually looked offended. He snapped his eyes to Marks and shook his head.

"No sir and I would never do that. Its just the women were really restless when I left and Adam is down there on his own right now. I was hoping to get back quickly so we can unlock for dinner." Randy answered as honestly as he could, without giving Mark too much information before Kia had all the facts.

"What why is he alone down there? Where is John? Kia?" Mark said getting up now and walking towards the door. He had every intention of marching down there and demanding an explanation from his staff.

"Stop, sir sorry I mean it's fine I am sure John will be back soon." Randy said searching for words to keep Callaway from G block.

"Oh and why has he left at all Mr Orton, god damm it if Layfield goes down there for a spot inspection he will have my guts for garters." Mark said turning around and directing a particularly icy stare at Randy.

"He had to go down to the infirmary. He had an accident." Randy said, it was the first lie he had told in this office and he hoped to god it would also be he last.

"Infirmary, my god what happened this time?" Mark said pausing for a second, torn between wanting to get down to his wing and needing to know if his officer was alright.

"Umm…" Randy started as Mark's face went from a frown to anger in the space of time it took Randy to think of a believable lie. Thankfully at that moment Kia decided to come into the office. Her face was a mask of professionalism but Randy could see the spark in her eyes, she was sure she had caught Cena red handed this time.

"I think you need to read this sir." Kia said handing Mark Beth's statement, along with her own and Adams account of what they saw.

Mark sat down thinking he would need the support of the chair just from reading the first line.

As he read through Mark tried not to display any emotion. He could see this was bad, but it was not unsalvageable, there was plenty of blank spaces where Beth's account could be far from the truth. Mark was certain of one thing. That was John would deny all of what Beth had said, and that he was going to believe his officer.

"This statement is a load of rubbish, she got caught assaulting an officer and so she made up this entire abuse thing to get off a weak in the hole." Mark said standing up and just about stopping the urge to rip up the statement.

"What sir, she has his finger prints all over her wrists in purple bruises. He had locked himself in a cell with her. He told no one he was even on the wing let alone in a cell with a con." Kia said her voice becoming increasingly angry as she spoke. Randy walked over and tried to calm her down with a hand on her shoulder but right now she was having none of it.

"Yet Miss Steven's it is my officer in the infirmary with very delicate injuries, while she is sat all comfy in her cell." Mark said finally knowing that only pulling rank was going to win this one. There was no way he could fire John Cena for inappropriate behaviour when he was guilty of the same thing. The one advantage Mark had was that he knew Layfield would back him.

"This stinks worse than that sewer Mark and you know it. what happens next time, someone dies?" Kia said she had lost her fight slightly. She knew on Beth's statement alone she had been pushing it, but the bruising, John's secrecy anyone could see what had been going on in that cell moments before Beth managed to knee Cena where it counted. That was to anyone who wanted to see it, Callaway wanted to be blind to the devious behaviour of some of his officer, because he was exactly the same.

"Yes it does stink, that one of my officers should get assaulted in this prison and the woman that did it is taken out for tea and a back rub." Mark said finally getting up and storming out of the room.

Kia and Randy just looked at each other for a second until they realised just where Mark was headed. Flying out of the door the pair of guards ran after their boss hoping they wouldn't get there too late.

When Dave Batista came back on the wing for his night shift he was completely unaware of what had been going on that afternoon. Seeing that the women were on lockdown had him immediately on edge though.

He had been there when they came out of that sewer, but that had been hours ago now. They should have been let out for exercise and dinner at six and it was now coming on seven o'clock.

Finding only Adam in the guard's office Dave raised his eyebrow at the younger man.

"You have missed one hell of an afternoon." Adam said swinging around on his chair and facing Dave now he glanced behind the large man but saw nothing.

"I think we should let the women out, I think they are starting to go stir crazy." Adam said finally as Dave waited for an explanation as to why they were still locked up in the first place.

"Ok, but why are they still in there, what's gone on?" Dave said pulling out his keys and pushing the button to sound the klaxon.

"Long story I can tell you while the girls are eating." Adam said as the women filed out and along the corridor.

Many of them were chatting in low voices, not looking at the guards and moving quickly towards the dining room where their dinner was probably getting cold and dry.

Dave watched as the last of the girls filled out of their cells as the door to the wing crashed open and Mark flew through the gap.

"Phoenix, stop!" Mark yelled down the long hallway. Dave saw the blonde at the end of the line freeze. Her eyes growing wide as saucers as Mark stormed towards her. Randy and Kia on Mark's tale. Both of them looking as worried as Beth as Dave just watched on in fascination.

"You're coming with me young lady, telling lies about my officer's, slandering their good names. I don't think so, a week in the hole." Mark said finally reaching Beth and taking hold of her upper arm hard.

"Hey you can't do that. That bastard tried to rape her!" Mickie yelled just as Randy got there and stopped Mickie from hitting Mark and earning herself a week in isolation.

"Let go of me sir, I don't care if I go down there." Mickie said struggling against Randy's strong grip as Mark led Beth off toward the isolation until. The blonde did not fight, she didn't even utter a single word as she was led passed the other women who stared on slack jawed.

Dave could only watch as this went on. He had no clue what had happened in his absence, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

Once all the women were in and Mickie had been taken back to her cell and been locked away with her dinner Randy made his way back to the main dining hall.

"Hey she ok now?" Kia asked as Randy ran his hands down his face.

"Yeah I don't blame her for what she said though, I mean she was right." Randy said leaning against the wall as Dave came over and asked them what had happened.

It took the entire meal time to fill Dave in on what had happened, the man had listened with a passive interest. Both Kia and Randy suspected that the long serving officer was coming down on the side of his closest friend Mark though.

"So he hauled her arse off down the isolation unit, I think that's where I came in. Silly John I told him this would happen one day. Thankfully a cons word against an officers doesn't hold much weight. Might teach John to be more carful in future though." Dave said with a small smile leaving Kia and Randy uncertain as to what the big ma was thinking.

Dinner finished and the girls either in the gym or outside in the exercise yard Dave wondered the grounds. He truly didn't know what to think about what John had done, he didn't want the man to loose his job. He liked John he was a good person to work with. On the other hand he didn't want to see women raped and abused. It was one thing to exchange favours with them, to actually slapping them about and taking what you wanted. Lost in his own thoughts Dave walked on not paying too much attention to what the women were up to.

Now that the rain had cleared there was not a cloud in the sky. There was no evidence of the vicious storm that had hit only a few hours ago and Michelle prowled the grounds like a cat. Her eyes sharp looking for the perfect time to strike.

She had seen that Batista was not really paying attention this evening. All the other guards were tired for their extra long day and Michelle had her moment. Signalling to Layla who moved into position Michelle moved forward coming out of the shadows only long enough to snatch the unsuspecting woman.

"Come on bitch, make a sound and I will cut your tongue out here me." Michelle hissed in to the dark haired girls face. The woman just nodded her head, this was not the first time she had been in this position and she knew the best thing to do was just go along with whatever the two girls wanted.

"Good, now I know that blonde bitch Phoenix has my knife, I need you to steel it back from her cell." Michelle said pressing her for arm into the girls throat and cutting off her air supply.

"How?" The woman managed to squeak out and Michelle slapped her hard across the face. Layla came in and held the woman still as Michelle took another swing and connected with a loud stinging sound.

"That's your problem, but if I don't have it back by sun down tomorrow I am going to use your face as an ash tray get me." Michelle snarled at the woman as she just nodded back, panting though the sting on her cheeks as Layla loosened her grip.

"What if it is not there? What if she took it down the hole with her?" Eve said as she was let go and pushed back into the sun light.

"Then when she gets back I will just have to take it from her myself."

Thank you for reading, please as ever leave me a review. Little preview of the next chapter.

Beth comes back from the hole. Michelle still hasn't got her knife, but neither has Beth. A show down ensues in the most unlikely of places. Will both women walk away from the battle or is one destined to leave prison in a wooden box only.

Find out soon thanks for reading XxX


	9. Chapter 9

Back again, aren't I generous. Don't know if you are liking this story, no one will tell be, but I like it so I am going to keep going with it.

It had been six days since Beth got taken to isolation. Locked in a room with no light no windows and only a stone floor to lie on.

Mickie had only ever been there once, she was held there for three days yet it seemed like an eternity. Tome in the hole was slow time and she knew however strong Beth was the hole was hard on anyone.

Things on the wing had quietened down, but Mickie had spent most nights wondering how she was going to get some payback on Cena. She had thought about asking Michelle and Layla for some help, but the thought of owing them a favour had put her off.

Also she had been noticing some odd behaviour from Eve. It wasn't something Mickie could put her finger on though. The woman just seemed to be hanging around like a bad smell.

Three times now Eve had come to her cell during association, at first Mickie just thought the woman was bored, lonely or looking to stay out of someone way. Every time she had been there though she seemed to be looking for something. The way her eyes moved around the room. The way she brushed her hands along surfaces as she strolled around the room.

It was on this the sixth day of Beth's isolation that Mickie returned to cell fifteen and found Eve searching through Beth's draws.

"Hey what's going on here!" Mickie shouted as she pulled the woman away from Beth's private things and pushed her up against the wall.

"Now tell me what the hell you think you are doing" Mickie hissed in the woman's face.

"look I sorry Mickie I had to." Eve's voice trembled as Mickie loosened her grip on Eve as she saw the fear in the woman's eyes. It was not like Eve to be sneaky and Mickie quickly smelt a rat. A six foot blonde one to be precise and Mickie started pacing the cell.

"Did Michelle put you up to this?" she asked trying to keep her voice level even though she was shaking inside.

"I'm sorry Mickie but you know what she is like, said she was going to use my face as an ash tray." Eve said tears evident in her eyes as Mickie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know Eve, and I don't blame you, but what is it you are looking for?" Mickie asked keeping her voice low now. If Michelle or Layla caught them talking it would be hell to pay for the pair of them.

"I can't Mickie, they will kill me, for real this time." Eve said as she tried to get up but Mickie kept a firm grip on Eve's shoulder and pulled the woman back down.

"Oh no, I am gonna kill you if you don't tell me and right now I am a bigger threat." Mickie said sounding as menacing as she could. Not that she would have any intention of following though on her threat, but Eve didn't know that.

"Ok fine, Michelle thinks Beth has her knife. Thinks she stabbed Cena with it. Asked me to get it back, but I can't find it." Eve said now openly crying as Mickie frowned.

"Cena wasn't stabbed Beth kicked him in the nuts, she never had Michelle's knife, or any knife for that matter, you have to tell Michelle that is what you found out. Don't whatever you do let her know I know though." Mickie said a plan forming in her mind as Eve nodded and stood up.

"Thanks' Mickie" Eve said as she left checking to see if she was being watched before streaking across the hallway and back to join Kelly in a game of pool.

"This was a damm fuck up, that's all it was, god I can't trust you to organise a piss up in a brewery." John Layfield stormed as Mark presented him with the final statements and accounts in relation to John's incident.

"Sir I know I should have had my eye on things that day, but you know how it is." Mark said trying to plead not guilty, but failing miserably. John slammed the files down on the desk with enough force to make Mark jump.

"Do you know what shit would come down on this prison if it got out that a prison guard was abusing the women. Do you have any idea how fast they would have us in chains." Layfield raged as he went and looked out the window and down at the women milling about below.

"Yes sir, our arses wouldn't hit the floor. Do you want me to fire John?" Mark said as he could see the warden's shoulders deflate as the anger drained out of him.

"No that will just show the women we believed this Phoenix's story, and we can't let them think that. There would be riots." John said as he turned to Mark and this time a small smile was on his face.

"Bring her off the isolation unit and let the other women see what happens to those who cross us." He said and Mark was unnerved by the evil smile on John's face.

"Yes sir." Mark replied and turned to leave.

Just as he was getting to the door he heard John call to him once more.

"Oh and Mark if anything like this happens when the film crew is here. I will be holding you personally responsible."

Mark just nodded, there wasn't anything he could say to that. It was his fault he had let the situation with John Cena get out of hand. Mark had seen something like this coming for months, yet he still had not done anything for fear of being called a hypocrite.

Walking into his own office which was blissfully empty Mark sank down into his chair and took a long deep breath. It was time to deal with Cena, he had no option now but to put the man back in line.

Pressing the button to his office inter com Mark heard the sound of the buzzer as his comm. Was received the other end.

"Sally will you send Mr Cena in." Mark asked as he lent back in his chair and prepared to finally face some of his own daemons.

Beth had known nothing but darkness for what seemed like an eternity now. The only time she ever knew she had not been left to rot down here was when someone shoved a nasty looking tray of food though the slot on the door.

Mickie had only spoken briefly about isolation, she had said it was the worst time of her life. Now she knew why they called it the hole.

Beth could here foot steps echoing on the stone floor outside her cell, every time someone came close she thought it was time for her to be let out. Every time they had walked straight on passed, or just deposited her food in the slot. Not once hand anyone stopped and spoken to her. In the end Beth had stopped asking what the time was, what day it was or even if she was going to be let out.

One day eyes appeared in the letter box that they used to pass her food. Beth couldn't be sure but the shade of blue that looked at her reminder her of Orton's eyes. She wanted to say something, to ask him why she was here, but in the end the words got stuck in her throat. She knew exactly why she was there, because whatever she said now would be considered a lie. She was a convicted murderer and that was all she ever would be from now on.

The foot steps stopped, Beth's heart lept as she had only been fed a short while ago. She knew this was no ordinary visit and she stood up. Her legs felt weak from days of in activity although she had tried to move about as much as possible the hole was a five foot box, there was not even enough room to lie lengthways.

"Beth, I am going to open the door now, you might want to shield your eyes."

Beth knew that voice it was Randy's, she did as she was asked, pacing her hand over her eyes as Randy unlocked the door and the light poured in from outside.

"Are you ok?" He asked his voice gentle, something that was juxtapose to his uniform and night stick.

"Yeah I guess so." Beth managed to croak out. Her voice too seemed to be suffering from lack of use as she walked out on to the corridor.

"I'm sorry, I should have made Mr Calloway listen." Randy started as Beth raised her hand to silence him.

"All that would have happened then was that you would have gotten into trouble. No now I know what to do if I am in that position again." Beth said a little smile coming to her face as Randy led her away from the hole.

"Don't tell me, you will keep your mouth shut like all the others." Randy said distain dripping from his voice as he unlocked the door.

"No kick him harder." Beth replied as she was let back on to the wing a probably one of the best sights she had seen in a long time.

Mickie was talking with Gail Kim when the door to the wing opened. Dropping her cigarette on the floor still lit Mickie ran across the corridor and almost jumped into Beth's arms.

"Thank Christ your back, I was getting worried." Mickie said squeezing the life out of the blonde until Beth let out a squeak of protest.

"Mickie, can't breathe."

"Oh sorry, look we have to talk but not here ok." Mickie said taking hold of Beth's hand and ignoring the desire to check around to see if anyone was watching them. Mickie led Beth back to their cell. It wasn't the safest place as it was the last cell on the wing, but it was the least suspicious place they could go, if in fact someone was watching. That and Mickie knew she would have to warn Beth quickly, whatever was going to happen, Mickie was sure would happen fast.

John Cena walked into Mark's office, he had been off for three days while his bruising healed and he had been thinking about only one thing.

"John take a seat." Mark offered keeping his voice light and friendly. He knew there was no need for a shouting match.

"I know what you are going to say boss. I have been thinking about nothing else these last few days. I know I pushed it and believe me I needed the wake up call." John said his head bowed and his hands clasped in front of him.

Mark was sure some of this was rehearsed, that John was just saying the right things, but John's posture was that of a defeated man.

"Yeah John you did, I guess I can't say any more than that, but be warned, you have to stop John, because next time I wont save you, and the warden is not going to protect us. It will be you locked in a cell on the receiving end of what you like giving out." Mark said and he saw John visibly wince at the image that Mark had painted for him.

"I will, I promise, can I go back to work sir?" John said raising his eyes for the first time and Mark could finally see some humility from the man. It had only been five or so years in the making, but at least it was a step in the right direction.

"Yeah, I think Adam needs some help organising the basketball game for this evening. Oh and John Phoenix is out of isolation. I suggest you steer clear." Mark added as John opened the door and turned around to acknowledge his bosses words.

"Yes sir" With that John left the office and Mark alone to contemplate the day's events, and yet the day wasn't even half over.

Michelle had been watching from the moment Beth had walked back on to the wing. Out of sight up in a cell on the second level, she had removed its former occupant and had taken up residence inside Kelly's cell.

Now Michelle was waiting to get Beth alone. It would only take her a moment, the woman was going to be weak after all that time in the hole and she would be easy prey.

Except that Michelle was certain that Mickie knew something. Oh yes the woman was good at hiding that fact, acting all chummy as usual when the little brunette was planning to slip you a sleeping pill and steal your belongings in the shower.

No Michelle was not going to get complacent, Mickie had dragged Beth back to her cell to tell her something, and that something was probably that she was a marked woman.

"She knows, Layla we are going to have to rethink this." Michelle said and Layla walked back in the cell carrying with her a bar of chocolate she had stolen off one of the bed and breakfast girls.

"No way, who else knew, there is no way Eve said anything, that girl is properly scared of you." Layla replied as Michelle lay down on her stomach. Propping herself up on her elbows she took the chocolate Layla offered her. Turning it around in her fingers Michelle smiled slowly as a thought struck her.

"I know just how we are going to do this." She said biting into the chocolate and chewing slowly. Layla joined in with the smirking even though right at this moment Michelle was scaring even her.

"So you see Beth I know you have just come back, but Michelle is out for your blood and I have a feeling she is not going to rest until she has it." Mickie said looking straight into Beth's eyes trying to convey just how bad this situation was.

"Ok fine I get it, I am in trouble again, how do I get out of it?" Beth said rubbing her forehead and briefly wondering if going back in the hole might be a better option.

"That's it you don't, sometime's Beth you have to know when to take a stand." Mickie said placing a hand on Beth's knee as they sat facing one another in their cell.

"Are you suggesting I have a fight with her, because I don't want another week in the hole. Or worse, get buried in one prematurely." Beth said frowning slightly at Mickie's suggestion.

Mickie didn't know what to say, she didn't want to see Beth get hurt, Mickie had risked her own safety to protect someone she barely knew and now Mickie knew they had come to the end of the road.

"Michelle is threatened by you, I don't know why, but she is and she isn't going to stop until she has hurt you. Now you could run, hide, avoid her for the next twenty years, but good luck, in the end it will just drive you mad." Mickie said as the blonde finally understood where Mickie was coming from.

"I could probably take her in a fair fight you know, but I highly doubt that it will be anything but fair. How am I going o even the odds?" Beth asked finally after a moments pause.

"By starting it." Mickie said with a huge grin on her face as the klaxon went signalling dinner time.

Randy felt like there was something in the air. He couldn't put his finger on it but the air felt thick. Like it was hard to inhale it some how.

Even outside he felt the air get stuck in the back of his throat and stick there. Seeing John Cena appear from around the corner, laughing with Adam went some way to explain Randy's unease. For the first time he wished Kia was here, at least then he would have someone to talk to he could trust. The woman had proved to him over the last few days that for her toughness and hard arse reputation, she did look out for the girls.

"Hey Randy." John said walking up and patting Randy on the shoulder as Kelly and Eve passed by worried looks in their eyes and Randy ignore John for a second as he followed the two women with his eyes.

"Randy man, not even a hello." John said feeling shunned by Randy's lack of response.

"Hi, look guys I don't know what it is but something is going on here." Randy said looking back at his colleagues as Kelly and Eve walked out of sight around the corner.

"Yeah probably the basket ball competition all the girls are fired up." John said oblivious to the concern in Randy's voice.

"Maybe we should do a quick check around before the match just in case." Adam said having learnt recently that not doing things properly got you in to trouble.

"Fine I'll be in the gym." John said storming off much to the annoyance of Adam and Randy who could do nothing but watch him go.

"Didn't he just promise the boss he would be good from now on?" Adam said as Randy started on he walk of the exercise yard.

"Yeah I guess he wants to keep acting the big man though. One day he won't be so lucky, some girl is going to stick a knife in his gut, not a knee." Randy said opening up the outside bathroom door and peering inside.

"Anyone in here the match is about to start." He called but got no reply, the place felt as empty as anywhere could be so Randy closed the door.

"As far as I remember it wasn't his gut she got him in." Adam said with a hint of humour in his voice.

"Well hurt even more then wont it." Randy said coming back upon the doorway that led to the gym. Having found nothing out of place, no women hanging around, and nothing to suggest the churning feeling in his stomach was anything more than gas Randy pulled open the door.

"After you."

Beth was crouched behind a pair of dumpsters, her heat was racing a mile a minute, and her palms were actually sweating. Never in her life had she had a fight with someone. Not even when she had been at school there was never any need. Now as the sun sank low on the horizon, and the shadows cast by the bins in the back alley behind the prison kitchens grew longer Beth was about to jump a woman she barely knew. What was worse, was that what she did know about her was that she was a psychotic killer. Beth whipped the palms of her hands on her orange jump suite once more and bit her bottom lip lightly.

This plan all rode on if Mickie could persuade Michelle to come out the back here alone. It was a lot to ask, Mickie was fairly certain Michelle didn't completely trust her anymore, but Mickie also knew the blonde wouldn't pass up an opportunity to get information.

Looking up at the sky once more Beth could see the first stars coming out, as the usual blue of the Texan landscape turned a deep shade of purple.

"Where are you Mickie?" Beth said under her breath, there was only so long she could wait out here before she was noticed as missing. The basket ball game had provided good cover for Beth to nip off on the pretext of disposing of the bin bags. As far as she knew, no one had noticed that she had yet to return.

Checking her watch Beth knew that she had minutes before she would have to leave, thinking that Mickie had failed to get Michelle back here Beth stood up and crept across the ally way and placed her hand on the door knob and slowly, quietly pulled it open.

Peeking out from the crack Beth saw that the corridor was empty and she quickly sprinted across the open space and through the next door which led to the gym.

Breathing a sigh of relief it took Beth a few seconds to realise that it was very quite considering a basket ball game was supposed to be going on.

Slowing to a creep once more Beth pushed the door to the gym open only a crack. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the slightly brighter light inside the room Beth made out a small figure sat on a chair in the centre of the court.

"Beth won't you join us, we could use some help putting all the chairs away." Michelle said as Beth realised that it was Mickie sat in the chair and she looked scared.

Not hesitating for a moment Beth pushed open the door and walked into the gym, not taking her eyes off the blonde in the centre, she jumped when the doors slammed shut behind her. Not needing to look back, knowing that it was Layla who had just shut them in Beth came to a stop in front of Michelle.

"Michelle, your problem is with me, not Mickie how about you let her go and we can deal with this alone." Beth said but she held out little hope of this happening. Michelle didn't disappoint her.

It wasn't hard persuading Mark to let her and Layla along with Mickie put the balls and chairs away, while the other girls got showers after the game.

Michelle had wondered for a while where Beth was until Mickie had said she had a new hiding place for her stash in the back alley. Then Michelle knew where Beth was, the bitch had finally decided to start fighting back.

That's when Michelle also knew who's side Mickie was on. Grabbing the brunette and punching her hand in the face, she had stunned the woman enough to get her into a chair and a belt around her throat.

Then all they had to do was wait. Beth would not risk staying out there too long in case she got caught. Michelle also knew that Beth would come back to the gym hoping to blend in with everyone else. Luckily for Michelle Beth did not arrive until everyone else left. Now it was time to teach her a lesson.

"I don't think so Bethy, I think Mickie is enjoying her self isn't that right Mickie." Michelle said nodding Mickie's head for her and the brunette let out a gasp of pain at the force of it.

"So Beth think you can steel from me, think you can walk in here, and take my place, just because you offed someone, let me tell you, the amount of people I have killed would make your eyes water." Michelle said leaning over Mickie as Layla came around and took over from the blonde holding Mickie down.

"Adding one more to that list isn't going to bother me none." Michelle continued her voice a low his, her face contorted in an evil smile. If Beth didn't know any better she would have said the woman's eyes had changed colour from blue to black.

Beth glanced over Michelle's shoulder at Mickie who seemed frozen in place by Michelle's movements and Beth knew she wasn't getting any help there. Not that she expected any, Mickie had already done enough for her and now she was paying for it.

Michelle expected Beth to back up, to carry on trying to talk her way out of the situation. The blonde facing her merely crouched into a fighting position fists raised and a resigned expression on her face. The odd behaviour made Michelle pause just for a second, hesitating to take the next step towards Beth and she missed the sudden sweep of Beth's leg.

Looking up at the ceiling flat on her back Michelle took a second to realise just how she had gotten there.

Getting up quickly before she ended up getting a good kicking on the floor Michelle narrowly missed Beth's boot. As she scurried towards where she had left a hockey stick leaning against the wall.

Swinging the stick around wildly Michelle missed Beth by mere inches as Beth dived backwards from the weapon.

Knowing she could get knocked out or worse Beth kept her distance from Michelle. Dodging swings with the stick until she had no where to go. The corner of the gym pressed into her back. Looking from left to right and seeing no easy escape route Beth tried to slow her breathing down. Panting was only serving to make her light headed and right now she needed to keep herself sharp.

Michelle knew she had Beth now, there was no where else to run, also Michelle knew she was running out of time. One of the other guards was bound to come looking for them before long. Mark could only keep them away for so long before they started asking questions. Grateful that Kong was not on duty today, not for the first time Michelle swung the hockey stick full whack and connected with Beth's shoulder.

There was no satisfying crack from the bone splitting but the blonde dropped like a stone on to her knees in front of Michelle.

Grasping her shoulder Beth hissed through the pain as Michelle loomed above her stick flung over her shoulder.

"Now that's more like it, on your knees to me." Michelle boasted as she held the stick aloft once more ready to swing it at Beth's head.

Eeek what have I done now. To find out just what happens next review and I will update. Remember I do kill off a lot of characters I think it works at my advantage as when you read my stories you feel like my characters are actually in danger, not always miraculously escaping at the last minute. I think it gives me an edge, but who knows. You do I guess thanks for reading XxX


	10. Chapter 10

Back again, god I really should put this down.

"What the hell is going on here! McCool drop the weapon!" Michelle turned around at the shout of her name. Layla backed away from Mickie and watched as Michelle lowered the hockey stick.

"Cena, what are you doing here!" Michelle said to stunned to think about what she was saying as John approached her night stick out.

Glancing at Beth who was still kneeling on the floor holding her shoulder John raised his eyes and looked directly at Michelle.

"Drop the weapon Michelle, I am warning you." John said brandishing the night stick. Checking over his shoulder to see Mickie running towards the door and Layla backing up against the wall John focused on Michelle. She was still holding the hockey stick but she had a look of indecisiveness on her face.

"How about you drop that stick, then perhaps you will spend a week in the hole instead of a month." John threatened as Michelle seemed too realised that she still held the power here and picked up the stick once more and lay it across her shoulder.

"Yeah you and who's army Cena. Face it you're a bent as they come, don't pretend your all good now." Michelle crooned as John watched the smile spread across her face.

"You'll go to the electric chair if you kill her, or me, no judge in the united states won't convict you." John said trying to reason with her. He wondered however if Michelle even cared at this point. Perhaps she had a plan on how to get away with it. she had done it once before.

John had no timer to think about it however as Mickie came crashing though the doors once more Randy and Adam on her tail.

"There she's going to kill her." Mickie shouted a little out of breath as John snatched the hockey stick away from a distracted Michelle as Randy and Adam came over and restrained her.

"She attacked me I was just defending myself." Michelle cried as Randy wrenched her hands behind her back and forced her forward.

"Yeah and I'm the queen of England." Randy said as he watched Adam restrain Layla who wasn't putting up much of a fight. Then he turned to John who was helping Beth up off the floor.

"Take her down the isolation unit, get El locked up in her cell and I will make sure these two get some medical attention." John said wrapping his hand around Beth's waist and helping her stand.

Randy although shocked was impressed with the coolness that John was showing. Randy had no reason to object to John's suggestion so he decided to follow it.

"Ok John, and good job man." Randy said dragging a resistant Michelle behind him towards the isolation unit.

As he helped Beth towards the infirmary he could see her looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I know this is strange after what I did, I can only say I am sorry. I think you taught me a lesson I was long over due for." John said as Beth straightened up somewhat and stopped walking. Mickie stopped almost on automatic as she stood by Beth as the blonde locked eyes with Cena.

"You're welcome." Beth said with a small smile and John almost laughed. Almost that was until he saw that Beth was deadly serious and he closed his mouth.

"Come on you two both need to see a nurse." John said as he unlocked the door to the infirmary wing and watched as Beth stiffly made her way toward the door at the end of the corridor.

"Sir how did you know to come and find us, and where?" Mickie said asked as they walked along the hallway and John shook his head.

"Not sure, Randy had said earlier that he had a funny felling, like something was going to happen. When I heard Mark mention that you had stayed behind in the gym to put away the chairs. Along with Michelle and Layla I just knew that's what had been bugging Randy. I ran and the rest you know." John said as he pushed open the door to the infirmary and was immediately greeted by the charge nurse.

"Sever trauma to the left shoulder, for this one and the other has bruising around the neck." John said as he sat the girls down on separate beds next to each other.

"God is there anything these women won't do to each other?" The nurse said as she lifted up Beth's shirt to get a better look at her arm.

"I guess not, I or someone else will be back to get them later. If that is ok." John said turning to leave as he got a nod from the woman in white. He wanted to get his report in as soon as possible, getting it all down now seemed like a good idea, then he would not have forgotten anything.

"Thank you sir." He heard as he looked back at Mickie who was giving him a small smile and he returned it as he closed the door.

Heading quickly back for G block John went over the events in his head again. By the time he got back Adam was already there having placed Layla in her cell. Randy had yet to return but John suspected the woman was not going quietly.

"You getting your report in quick?" Adam said as he watched John sit at the computer and start typing.

"Too right, if the boss wants things done by the book from now on, he will have to take the rough with the smooth." John replied as Adam took a sip of his coffee and listened to the silence which had fallen over the wing.

Randy had to almost throw Michelle into the isolation box. She had tried to kick him. Hit him and at once point even tried to bite him. Randy had managed to restrain her each time to avoid any damage, but he knew how dangerous this woman could be.

In the end she had tried pleading with him to let her go.

"Mr Orton, please it wasn't me I swear. Come on how else would I have gotten alone with her. There is no way you would have let that happen. She was waiting for me." Michelle said and although her words even had some truth in the she saw Randy was having none of it.

"McCool explain it to someone who cares, now get in there." Randy said having to shove the woman through the door way. Quickly locking the door Randy let out a long slow breath as he lent back against the door and listened as Michelle banged her fists on in.

"You won't get away with this. I demand a proper hearing. You haven't heard my side of the story. That Phoenix is not as sweet and innocent as she is letting on." Michelle called as Randy pushed himself away form the cell the inmates called the hole and started walking back to G block. Pausing in his tracks as Michelle's voice drifted down the hall way. The iciness of it made Randy stop. The conviction with which she said it made Randy think.

"That woman has been marked by the devil, you here me, I know because I see it. you need to look harder Mr Orton or one day she is going to give you a surprise." Michelle's voice drifted off as her words echoed in Randy's mind.

Unlocking the door to the wing Randy saw that John and Adam were in the office. John was typing something on the computer and Adam was chewing an apple like a cow chewing the cud. Randy walked right passed them and straight for cell seven.

Knowing that Beth and Mickie would not be back from the infirmary yet Randy went and stood outside Layla's cell and called to her.

"Layla, I need to know what went on today the truth." Randy asked, he held out little hope of getting it by Layla was different than Michelle. Layla was violent because she had to be to survive. Michelle was someone who actually enjoyed her wickedness. Now Layla was alone Randy might be able to get some sense out of the English woman, even if it was only a sense of the truth.

"Michelle told you, Beth started it, Michelle was only defending herself." Layla said with conviction in her eyes as she walked towards the bars.

"Ok then how come you had Mickie strapped to a chair, that takes forward planning." Randy asked hoping to trip Layla up and the woman said nothing for a second.

"Look ok we set each other up, but our plan worked. Beth did start it though, she was waiting for us we just happened to find out." Layla offered thinking that taking some guilt would absolve her of the other things she had done in that gymnasium.

Randy stopped and looked at Layla for a moment. His head tilted to the side and fingers in twined with each other clasped in front of him.

Randy didn't know what to make of this situation. On the one hand it did seem to be all to easy for them to have gotten Beth and Mickie alone, yet he knew Mark could have had something to do with that. However much Randy didn't want to believe it. Also there was the matter of Beth and the fact that no one could recall seeing her during the match. How she ended up in the gym was a mystery, one Randy intended on getting an explanation for.

"Sir are you ok?" Layla asked as Randy realised that he hadn't said anything for a while and he must have been looking like a maniac.

"Yes just thinking. Thank you Layla, I am sure Mr Calloway will be handing down your punishment soon." Randy said tuning to walk back to the guards office when

Layla stopped him with her voice.

"Sir do you know how long Michelle will be gone for?" Layla asked and Randy was sure he heard fear in her voice.

"No if she is lucky she will be let out before all her hair turns grey." Randy replied feeling a certain pleasure seeing the look on Layla's face when he said it and he quickly walked away.

'I will not become like the others' Randy thought to himself as he pushed open the office door and joined the two already in there.

Mark read through the reports, there was nothing he could do for Michelle this time. He could go and speak with her, it would have to be at night though when no one even knew he was here. They had caught her bang to rights. The signing officer was even Cena, a man who always took the easy way out, this time Mark signed the report and sentenced Michelle to ten days on isolation.

"What about Layla sir, we have no evidence that she actually perpetrated the violence, but she wasn't exactly trying to stop it either?" John questioned as he stood next to Adam while Mark had read the reports.

"Give her five days of cellular confinement then let her back on the wing." Mark said dismissively as he signed the papers and handed them back.

"Sir the girls might go after Layla while Michelle is not around I would recommend the same time on CC as Michelle ten days." John advised but Mark was having none of it. They did this to themselves as far as he was concerned now they could pay the price.

"Let her out after five days. Keep an eye on her, but whatever she has coming to her I am sure she deserves." Mark said and John and Adam took the hint that that was their cue to leave.

"Hey you want to go collect James and Phoenix or do you want me to do it?" Adam said as they reached a junction and paused.

"Could you go I am on tonight and I wanted to nip out and get some take out for me and Dave." John said checking his watch and seeing that it was almost seven.

"No sweat I'll see you in the morning." Adam said as he headed off to the infirmary knowing that escort duty would be the last thing he would do tonight before he clocked off.

The girls were ready for him when Adam walked through the door. Beth's arm was in a sling and Mickie's throat had come up in a wicked bruise, but they were both smiling. Adam couldn't help but smile back as Mickie jumped down off the bed and helped Beth to stand as the woman was obviously stiff.

"You girls ok, I can help if you'd like." Adam said not wanting to look like a complete bastard as Beth and Mickie made their way though the door.

"We're fine sir, I just have some superficial bruising and Bethy here has what was it?" Mickie said giving her friend a look as Beth smiled back at her.

"A hematoma, a deep bruise that has kind of solidified." Beth said and Adam, rolled his eyes at the pair. Never had he met two more unlikely people to be locked in a maximum security prison. Not only that but the seemed the best of friends. One girl born on the wrong side of the tracks, multiple offender swears like a sailor, and on the other a rich fitness fanatic with a flare for the macabre over one cheating boyfriend. Adam realised that he had been so lost in his own ponderings that they had made it to the wing. Now both women were standing there staring at him waiting for him to open the door.

"In your own time sir, not hungry or anything." Mickie said as Adam shook his head and walked forward and unlocked the door.

"James one day I am going to sow your mouth shut." Adam said but the both knew he didn't mean it as he led them all the way long the corridor until they reached cell fifteen at the end.

"Here we are home sweet home." Adam said as he opened the door and let them inside.

"I will get Mr Batista to bring you your dinners." Adam said as he locked the cell back up and watched as Beth and Mickie made themselves comfortable on the lower bunk.

Turning towards the guards office now Adam realised just how far away he was from the office. Cena obviously had this scouted the other night when he was in there with Beth. The thought made Adam shiver when he thought about it. They had all learnt something valuable that day. It would do them all some good if they stuck to the rule book from now on. Adam shook his head once more as Dave waved at him from his usual chair in the corner and Adam waved back. Today's events seemed to have been a turning point for Cena, Adam just wondered if the rest of the staff would follow suit.

"Do you realise I have been here over two weeks now and I have barely spent any of that time in this cell." Beth said as Mickie began shuffling cards.

"I know, but I would be grateful, there are going to be many more night's when you wish you weren't in here." The brunette replied as she began to deal.

"God don't I know it, but now maybe Michelle will back off. Ten days in the hole, that's harsh." Beth said as she picked up her cards and stared at them absently.

"I know can't believe old Calloway gave her that long. He isn't going to be getting any thanks any time soon." Mickie said as they were interrupted by Batista bringing them their dinner.

"Oh thanks sir I was starving." Mickie said getting up and taking both trays from the big mans hands.

"Enjoy girls. Night night." Batista replied grinning as he walked back out of sight and Mickie sat back down on the bed. Handing Beth her tray as she pulled the warming lid off her sausage and mash.

"Umm actually smells good for once." Mickie said as Beth pushed some of it around the plate before forking it into her mouth.

"You know." Mickie started her mouth full of potato as Beth held up her hand in front of her face to stop the splash of food.

"News not the weather Mickie." Beth chuckled as Mickie swallowed dramatically.

"Sorry. You know Layla is going to be for it now, without Michelle around to protect her. Layla is a sitting duck." Mickie said and Beth paused in her eating.

"Maybe we should try being friends with her. Turn her on to our side." Beth suggested as Mickie put down her fork this time and shook her head.

"Would you want to be Michelle's enemy and share a cell with her. Might as well hang the noose around your neck yourself. No I suggest we use her to get to Michelle. Show her what we can do." Mickie said a menace in her voice that Beth did not like coming from the woman sat in front of her.

"Mickie you know you don't mean that, your not a violent person, you never have been, you just didn't know which way to go."

"Not violent tell that to the guy I whacked with that baseball bat, you know the one that landed me in here for fifteen years." Mickie said now shovelling food in to her mouth a small frown on her face which made Beth smile.

"I thought you didn't do that, we're all innocent in here love don't you know that." Beth said which made Mickie laugh, and yet more potato sprayed over the bed.

"Glad you sleep here." Beth said swiping away some sausage that had landed near her knee.

"Oh well, so we don't get her, but what about Michelle when she comes out of the hole she is going to be hopping mad." Mickie said and Beth knew the woman had a point.

"The film crew will be here, that should give us a few more days of piece and quite until them we have ten days to come up with something." Beth said finishing her meal and placing her tray next to the bed and looking at Mickie.

"What more sausage." Mickie asked as she wiped at her face as Beth continued to look at her.

"No, don't worry there is nothing on your face. I was just thinking, if I ever get out of here I am going to get away from here, maybe go to the coast where there are no bars, no walls no nothing but me and open ocean. I could start a little spar there, a perfect get away from the stress of the city." Beth said her voice taking on a far away quality as Mickie sat and listened.

"In thirty years you may have a chance until then honey it's just a pipe dream." Mickie said picking up the cards and re shuffling them.

"Say its not that long, say I get parole or new evidence comes to light proving I didn't do it. I could use a smart girl who knows how to get things." Beth said giving Mickie a raised eyebrow as the brunette caught on.

"Yeah I could work with you I guess, but right now let's just play cards a, and leave the dreams until we fall asleep." Beth couldn't argue with that for now.

Ok another chapter for you, please as ever review and I will work my fingers hard to update for you. Thanks for reading XxX


	11. Chapter 11

I know its been a while, but I have been working promise, not just been sitting on my lazy butt or anything.

As ever enjoy and review.

Kia walked back in to the prison to find it quite and serene. She immediately noticed what was different. It wasn't just the atmosphere but that Layla was standing in line at the canteen alone. Her tray pressed close to her chest as her eyes scanned the girls around her.

Plenty of them were looking back, each sending her an evil stare which the young English girl was trying to ignore. Kia walked the isle she spotted John lurking the other side of the room but chose for now to ignore him. This time she was headed over to Beth and Mickie for information.

Pausing near Eve Torrez who was having a gossip with a small Asian girl called Gail Kim, Kia stopped only because she heard her own name.

"Yes Kim, you had something to say." Kia said silencing the girl almost immediately. Gail looked up at Kia with wide eyes, they held a look that only constant drug abusers could have. That distant stare that almost looks beyond you, with slightly dilated pupils and hollow lids.

"No Ma'am, just saying that it was your day off yesterday." Gail said her voice small as she lowered her eyes. Kia thought it was a nice save, considering the girl probably had few brain cells to work with now.

"Luckily for you I am back today then isn't it." Kia said letting the girl off with just a stern look as she continued down the hallway.

"James, Phoenix I need to speak with you." Kia said from a good few feet away so that everyone else thought they were about to get a telling off.

Beth and Mickie just looked at one another confused. Having finished their breakfast they had no reason to protest. So putting away their trays both women turned and followed Kia back to cell fifteen.

Almost as soon as they arrived Kia sat then down and lent against the sink.

"Well what went on, I know something happened. Randy left early. Dave is up in Mark's office and John looks quite for once." Kia said trying to keep the excitement out of her voice and failing.

"Oh ma'am you missed a treat." Mickie said catching on to Kia's excitement as Beth shook her head in amusement.

"Well are you trying to annoy me or is it something you can do without trying. Spit it out girl." Kia teased as Mickie grinned wide.

"In a nut shell. Me and Beth got cornered by Michelle and Layla. We though Beth was a goner Michelle had her cornered with a hockey stick when who should come crashing through the doors." Mickie said pausing as if waiting for Kia to actually guess who it was. Met with only a scowl Mickie continued.

"John Cena, the man himself. He pulled Michelle off Beth, I went and got Mr Orton and Mr Copland while Mr Cena saved Beth's life. I mean it was great. Then Mr Callaway threw Michelle in the hole for ten days, ten, can you believe it. ten whole days of freedom." Mickie continued as Beth placed a hand over her still rambling mouth.

"Mickie rambling." Beth said smiling at the prison guard who was looking somewhat amused at Mickie as she pushed herself upright.

"Sounds like quite a day. Thank you ladies, I guess I can get the rest from Mr Cena, I don't think he will be ashamed to tell me this story." Kia said leaving the girls to themselves before it was time for work.

"You know I am actually starting to like her." Mickie said as the large woman left their cell and Beth stood up and watched her walk down the hallway.

"You know me to."

Mark had not dared go to Michelle that first night. He knew to do so would only incur her wrath. He would leave her a day or so to calm down, and realise that he had no choice to do what he did.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes now and watching from the upper balcony as Kia led Mickie and Beth back to their cell, just what was going on there.

Mark knew Kia was as hard as they came, but she was also straight when it came to getting the prisoners things. She never made deals with cons, nor did she speak to them in private unless it was to give them a hiding.

This seemed different though. the girls were fine when Kia came out not five minutes later. Mark could see Beth leaning against the bars as Mickie joined her and said something to make the blonde laugh. Mark tightened his fists on the railing as the women came back up the stairway. They chatted and giggled and Mark was not in the mood for all this noise right now.

"Quite ladies, unless you want to feel the back of my hand. This is prison, not a night club." He yelled as the women silenced and continued on their way. Mark briefly watched as Layla dashed back to her cell and stayed in there as all the other women began to file back out on to the landing.

Mark proceeded down the stairs and kept his eyes on the cell as the woman did not appear. He had decided to rescind his cellular confinement punishment in favour of making the English girl do toilet duty. It was less costly for them and helped out with a highly unwanted job. Now the woman was hiding in her cell and refusing to come out. As the rest of the women filled passed him Mark headed for cell seven to get and answer.

Layla was lying on her bunk hoping that Cena or Steven's would came in a see what was wrong. Layla had every intention of pulling a sticky. That was until she saw the person she least wanted to see turn up at her door.

"El get up, its time for work." Mark said and Layla cringed at the sound of his voice but did not move.

"I said up, don't make me come over there." Mark said keeping his voice low so no one else would here it.

"I'm sick sir." Layla said and she heard the man scoff.

"Sick my arse, you were in breakfast, if your gob can work so can the rest of you." Mark said marching the few steps it took to get to Layla. Swinging his hand down to clamp it around Layla's arm Mark hauled her out of bed and on to the stone floor.

"Up now." Mark said to the slightly shaking woman as she looked up at him with big brown eyes.

"Sir they are going to kill me." Layla said finally hoping to appeal to his good side like Michelle did.

"Sorry love you seem to be operating under the impression that I give a shit." Mark said pulling her up now to a standing position and Layla had no choice but to exit the cell. Turning and stopping Layla knew she would have to play her ace card if she was going to survive the next ten days.

"You do realise that if something happens to me. Michelle will blame you and tell the film crew what has been happening between you and her. You know her Mark she will do it." Layla said using his first name to drive over her pint.

Marks expression changed slightly before he pushed Layla in to the hallway.

"Work El now, but I will see what I can do." Mark said, having to admit the English girl had him by the short and curly's there.

The rest of the day passed slowly and uneventfully for Kia. She managed to get in a quick word with John at lunch and he had seemed to change. His eyes no longer wondered along the row of women, staring at them like a bowel of water in the desert. He actually concentrated on the conversation he was having with Kia and even managed to make some valuable points.

"You know Layla is going to get it sooner or later. We can't have eyes on her twenty four seven." John said watching as Layla made her way across the dining room and back to her cell. Her meal barely touched.

"Maybe we should see if we can get a couple of the other girls to protect her." John said the cogs in his mind working as he spotted Kelly and Eve walking up to return their trays.

"How do you propose that will work. None of them like those two. No one is going to put their life on the line for one of those girls." Kia said as her eyes fell on Beth and Mickie who were currently chatting to Gail.

"Maybe they will if we offer them something for it." John said with a smile on his face as Kia turned to him and folded her arms.

"Oh no Cena I am not taking part in one of your deals. They never turn out well, as you recently discovered." Kia said but John was shaking his head.

"Nothing like that. I mean we get them better jobs, maybe more visiting hours and a note in their file for good behaviour." John said and Kia had to admit. When the man had a good idea. He had a damm good idea.

"Now all we need to do is pick the perfect candidates." John said as his eyes tracked in the same direction as Kia's.

Mickie and Beth sat outside in the Texan sunshine and watched the clouds drift passed. Not really wanting to play anything today they watched as the other girls threw the basket ball around.

"You know we haven't really spoken about what we are going to do about Michelle." Mickie said turning to Beth who was still looking at the sky.

"I know and I was hoping to keep it that way, for let me think, the next nine and a half days." Beth said not a hint of humour on her voice and Mickie shook her head.

"You know we have to come up with something that woman is going to be mad, and you can bet she is thinking of a plan down in the hole." Mickie replied as Beth swung towards her on the bench and looked Mickie in the eyes.

"I know she is. I mean you do nothing but think down their, and what her mind can come up with. It frightens me Mickie to tell you the truth." Beth said as she spotted Kong out of the corner of her eye. The guard seemed to be coming towards them. She was moving slowly though so Beth couldn't be sure.

"That girl frightens me too. I was thinking we could use Layla in some way, I haven't figured out how yet though. perhaps in a trap." Mickie said thinking out loud as Cena coughed and made both women jump.

"Ladies we have a proposition for you." He said and Beth and Mickie turned to see Kia smiling back at them and they got the term we pretty quickly.

"Sir whatever your selling I can pretty much guaranteed we don't want it." Mickie said giving him the evil eye. She still hadn't forgiven him completely for what he did to Beth, but she was getting there.

"Sir maybe you should take this somewhere else, I think I have been in enough trouble for one day." Beth said thinking back on her short time here. Finding that she barely had any day here without some kind of drama. That was baring her time in the hole of course.

"I think you should here what he has to offer before you turn him down girls." Kia said placing her hand on Beth's shoulder. Giving the blonde no choice but to sit and listen.

The prison was silent, Adam and John sat in the guards office, the women were asleep and a lone figure crept along the service corridor.

No one knew Mark was still here, he had parked his car around the back entrance today so that when the night shift arrived he would not be noticed.

Now he took a corridor never used at night. It was used for meal times only and now it was deserted and far darker than Mark remembered it.

Pushing open the door at the end with a loud squeak Mark cringed at the noise. Waiting still and silent no one came to investigate the strange squeaking. Figuring that he was just too far away from the office for them to here it. Mark chose to leave the door open to minimize his chances of getting herd on the way back as he headed down the next hallway.

All the way down to the end cell he headed. He did not stop he did not hesitate, he knew he had to get this done quickly. If he got found here there would be no excuse, he would have no where to run.

"Michelle" He whispered, even though no one else was on the isolation block at the minute, Mark's ever present fear of being caught prevented him to speak at normal volume.

"Mark?" A soft quite reply came as Mark crouched down outside Michelle's cell and opened the hatch.

"it's me, look I am going to have to make this quick. I put you down here I had no choice. No one was falling for your story, and with your record it would look suspicious if I let you off. "Michelle went to interrupt but Mark silence her with his finger.

"Also you attacked one of my guards. All I can do is get you off here faster, for good behaviour, maybe I can have you out in three days. All you have to do is keep your mouth shut." Mark said as he caressed his finger to Michelle's lips and the blonde kissed the digit.

"I can do that sir." Michelle said and her voice sounded sickly sweet. Mark was too late, he realised that Michelle had planned her revenge and she was now going to get it. As her teeth clamped down on his index finger Mark stifled a scream. He couldn't not make any noise in case anyone came running.

Desperately pulling his finger out of Michelle's clamped jaws Mark examined the bleeding finger. He could almost make out the individual teeth marks as her pulled out a cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around the wound.

"Sorry sir, I was just very hungry and you looked so tasty." Michelle said. It was the first time Mark had ever been truly scared of her.

"You know what you can rot down here bitch, and if you tell any one about or liaisons I will deny it and tell them you made it up out of spite because I put you down here." Mark said getting up and backing away down the corridor.

"Callaway, you will live to regret this, I promise you that." Michelle hissed at him as he snuck back through the service door and closed it.

"I don't think so Michelle." He said under his breath as he made his escape before anyone spotted him.

Mickie and Beth were sitting on their bunks. Lights out had been hours ago but they both could not sleep. Not wanting to discuss what Kong and Cena had offered them when little ears were listening both girls had decided to keep quite until lights out.

Now that moment had come neither of them knew what to say.

"It's a good deal." Beth said logically. Mickie humphed below her.

"Yeah its also a death sentence, how many girls want a crack at Layla and we have to stop them. We will be the second most hated people on G block." Mickie said sitting up now but keeping her voice low.

"Ok maybe but not if we offer the girls something too. Like we share out our extra visits. I don't need them anyway." Beth said as Mickie poked her head over the top of Beth's bed.

"Maybe we could convince them to give us huge bars of chocolate we can share out." Mickie said and Beth could see the white row of Mickie's teeth.

"Yeah and you know what Kong said about looking into my case for me, getting good notes in our files. We could be out in a few years Mickie, no dream this time." Beth said and Mickie could here the excitement in her friends voice.

"Ok but I suggest we talk it over with Layla tomorrow, I mean she might not be happy about this. There is every possibility she will stab us in the back soon as look at us." Mickie said as she settled back down on to the mattress.

"Then I guess we wait until the morning and ask her." The blonde said as she settled back down into the not so comfy blanket and closed her eyes.

Beth knew if Kong was looking into her case there might be a chance of a retrial and appeal. Beth wanted her life back more than anything. That and to be free from all the bars that currently defined her life.

There is the next update I know not a lot happens but you got to set up the action sometimes. Can't all be go. Let me know what you think, will Layla like the protection scheme or will she betray Mickie and Beth. Has Michelle finally lost it down in that dark cell or does she know something no one else does. To find out review and I will update soon. Thanks for reading. XxX


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back please enjoy.

Morning broke across the Texan desert. The chirping of the birds undisturbed until the klaxon sounded in the prison next to where they had made their homes.

Mickie placed the pillow over her head and tried to ignore the annoying sound.

"Mickie come on you know that doesn't work." Beth said playfully as she ripped the pillow from the brunettes face as Mickie pouted at her.

"I was really hoping the sun wouldn't rise this morning, that we would get sucked into a giant sink hole in the middle of the night. Then we wouldn't have to go protect Layla from every body else in this crap hole." Mickie said obviously in a bad mood and Beth just sighed.

"Well sorry but looks like another day has indeed begun." She said getting out her toothbrush and starting her morning routine.

Beth could see Mickie out of the corner of her eye getting ready. She knew once the petite woman had a good meal in her and a strong cup of coffee she would be fine.

Beth was not looking forward to dealing with Layla either, if what they had been offered to protect the woman hadn't been so good, Beth probably would have turned it down flat. As it was Beth wanted out of here and she knew the only way to do that was to get her case re-opened.

"Morning ladies two minutes ok." Randy Orton said as Beth looked at him mouthful of toothpaste which them started to slip down her chin.

"Umm yes sir." She said wiping at the dripping suds as Mickie threw on her shirt and glared at Randy.

"We know man." She said and immediately regretted it but it was too late Randy had already moved on.

"God Mickie I don't know what's happened between now and last night, but that was rude." Beth said surprised at Mickie's attitude. Beth had always suspected that Mickie had a bit of a crush on Randy.

"Just had time to think, and the more I think about this idea of theirs the more I get a bad feeling." Mickie said as the doors to their cell opened and they all filed out for breakfast.

"Ok then tell me why." Beth said as they walked along the corridor. Spotting Layla up ahead keeping her head down. as yet no one had said anything to her. But there wasn't any need. Everyone in the prison knew something bad was coming Layla's way. It wasn't a matter of if, but when.

"I'm not sure I can explain it, maybe its because I just really have a problem with protecting someone so evil." Mickie said picking up her tray and Beth paused and looked at her friend.

"I have never thought of Layla as evil. Michelle yes, but I guess it thought Layla was just a lackey, you know did what she was told." Beth said now moving forward and collecting her breakfast as they sat down or a near empty table.

Mickie had not replied to Beth's statement, she did not know if she was just being paranoid or selfish. This was a great deal for both of them, especially Beth who then might be able to get out of here. Mickie was certain that she did not belong in prison, and she was also sure Beth would keep to her word about a job and a place to live once she got out.

"Ok we will do it, but we make it clear to Layla that we are only doing it for ourselves, not for her." Mickie said forking eggs into her mouth as Beth spied on her tepid cup of coffee.

"Deal."

Layla was sat on her bunk when Beth and Mickie walked in. Tensing immediately the English girl lept off the bed and held out her fists.

"I won't go down without a fight you know." She said her voice wavering, sounding nothing like as confident as her words would want you to believe.

"Don't panic we are here to tell you that we are going to be watching your back while Michelle is away." Mickie said spitting the words out like they tasted bad.

Layla looked shocked for a second, then she folded her arms.

"You two protect me, your having some kind of laugh." Layla said a smile gracing her lips. That was until Beth walked up to her so she was almost standing on her toes.

"Or we could give you a good kicking right now, seeing as you are so tough and all." Beth said and Mickie was slightly shocked by Beth's display of aggression. Shocked but pleased at the same time.

"Ok alright, but why, if you think I am going to turn on Michelle and help you two you are sadly mistaken." Layla said now calming down as Beth backed up and lent against the wall.

"No the guards offered us a deal, they can't watch you all the time, and a death on the wing takes so much paper work. So we protect you, and we get easy lives in here." Mickie replied as Layla nodded her head, knowing that there were many things that could make your live better in a place like this.

"Fine ok I guess, but when Michelle is back we are back to where we left off ladies." Layla said moving forward now and passed Beth into the corridor.

"You can count on that." Mickie replied as Kong came wondering along the hallway to escort them to work.

"All set ladies?" She asked as Mickie and Beth exited cell seven and turned their innocent smiles on for the female guard.

"Oh yes ma'am all is perfect." Beth said knowing Kia wasn't just referring to them being ready for work as they all made their way outside.

Beth had to admit the knew jobs in the garden were far better than stuffing envelops. The fresh air and the manual labour suited her. She kept glancing at Mickie but she seemed to be distracted today and was not really making much conversation. Beth decided that at association today she would get out of Mickie what had really been bothering her.

Going back to digging up a patch of weeds that had taken up residence in the strawberry patch Beth noticed a girl she had never really seen before staring at her.

Trying to take no notice Beth continued on with her work. The next time she glanced up the woman had gone and Beth breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at Mickie once more, she seemed not to have noticed the strange woman looking at them as was still engrossed with re-potting the tomato plants.

Choosing not to say anything, in fear of scaring Mickie off about this whole protection thing Beth decided to forget it and carry on with her job for now.

At lunch Beth and Mickie sat with Layla. Word had gotten around pretty quickly about Layla now being off limits. No one was overjoyed about it, but most of the girls had accepted it, along with the promise of chocolate and Brad Pitt movies everyone seemed to have calmed down.

Mickie was now back to her normal self. Laughing and joking with Beth about some of the stunts they had pulled here.

"I am off to my cell." Layla said getting up suddenly and leaving Beth and Mickie sat there wondering whether to follow her or not.

"I guess as long as we stay close we don't actually need to be on top of her all the time." Mickie said as both women moved into the long corridor and parked themselves at the pool table. They could see Layla's cell easily from here and still didn't have to actually speak to her.

"You want to break?" Mickie said offering Beth the chalk as the blonde stopped and stared at the woman approaching them. it was the same woman from earlier and she didn't look to happy. Glancing around Beth couldn't see any guards', she knew they wouldn't be far away. There would be plenty of time for this woman to pull a knife and inflict some serious damage.

"Mickie" Beth said her voice slightly panicked as Mickie stood up from racking the balls and spotted the woman coming towards them.

"Amy, how are you?" Mickie said greeting the woman with a smile as the woman stopped and grinned down at Mickie. The smile made her loose her hard edge and Beth relaxed. Slightly that was as this still felt strange as she watched Mickie lead the woman called Amy over to a chair and table. Following them pool game forgotten Beth sat next to Mickie and looked at Amy. Her eyes were checking the room, what for Beth did not know, but she suspected whatever this girl wanted it was probably not something the guards were not supposed to know about.

"I here you two are in the protection business these days." Amy started with.

"Beth this is Amy Dumas, hard on the outside softy on the inside, and Michelle's latest victim." Mickie said introducing the pair and Beth shook the woman's hand.

"Soft you should tell that to the guy I suck with that broken bottle." Amy said smiling at Beth as the blonde winced.

"Yeah got four years for assault with a deadly weapon. The guys deserved it though, he was trying to steal my handbag at the time. Picked on the wrong woman there, didn't he." Amy said and Beth couldn't believe they gave four years to a woman who was just trying to stop someone mugging her.

Saying as much to Amy the dark haired woman smiled and lent forward in her seat.

"Yeah except that bag had half a kilo of heroine in it." She said with a smile and Beth got it pretty quickly and chose to say nothing.

"Any way I hope you know there are a lot of us not happy with this arrangement you have going on." Amy continued getting back to the matter in hand.

"I knew it wouldn't win us most popular inmate of the year, but it's a good deal for us. Plus we have a plan." Mickie said which got Amy interested almost immediately.

"Plan? Go on then wow me with your plan, because what those two did to me, needs to be paid back in full." Amy said her voice taking on a deadly edge.

"We are going to try and turn Layla and Michelle against one another not sure how yet, but I guess the more people involved the better." Beth said wondering just what had happened to Amy but she dare not ask.

"Sounds like some kind of plan, also sounds like it needs some work." Amy replied softly as Kelly and Eve walked passed but they ignored the three women.

"Maybe we could wait until Michelle is out and tell Layla that Michelle is going to kill her for not getting her out the hole and to kill her first." Amy said with a grin as Mickie and Beth shook their heads.

"They are to clever for that, this is going to take time, to get them to distrust one another will not be easy. Or happen overnight." Beth replied as Amy glanced at Mickie then back at Beth.

"I guess they are clever though, never under estimate them. they got me when I least expected it. hid in the washroom. Michelle had a knife, I had a face full of soap and they got me from behind. I had to have fifteen stitches in my left arm, I was lucky I didn't loose my fingers. They knew when and where to get me, pair of evil bitches." Amy said clearing up Beth's earlier question.

"I always thought Layla was just with Michelle because she was scared of her, wanted to be in the inside pissing out so to speak." Beth said now watching as Amy drew even closer.

"Don't you believe it darling. Oh Michelle pulls the stings but Layla is no puppet. Does she know how they ended up in here?" Amy asked Mickie who shook her head.

"Well perhaps it's time you found out. Now I don't know everything, you understand this has all come second hand, but many parts of the story had been added on over the years. I can tell you what I know, you can make your own decision at the end." Amy said and Beth felt like she needed a cup of coffee and a comfy chair for story time. Little did she know this was no Daniel Steel story, this was far more along the likes of Steven King.

"When Michelle and Layla finally got sent to prison it became pretty clear that they had killed far more people then the two they finally got sent down for. When the police did get them though, they got them for the big one. Did you ever here of the Texas slayer, you know where they found those two bodies hanging from a tree, tortured and burnt almost beyond recognition?"

"God yes I kind of remember that three, no four years ago, you kidding me." Beth said realising where this was going.

"Oh yes Michelle and Layla. It took the cops a while to identify the bodies. One was Michelle's step farther. Her mum re married and he was by all accounts a bit of a bastard. The other a woman was a prostitute of the, shall we say fetish variety. Once the cops had worked out who it was suspicion fell on Michelle and her mother. As far as I know the cops quickly discounted Michelle's mum as the woman was a little over five five and would get knocked down in a stiff breeze.

When the heat was fully on Michelle, more forensics' came back and matched DNA or something they thought they had her." Amy paused as Mickie took in a deep breath.

"The reason it took so long to charge her was they couldn't work out how she had got them up in the tree alone. That was until Layla came forward trying to provide Michelle with a false alibi. It blew the entire thing right open for the cops. They found out that Layla, the former stripper had befriended the prostitute, got in or her act so to speak. They went to clients together, had dinner and so when Layla suggested she meet Michelle's step father for a session in the woods, no one suspected a thing."

"God Layla set them up she knew what was going to happen and she helped." Beth said almost not believing her ears.

"I know I guess they thought that after torturing them setting them on fire would make them impossible to identify. That and they were in a pretty remote area and the bodies were unlikely to be discovered for days." Mickie continued as Beth turned to her friend and shook her head.

"God this is no rage killing, they actually planned this probably not for the first time." Beth said finally and Amy spoke up once again.

"Their luck ran out though. that night huge amount of rain fall, obviously put out the fire on the bodies. Then next morning some poor woman walking her dogs finds them there hanging in that tree."

"God how are they not on death row?" Beth asked now looking over at Layla's cell which remained quite.

"People say daddy bribed the judge, two life sentences back to back. No chance of parole. Oh Michelle and Layla will be in here until they are sucking their dinners through a straw, but don't ever turn your back on either of them Beth, and never trust them either." Amy said standing up as Layla made her way out of her cell and u7p towards the wash room. Beth followed Layla with her eyes, not knowing if they had done the right thing or not now.

Michelle heard the foot falls down her corridor. It was the steps she had been waiting for. She knew he would come sooner or later, she just had to bide her time. As the hatch opened and her dinner was pushed through Michelle grabbed the hand that had passed her dinner inside.

"Let go McCool or I swear I will break it." John Cena said as Michelle let go and placed her eyes at the hatch.

"Sorry sir I just wanted you to stay and chat." Michelle replied in her sweetest voice.

"I have nothing to say to you." John replied but he made no move to close the hatch. Taking this as a good sign Michelle continued quickly.

"You know sir, we are two of a kind, Mark he was weak, he couldn't handle me, but you I know you could. Sir we could help each other." Michelle said moving closer as John did not make a sound.

"I think you have been in that room to long Michelle its making your brain funny." John said but his voice was not as assured as it had been before.

"I know you want me sir and you can have me. Don't try to deny it. All you have to do is ask." Michelle continued as John bent down to look at Michelle's glinting blue eyes through the hatch.

Only silence filled the hallway of the isolation unit while one pair of blue eyes looked into another, waiting for the first one to make the final move.

I know I love ending it on a cliff-hanger. So now we know what Michelle and Layla did. Next time. We find out what John said to Michelle's offer. Mickie and Beth start to place a wedge of distrust between Michelle and Layla when she finally gets out of the hole. And the film crew arrive. Thanks for reading. Oh and check out my new story I wrote for xxxRKOEnigmaxxx story contest and let me know what you think. XxX


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so I am using my new laptop we will see how this goes. This could mean more regular updates, well at least that is the plan.

"Hell Mark what happened to your finger?" Dave said as the head guard walked in to work the next morning. Mark had been expecting questions, he had bandaged his finger up to conceal the wound that Michelle's teeth had made the previous evening. It was obvious under the bandage what had gone on, but with the bite mark concealed Mark was able to side step Dave's question.

"Closed it in the Cr door, hurt like a son of a bitch I can tell you." He said as they walked into the prison and collected their keys. Every morning each guard had to sign out their own keys and collect a set of gate keys. This prevented any visitors from getting keys by mistake, or any inmate taking them and walking out. Now unlocking the external door Mark and Dave walked into a blissfully quite prison. Greeted by Adam and John who looked none the worse for wear for their night shift.

"Good night boys?" Mark asked throwing his coat on to the back of a chair and flicking on the kettle.

"Nice and quiet, just the way we like them boss." John said with a small nod to Dave who sat in his usual seat in the corner and opened the morning's paper.

"I take it we have had no trouble with our two most wanted since Kia's little protection scheme then." Mark asked as he poured the coffee and handed a cup to Dave.

"So far it seems to be working like a charm, I dare say Kia might be on to a winner there." Adam said as the woman in question walked in. Hearing her name Kia frowned slightly as all eyes turned to her as she entered the office.

"I have to say Kia this buddy scheme of yours seems to be working a treat, we should consider something like this more often." Mark said as Randy joined them and he threw a look in Kia's direction.

"I'd say sir we have a long way to go, but so far so good a." Kia said remaining cautious. She knew as well as the next guard, alliances in prison's were as changeable as the wind, and when a storm brew in these parts you had better be holding on to something.

Before anything else could be said the morning klaxon sounded and all the guards rose from their seats almost simultaneously. Randy hung back waiting for Kia, he had not spoken to her properly in a few days and he was anxious to know how things had been going. Not only with the inmates but with John. The man seemed to have changed. Weather it was the incident with Beth, or what had been happing over the last few weeks in general Randy didn't know. He was suspicious of the old proverb about a leopard never changing its spots.

"Did you see his finger?" Kia said before Randy could even utter a word and all he could do was shake his head.

"If I didn't know any better I would say he was trying to hide it, not something you do when you have had an accident." Kia said standing at the doorway but making no move to leave.

"Can't say I noticed, but what else could it be?" Randy said now intrigued by Kia's observations. His earlier questions about John forgotten as Kia shook her head.

"I don't know, but I bet if you asked him, he would say he got himself chopping vegetables, or the old classic shutting it in the car door. I think and don't quote me on this. Michelle has finally shown him her true colours." Kia continued as Randy stood facing her not knowing what to say. Before he could get his wits about him and come up with some conclusion a shout came from the hallway.

"You two coming or are you on strike for some reason." Dave said as he made his way back to the first cells having completed his morning rounds. Both Randy and Kia gave each other a look before replying that they were coming. Joining the others on the landings they supervised the women coming out for breakfast. Each sending looks to each other, then to Marks bandaged finger. Only time would tell what had really happened there.

Mickie and Beth kept their promise, it took a lot of soul searching and many late night discussions, but in the end to go back on their promise to protect Layla would be more costly to them in the long run. Knowing they stood a better chance of hurting Michelle by turning Layla against her and vice versa, Beth and Mickie decided to just bide their time. The other girls had pretty much given up on getting their revenge on the English woman by the fifth day and now Beth and Mickie sat in the dining room once more with her, but not really paying attention to the dark haired girl. She had been quite, withdrawn almost and the longer Michelle had been absent the more Layla hid in her cell. Not socialising and not caring if anyone came for her.

"Beth, Mickie can I have a word." The voice was deep and familiar and Mickie sat up quickly. It wasn't very often that the head guard came to speak with you. This time the man even looked concerned. His eyes shifted around the room, his head checked the other guards positions constantly, he was bent over at the waist and leaning on the table. Beth was the first one to speak.

"Certainly sir, what can we do for you?" The blonde said putting on her sweetest voice and Mickie has to supress a smile. Beth could be very cunning when she needed to be, and right now her charm seemed to be working its magic on Mark Callaway.

"In private girls if you don't mind." He said now standing up and regaining some of his composure as Beth and Mickie looked at each other ten down at Layla. The woman wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around her. Beth was actually starting to worry about the woman, as she sat then spooning her food around her plate.

"Sir what about Layla?" Mickie said as Mark gave the woman a cursory glance. "She will be fine this will only take a moment." And with that Mark turned on his heel and just expected the two women to follow him. Having no option Beth and Mickie went with Mark, following him until he stopped in the corridor. Weather it was by design or accident, they had come to a halt outside cell seven. It currently stood empty but the symbolism was not lost on either woman standing in that silent hallway now.

"I know you two have been doing a great job in looking after a vulnerable prisoner this week, I wanted to know if she has said anything about Michelle, about how she was felling, or if she was planning something for her return." Mark again looked uncomfortable, and Beth knew why. There had been something about his behaviour ever since he came in with that nasty looking finger. Now Beth wondered if Michelle had something to do with it.

"That's just it sir, she isn't saying anything, we barely get a hello from her, let alone any plans she and the she devil had in store." Mickie said as Beth stood silent contemplating the situation. Mark scanned their faces and chose to believe them. It was unlikely Layla knew anything any way Michelle being locked down in the hole. News in this prison had a way of traveling around here though. Especially if you wanted someone to know something. Even more so when it was a secret.

"Ok ladies thank you, you can go back to your breakfasts now." Mark said trying to dismiss the two women but Beth was having none of it.

"Sir Layla is, we'll frankly sir I am worried about her, and if you think something is going on, perhaps we should know about it. Before we find her cold and dead in her cell." Beth's tone was not that of a inmate speaking to a guard. Feeling the sting of Mark's hand on her face reminded her of that fact quickly as she palmed her cheek.

"Speak to me like that again young lady and you will be seeing Michelle far sooner than you planned." With that Mark shoved them forward and back into the dining hall. Beth and Mickie sat through the rest of breakfast as silent as their companion, thinking about the next few days events.

The next few days seemed to pass in a blur of colours sounds and images. Only broken up by the more frequent visits from the warden. He was on a cleaning kick, getting everyone to tidy and clean their cell's. All in readiness for the arrival of the film crew, which was to happen on Monday three days from now and only two days after they let Michelle out. Mickie and Beth seemed to grow more agitated as the days wore on, finally on their last night of freedom Mickie woke up to see Beth standing at the cell door and staring out into the dimly lit corridor. Shocked to here Beth's voice and amazed that the woman even knew she was awake. From what Mickie could see Beth had not looked at her or even turned her head, but somehow she knew now Mickie was up and she should say what was on her mind.

"You know living in the city you never truly appreciate how dark night really is. Even here they keep the lights on at night to ward off the dark, and any hidden evil it might contain." Beth turned now so she was looking at Mickie. She couldn't see the blonde's eyes they were hidden in shadow, but Mickie knew Beth was looking at her, and looking hard.

"I never truly knew evil until I came here, but on the other hand I never really knew kindness either. It is surprising to find that range of character in a place like this. A place that has only ever known misery." Beth continued while Mickie remained quite listening to the truth in Beth's words.

"Tomorrow we find out just how much kindness it will take to overcome the evil that has settled here." With that Beth moved forward. Coming to a stop at Mickie's bed and placing a small chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams." Beth said before climbing up to her own bunk and lying down. Mickie waited for more but it didn't come all that she could here was the pitter patter of rain that had just begun to tap its rhythm on the widow and Mickie could only hope that once again morning would not come.

As expected the morning did come, and with it the rain still fell. The dark clouds hung over head and brought about a tangible felling of foreboding. Mickie picked up the clothes that she had discarded on the end of her bed last night and folded them up ready for her laundry. Beth was sat on the end of her bed and she was staring out of the bared window. The reflective and deep mood she had displayed last night also seemed to have rolled over into the bleak morning.

"God I'm hungry." Beth simply stated, her eyes turning to regard Mickie in a normal manor and Mickie was confused by the sudden change in mood.

"You know me, I'm pretty much always hungry, it's because they feed us such slop." Mickie said finally deciding to go with it. Sometimes it was just easier that way. And leaving the wolf out of the door was not a bad idea in Mickie's opinion. Not getting a chance to talk more Randy approached their cell and opened it. He watched as they came out and he took a hold of Beth's upper arm stopping her before she joined the line of women for breakfast.

"John has gone to get Michelle, she will be back any minute, I think your baby sitting job is over." He said keeping his voice low as Beth watched Mickie walk forward unaware that Beth had stopped.

"Ok thank you sir." Beth said thinking that that was the end of the conversation. Randy did not release the grip on her arm however. It was not tight, but the pressure almost seemed like a ghost of a hand as it rested against her flesh.

"I don't know if it's the weather, or the fact that I know Michelle is back and will probably have been doing nothing but planning her revenge down there. I just have this feeling that there is something going on around here and it is not going to be good for any of us." Randy said looking into Beth's eyes. For the briefest of moments the blonde felt like a respected human being. Like someone actually cared of she lived or died in here and she let a small smile grace her lips.

"I feel it too sir, don't worry you're not going mad." Beth said realising what the handsome prison guard wanted from her as Beth turned and realised that they were alone. It surprised her that no one had come to see if everything was ok, and even more so that Mickie had not called after her. Turning and seeing Randy looking at her Beth realised that she had been standing there silent staring into an empty corridor for a while now. She realised that she must look a little crazy. As she was about to open her mouth though she stopped. Randy had been staring at her in silence for the same amount of time. As though he was searching for something in her that he just couldn't find.

"Come on we should get going before they send in reinforcements." Randy said finally as he gently moved Beth forward and as she walked along the corridor she saw Cena escorting Michelle forward. They seemed to share a look between them before entering the dining hall. Beth could not tell from this distance just what the look was, for some reason though something seemed to fall into place at that moment. Looking over at Randy who was looking straight in front of him, Beth could not tell if he had seen the exchange or not. Darning not to ask in case of being thought paranoid, Beth followed Randy into the dining hall and quickly spotted Mickie and made her escape.

Mickie had not realised that Beth had not followed her until it was too late. Copland was pushing her in to the dining hall and all she could do now was wait. It didn't take long. Moments after Michelle walked back into the room, to a sound of murmurs and sideways glances Beth came through the door with Orton. Mickie ignored the happy chatter coming from Layla as she and Michelle were reunited. Mickie's eyes followed as Beth spotted her and came and took the empty seat Mickie had saved next to her.

"I don't know why, but we need to keep an eye on Cena again." Beth said keeping her eyes on her food and trying not to let anyone know they were talking about them. Mickie didn't bother to question why. She knew that Beth had A sixth sense about these things and so far she hadn't been wrong.

"ok so what's the plan now, do we just go with what we had planned?" Mickie asked as Kelly, Eve and Amy started to lean in as Beth waved them away.

"Not now girls, walls have eyes and all that. This afternoon at association. Our cell, that is if the warden doesn't come down and get us on another spring cleaning session." Beth said checking to see if anyone was watching them. The room seemed oblivious however as they all waited for the other to make the first move.

Michelle had been waiting for this day, she had no clock to watch and no way to tell when her dark and isolated life would come to an end. Finally Cena had come to let her out, her eyes hurt and her muscles were stiff from unused, she knew that she would have to give herself time to recover from her inactivity. Getting onto the wing however she knew she didn't have much time. A hush had fallen over the women as she had entered. The usual sucking up and turned down eyes did not happen. This time she was met with distain and hatred, something that she hadn't seen for a long time, not since the night she had been taken away by the cops, and she had looked back into her fathers eyes. She knew he did not hold any contempt for what she did, but for the fact that she got caught. Layla's face was the only thing that seemed to have remained the same, the English woman's smile was almost enough to cheer Michelle up, but it wasn't quite enough. Also there was something about the way Beth and Mickie kept glancing at Layla that had Michelle worried.

"So what have you been up to while I had my vacation?" Michelle asked absently as Layla seemed to stare at her in awe.

"Oh not much, it's been really boring, not that it probably hasn't been really boring for you to." Layla added quickly as Michelle's attentions were taken by Cena who was walking passed. Holding back the urge to wink at him Michelle settled for a small smile, but Cena didn't even look in her direction and Michelle had to resist the urge to hit the table and then throw her breakfast at the defiant guard. Layla stopped mid flow as she watched Michelle grind her teeth and stare into her breakfast. Layla knew exactly what this was, Michelle was angry and right now there was nothing she could do about it. Placing her hand on Michelle's shoulder Layla took back the blonde's attention from her eggs.

"It's all right we are back together now, we will get this sorted Michelle." Layla said as Michelle brought her eyes up and met blue with brown for the first time in ten days.

"You know Layla I think your right."

The day past slowly for everybody, the time ebbed away like the summer tides, never seeming to go anywhere, but moving all the same. It was because Kia thought they were all waiting for something, like a child waiting for Christmas morning only this was not excited anticipation, it was tension at its' highest. Watching as the girls went back to their cells, or off to their education classes she just observed the looks that passed between them. Not only the women she noticed, Randy's gaze seemed to linger on Beth as she came in from the garden, her hair wet from the rain, shedding her coveralls at the doorway and throwing them on to the pile. Michelle and Layla had come back from work and gone to their cell, not a word uttered and that was when Kia knew something was in the works. Her earlier suspicions that Michelle and Mark hand ended their working relationships had been solidified by Beth's comment about something Mark had asked them earlier in the week. He had been left out of the loop and was now feeling like the rest of them.

Walking along the corridor now Kia stopped at the very end cell and looked in at the pair of women waiting for her. "You girls ready?" Kia asked, it was their turn to do laundry and so Kia had offered to take the girls to get their washing done.

"you bet miss and this couldn't have come soon enough, I almost had to resort to wearing the same pair of panties today." Mickie said picking up her washing bag and throwing it over her shoulder as Kia raised her eyebrow but chose to say nothing.

"Oh Mickie that was an over share." Beth said walking passed the brunette and into the corridor as Mickie just shrugged and followed her out.

"Just the truth is all." Mickie said in defence as Kia led them down the hall way and into a separate corridor. Beth had not been this way before. It was the same as all the other hallways in the prison, but this one seemed to lead to a single door, the door was a dark green with a sign reading laundry room on it. The only difference between this door and all the others was that it had no lock on it. The handle was white and stood out from the door, but below it nothing but green wood. Kia opened the door not even thinking about it as she let the girls in.

"Ok ladies you have one hour, I will see you then. Oh and please don't break anything, you know what you're doing don't you James." Kia said lingering in the doorway as Mickie placed her bag on the bench and turned to Kia.

"Sure do, we will be fine miss thanks." Mickie replied and with that Kia left. Walking all the way back to G block locking the door behind her.

John came to cell seven as Kia walked back on to the wing. Telling her that he would hold down the fort while she went on break John made a bee line for Michelle and Layla. Letting them out quickly, the girls carried bags that could have been full of flowers for all her cared. The night he had spent with Michelle in the hole, just feeling and sensing her power as he had his way with her had been payment enough for this little indiscretion. Unlocking the door and letting the two girls in John closed the door once more and turned away, not knowing what he would come back to.

John Layfiled sat in his office completely unaware of what was transpiring below him. He was too focused on the two people in front of him. They were the producers and directors of the Hardy truth film company. They had come a few days early to scout the place out. Now sat opposite the warden Matt and Jeff Hardy could hardly contain their excitement at their new project.

"Don't worry Mr Layfiled we will make the best documentary about your prison we possibly can." Matt said as he glanced out of the window, hoping that the weather would improve before they came to shoot.

"Yeah we always try and get to the truth to portray things in their real if not always pretty light." Jeff said and John just hoped that the pair wouldn't uncover too much.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there new laptop is great but it is not yet internet ready so don't expect too much too soon. As ever please enjoy.

Mickie had briefly shown Beth how to operate the washing machine. It was pretty simple really, place your washing in, select the setting you wanted and push on. Now Mickie sat on her washing machine swinging her legs to and fro, as she watched Beth decide on the setting she wanted.

"Delicate or normal, I sometimes find that delicate doesn't get everything clean." Beth pondered more to herself than to anyone else as Mickie kept her silence. A small smile spreading across her lips the only indication that she had heard Beth at all.

"Oh well if it ruins my panties I will just have to go commando." Beth said finally selecting normal and grinning at Mickie who was wearing a yuck face.

"And you tell me off for over sharing, I could have died happily never knowing that." Mickie said as Beth grinned at her. The grin quickly vanished as the door opened.

"Oh death my come sooner than you think Mickster." Michelle said in a voice that was far to happy for the words coming out suggested. Mickie was frozen for a second. Her heart seemed to stop beating in her chest as Michelle and Layla just stood there looking at them. Neither side making any move to close the distance. Mickie thought this strange, usually Michelle just got on with it, she didn't like to give her victims time to react, the pause seemed to suggest that Michelle was not as confident as she made out. Beth was coming to the same conclusion. Tensing her muscles ready to take down anyone that moved Beth eyed Michelle warily. A smile crept across Michelle's mouth as she looked back at Beth taking in her prey like a lion lying in wait for a gazelle.

"You know you could have made life easy on yourself, you could have just given in in the bathrooms, but no your buddy here had to come and save you. Or not planned to attack me behind the bins, oh yes I know all about that, you make out that your all sweet and innocent but I know better." Michelle said not taking her eyes off Beth as the blonde opposite blinked owlishly at her statement,

"I know your type, quite, confident, you get people to like you trust you then you pounce and use them for your own gain." Michelle continued as Mickie looked from one blonde to the other as though she were watching an episode of Jerry Springer, she was just waiting for the fight to start.

"How do you know that Michelle, you have never gotten to know me." Beth said a confidence to her voice that she was not feeling right now. In fact her knees were shaking so hard she was having to hold back on the urge to hold on to something to keep her upright.

"I know because I am like that to, it's the oldest trick in the book, but it works so well." With that Michelle launched herself at Beth the talking obviously over with as Layla sprang into action as well.

Mickie didn't get a chance to get down from the washing machine as Layla wrapped a stocking around her neck and began to choke the life out of her. Tearing at the stocking Mickie struggled for breath as Layla kept a tight grip on her hold. Glancing over at Beth Mickie could see her friend was in trouble as Michelle landed a kick right to Beth's face. Mickie felt her body grow weak as she struggled to suck in enough oxygen. Arms flopping to the side Mickie lost her balance and fell hard to the floor where Layla removed the garrotte and turned her attention to Beth.

Stunned by the kick and brought down to her knees Beth tried to shake out the cobwebs before Michelle was back on her. Hearing Mickie fall Beth was distracted by her friends prone body and she didn't see Michelle coming at her. The blow stuck Beth in the right temple and she was then flattened by Layla who landed on her and pulled the stockings tight around her neck.

Knowing not to struggle, that it would only waste oxygen Beth looked over at Mickie, she couldn't tell if her friend was alive or dead at this point and Beth lowered her head as Michelle got right up to her face.

"You forget Beth I am much better at this than you. Cena was easy prey and you didn't take advantage when you had the chance."

"Offer sex for favours that's not my style." Beth replied as Layla loosened the garrotte somewhat, it was obvious that they wanted her conscious for this, probably her own painful beating.

"Shame you see me and Layla we are like cream, we always rise to the top." With that Michelle punched Beth hard in the face. The blow knocked back Beth's head and she had the distinct impression that her nose was broken. Layla tightened the stocking once more and this time Beth did struggle as she felt her hold on consciousness slip away.

John spotted Kia coming back, she was early and Michelle and Layla had yet to return. There was no way he could explain why they were in the laundry room and not be accountable for whatever was happening in there. Neither could he go in and extract the two women he had let in to the laundry room without Kia seeing. They were bound to have caused some damage by now and maybe something even worse. John got a shiver down his spine. He had not thought this through, could he live with himself if one of those girls were to die down there. It would be however remote his fault, he knew what Michelle was like and what she wanted. Looking at Kia now as she went into the office John swallowed the lump in his throat, seeing no way out of this. His only hope would be that Michelle and Layla would be done soon, or this was going to end up badly for them all.

Walking toward the office now John knew his only way out would be to get Kia to leave again. Get Michelle and Layla back in their cell and make sure he looked like the hero to Beth and Mickie again. Waking into the office now John kept a broad smile on his face as he tried to act casual pausing to perch on a chair.

"Hey its quite here there was no need to come back early. I can watch the girls I am off in an hour anyway." John said as Kia looked up from the file she was reading.

"I know but I promised Beth that I would look over her case, and you know what, I think she may have a right to appeal, did you know they convicted her on less evidence than it takes to elude a parking fine. I mean her prints weren't even on the gun. The media wanted her found guilty because she was a successful woman who was the envy of women and pursued by men. They were just waiting to take her down and you know what they did." Kia continued her anger rising as she spoke. John kept glancing at the door, nothing had moved yet but that did not mean Michelle and Layla wouldn't burst through any moment.

"Hey why don't you take the rest of your lunch upstairs you can do some research on the case history on the internet." John said having a sudden wave of inspiration as Kia stood up, placing the file down hard on the desk.

"You know I think I will, thanks John I will see you later, any problems I am on the radio." With that Kia left the office and exited G block with a flourish. John wasted no time in running to the laundry room door and throwing it open. Hearing no noise John ran down the hallway and pushed open the door to the laundry.

Beth could feel the swollen side of her face resting against the cool concrete of the floor. She was struggling to breath but it wasn't because of the stocking this time, no that had been removed. A boot was kicking her in the ribs as she tried to curl up and protect herself.

"What about now Bethy, think you're so good, so virtuous, locked up for something you didn't do. Well now look, can't even protect your best friend." Michelle said wrenching Beth's head around so Mickie was right in front of her eyes. The brunette was on her knees head hanging as Layla kicked her once more in the side and Mickie fell to the floor. Beth closed her eyes not wanting to look as Michelle pinched her face hard until Beth opened her eyes once more.

"You can't block it out Bethy, the devil is everywhere, and he likes it when people suffer." Michelle pulled back her fist for another punch as Beth launched herself into the blonde's midriff. Sending her backwards at speed Michelle's back and neck made a sickening thud as they struck the washing machine behind her. Crumpling to the floor Michelle was stunned as Beth let a kick fly and it caught Michelle under the chin.

Turning to face Layla Beth could see panic in the brunette's eyes. They sifted from Beth to Michelle, to then Mickie who was now getting up and approaching the English woman a small smile on her face. Mickie glanced at Beth, then behind her to the stirring Michelle as the blonde held the back of her head in her hands. Looking back at Layla Mickie reached out and patted her upper arm.

"There you go honey, she won't bother you any more I told you we would take care of her for you." Mickie said to Layla and for a second she looked stunned. It seemed to take both women a second to realised what was happening. Beth and Mickie just stood in the middle, watching as the scene unfolded. Beth looked to Michelle who was staring daggers at Layla. Layla for her part was shaking her head and starting to hold out her hands in protest when the door sprung open.

"Ladies I think we are going to have to cut this, what in the blue hell?" John exclaimed when he saw Michelle on the floor and Layla against the wall, Beth and Mickie standing between them.

"Just finishing up here sir. Washing is just about ready." Mickie said going over to the machine's and unloading her wet laundry as Beth backed up, not taking her eyes off the other three people in the room. Quickly unloading her washing Beth watched as Michelle rose of the floor a little shakily as John stepped away offering her no assistance.

"Ok you can dry your things I will send Miss Stevens down to collect you in a bit." John said pushing Layla and Michelle out of the door as they started daggers at one another.

"Don't worry sir we won't forget this." Beth called as the door shut on them and both Beth and Mickie let out a long breath of relief. Both clutching at their aching side's and Beth playing with her nose, they looked at one another.

"God I didn't think we would ever get the upper hand then. I thought Layla was actually going to kill me." Mickie said coming closer to Beth and touching her nose gently.

"Not broken your fine, you might have a nice pair of black eyes for the next few days, guess we will have to make something up." Mickie continued as she patted Beth's shoulder.

"I know. I think we should tell Kong that I walked into the door you know because when she walks in she is not going to miss this." Beth said pointing to her swollen face as she started to load her clothes into the dryer.

"Good point, but you know she isn't going to believe you, maybe we should let her in on what we know about Cena, she seems decent enough, and she could help." Mickie said also loading her washing into the dryer as Beth closed hers with a slam.

"No too risky, if she goes to the warden everything will be lost. Layla and Michelle will know about our little plan and they will trust each other again. It was only luck that I saw Cen and Michelle and knew something was going on, we just didn't know how far he was willing to go. Now I guess we do." Beth said leaning against the washing machine with some discomfort as Mickie copied her position. No longer able to get on the machine because of her aching ribs.

"So what next, we can't have eyes everywhere." Mickie said as Beth turned her head towards her slowly.

"We call in the reinforcements."

Michelle got back to the cell and immediately turned on Layla. Her head hurt and her back ached, she felt kind of light headed and the world didn't want to stop moving, bit that was not going to stop the blonde from finding out what the hell happened back in that laundry room. Layla spoke first however as Michelle glared at her.

"They are playing us Michelle, you saw I was helping you in there, they are trying to get us to turn on each other." The woman pleaded as Michelle came closer. Her eyes never leaving the smaller woman's for a second.

"I hope you're right Layla, because if while I was gone you found yourself some new friends I will have to do something about that." Michelle said stopping so she was so close to Layla that the brunette could feel the puffs of Michelle's breath in her hair.

"I swear Michelle, we have been through too much together, I would never betray you. Think about it, we are strongest together, divide and conquer it's the oldest trick in the book." Layla said with more confidence now as Michelle backed up and sat on Layla's bed still rubbing the back of her neck in an effort to alleviate some of the pain.

"For now it makes sense, we will have to have a word with Cena though we are going to need him if we are going to take those bitches down. Maybe we could try playing them at their own game." Michelle said a rye smile coming to her lips as Layla grinned back at her. The shock and distress of earlier now dissipating as Michelle seemed to calm down a new plan already forming in her best friends mind. Layla just hoped they had not bitten off more than they could chew this time.

Kia walked back down to the laundry to collect Beth and Mickie, opening the door she immediately noticed Beth's swollen nose.

"Christ what happened here?" She said going over to the blonde and examining the injury closer.

"Just walked into the door is all, we were messing around and I tried to escape, and well you can see the consequences." Beth said and Kia nodded her head. Beth was surprised at just how easily Kia took the news, there was no question in her eyes and no indication that she thought it was a lie. Beth didn't know whether it was because the woman didn't want to know the truth. Or if she just didn't believe anyone else could have got in here and cause Beth's injury. Beth suspected that it was a little of both, right now it was working in their favour.

"Well lets go then, we had better get you some ice for that nose, looks like you are going to have a pair of healthy black eyes." Kia said and if Beth didn't know any better she would have thought the woman sounded pleased about that.

"Teach me for messing around I guess." Beth said picking up her bag with some effort and glancing at Mickie who was hiding her discomfort well.

Walking on to the wing Kia stopped dead in her tracks as the warden came in from the other entrance with two men she didn't recognise. They were dressed in civilian clothes and seemed to be in awe of their surroundings.

"Are Miss Stevens, with two of our inmates." John said walking the two men towards Beth and Mickie who didn't know what to do but stand there and smile.

"Hello there, my name is Matt and this is my brother Jeff we are coming to do a documentary on you guys." Matt said holding out his hand which Kia took and shook firmly. She watched as Matt and Jeff's eyes fell upon Mickie and Beth. Both men lingered on the two women standing by her side and Kia rolled her eyes.

"We were just on our way to the nurse." Kia said trying to manoeuvre Mickie and Beth around the men but was unsuccessful as John took hold of Beth's face in his hand and tilted her head to the light.

"Gosh what happened here, who did this to you." Layfiled said as Beth squirmed under his scrutiny as both Matt and Jeff looked on in interest. Thinking they had stumbled on a juicy story before they had even begun.

"No one sir I ran into the door when we were messing around." Beth said now pulling away from John as her skin shivered at the man's touch and not in the good way.

"I see well better get off to the nurse then, we always look after our girls, even if they are silly enough to run into doors." John said turning to Matt and Jeff who were still looking at Beth.

"I know you don't I?" Jeff said now getting Beth's attention as she studied his face but she was sure she had never seen him before.

"Sorry I really don't think I know you." Beth replied much to the annoyed look of the warden but she chose to ignore him.

"No I expect you don't, no I mean I recognise you from TV and the papers, your Beth Phoenix." The now excitable Jeff Hardy said as Matt also seemed to clue in now that Jeff had mentioned it.

"Perfect we wanted to talk to you, get your side of the story, you said nothing to the media at the time." Matt said as Beth now took a step backwards and almost behind the imposing form of Kia.

"Right now gentlemen I believe you were on a tour, I need to get Beth to the nurse and then unlock the women for dinner. So if you don't mind we should really be getting on." Kia said quickly sensing Beth's discomfort. Layfield looked like he was going to burst into flames he looked so angry, but right now there was nothing he could do in front of these men.

"Ok yes you get off, we don't want to hold you up. We will be able to speak more on Monday, maybe its time you told your side Beth." Matt said looking into the blondes eyes. Beth held Matt's gaze for a second until Mickie took hold of her arm and pulled her long with them as they headed back to their cell.

"Beth don't feel like you have to talk to them about anything." Kia said as she let Mickie into the cell. Beth dropped her washing bag and then followed Kia towards the infirmary.

"Thanks but I know the deal ma'am I have dealt with enough press to know they won't give up on a story." Beth said as Kia opened the door and called the nurse over to look at Beth's nose.

"I know but don't feel that just because you are a prisoner here you have no rights anymore." Kia said studying the blonde now sat on a white hospital bed as the nurse prodded her nose.

"That's where you are wrong ma'am we are supposed to have rights but we don't. I refuse to say anything to those men, the warden will make me pay for it somehow. I just have to say enough to keep him off my back." Beth said as she winced when the nurse pressed where it hurt the most.

Getting sent away with a few pain killers which Beth was going to share with Mickie the blonde collapsed on to her bed. She never thought that she would be grateful to be in this bed. Mickie had taken her painkillers quickly and Beth got a look at the bruise on her ribs. It looked nasty but Mickie had insisted it looked worse than it was. They were both lucky that the stockings that were wrapped around their throats had not left much of a mark. A faint red line, not unlike stubble rash was now taking up residence on both the women's necks.

"You know Michelle is going to be coming up with a new plan, we really hurt her you know." Mickie said just as the klaxon went off to alert them to dinner time.

"I know, but we will just have to wait and see how much she trust Layla now. When the girls come over tonight we will have to set the next part of our plan into motion." Beth said getting up stiffly as Randy appeared at the door once more.

"Ready girls?" He asked as they both nodded their heads.

"Are you on duty tonight sir?" Mickie asked coyly and Beth had to supress a grin as a blush came up on Randy's face as Mickie fluttered her eye lashes at him.

"I am Miss James why?" Randy managed to breathe out as he opened their door and both women stepped out. Feeling slightly uncomfortable at Mickie's proximity Randy moved forward.

"Just wondering if you would tuck me in sir" Mickie said giggling slightly behind Randy's back as Beth gave her a raised eyebrow. Both of them enjoying Randy's discomfort.

"I um Mickie I have warned you about this before." Randy stuttered grateful that they had almost reached the dining hall. It wasn't that he didn't like Mickie he did in fact think she was an attractive woman, but he was just not going to over step the boundaries. He knew that once you crossed that line it was very hard to go back.

There it is another instalment. I think there has been some problems with reviews recently, so I hope any that I have sent out will get to you shortly, and please don't hesitate to send me a review on this story they are all cherished.

Next time: The girls hatch their plan against Michelle and Layla. Will it be enough now that they have John Cena in their pocket and how far will he go to help the two most dangerous criminals on G block? Also the film crew arrive properly bring with them two camera men you may recognise.

To find out what happens send a review and I will update tomorrow, promise thanks for reading XxX


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for the reviews, glad to see it is all fixed now, and as promised here is the next chapter.

After dinner was eat and the looks from the other prisoners had died down Beth went back to her cell. She had left Mickie talking with Kelly and Amy, right now Beth just wanted to have a lie down. Not only did her body ache but her mind did to. She had been running over things in her mind even since they left that laundry room. It was bad enough that she had Michelle and Layla to deal with, now she had to worry about some film crew running about the place. Flopping down on her bed Beth closed her eyes and let out a long slow breath. Knowing the next couple of weeks would not be easy the blonde waited for everyone to arrive.

Randy could see something was going on with Beth and Mickie, not only did they look like they were up to something, but both of them were walking like they had gone a round with Mohamed Ali. Mickie was still sitting in the dining hall as Randy watched the small brunette chat with some of the other girls. He couldn't put his finger on what was going on, but he was sure that it had something to do with Michelle's return.

"Hey Randy what's cooking." John Cena said making Randy jump as the shorter man placed his hand on Randy shoulder and patted it roughly.

"Not much have you noticed that Mickie and Beth look like they have been in a fight. I mean apart from Beth's face." Randy said turning now to John who had a slightly worried look on his face. It soon vanished when he smiled, but Randy got the distinct impression the man knew something.

"No can't say I have, but then I don't watch them too closely, unlike someone I know." John said goading Randy but right now he was not in the mood for John's digs.

"You know maybe I am being paranoid, but I swear something is going on. And ten dollars its got something to do with McCool." Randy said as he watched Mickie get up, she was followed by Eve, Kelly and Amy as they all made their way out of the dining hall.

"Now where do you expect their going?" John said following the group of girls with his eyes as they all left quickly and quietly. Only two other pair of eyes trained on the departing gang. Layla and Michelle watched with interests as the women left. John caught Michelle's eyes and he knew that she wanted him to go and find out what they were up to. John swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. The incident in the laundry room had left a bitter taste in his mouth and he didn't want to have to do that again. Moving his gaze away from the blonde who was now scowling at him, John turned back to Randy who was now looking at a closed door way and looking deep in thought. John didn't like that he couldn't tell Randy what he knew. He knew though that Randy would not understand, he would go to Mark, or worse the warden and John would be fired.

In the end John was not sure he understood his reason's himself, he had not always been so easily swayed. Once he was a loyal and rule following guard, like Randy. He prided himself on doing a good job and getting on with the inmates well. He soon realised though that it got you know where, no promotion came his way, no recognition for his hard work and certainly no perks.

He remembered the day when one of the women cornered him in her cell with a knife. She had celled him in for a talk, wanting to vent her problems to someone and John was only too pleased to listen. Half way though she became agitated. John had tried to calm her down, but she became increasingly aggressive. Not being one to pull his night stick back then, always looking to talk his way out of a bad situation, John soon found himself against the rear wall with a blade to his throat. He had been lucky that day. Dave had walked passed and pulled the woman off before she even knew he was there. That's when Dave told him to never trust the women and never let your guard down. John had followed that advice that was until two weeks ago when he went to see Beth. He had got over confident, now was he only helping Michelle for some kind of twisted payback? John shook his head to clear his thoughts. Realising that he was alone in the dining hall now he made his way to the main wing where all the women were out on association. He scanned the room but saw no sign of Michelle and Layla. It was time to tell then that his debt was paid in full.

Beth wasn't asleep when the girls came in but she was far enough away in her thoughts that their arrival made her jump.

"God couldn't you guys have knocked?" Beth said swinging her legs off the side of her bed and staring down at the four women now gathered in her cell.

"Would have done but we don't have a door." Mickie grinned back as she sat on her bed. The others positioned themselves around the cell in a kind of semi –circle, each looking at one another waiting for someone to speak.

"So what's the plan?" Amy said finally, she was worried that they might be interrupted, and right now she didn't need another beating.

"We are going to start getting Layla and Michelle to distrust one another. Me and Beth already started in the laundry room today, but we are pretty sure they were not convinced. You guys need to make it look like Layla has been our best friend while Michelle was in isolation. Beth and I will work on Michelle." Mickie said to the bunch of nodding heads, they knew the plan was risky, it was going to take time to get Michelle and Layla to distrust one another enough to turn on each other. It was also worth the risk.

"Be careful guys, make sure that when you do make a move it is in an open space with lots of guards around. We will have to keep together on association. Oh and watch Cena he is in this up to his neck, don't expect any help from him if you get caught." Beth continued as the sound of laughter came from outside and Beth paused for a second.

"Don't put yourselves in danger over this guys, this is our fight really." She said as Kelly moved herself forward from her position leaning against the far wall.

"Don't you bet on that, all our lives would be easier without those two terrorizing us. If we can take Cena down too, that would only be a bonus." The blonde said and Beth couldn't believe the change in the scared woman who came to this prison not two months ago. Where once there was a scared little girl, now there stood a wise slightly angry young woman who knew what it took to suvive.

"Ok well I don't think there is anything else to talk about so, pool anyone?" Mickie said bouncing up from her chair and making her ay out of the cell. Beth shook her head, she was not in the mood for games.

"Even pairs for you if I sit this one out anyway." Beth said to Mickie's protest and the brunette knew that Beth just wanted to be alone. Shifting everyone out of the cell, Mickie gave Beth a final look, and a small smile then she was gone. As she left Mickie noticed Randy lurking around the end of the hall. He seemed to be watching them, but trying to make it look like he wasn't. Mickie got the impression that Beth was not going to be alone for long. The small pang of jealousy that sprang up in her stomach made Mickie confused. Yes she liked Randy, yes she found him attractive, but nothing was ever going to happen there, so why did she care if he wanted to speak to Beth.

The realisation that he might care more about her best friend was something Mickie had never considered before. Not paying much attention to what was going on Mickie felt the slap of the cue on her arm as Amy woke her from her thoughts.

"Your shot." She said with a slight frown on her face as Mickie turned from her cell and lined up her shot. She shook her head, Randy did not care more for Beth's welfare any more than anyone else in here. Beth was hurt right now and Randy was probably just seeing if she was ok. Mickie was hurting too, but no one knew it, and she could hardly blame Randy for not knowing that. Taking her shot Mickie potted the red ball to start off the game.

John walked straight in to cell seven. He didn't pause he didn't wait for them to realise he was there. Michelle and Layla hardly moved off their beds when they did finally notice his presence. Both heads turning to face him as though he was expected though nothing had been arranged.

"I have come to tell you it's over girls, my help stops right here." John said it didn't come out quite as he had planned but it was effective enough.

"No John nothing stops, you owe me, and you know I will be telling everyone about our night together if you try and wiggle out of this. You know they will believe me you have a reputation." Michelle said an evil little smile on her face and John's jaw dropped slightly.

"No they wont Michelle you have a reputation too, and I think I already paid for that little tryst with the laundry room stunt. It's not my fault you couldn't get the job done." John said folding his arms but backing out of the doorway slightly.

"You know I already have the bruises, everyone saw you walk in here. Little bit of noise. No sir please don't. your hurting me stop. I will tell them you hurt me, and Layla here will be my witness." Layla nodded and smiled at John. He stood there not knowing which way to turn, he could walk out now but it would change nothing, she could pull this at any time. With the film crew due tomorrow the consequences of her doing it then would be dire for him. Mark would have no choice but to fire him and he would probably be in front of a judge before he knew it . hanging his head slightly John turned to leave. Looking over his shoulder he caught Michelle's gaze but dropped the loo quickly.

"One more time, that's it." He said leaving the girls alone as Michelle looked on after his retreating form.

"That's what you think."

Beth could feel eyes on her, she opened her own eyes to look down at Randy Orton watching her from across the room. His eyes looked troubled. Full of concern but Beth was unsure as to what his concern was.

"Are you ok sir"? She asked sitting up and looking down at him. Randy moved in closer so that he was now lent against the bunk beds and right at Beth. From this distance she could see just how blue his eyes were. So similar to her own and Beth could see that his concern was for her.

"I am fine physically, but I know something is going on Beth, I am not sure what, or why yet but I know it has something to do with Michelle's return." Randy stopped but Beth didn't know what to say so he continued. "I also don't think you walked into a door, Mickie looks like she is hurting too and if I didn't know any better I would say you guys had been in a fight." Beth couldn't believe how perceptive Randy was it was like he was looking right into her and reading her like a book.

"Its all fine sir, you have no need to worry." Beth said hoping that he would read between the lines.

"Please Beth be careful, I was speaking to Kia today and she thinks you have an excellent chance of appeal, please don't jeopardise that for the sake of some silly feud." He said knowing that this was probably more than a silly feud but not wanting to say that.

"Maybe it's just too late for that sir." Beth said reaching out and pacing her hand over his which was currently lying on her bed. Randy looked down at her small hand covering his and he turned his hand over to entwine their fingers.

"It's never too late Beth there is always another option." With that Randy let go of Beth's hand and left her to ponder that thought.

The night passed quickly all the women were lost in their own thoughts along with the guards. Each thinking about their own personal difficulties. Randy sat in the guards room just staring at the wall not even noticing that someone was staring at him.

"You ok Randy?" Adam asked as he walked back in having gone out for some more milk after running out earlier in the day.

"Not sure Adam I guess in the morning I will find out. I just have this sneaking suspicion that the timing for this film crew coming could not be worse."

As Ted and Cody unloaded all their camera equipment from the van they stared at the high walls and barbed wire.

"Well Matt said this place was pretty imposing, also said that inside was even better." Ted said pulling out his prized possession. His own camera that went everywhere with him was heavy, but in Ted's opinion she was beautiful.

"Can't wait to get in there and set up. This is going to be fun." Cody said closing the back doors on their van as they approached the gate. Knocking on it loudly both men were shocked when it opened so quickly. A large bald man stood behind it. He had what looked like elaborate tattoo's that disappeared under his uniform. Ted swallowed slightly as the man removed his sunglasses and gave them what was a friendly smile.

"You must be the camera guys, Dave Batista. Welcome to the Texas state correctional facility for women." Dave said offering his hand to the two young men as they shook it lightly. Looking passed them and seeing all the equipment Dave stepped outside and started to help them with the gear.

"Thanks man, do you have somewhere we could keep this stuff when we are not using it." Cody said puling a light stand behind him, as Dave led the way carrying a suitcase full of cabling.

"Yeah I'm sure we can find a little cupboard somewhere, and then I can introduce you to everyone." Dave said unlocking the next door and walking towards G block.

"Before we go in though gentlemen there are a few rules I need to you to listen to and obey. This is for your own safety guys so please follow them as best you can." Dave said stopping and looking at the men right at the door to G block. Cody and Ted looked at one another and then turned to look back at Dave.

"Ok fire away, I guess this isn't a petting zoo." Ted said and Cody had to hold back a chuckle. Dave did not look so amused, so Cody whipped the grin off his face and waited patiently.

"Never give anything to an inmate, not a bar of chocolate, a tooth brush or a strip of loo roll, this way they don't get anything they shouldn't , and you cannot be held accountable if they do something they shouldn't with it." Dave stopped and looked at Ted and Cody. Neither spoke but it was obvious that they were listening.

"Second, never be alone with an inmate, you must always have a guard or another member of your film crew present. This is for yours and theirs."

Ted looked at Cody quickly a slight nervous twitch about him as Cody took a quick breath in.

"They're not that dangerous surely, I mean this isn't death row." Cody said trying to alleviate some of the tension that had settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Guys look most of these women are placid, normal people who found themselves in a bad situation. They go about their routine as nice as anyone you might meet off the street. However never forget that they are locked up in here for very good reason, and always observe rule number two, never be alone with an inmate." With that Dave turned and unlocked the door. He knew that the girls would be in breakfast right now so the place would be quite. He also knew that soon there would be no more quite on this wing for a while as these new men got introduced to the women.

Ted and Cody followed Dave towards a locker room, it was as every other door in the placed seemed to be locked. Dave opened it and brought them inside. It was a good sized room and perfect for strong their equipment. Also it was right on the wing so they would not have to lugging it up and down flights of stairs.

"Anywhere in here lads, I suggest you get a move on though because the warden wanted you to meet the women at eight thirty." Dave said putting the suitcase he was carrying down and watching as Ted and Cody put down their equipment quickly, with every intention of sorting it out later.

"Do you think we should bring the cameras?" Ted said pausing over his beloved machine and Cody pursed his lips.

"Wouldn't hurt to get a few shots in see what the lighting is like." He said picking up his camera and checking the battery. Ted did the same as they were escorted though the dark green prison wing towards a large pair of double doors. Looking around at the cells as they passed Ted couldn't help but think they looked kind of creepy. Cody thought that this place looked a lot like the prison's you saw in films and wondered if that's exactly what they used when filming them. Real prisons, each one exactly the same as the other. High walls and bars. The thoughts of the men were cut off as Dave opened the doors to the dining room and fifty pairs of eyes fell on Ted and Cody as they stood in the doorway.

"Ladies this is Ted and Cody they are the camera men working on the documentary, I hope you can give them a warm welcome." Mark said as he saw Dave walk in with the two new arrivals. Hardly a head movement from the women at his words. Instead they all stared at the two men and a murmur began to rumble through the room.

Ted and Cody scanned the room, each wondering who was in here for what and not being able to find out. Their brief moment in the spot light was suddenly over as the Warden walked in with Matt and Jeff. Ted and Cody made their way around the room and found a nice quite spot to set up their cameras in. while the warden was talking Ted looked though his camera at the individual faces of the women. Most of them seemed bored, or more interested in their meal, some looked slightly nervous, but one woman looked pleased in a way that seemed unusual to Ted. Pointing her out to Cody the dark haired man pointed his lens at the blonde.

"Yeah I know what you mean, you think she is slightly weird in the head?" Cody asked Ted as the warden's voice droned on about cooperation.

"Maybe I guess we are going to get the opportunity to find out." Ted replied looking around the room again, not realising that Michelle had seen them looking at her, as she sat pretending to listen to what the warden was saying, but she was really thinking about a way to use this whole situation to her advantage, and maybe even put a permanent end top her little problem.

There you go it was promised and I delivered, so lots of reviews please to let me know what you thought of my effort.

I have been considering doing a ONE SHOT but I am not sure how I want it to go, or who I want to do it with. If you have any suggestions or requests I can work on it and get something up in the next few days, just leave suggestions in the review box and I can start work straight away. Thanks to the new lap top. Do not PM me though as I am having problems with that right now. Thanks for reading XxX


	16. Chapter 16

Well here we are again, I just can't seem to stop coming up with things for this story. Might try something new at the end, so stay tuned.

Ted and Cody met up with the Hardy brothers after the wardens little speech. It became quite obvious that the two founders of the film company wanted to get the real story of Beth Phoenix.

"We break this to the world and every home in Texas is going to be watching." Jeff said almost rubbing his hands together in glee. Ted looked at Cody and just raised his eye brow, there were so many women in this prison with interesting and probably distressing stories. Yet the brothers just wanted what was hot right now.

"Maybe we should go at that one another day, perhaps just get the feel for the place for now." Cody said ever the voice of reason under the sometimes chaotic yet innovative brothers.

"You're right, she didn't seem that willing to talk to us anyway perhaps we should meet some of the other girls." Matt said looking around trying to find someone to talk to but after they had come back from getting their gear together the prison had seemed to empty out. Jeff spotted Kia coming back through the main door and immediately went over to her.

"Excuse me Miss, umm sorry"

"Stevens" Kia filled in for him, hardly sounding enthusiastic and Jeff held off a frown of disapproval. If they were going to get this documentary off the ground they would need help from the guards.

"Miss Stevens, could you tell us where all the women have gone we would like to get some interviews with them." Jeff asked in his sweetest voice as the imposing female guard just looked at him with slight contempt.

"They are currently at work, you can go and visit some of the work rooms but none of them are available to interview at the moment." Kia said getting out her keys and turning them about her finger, waiting for the men to make their decision. All four men looked at one another, not sure whether it was worth just watching the women work or setting up the main wing for shooting later. It was Matt who finally spoke up, knowing they did not have long to get this filmed no time could be wasted.

"Jeff and Ted can go and see the women at work, maybe some comments from the guards about the regime here." Matt suggested to his brother as Jeff nodded back.

"Myself and Cody will stay here and set things up for later, if that is ok Miss Stevens?" Matt added realising that this guard did not want them here pretty quickly, and that he would have to keep her on side. He often found that if you let these people think they were still in control they played along just fine.

"Sure, but remember when you are in the main wing and there are no guards present the cells are locked and are off limits." Kia said escorting Jeff and Ted towards the main door, Pulling it open and waving them though Kia turned to the two men left in the room and smiled.

"Enjoy playing prisoner for a while gentlemen." With a slightly wicked smile Kia closed and locked the door. Matt and Cody looked at one another for a moment. Unsure what they should do if a fire broke out or something. Ted finally shrugged and picked up his camera.

"Tomorrow we get a set of keys."

Kelly had been waiting all day to get in her turn at Layla and Michelle. It seemed that every time she tried to go and see them it was never quite right. The film crew had been hanging around all day like bee's round a honey pot. Kelly did not want her little show to go in the documentary, plus if Michelle was to kick off the four men currently lugging around equipment would be of little use. At lunch Kelly had sat and waited for Randy or Adam to come over to where Michelle was sitting with Layla on a table at the far end of the dining hall. It was two across from where herself and Eve had sat. Two behind Beth and Mickie and Amy was on their left with Gail. All seemingly randomly placed, but in actual fact it was so everyone could hear what went on without making it obvious. Cena had been the only guard around though, and Kelly was heeding Beth's warning.

Now she was sat at dinner all in the same chairs as they were at lunch, this time though Cena was the only guard not present. Kelly took a deep breath, she had never been a confident person, years of abuse at the hands of her step father saw to that. She had showed him though, and now it was time to act again. The echo of the voices that used to plague her still reverberated around her mind. Just like they did when Cena had come to her at night. Wanting the same thing that her step father had done all those years. Now she knew how to silence them with action. Getting up from the table and picking up the magazine she had brought with her Kelly strode confidently up to Michelle and Layla's table.

"Hi Layla, here is that magazine you lent me, thanks so much by the way I was really missing my catch up on the latest celebrity gossip." Placing the magazine down in front of both women Kelly put on her most dazzling smile and aimed it at a very worried looking Layla. It was in fact Layla's magazine. Amy at great risk had gone into cell seven at association when Michelle and Layla had been engrossed in a game of pool yesterday afternoon. Mickie and Beth providing enough distraction to keep the two women's attention so Amy could grab it. Now the little stunt was having it's full effect. Michelle obviously recognised the publication and she turned to Layla. Kelly just watched as the two women stared at one another, not needing to do any more she simply walked away and sat back down opposite Eve who was trying her best not to grin openly. Glancing at Beth and Mickie who were in deep discussion Kelly turned to Amy who put her thumbs up surreptitiously then went back to eating her meal.

"Us one them zero." Eve whispered as Michelle walked passed them briskly a look of thunder on her face.

The blonde almost made it out of the door before Mark stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"The film crew would like a chat with you, and if you know what is good for you Michelle you will go and talk with them." He said not a hint of happiness in his voice as Michelle's cool eyes turned on his.

"Well you can just tell them to stick it where"

"I suggest you don't complete that sentence unless you prefer the comfort of the isolation unit." Mark interrupted her and Michelle closed her mouth quickly, not that she was happy about it, but she did not want to spend time down there again she had too much to do over the coming week.

"Fine, where are they?" She said giving in, her voice still hard as she folded her arms in defiance.

"Your cell all nice and cosy for you, oh and Mr Cena will be in there at all times, so don't think you can get away with anything." Mark said a look of victory crossing his face. Little did he know that he was playing right in to Michelle's hands.

"Perfect." Michelle whispered as she hid her smile from Mark's searching eyes as she made her way back to her cell.

Beth and Mickie were pleased with how their first strike went. Kelly had done a great job and Michelle had obviously been mad. It was unfortunate that the film crew had decided to talk with her at this moment. Beth had planned to go and see Michelle in her cell, to twist the knife further but on this occasion it was not to be. Getting up from dinner and making their way toward the main wing Mickie and Beth kept a close eye on Layla. The woman was pacing the hall like a caged tiger. She was probably going out of her mind with worry about what Michelle was thinking. Beth found it hard to feel sorry for the woman though as Mickie perched on a table as Beth sat down on one of the chairs.

"You know it's very easy to wish someone harm when they enjoy being that evil." Beth said now tarring her gaze away from Layla and focusing it on Mickie who was wearing a smile.

"I know I have been dream up ways of killing them both. My current favourite is boiling them alive and serving them up for dinner." She said and Beth couldn't help but smile. It was a pretty funny image, if not horrific in its wickedness.

"I think Eve is up next with the pair but it looks like it will have to wait until tomorrow now. That dam film crew is going to ruin everything if we are not careful." Beth said with a look of distain crossing her usually pretty features. Mickie didn't like it when Beth got that look, it made her look like every other woman in here, haunted and guilty. Mickie had taken a lot of strength from Beth since the first day they met. Where Mickie was bold and brash on the outside. Beth was confident and sure on the inside. Mickie also realised that it probably had something to do with the fact that Beth was innocent. She did not have a dark soul and that was why she had yet to be tainted by this place. When she got that look though, the one that turned her ugly, not on the outside but in the in Mickie could no longer see the light that kept her sane.

"It will be fine, they can't be everywhere at once, and I might not need remind you of this, but time is one thing we have got." Mickie said looking at Beth as the blonde smiled down at her.

"You're right I guess I was just voicing my own worries about when it is my time to talk." Beth said honestly and Mickie placed her hand on Beth's.

"Maybe it is time to tell them the truth tell them your side of the story so that everyone who watches it will know." Mickie said as Randy walked passed them and gave them a brief smile.

"Maybe it's just not that simple Mickie." Beth said getting up and moving off towards where Randy had gone up the staircase.

"I won't be a moment." Beth called to Mickie, as the brunette could only look on after her friend and wonder what was going on there and if it was something she ought to worry about.

When Michelle got in to her cell three men were already gathered around the bunk beds. Scanning the faces Michelle felt like turning right around and walking back out.

"Miss McColl so nice of your to join us, we were wondering if we could get a interview with you." Matt said as Michelle turned round and regarded the man with cool eyes.

"I guess so, it seems I have little choice." She replied finally taking a seat on the end of Layla's lower bunk. It had obviously been saved for her. Matt was sat in front of her on a chair he had taken from the hall way. Ted was just on his right hand side so that Michelle was the only one in shot. Matt would be asking the questions off camera.

They had decided to question Michelle first on the recommendation of Kia Stevens she said that the woman would was one of their more interesting cases.

"So Michelle, can I ask you about your crime, what are you in here for?" Matt began as Ted rolled tape.

"You can I don't have to answer though do i." Michelle said looking down at her fingernails and picking out imaginary fluff.

"No I guess not, but perhaps you could look at this as an opportunity to tell your story." Matt coaxed he knew this was going to be tuff. The women were hardly proud of being in prison.

"My story is I haven't done anything, it was a frame up." Michelle said now raising her eyes and looking at Matt who lent forward on his chair.

"Oh so you're saying you didn't do it, that you're innocent." Matt asked now truly intrigued.

"Too right, me and Layla were set up by the two other girls we were with, they killed those people not us, but they were mean you know, didn't want to cross them so we took the fall." Michelle said now looking at Ted with her best innocent face as he smiled back at her.

"Right so you're in here because, you or at least someone you were with killed someone." Matt said clarifying what Michelle had said and the blonde sat back and folded her arms.

"I guess so, two people actually, and you know what when you're in here people treat you like dirt, doesn't matter if you did it or not." Michelle continued now giving Ted a small smile as he zoomed in in Michelle's face.

"I mean does this look like the face of a killer to you?" She said, the question was for Matt but she was looking at Ted when she said it. Matt hesitated in replying, they always tried to steer away from opinion and let their audience decide for themselves.

"I guess I don't know Michelle, perhaps if you told us more about what you were accused of and what really happened people could make up their own minds." Matt said finally now seeing a away in to get the woman to open up. Michelle's face changed slightly, her eyes fell and she took in a long breath then started to speak.

Kia was with Jeff Hardy she was showing him around the prison along with Cody, the men had wanted to get shots in all the rooms where they might be filming, but it had soon turned into an interview about the women.

"I guess most of them regret what they have done, there are very few truly evil people in this world." Kia replied to Jeff's earlier question as they walked into the guards' room. Kia had expected to find Randy in there but he was nowhere to be seen. She was hoping to palm off the two journalists on to him, but it was just her luck he was off somewhere.

"This is our room, it is off limits to the girls, it is where we keep all the files, reports and discipline forms." Kia said as she lent against the desk and Jeff took a look around the room.

"Tell us more about the discipline procedure around here. It has been rumoured that prison guards can get to sever too quickly." Jeff said looking for a reaction, unfortunately for him he had picked the wrong guard.

"No never, we are trained to defend ourselves, and in restraint, our first method is always talking. As for the discipline procedure its simple. First they get a warning for any bad behaviour." Kia continued not wanting to stay on the subject of abuse.

"What is considered bad behaviour?" Jeff said quickly and Kia paused for a second.

"I guess it comes in various degrees. Small infractions like swearing at a guard, not going where they should when their told. Being generally rude or disruptive will get them a warning. More severe cases like hitting someone, having unlawful items such as drugs or weapons will get them put on report."

"What is report?" Jeff said not having heard this phrase before and wanting to make sure his viewers understood everything as well.

"It is like a journal, it tells the other guards to keep an eye on them, and that if they cause more trouble they get taken to step three, isolation." Kia said holding up one of the report forms so that Jeff could have a look.

"I take it the girls don't like that." Jeff said it was not a question and Kia knew that the punishment needed no explanation.

"No total loss of privileges, and complete isolation from the other inmates, it is safe to say the women do not like it."

Randy was leaning against the railing on the second floor. He had been watching cell seven for a while and was surprised at just how long the film crew had been in there. He had been certain that Michelle would have just told them where to go and that would have been the end of it. When a hand tapped him on the shoulder Randy almost jumped out of his skin.

"Jesus Beth, it's dangerous to creep up on someone in here I could have hurt you." Randy said as he loosened his grip on his night stick as the blonde smiled at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to know if I could have a word with you." Beth said as Randy nodded his head and pointed to the empty cell behind them. Thinking they would have a bit more privacy he led Beth inside and perched on the bed. Beth sat next to him, facing in his direction but head turned to the side.

"Well what can I do for?" Randy said studying the woman sat in front of him, right now though he wasn't getting much of a read on her. She was hard to figure out at the best of times. Beth hid her emotions well, better than most and Randy had only managed to figure out something with a good bit of guess work.

"I am worried about the film crew, I don't want to talk to them but I know I don't have a choice either." Beth said keeping her face turned away from Randy as she spoke. Randy's first instinct was to get Beth to look at him. His hand even raised off the bed to do it but he paused knowing that if she wanted to look at him she would.

"You do have a choice Beth, especially when it comes to your own crime, but I know what you mean the warden would not be pleased if they came back and told him you were uncooperative." Randy said knowing that Beth did indeed have a point and right now he had no idea how to help her other than listen.

Ted was amazed by Michelle's story it seemed like she was as much of a victim as the two people that were murdered. Putting the camera away now as Jeff and Cody came back the four men walked down the hallway of G block and noticed that the women were not paying them much attention. The odd look here the occasion smile. Ted turned to Cody and winked as they got to the locker room that they were using to store their equipment.

"Hey what are you guys calling this one then?" Ted asked as Matt and Jeff sat on the bench and compared notes.

"Bad Girls." Matt replied quickly as Cody raised his eyebrow and Ted grinned.

"I think you should considered Babes behind bars, I have never seen so many honey's in one place, have you clocked some of the girls in here." Ted said as he placed his camera away and Matt and Jeff looked at him in slight disgust.

"You're sick dude, some of these women are seriously disturbed, and all you can think about is what they look like." Jeff said now putting his notes away and turning to Ted who was still grinning.

"Yeah well I am a guy you know, and this is perfect they can't run away when you chat them up." Ted said as Matt pondered this for a second.

"I wonder if the guards think that too, I mean there are many male guards in here and plenty of opportunity to take advantage if you know what I mean." He thought out loud as the other men looked at him all thinking the same thing.

"You know I think we should do some digging about that, but we are going to have to tried very carefully." Jeff said as Dave walked past the open door and threw them a smile.

"How about we start with him."

Beth was surprised at just how easy Randy was to talk to. He was just sitting listening to her as she tried to explain that she never wanted anyone to see her in this place. How she had a reputation on the outside and that now that they had found her guilty it wouldn't matter what she would say everyone just saw her as a murderer.

"Maybe if I had my appeal going then I wouldn't be so reluctant." Beth said now finally looking at Randy as he sat quiet and thought for a moment.

"I think you will just have to play it by ear, and if you want I can be in there with you when they interview you. If you think it might help." Randy said now taking hold of her hand once more and held it lightly in her own. Beth looked down at their joined hands then back at his face, if this had been any other situation, at any other time in her life she would have thought Randy was going to kiss her. Right here right now though she knew that it wouldn't happen Randy was just not that type of person. He would feel like he was taking advantage of her, and Beth was not so sure that would be true.

"I think that would be really nice." Beth said finally in answer to his offer and the smile that lit up Randy's face told Beth that she had been right all along, that this man was a good man.

Randy liked the smile that Beth returned in response to his own. He had never wanted to kiss someone as much as he did right now. He also knew that it would be a mistake, that right now with Beth locked up in here there was no possibility of anything meaningful really happening. He also knew that she might soon be getting out, that she was probably innocent and they could have some kind of a future. He wondered if it was worth the risk as they just shared a small smile as the sound of the other prisoners became silent as they seemed just for a moment to be the only two people in the world.

Ok here it is my first interactive fic, the decision is yours does Randy risk it and kiss Beth? Or does he just get up and walk away? Let me know via review and your wish will be my command. Hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one is going to be action packed so stay tuned for results of the kiss and the next instalment. If responses come in quickly I will update tomorrow. Thanks for reading XxX also please check out my one shot Hell Hollow I might turn it in to a full story depending on responses ta x


	17. Chapter 17

I promise an action packed chapter so here it is. I have to quickly mention that it is late at night and so some of it might be even more evil, and even less grammatically correct than usual.

Mickie still sat by the pool table she was alone now Kelly and Eve had headed upstairs and now Mickie didn't know whether to wait for Beth or go ahead and get herself ready for bed. Deciding to make a move Mickie watched as Layla went back to her cell to. Mickie could see by her face that the woman was not keen to do so and Mickie couldn't blame her. Getting into her cell Mickie checked the time and saw that it was five to nine. The guards would be calling lock down in a moment and Beth was still not back yet. Mickie wondered what was taking her friend so long. Pulling on her pyjama's Mickie was startled by the appearance of Copland. Recently he had been pretty much civil to her but she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a frown as he stood in her doorway.

"Come on Mickie don't be like that I'm not after anything I just wanted to know how you were. Mr Orton was expressing his concern for you earlier and I thought I would come and check on you." Adam said, truly not wanting anything from her right now, but it didn't stop his eyes from wondering over her body.

"I'm fine but thanks for your concern sir." Mickie said trying to be polite but coming up somewhat short. Adam gave her a quick nod that said he didn't believe her but he continued on his way anyway. Mickie paused for a second perhaps she had misread the man, he had never actually done anything wrong, he wasn't like Cena, but Mickie got the feeling that given the opportunity he could be. Sitting down on her bed and getting out her cards Mickie began to deal knowing that Beth would have to be back soon whatever. Taking a final glance at the upper level from where she sat on her bed Mickie saw no movement yet and she began to worry if everything was alright.

Layla walked into her cell trying to be quite as Michelle was lying on her bunk. The blonde didn't stir as Layla started getting ready for bed. Glancing up now and then at her friend Layla was getting more nervous as the silence continued. Michelle was never someone who dwelled on things she had it out with people. If she didn't it seemed to fester inside her and finally boil over the consequences of which were never good. Deciding that it would be better to speak then let Michelle wait for lights out Layla turned to her friend and cleared her throat somewhat.

"You know I didn't lend her that magazine, I bet they stole it while we were eating or something, please Michelle, I don't want them to win." Layla said her voice had an edge to it that bordered on begging and finally Michelle looked at her.

"I know and they won't, now listen I have a plan, and I am going to need your help it's going to be risky, but I think it will be worth it." Michelle said that glint in her eyes that spoke volumes to Layla, as the brunette started to get excited.

"I will always have your back Michelle you can count on me." Layla said as she moved in closer as the klaxon went off to signal lock up. Both women knew lights out wouldn't be for another hour yet but neither of them could wait to discuss their plan.

Randy lent forward he couldn't take it anymore, as his lips touched Beth's he almost sighed with relief. Not altering the contact in anyway, only touching at the lips hands clasped between them Randy almost smiled when Beth kissed him back. It was short and chaste, sweet and simple but it made Randy's heart pound in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was because of who he was kissing or that he knew it was wrong. Beth broke the kiss by sitting up straight, her eyes were soft when she finally opened them and Randy gave her a small smile. Beth returned it in kind as she felt Randy's thumb rub the inside of her palm where they were still holding on to one another.

"I look Beth I know that was wrong, and if you want to report me then" Beth interrupted him by placing her finger on his lips. She didn't want him to apologise and ruin what was a perfectly nice kiss. Worse she didn't want him to feel guilty and regret it either because she certainly didn't.

"It's ok Randy, we will just keep this between us, I mean I kissed you back so technically we are both in trouble." Beth grinned at him, knowing it didn't work that way, but wanting to let him know he hadn't taken advantage of her. Staring at each other now in silence they both jumped when the klaxon went off and the stomping of feet on the staircase made them spring apart. Both trying not to look to guilty and neither of them managing it very well. Randy liked the flush that had risen in Beth's cheeks and he hoped that he would be able to see it again preferably as soon as possible. Beth turned away from randy and headed out of the cell. Almost colliding with its occupant as she left. Randy thank the woman for the use of her cell and followed Beth down the stairs. Walking back with her to her cell so she wouldn't get into trouble for being late, Randy hesitated at the door way. In any normal circumstance this would be the awkward moment when you didn't know whether or not to kiss goodbye. This however was not normal and Beth walked into the cell quickly without so much as a look back behind her. Randy ignored the pang of disappointment and turned to leave.

"Sir thank you for listening, and I will be taking you up on that offer for support." Beth called out as Randy walked out of sight. He smiled to himself and called back.

"No problem Beth anytime." He said not losing the smile as Adam met up with him and frowned at his friends expression.

"Well what's got you so happy?" Adam questioned as they walked to the guards' office and settled in. Randy gave Adam a smirk and switched on the computer.

"I'll tell you when you're old enough."

The next day came and the film crew returned, with all the upheaval it brought with it. Mark noticed the change in their behaviour almost immediately. They were perusing the girls almost as though they were trying to do it in secret. No longer were they asking permission to get interviews but just going ahead and catching the women on the move. Mark hand a sinking suspicion that they knew something and were trying to get to the bottom of it. He also knew what it was. Mark was sure something had come out about the guards' relationship with some of the women, and that was the thing he had been dreading from the very start. It was unlikely that one of the girls would just come out and say it. They valued their lives to much for that. It did not however mean they could not allude to it. Drop hints and so forth, these film people were pretty good at reading between the lines. Looking over at Michelle and Layla now, both were lent against the far wall waiting to go to work. Mark did notice though that Michelle seemed to be making eyes at one of the camera men. Deciding that he better keep an eye on that Mark moved forward and removed the pair from loitering and towards the main doors.

"Come on girls envelop stuffing waits for no man." He said almost having to shove Michelle forward but knowing where he was he just gave her a stern look.

"Don't you mean woman sir?" Michelle said in a playful voice and now Mark defiantly knew her had to watch her. Checking to see that the film crew were too busy talking with Kelly to notice his little altercation with Michelle Mark pushed the pair though the door and closed it behind him. Knowing that Kelly would be headed off towards the gardens, Mark locked it behind him and continued down the corridor.

Ted didn't miss the blonde Michelle watching him from across the hallway. They had their suspicions that the women may be messed with by the male guards but it was only that suspicions. He wondered if the women in here ever got any action, and if not would they be up for it. This Michelle did seem pretty interested. Ted knew rule number two, he had been good about sticking to it, but Michelle was harmless, maybe he could get her alone for a moment just to talk with her. As his attention was caught by what was going on with Matt and this young blonde girl when the woman started to look uncomfortable.

"So you're saying it never goes on, all those late nights, when they have the keys to your cell and can come in at any time." Matt said pushing the girl knowing that she was about to say something. He could see the look in her eyes that told him she wanted to.

"Come on Kelly off to work now you can chat later." John Cena said interrupting then conversation quickly when he spotted that they had Kelly cornered.

"Hey man we were in the middle of things here." Matt said mad that he had probably lost hs chance as Kelly scampered off down the hall.

"Too bad mate I'm sorry, but you can't hold up the routine, it's something we and the women come to rely on. Stable secure environment leads to calm and controllable women. Rules I am afraid, we tend to stick to them around here or it can lead to disaster." John said leaving Matt not option but to suck it up and continue on his way.

"We were due to do our interview with the warden anyway, come on Ted." Matt said leaving John to let out a sigh of relief as the pair left the wing and it returned to its usual quite.

There were sharps in the kitchen. Knives used for cutting up the food, and all in their own little slot, counted in and out after every meal time. Usually they were kept under lock and key, but now it was Lunch time and the cupboard was wide open. Normally it was not worth trying to steal one, they would notice it was gone as soon as lunch service ended but Michelle was not going to need even that much time to put her plan into action. If she had been reading the signals correctly she should only need a moment or two. She looked over at Layla the woman was almost at the front of the queue and was about to create a diversion. Michelle looked around the room once more and found a pair of eyes resting on her. She smiled and poked out her hip turning her attention back to Layla who was now getting her food. Just as Layla left the line and picked up the bread roll that was on the side she took a bite.

"Ugh this is mouldy I think I am going to be sick!" She cried dropping her tray and spilling the soup all over the floor. Getting down on her hands and knees Layla vomited up the roll and all hell broke loose. The rest of the women spat out there meals. Cries from the kitchen erupted as some of the dinner ladies checked the food and some went to help a pale looking Layla.

Michelle made her move, nipping in the back she took the first knife in hand. She didn't care which one only that she was able to get it out without losing it. Stuffing it handle first down the rear of her trousers Michelle rushed back to Layla's side in a matter of moments.

"What have you done to her come on Layla let's get you back to her cell. Hands off Cena she doesn't want you mauling her right now." Michelle said giving him a pointed look and John backed off. Michelle helped Layla across the dining room whilst the rest of the guards tried to control the angry women. No one noticed as Michelle got Ted to help her take Layla back to their cell, and that he was only too pleased to do so.

Beth didn't know what the hell had happened, she had been in conversation with Mickie about what she and Randy had discussed the previous evening, and about how she was going to avoid the interview for as long as she could. Beth had left out the part about the kiss and Mickie hadn't asked. Beth couldn't help feeling like she was lying to her friend although it was by omission only. Then everyone was shouting, Layla was being sick on the floor and Kelly had spat out her roll which had landed on Mickie's cheek and the brunette had not been best pleased.

"Hey watch it, it took hours to do this make up this morning." Mickie joked giving Kelly a smile to make sure the blonde knew she was kidding as Mickie whipped the food off her face as Randy came over and gave them a shake of the head.

"Only happens when Kia is off, why me why now." He said as he caught Gail by the arm and sat her back down.

"What in the blue hell is going on in here!" John Layfield yelled, slamming his files down on the nearest desk as everyone in the room froze simultaneously. Each looking at one another as the warden glared daggers at both inmates and guards' alike. The film crew were probably getting enough footage of this chaos for two documentaries but right now the warden had to deal with this.

"Sir food was bad, Layla was ill." Amy spoke up, being nearest to the warden she felt like she had to say something. John looked at the woman and narrowed his eyes.

"And that called for this carnage. Now clean this up before you are all put on rule 43!" He shouted and the room sprang into action. Guards helping the women clean up the dining hall as the dinner ladies collected the food and disposed of it. John turned to the three men who were just watching the situation unfold. Clearing his throat John straightened his tie and moved in closer.

"This is highly irregular, I can assure you the food is of good quality and this is the first time ever this has happened." John said looking from face to face, unable to not notice the small smiles displayed there.

"I'm sure warden, makes for great TV though, but can you tell us what is rule 43?" Matt said trying to keep the humour out of his voice as the warden stood up slightly straighter and rocked back on his heels.

"I certainly can, any woman on a rule 43 is confined to their cell on wardens orders, and will only let out when I see fit." He said as Matt looked to Jeff and Jeff to Cody.

"So if they all went on rule 43 it would be a complete lock down." Jeff said finally pointing out the obvious as the warden nodded in the affirmative. Cody kept the camera on the warden for a moment. He then scanned the room once more which was now looking less like a bomb had exploded in it.

"Hey have you guys seen Ted?" Cody said lowering the camera to a bunch of shaking heads as John Layfield got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Ted helped Michelle get Layla on to the bed, she was starting to get some colour back in her cheeks now and she had even asked for some water. While Ted went to get it Layla gave Michelle a wink. It was an advantage sometimes to be practiced in knowing how to make yourself sick. As Ted came back with the water Layla sat up and tanked him. Taking sips of it to get the taste of vomit out of her mouth, Layla then placed the cup on the end of the bed and looked up at Ted.

"Thank you, you seem like a very nice man." She said holding his attention while Michelle moved around behind him.

"No problem, you seem very nice too." He said turning towards Michelle who was smiling at him with a tilt to her head. Ted thought she looked very sexy and he winked at her.

"I was hoping we could have a chat alone, and now look, like it was fate or something." He said now facing her fully as Michelle place a hand on his chest.

"Or something." She whispered reaching around her back and placing her hand on the knife concealed there. Keeping Ted's attention by holding his gaze with her eyes she closed the distance between them.

"I would like to thank you for helping us, that's if you don't mind." Michelle said placing her lips at Ted's ear and letting her breath caress his skin.

"Thank away." Ted said in a slightly shaky voice as Michelle kissed his lips lightly. The distraction worked a treat as Michelle pulled out the knife and placed it at Ted's throat before he had even realised it.

"Make a noise and I will kill you right here. Don't believe me, remember my story about how those people died and how those women tortured them. Well it wasn't some other women it was me." Michelle said, now her voice soft and dark. Ted went so white she thought he was going to pass out but he remained upright and nodded his head.

"Good because you're our ticket out of here. You are going to take us to your van and give us the keys. Once we are inside and off we will let you go." Michelle said moving around behind Ted and holding him firmly by the waist. Knife at his throat. Layla now fully recovered stood up and held Ted's arm for extra support, but right now Ted was so scared he was just trying not to wet himself. Michelle pushed Ted towards the front of the cell. She froze when she heard foot falls on the concrete outside, then backed up as she heard Ted's name being called.

"Ted where are you buddy?" Ted recognised the voice as Cody's. he tried not to show his relief but some tension did leave his body at the thought of being rescued.

"Damm it what now?" Layla hissed as the footsteps got louder until they both heard the warden's voice and cursed under their breath. With nowhere to go now the women both looked at each other and then back at the door way which suddenly seemed to fill with people.

The mess cleared up and the panic over all attention now turned to the retreating film crew. Led by the warden who were all shouting for Ted the camera man. Beth immediately turned to Randy who was looking a her. Then they both looked at John Cena who was looking decidedly green, and Randy made a bee line for him. Beth could only watch as Randy pulled John to one side to ask him what he knew. Beth looked across at Mickie who was making her way towards Beth with a worried look on her face.

"Do you think Michelle has anything to do with this?" Mickie asked when she was close enough so no one would overhear them. Beth shook her head she really didn't know but it was all starting to fall into place now.

"Let's just say I think the food was fine." She replied keeping half an eye on Randy as he and John moved towards the doors and stood in front of them. If John knew anything it looked like he had informed Randy as they were now joined by Dave and Adam, all blocking any exit from the dining hall as all the women inside awaited to hear what was going on.

Michelle tightened her grip on Ted. The man was standing stiffly as the warden, Matt and Jeff and finally Cody saw the knife at his throat and froze.

"Now Michelle, this is silly, you know you can't get out of here, and if you kill that man it will be a one way ticket for you to the electric chair." John said trying to reason with the woman, although he was not sure if that was even possible.

"No way out a, what do you think the press will do if you let me kill him right here right now. I don't think it will be a glowing report sir do you." Michelle said her voice dripping with sarcasm as John backed everyone off slightly.

"What do you want?" He said deciding that negotiation was the next thing on the list.

"I want him to give us the van keys, then we will drive on out of here, when we are clear we will let him go." Michelle said and John shook his head. He knew he couldn't have letting a prisoner escape get out on the evening news either.

"How about you let him go and I won't put you in isolation, just a few days cellular confinement." Layfield offered. Michelle was already grinning and shaking her head though as Layla moved forward slightly.

"No dice sir, it out or we kill him right now." The not so English rose said as Matt placed his hand on John arm.

"Let them out, I don't want to see Ted die, you can always catch them again later." He said quietly but Michelle and Layla still heard every word. They were not going to argue, even though they had no intention of being re captured.

"How do I know you will let him go? Not just kill him when you're far enough away?" Cody said concern etching his voice and Ted was sure he saw fear in his best friends eyes.

"I guess you will just have to trust us." Michelle said in a voice which suggested that she was lying and had every intention of killing Ted.

"I wouldn't trust you as far as I could spit you McCool." Mark said walking up to the scene having just come down from his office after a somewhat panicked call from Randy about a missing camera man. This was not what Mark had expected to find.

"You son of a bitch. Let us out now or I will take you all down with me." Michelle said taking the knife off Ted's neck and brandishing it at the men stood at the entrance to cell seven. Mark wanted to rush in there and take that knife from Michelle, but he knew he could get not only himself but Ted killed to. Michelle was easily capable of it, and he knew she wouldn't hesitate. Looking at John now he knew that it was ultimately the warden's decision but right now they seemed to have only one option.

"Sir I think we have to do as she says. This man is here under our protection, and for now the only way to keep him alive is to let them have what they want." Mark said trying to ignore the grin on both women's faces. John looked at Mark but he knew ultimately that the man was right. Not only would they be held accountable, but they might put the prison at serious risk for a total re-staffing and harsher punishments. Not to mention the possibility of having to live while you watched someone die, when you could have prevented it.

"Ok back up people let them out." John said finally and Layla and Michelle couldn't believe their luck. This wasn't quite how they planned it, but it was close enough. Leaving the cell and keeping tight hold on Ted, Mark went forward and opened the main door to the wing.

"Now give Layla the keys you guys can all stay here." Michelle said as Layla snatched the keys off Mark and closed and locked the door behind them. Leaving a bunch of shocked and worried faces behind in their bid for freedom.

Oh no have they done it have they escaped. As ever reviews are great they inspire me to write more. Also I went with the kiss as I had more votes for, hoped you liked it and Sofia was it soft enough for you, I didn't add tongues lol. Thanks for reading XxX oh check out my new ONE SHOT Wife Swap if you liked my others you are going to love this one. It will be up later today on my page or the m rated section. Yes it's one of those ONE SHOTS. Also and I apologise for the long authors note. The voting is now up for Pixella's story contest. I hope you will have time to vote for the one you love, please do take the time though as many authors have put in a lot of effort to write their one shots, and they deserve the recognition. Thank you


	18. Chapter 18

Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Time for the next, I apologise for the delay in update's but work waits for no woman.

Enjoy!

Mickie and Beth just locked on in confusion as the four guards stood at the door made no move to tell the women what was happening outside. Mickie suspected that they didn't even know themselves. Taking a look at Beth it was obvious that she knew nothing either, but their suspicions were that Michelle had done something to Ted the camera man. That or she had been caught doing something to him. Beth was just praying that there wasn't any more blood written over these walls, but right now the silence that filled the dining hall was eerie in the extreme. The only noises were that of the other women breathing, the tension that hung in the air seemed to have become oppressive in its totality, and right now the only option was to wait.

The crackle of Randy's radio made everyone jump including the man who's waist it was attached to. Snatching it out of his belt Randy answered to the person on the other end. Holding it close to his ear and keeping the volume on low, randy made out the voice of Mark.

"Randy McCool and El have taken Ted hostage, they are going to try and run for it. Keep the girls locked in the dining hall." He said his voice slightly breathless, and Randy wondered if panic was setting in. Not that this wasn't a situation that didn't deserve a bit of panic. His own throat had tightened at the news and now he felt his palms begin to sweat.

"Rodger that, the women are contained, do you need any reinforcements?" Randy asked quietly but it was obvious that a few people could overhear the conversation. One of them being Beth who was going increasing wide eyed the longer she listened.

"No nothing you can do right now I am going to get in contact with the police, they might be able to run them down. Stay put Randy and don't let anyone try to be a hero." Mark said and with that only static remained and Randy replaced the radio in his belt. Now he was faced with a decision. Did he tell the girls or did he try to keep them calm by lying. Looking over at Beth her eyes focused on him he knew he had to tell them, they did deserve the truth.

Mark took out his mobile phone as soon as his conversation with Randy was over. Intending to dial 911 he paused at the Text message that was waiting to be read. Clicking on it and not having much time Mark smiled as he read the short message and replied, replacing the phone in his pocket knowing that the person on the other end had received it. Moving over to the door where Michelle and Layla had exited only minutes ago he pressed his ear to the wood and listened hard.

"I think they have gone through to the next corridor we should be safe to follow them now." Mark said taking the wardens keys from his out stretched hand as Mark quietly unlocked the door and poked his head around the frame. Seeing nothing he motioned for John to follow him. Matt, Jeff and Cody came too and right now Mark did not have the time to send them back. Moving quietly the four men made it to the next door and Mark repeated the same procedure. He knew if they were not in this hallway then they had made it outside. Their only hope then would be they hadn't managed to get in the van yet and so would still be stoppable.

Opening the door and finding it empty once more Mark gave John a quick look and headed towards the external door, knowing they may have some element of surprise Mark got out his night stick, clutching it in his hand tight for fear he would lose it in his sweaty palms. Placing his hand on the door handle and inserting the key they all listened once more for any sounds coming from outside.

Michelle and Layla couldn't believe it, they had gone though not one but two doors and no one appeared to be following them yet. Not that they wouldn't be. Both women knew that it just wouldn't be that simple so they moved quietly, making sure that no one was watching them, lying in wait to make a move. Ted was being as unhelpful as possible she was almost having to push him along, and he was heavy. It was slowing them down and Michelle knew that that was probably his intention.

"Come on move it, or I will kill you, and I will make sure it's slowly." Michelle threatened as Layla moved forward to open the external door. Ted really wanted to dig his heels in. he was trying to give the guards as much time as possible to come and save him. He knew if Michelle and Layla made it out of prison with him he was a dead man. Now though the blonde seemed to have caught on to his trick and was shoving him hard in the back. The door to the outside world opened casting a long line of light where Layla had only opened it enough to look outside and check that the coast was clear.

"Ok the place is deserted." Layla said now opening the door up fully and coming back to take up position at Ted's arm again. Not only did it help Michelle get him to move along at a quicker pace but it also meant he was like a human shield. One that appeared to be very effective so far. Making their way across the open space to the van which was about twenty feet away both women kept their eyes peeled. Getting to the van Layla dug around in Ted's pocket and came up with the keys. Throwing Mark's set away on the floor having no more use for them.

"I've got him get in there get the engine started then help me load him in the back." Michelle instructed as Layla gave a curt nod and ran to the drivers' side door. Jumping in and selecting the key Layla found it wouldn't fit, going for the next one it slotted it like a glove and she turned it. The van's engine roared to life and Layla hit the steering wheel in excitement.

"Yes I can't believe we actually did it." Layla half shouted half whispered as she jumped back out of the and headed around the back to help Michelle.

Michelle smiled at the sound of the engine, she could almost taste the freedom. Before she got put in prison she had never really taken the time to appreciate the open air, the beauty of the countryside. Now she was going to take full advantage, perhaps they would go sown to Mexico, maybe even further to Brazil or Rio de geneiro. Away with her own thoughts of the open road and noting to stand in her way Michelle only felt the pain as something hit her hard on the back of the neck.

Loosing her grip on both the knife and Ted Michelle crumpled to the floor, trying desperately to cling on to consciousness as a shadow fell across her downed form.

"Now where did you think you were going." Kia said picking up the dropped knife as Layla bounced around the corner. Ted had dashed off back towards the prison doorway as the English woman stared first at Kia then the crumpled blonde at her feet.

"Give it up Layla you won't be headed off now, plans have been changed." Kia said as the door opened behind her and out stepped Mark and the warden. Followed by four very worried looking men as they spotted their friend and ran over to join him.

Layla hesitated she was outside, she was free, but Michelle wasn't. Kia was now clutching the woman's shirt collar very tightly, probably restricting Michelle's air way and the woman didn't even seem to care. Her eyes were completely fixed on Layla and the brunette knew the game was up. Mark snatched her quickly by the arm as she deflated in front of them, obviously having no intention of putting up a fight now that she had lost Michelle, and Ted. Kia wrenched Michelle of the floor by her collar causing the woman to gasp for air as she struggled to her feet.

"Good work Miss Steven's, how did you know they were here." The warden said sending a look of distain towards Michelle then a smile at Kia as she shrugged.

"Mark text me, I had told him I was coming in early had some reports to finish up and the next thing I know he replies telling me to go around back we have two escaped inmates." She said now pulling Michelle's arms behind her and holding the woman in place. Kia noticed that where she had hit Michelle with the night stick was now leaking blood. All Kia could think was that it served her right and decided not to mention it to anyone.

"Thank you." Ted said coming up to them now as they all stood under the sun in the court yard, none of them had made a move to go back inside yet, it was almost like they were just having a mid-afternoon chat, as opposed to preventing two dangerous criminals from escaping.

"No problem it's my job." Kia stated with a small smile as she finally pulled Michelle forwards back towards the prison. Mark followed closely behind with Layla who was walking alongside him willingly for the moment. Mark did not loosen his grip on her for a second though. He knew these pair far to well to let them lure him into a false sense of security.

John brought up the rear with the film crew. Ted was still shaken but the colour had somewhat returned to his cheeks, and the rest of them looked totally relieved.

"I take it you will be reporting this in a positive light in your film." John said wanting to make sure the men were on the same page as himself.

"If at all, I think we can overlook this one, mistakes on both sides here I think, but I will make sure your officers get the recognition they deserve." Matt said looking for the first time humbled as they entered the main wing again. Noise could be heard coming from the dining hall but it did not sound like they were out of control.

"Take those two to isolation." John barked as Michelle started to struggle against Kia who held on firm. Layla did her part trying to kick and scratch at Mark but both women were dragged towards the isolation unit.

"How long for?" Mark called back over his shoulder as John paused at the doors to the dining hall.

"At this point forever."

Once Randy had told them what was going all, all the women began to talk amongst themselves. They couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not. On the one hand they didn't want Michelle and Layla to get free, they all hated them too much. On the other hand though, it would mean that the pair of them would be out of their hair forever and G block would be a much safer place to live.

"I hope they get out and when the police track them down, they are ordered to shoot on sight." Amy said perching on a table and placing her legs on the chair below. Kelly nodded in agreement as Beth checked over her shoulder. Seeing no one close enough to hear her she leant forward bring everyone closer together.

"You better hope that they do catch them, because I don't think Michelle is the type of person to let bygones be bygones." Beth said as Mickie gave her a small frown not sure as to what the blonde was getting at.

"You mean she might come back to haunt us." Mickie said with a smile as Beth shook her head.

"No but I wouldn't put it passed her to come pay us a little visit when we get out, or come back here and blow the place up." Beth said as now everyone looked back at her in horror. None of them had thought of that possibility, and for the first time ever all of them were routing for the guards.

It seemed like they had been in that dining room forever. The women had taken the news well. None of them had burst into hysterics or any kind of rioting broken out. In fact they seemed almost pragmatic about the situation. Randy had not got much from John, but he could tell that the man had more to do with this than he was saying. For now Randy would let it slide, he did not have the time or the inclination to find out what John had been up to this time. Randy had his own problems to worry about. His eyes rested on the blonde in front of him. She was talking with her usual group of friends as they dropped silent around her. He wondered what she could have told them to get that reaction. Randy had found himself thinking more and more about Beth Phoenix over the past few days, almost to a point where he had been walking towards her cell, not having a clue what he would say when he got there. This was dangerous for him, there was no way he could fall for an inmate, but everything in his body was telling him that he already had.

Voices could be heard coming from outside. All the women stopped their conversations to listen as Callaway's voice reverberated around the wing outside.

"How long for?" He questioned and the wardens voice replied right outside the doors as all the women turned around to face them in anticipation.

"At this point forever." Was the reply as the doors opened and all eyes turned to John Layfield who ushered the camera crew passed towards their own locker room. This was not the time for them to be around, the women were bound to have questions and this time the warden was going to answer them all.

After the shock had died down and all of the guards had a well deserved cup of coffee, Beth and Mickie were sat in their cell pondering over what the next week would bring. The film crew had no intention of leaving, although now they were on stick supervision. No more interviewing the inmates on the sly, and they had seemed to agree with that. Mickie was shuffling cards constantly. The click of them was starting to drive Beth to distraction.

"Mickie cut it out would you." Beth snapped but immediately regretted it as soon as Mickie's face dropped and she put the cards down.

"Sorry I don't know why I said that. I mean we should be happy, no Michelle or Layla for what could be a long time, and when they come back they will be on constant watch for what they did." Beth said reaching out and giving Mickie a reassuring pat on the arm as the brunette looked up on to her eyes.

"I know, I don't know why I have this uneasy feeling either I just know it's there, maybe it was all the excitement today, the adrenaline has finally worn off." Mickie said as Beth dropped down on to the floor and stood on the cold stone and moved towards the sink. She had every intention of getting ready for bed. Placing her toothbrush in her mouth Beth clean her teeth. It wasn't just something she need to do but it was also giving her an excuse not to reply to Mickie. Beth could feel the unease to, it was a general feeling of unrest, like when you knew a storm was coming. The air felt oppressive and thick. A charge lingered in the background and sometimes it grew so think that it gave her a headache. Beth had a headache right now, she could feel it just behind her eyes, pressing outwards until her own image became a blur in the mirror. Shaking her head to clear the fog Beth realised that Mickie had been talking to her, yet she hadn't heard a word.

"Sorry Mickie I wasn't listening." Beth said spitting out the toothpaste and washing it down the sink. Mickie sighed and shook her head.

"You know your problem you think too much." Mickie commented as Beth hopped back up on to her bunk and lay down.

"I know bad habit I must get out of." Beth joked as the lights started to go off one by one along the cells.

"I was saying, looks like our plan to bring down Michelle and Layla will have to wait a while now. Maybe a good long spell in the hole will soften them up a bit though, make them easier prey." Mickie said as their light went out casing them in shadows as the only lights burning were the ones in the hallway.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Beth replied as she closed her eyes and tried to block out the headache that had settled there.

Mark and Kia were filling in all the paper work about the incident today. Both of them knew just how close they had come to a serious disaster. Not looking at one another, not even speaking, they both concentrated on the job in hand. It was in fact John who finally spoke up. He had been sitting in the corner just observing the pair and feeling more than a little guilty. John had gotten the feeling as soon as Layla went down sick in the dining hall that something was up. When Michelle had told him to back off he knew it was. Yet he did nothing about it and someone again nearly got killed.

He had said as much to Randy earlier, not why he knew but just that he had a feeling, John knew that it had been far too little far too late. Now he was stuck here on a night shift with the two people who had risked themselves to protect this prison and he was too scared to even move in case he blurted out the entire truth. Finally though no longer able to take the tension that was building up, not only in the guards office but the entire wing John did speak.

"How long do you think the warden will keep them down there, in the hole I mean?" John asked as both Mark and Kia paused in their writing and faced him. The warden had yet to tell them his final decision on Michelle and Layla's punishment, they were pretty sure however he would not follow through on his forever threat.

"Not sure I think it will be a month, any longer than that you run the risk of sending them crazy." Kia said as Mark nodded long with her statement.

"Might not even be that long, but I bet they will be on CC for a while and close supervision." Mark said and John sat back in his seat. He was not look forward to the day when the pair got out. He knew they would be mad, and more to the point mad at him.

Michelle sat in the dark, the floor was hard and uncomfortable, it was cold and she wrapped her arms around her body to fight of the shivers that racked her body. She couldn't believe she went from almost free to this dark hole. She knew Layla was just next door but the walls down here were thick and she knew she would have to shout to get her friend to hear her. Right now she did not want to be paid a visit by any of the guards, right now she needed time to think and to plan. This was no simple revenge plot this time. No getting girls in the showers or threatening them in the playground. This time the entire prison was going to pay.

The morning broke and the film crew showed up promptly at eight. Ted had been shaken but he was determined to carry on. There was a lot of money riding on this project for all of them and right now Ted couldn't afford to lose the pay check. It wasn't just about that though, he knew if he didn't go back he would be dreaming about this for weeks if not months.

"If you fall off the horse you just have to get straight back on." He said to Cody as his dark haired friend lifted out his camera and asked Ted if he was ok. Looking up at the high walls a small shiver ran down Ted's spine, he shook it off though and got out his camera and followed Cody inside. Being met once more by Dave the four men were escorted to their usual locker room and Dave stood in the doorway as they unloaded their equipment.

"Rule number two man, try and remember that today." Dave said with a small smile as he left them to it. The looks he got behind his back were unnoticed as Dave made his way along the hall and met up with Randy at the guards station.

"You would have thought they might have decided to give this one up, after yesterday I mean. Now we have to baby sit them all day." Dave said as Randy watched the women file out for breakfast not really paying any attention to his colleague. He was watching Beth and Mickie as they walked quietly along at the back of the queue. He wondered if Beth had told Mickie about their kiss. He couldn't be sure either way and for now it was even more important that he kept his distance since the film crew had indeed decided to return.

"Yeah well I guess its part of our job description now." Randy said far more cynically than usual but he had been shaken by the previous day's events.

"Lucky us." Dave replied as he followed the women into the dining hall. As Randy was about to do the same Matt came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Randy turned on them and tried to give the man a smile. It fell somewhat short of sincere but it was enough to put Matt at ease.

"Hey I was wondering if we could talk with Miss Phoenix after work this morning. It's something we were really hoping to do, especially now we here there is some controversy about her conviction." Matt said, as Randy's eyes opened slightly wider and he wondered if Kia had something to do with that piece of information.

"I guess so, I will let her know." Randy said knowing this was the day Beth had been dreading, there was no more avoiding it. She was going to have to tell at least some of her story to these people. Turing away from Matt and heading straight towards Beth, Randy saw her look up at him as soon as he approached and he gave her a small smile. The look on Beth's face told him that he wasn't going to have to say much, the woman already knew what was coming.

There you go. Hope that was ok. Just want to thank everyone for their support on this fic it has been wonderfully encouraging.

Next time: Beth tells her story and Michelle and Layla find out just how long they are going to be kept in the dark for. Both events have huge consequences for the entire wing. As ever thanks for reading and please review and let me know how you think it is going. I will update tomorrow if I feel inspired enough. XxX


	19. Chapter 19

Here as promised the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Beth knew it had been coming, it was as inevitable as the sun rising and right now as soon as she looked at Randy she knew what he had come to tell her. The only new piece of information that he had for her was that the film crew had got wind of her attempt to appeal. Beth like Randy suspected that Kia was the one behind that little nugget of information being leaked. Neither of them could ask her right now though as she had been on the night shift and was currently tucked up at home in bed.

Beth made her way to work completely submerged in thoughts of what it was she was going to say. She knew that they wanted her story all of it. The juicer the information the better, but could she risk telling them all of it. She knew for certain that she couldn't risk telling them nothing, but the truth was far more dangerous than anyone realised. Looking at Mickie now Beth got on with digging up the weeds on her patch of the garden as the headache she had last night made an unwelcome appearance once more.

John Layfield sat in his office reading through the two reports from yesterday's incident. It was more for procedure than actually requiring the information. It made for not a great read. The only thing they had on their side was that Ted had broken the rules by going back to the cell alone. That and the incident had been resolved without injury. John was hopping mad about the fact that this had happened at all, but that could wait for another time, right now he had to decide what to do with McCool and El. His original thought of keeping them locked up for the rest of their lives though appealing was not practical. He would have to let them out eventually, in fact he knew that prolonged isolation could cause the women to become even more dangerous. Leaning back in his chair John knew he would have to do some lateral thinking about those one, and maybe take a new approach to the entire thing. The only problem was he was fresh out of idea's right now, as he looked out of the window and noticed that it was a bright sunny day. Probably one of the last they would have before Autumn took a hold of the Texan countryside making way for the long nights of winter. Picking up the phone John dialled the extension to Mark's office thinking that two brains might be better than one on this particular occasion.

Lunch was an extremely quite affair between Beth and Mickie. The brunette was worried about her friend as she had never seen her this tense about something before. Beth had asked Mickie to Not come in with her.

"If I tell you my story Mickie it will be in its entirety, I will not be telling these journalists much." Beth had told her and Mickie had no choice but to accept Beth's decision. Now they were finishing up their meal Randy had walked over and Beth had looked up at him immediately. Mickie was sure that she had seen something pass between them. A look of types but it was more a feeling that something deeper was going on. Torn between wanting to ask Beth about it, and respecting the woman's privacy Mickie just gave Beth a small smile as the blonde stood up and looked down at Mickie. Beth desperately wanted to tell her friend why she couldn't listen to what she was about to say but now was not the time. All Beth could hope was that Mickie would be willing to wait until Beth was ready to tell her.

"Ok I am ready." Beth said following Randy as he lead her towards her own cell. This was the first time it had looked daunting to Beth. Usually it was a place where Beth felt safe, somewhere she could relax and not have to think about her current situation. Which now she thought about it was ironic considering her cell was the only place she felt really locked in as well. Now as she approached the bars and saw two men waiting inside Beth paused and Took in a deep breath. Randy noticed that Beth had stopped pretty quickly his senses so attuned to her at the moment he could even tell when she was in the same area as him. Stopping beside her knowing that right now he couldn't reassure her the way he wanted to, Randy settled for placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine I will be there." He said so quietly he wasn't even sure that she had heard him. The only signal Beth gave him that she had was when she moved forward.

"Hey there Beth, can I call you Beth?" Matt said as Beth moved forward and sat on Mickie's bed. Turning towards Matt Beth put on her best smile.

"I guess so I think Miss Phoenix is a little formal for our current situation don't you think." Beth said pointing to the walls and the bars which surrounded them.

"Ok Beth, I wanted to ask you about your time here and about your crime. There obviously has been much interest in your case, you being a celebrity and all, you never did tell your side of the story. Even though you protested your innocence to the end, and now we here you may be going for an appeal?" Matt said deciding to get straight down to it. Matt knew that this woman was as intelligent as they came. You didn't get yourself an million dollar company on your own without knowing a thing or two. Now Matt looked into the blue eyes looking back at him and he almost held his breath in anticipation of her first words.

"My dad told me two things when I was younger that have stuck with me until this day. One was that only two things are unavoidable in life and that is death and taxes, so don't try and fight them. The second was that people that worked in the media were pimples on the arse that is the human species. Guess what my dad was right, you came in here to find out if I really did it. If I deserve to be locked up in this prison, and ultimately if I am paying sufficient penance for my crime." Beth stated as a look of horror came over Matt's face for a moment. Beth got the distinct impression that he was going to say something else. Dispute his real intentions, or perhaps try and butter her up. Beth wasn't going to give him the opportunity. With a quick glance over at Randy who was lent against the wall by the sink, Beth turned to camera and saw that Cody was watching her though the eye piece.

"How about I tell you what really happened that night and you can decide for your selves." Matt was not going to argue, this was exactly what he had wanted and now as Beth lowered her head for a second the entire room seemed to be waited with bated breath for the blonde to finally start speaking.

"I had found out about the affair that very day, before that I had never suspected a thing, too busy to notice I guess, may be also that I didn't really care. I guess the begging of the end had been coming for a while now for me and Cody, I just refused to acknowledge it, happy to plough on as normal, living my life with him somewhere in the picture. It was my career, my business my life. And ultimately the affair was my fault. Cody was no longer my boyfriend he was my PA, someone I relied on, trusted and talked to about my problems, all within the normal parameters of being someone's partner I know, but the other side of our relationship, the lust the needing one another had gone a long time ago. So when I found out I guess shock set in at first, but not long after the anger took hold. Mainly I guess because I felt betrayed by my best friend, lie to, not because I thought I had lost his love. So I guess I saw the gun lying in its case on the mantel piece. It was Cody's gun, he used to take part in local shooting contests, it was not there for any kind of protection, I had never even picked it up before that night. I took the gun shoved it in my hand bag and drove to Melina's house. I remember I couldn't park out front because there was a van parked there I had to go down the road slightly. I parked got out and walked along the street. It was hot too hot for the cardigan I was wearing so I stopped to remove it. That's when I had second thoughts, I saw the gun lying there on top of my compact and next to my phone. I took the gun out of my bag and threw it in the dumpster alongside me. It didn't clang like I had expected it too. It must have landed on top of a bin bag or something, I didn't pause to check, I just thought I would grab it on my way back. Not that I was really thinking clearly at that stage. I had had enough time to brew on what had happened and now I just wanted to have it out with this woman."

Matt had sat and listened quietly so far but a question popped into his mind and he spoke up as Beth paused.

"Why did you take the gun in the first place, if you didn't intend on shooting Miss Perez?" Beth looked at him for the first time since she had begun her monolog and shook her head.

"Intimidation I guess, the feeling of power, I soon realised that if I took it o might use it, and that was something that I was not willing to do." Matt nodded as Beth continued with her story.

"I went up to the house it was about eight thirty and the lights were on, I knew she was home and I bashed on the door hard. She opened it in a robe and she looked like she had just gotten out of the bath. I pushed my way past and started to demand to know what had happened between her and Cody. The rest of the conversation is kind of a blur, we were just shouting at one another, until it got reduced to name calling. I finally said that it was over between me and Cody and that she could have him. She replied and I remember this clear as day, that it wouldn't be any fun now that I knew, he was no longer forbidden fruit and that she was done with him too. I couldn't listen to her anymore, I stormed out. Even more angry than when I had first gone in there, I had expected to find a woman who would be apologetic, may be confused, not knowing that Cody was in a relationship. Instead I found a heartless cold woman who didn't really care for Cody, just saw him as a challenge. That is why I forgot to pick up the gun. I practically ran back to the car and just drove off. I had no idea where I was headed and at that point I didn't care. All I could think was that me and Cody had let our relationship diminish to a point where he was being used by another woman for kicks." Beth stopped. She had not thought about this for a long time and the emotions that it was bring up were causing a lump to develop in her throat.

"So what did you do then, did you go back and get the gun and make her pay for hurting someone you loved?" Matt asked in the gap as Beth looked over to Randy once more and she could see the emotions playing on his face. She knew her answer to that question would probably determine their future for better or worse.

"No I didn't, in fact I almost made it to the state line before I realised what I was doing. It was the light on the fuel gauge that caught my attention first. I had driven miles out of my way and now I was low on gas. Now I got a bit scared it was almost eleven and I didn't have anyone I could call, especially not Cody, not after what I knew and what I had done. I turned the car around then, I broke the only law I did that night by pulling a U turn on a highway. I drove back slowly, it gave me time to think about what I was going to say to Cody, how I was going to tell him it was over, and how hurt I felt." Beth paused again and took in a sigh as she once again locked eyes with Matt who was sat just behind the camera. He had been enthralled by her story. It wasn't just plausible but she told it very well.

"Little did I know that when I got back to my house the place would be crawling with police. I never got a chance to speak with Cody that night as the took him off to the police station, having found his gun in the dumpster outside, and probably some of his things at her house. I wasn't raised as a suspect until the next day when an eye witness came forward identifying me running away from the house. I guess she did but nearly half an hour before they said she died. Something which seemed to be over looked by the jury." Beth added as Matt spoke up once more.

"What about the gun, your fingerprints must have been on that? It would have thrown the light of suspicion on you for sure." Matt said as Beth shook her head.

"no and here is the real kicker they were not, the gun had been whipped clean, they found my fingerprints on the front door of the house and on and interior table in the hallway. Not in any other room, including the kitchen where they found the body. I had admitted to the cops that I did go to the house that we had argued then I left, but I couldn't prove it, I had no alibi and a dam good motive for doing it. The rest you know, I was tried in the media, everyone thought I was some cold heartless bitch, who emptied a gun into my lover's mistress." Beth had to watch herself as her blood boiled at the thought of what had been said about her.

"You showed almost no emotion at the trial, no sadness for the woman who died, no remorse for the crime at all, did you not think people would take that the wrong way?" Matt said treading carefully here as he knew Beth could clam up any second.

"I showed no sadness because I did not know the woman, in fact what I did know of her I didn't like, so was I sad she was dead of course not. That doesn't automatically mean I killed her, plenty of people get killed that lots of others are glad about, take Hitler, Stalin and Hiaasen to name a few. As for remorse, how can I show remorse for something I didn't do, the only thing I regret is that I picked up that gun in the first place if I had left it in its box maybe Melina would still be alive today. I suspect not, I suspect whoever killed her was just waiting for an opportunity and I came along and gave them one. I also provided them with the perfect scapegoat." Beth said her eyes turning slightly hard with the thought and Randy pushed himself away from the wall, wanting Beth to see he was still there and that he believed her.

Beth saw Randy but made no move to acknowledge his presence, there would be time for that when the camera crew had left and she could finally let go of the tears she had been holding in for so long.

"So you think that someone saw you drop the gun in the dumpster, someone who had been watching Miss Perez and was looking to kill her came along after you left and picked up your gun and killed her with it?" Matt said his eyebrow raised. It was such an unlikely story that it was probably true. He had often found though his line of work that the truth was stranger than fiction and here was just another case.

"Perhaps, and if the justice system had its way, what really happened that night will remain a mystery for the rest of time." Beth finished and Matt got the distinct impression that this interview was over. Not wanting to push her, knowing when to stop being one of his best qualities Matt thanked Beth and left with Cody following him. Matt knew that what he had on camera that day was gold and that if they didn't do another days shooting he had enough to make his film, even perhaps to start some kind of debate on the American justice system. Getting into the locker room Matt and Cody put away their things, having no intention to do anything else today, they just wanted to get back and edit what they had. All they had to do now was wait for Ted and Jeff to get back.

Mark and the warden walked down to the isolation unit, it was a meeting they were not looking forward to, but there was so much riding on this that they couldn't put it off any longer. Opening the door to the dim unit Mark got the usual feeling he had whenever he entered this place. It reminded him of death. It wasn't the smell or the history, no woman had even died on this unit in fact, it was just the place felt wrong, cool dark and slightly damp the unit held a secret no one had ever yet uncovered and it always made Mark shiver whenever he was down here. If John had the same feeling he was not showing it, he walked briskly to the first cell and opened the hatch. Mark walked to the second and repeated the action so both occupants could hear what they had come to say.

Michelle knew as soon as someone had entered the corridor, she could hear their foot falls on the stone floor, the jangle of the keys as they danced at their sides. She even thought she could hear their breathing, but that might just have been her imagination. The hole did that kind of thing to you, made you see and hear things that weren't really there. Michelle had managed to survive her times in the hole with thoughts of retribution when she got out. Talking with Mark or John and manipulating them to her will, this tome though she had told no one of her plans, and she intended it to stay that way. When her hatch was opened Michelle shielded her eyes against the harsh light. For a moment there was no sound and Michelle wondered if they had just come to gloat, see if they could get a reaction, she knew it was Mark she recognised his smell. The other guard was too far away to identify but Michelle guessed it was the warden. If they were expecting some kind of reaction from her though they were going to be disappointed. Her question of why they were here was answered with the sound of the wardens voice not a moment later as Michelle settled back against the hard wall.

"You have not only made me angry, but also very disappointed, I thought you respected the rules of this prison, and me. I guess I was wrong. However I cannot keep you caged down here for the rest of your lives so I have a proposal." The warden said and now Michelle's ears pricked up. The glimmer of hope that this isolation would end was now in site. Moving towards the hatch now Michelle peered though it to see Mark standing just outside her cell.

"In two days you will be released from here and go back on to the wing. You will be kept under close observation, but will be allowed the same freedom as the other prisoners. This however is on condition." John continued as he could see Layla at her door way obviously listening to what he had to say.

"If you step out of line, even once, even a minor infraction of the rules you will be sent back though the system. Kidnapping and trying to escape are serious offences, I would make the recommendation you should be sent to a mental institute for the criminally insane, and have you split up. Do you understand the terms of your release?" John finished as both women remained silent.

Michelle knew this would throw a serious spanner in the works for her plan, but it also meant getting out of here. All she would have to do is bide her time until the heat was off. She was sure she could be a good girl at least for a little while. Michelle did have to give the warden some credit though, his deal was pretty clever, metal asylums were not good places to be when you weren't actually mental, they drugged you up, kept you locked away for twenty three hours a day and you were surrounded by nutters. No Michelle did not want that to happen, especially if she had to do it alone.

"I agree, we will be good from now on." Michelle said putting on her most convincing voice and she could hear Layla accepting as well.

"Good then I will see you in two days ladies, and remember for now you are on probation, do not think of this as the easy way out, one slip and I will sign the papers to have you committed." With that John and Mark closed the hatches and made their exit, leaving Michelle and Layla in a slight state of suspension wondering just how closely they would be watched on the outside, and how much they would be able to get away with.

To say Randy was drained was an understatement, the emotional out pouring of Beth's story had taken its toll on him and he had collapsed in a chair in the guards office. That was where a few hours later Kia found him, still staring out of the window, unable to believe that the American justice system had got it so wrong.

"Penny for them." Kia said placing her hand lightly on Randy's shoulder and getting his attention. Randy locked eyes with the coloured woman and sighed.

"I heard Beth's story today Kia, she is an innocent woman I am sure of it, cleverly framed and persecuted by the media, now she is locked up in here and there isn't a dam thing I can do about it." Randy said hitting the desk with his fist. Kia was glad no one else was around to witness this. Randy obviously had deeper feelings for this woman than he was letting on and right now with things so tense around here, the timing could not have been worse.

"I know, I have looked in to her case at length, I am pretty sure she can appeal, and win, but maybe you should take a step back from this." Kia said sitting down opposite Randy now and trying to capture his eyes with her own.

"I know I am too close, but I am not sure I can walk away now, I'm not sure I even want to." Randy said his voice softening as he spoke. He didn't want to have to come out and say it. He hoped that Kia would read between the lines, but she didn't say anything. Either she was looking for some kind of conformation, or she was trying to deny what was right in front of her eyes.

"I think I could love her Kia, I know right now that really sucks, but I can't help it, and you know what she likes me too, I think that makes this even harder. I said I would never cross that line, that I was here to help people. Now Beth needs my help and all I do is sit here and get angry at the system." Randy finished as Kia sat back and pondered this for a moment. This was not like with John or Adam and their slightly depraved infatuations, this ran much deeper than that and she knew it could all blow up in their faces.

"Randy don't give up on love ever, it's a lonely road to go down believe me, we can't choose who we will fall in love with bit we can choose how we go about dealing with it. Right now we need to focus on getting Beth some justice, then ponce she is free you can have whatever you want together." Kia said as Randy nodded knowing the woman was right. It sounded so simple when she put it like that, but he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

Ok there we go. What will Michelle and Layla do now? Is everything they were planning going to fly right out of the window now or will they find a way around the new rules?

Will Kia and Randy be able to set Beth free? And how will Mickie deal with the loss of her best friend if she does go? To find out leave me an inspiring review and I will update. Thanks for reading.

PS please check out my new writing contest and let me know if you want to have a bash at it. Also check out my new ONE SHOT called MASKS. On my page or over on the M section, yes another one of those I am on a roll. XxX


	20. Chapter 20

Yes I had to have a break my eyes were going to fall out. But here I am back again, I hope you like this next instalment.

Before I start I am taken aback by the continued support from a very special person xxxfutureWWEdivaxxx. She has no idea how much her reviews and stories alike make me smile.

There are also many more of you out there and I promise I will give you all your own special chapter, but for now Missy this one is for you honey.

Mickie was unsure how Beth would be when she got back to her cell. Finding the blonde curled up on her bed just looking at the wall opposite her. Beth gave Mickie a small smile as soon as she came into the cell and the brunette relaxed slightly. She had a sneaking suspicion that now this business was over with Beth would return to her usual self. Mickie had missed her friend over the last few days and she wanted to get back to their old camaraderie, the easy banter they once shared had dwindled almost to the point of being non-existent in the past few days and Mickie didn't like it one bit.

"Hey." Beth offered as Mickie realised that she had been standing there just staring at the blonde for a while now.

"Hey, sorry i9 must have looked like a nutter." Mickie said feeling suddenly awkward as Beth gave her a broad grin and sat up.

"No more than usual." The blonde quipped as she hopped down off her bed and walked up to Mickie enveloping her in a bear hug which Mickie returned with force. Standing that way for a moment longer than was strictly necessary Beth let go of Mickie and pulled her to arm's length.

"What say me and you have a little fun while Michelle and Layla are rotting in the hole." Beth said a twinkle in her eye that Mickie liked the look of.

"Oh yeah well what was it you had in mind?" Mickie said having a feeling that Beth had something dastardly planned and Mickie was going to love every minute.

"Well someone once told me you were the girl who knew how to get things." Beth said leading Mickie over to her bunk as they sat down on it and planned their little coup.

Mickie was excited for the first time in what seemed like forever. She had never played pranks as a kid. She had been to shy too withdrawn to really make any friends. Her drunken father had seen to that, using her as a punching bag from an early age. Mickie had often had to hide her face behind her long stringy hair and high necked jumper to cover the bruises. Because of this her classmates thought she was weird, dirty and they picked on her. This had caused Mickie to start skipping school as a teenager, retreating to the local park, where neither her father nor her peers would be able to get to her. She used to sit there on the swing waiting for the time she could go home. Her imagination the only thing that kept her from going insane. Far from ugly Mickie was actually highly attractive, and when able or forced to get her hair away from her face and put on nice clothes that she hid away in her bedroom, boys seemed to be like bees round a honey pot. Only when she was alone with them though, they didn't like the stigma attached to being with Mickie the weirdo, but in private all they wanted was in her panties.

It was one of these days the sun was bright in the sky. Mickie had curled her hair this morning as her mother and father had failed to return from a binge drinking session the night before. It hung shiny and loose around her simple plaid shirt which was undone at the top and showed off her now well-developed bosom. Her legs swung bare beneath a pair of cut off denim shorts and her trainers stark white with their newness. She looked down now at the pair of shoes she had managed to snag from the local sports shop. At first Mickie had felt bad, she wanted to take the shoes back, claiming to have taken the in error. As she sat here now on the swing though looking down at the nice pair of shoes she could only think about how exhilarating it had been. How dangerous and wild she had felt while doing it. Before she could ponder her own sense of right or wrong any longer though a shadow fell across her form along with a puff of smoke. Looking up her big brown eye wide they focused on the man standing in front of her. Mickie guessed his age to be somewhere in his early twenties. Mixed emotions ran through Mickie's mind, he was good looking older and slightly exciting and it was making Mickie's pulse race. He was also bigger and stronger than Mickie and he was a total stranger to her.

"Smoke?" He offered her and Mickie didn't hesitate, having never smoked before she didn't know how this was going to go but she snatched up the white stick from the packet and placed it between her lips. The man bent down an lit it for her smiling as he did so and obviously trying to cop an eyeful.

Mickie tried desperately not to choke on the acrid taste of the cigarette, but she couldn't help but cough a little, not really enjoying the flavour, but she was enjoying the feeling.

"Names Paul, Paul Helmsley, you live around here do you?" He said waiting her with raise eyebrows as Mickie was trying to concentrate on smoking without being sick.

"I guess so." She replied, and when Paul asked Mickie her name she told him. She told him a lot that day, sat in the sunshine on her favourite swing. Her shiny new shoes reflecting the sunlight into her eyes and lighting up her sixteen year old smile. Little did Mickie know that that first cigarette would lead to dozens more, not only that but into cocaine and in the end anything she could get her hands on. Paul was her first lover and her first pimp. She never went back to school again, or back to her irresponsible parents. It had lead her down a path some might say she was destine to walk anyway. To crime and prison. Now she was sat hunkered in a corner with the first real friend she had ever known. Her pulse raced and her tongue flicked over her lips nervously as she and Beth waited for the last woman to come out of the communal wash room that was located on the second level.

Kia had finally got the time to go and see Beth's lawyer. He was she thought just an expensive arse hole who probably didn't give a rat's arse that his client got sent away. He got paid and that was all there was too it. Rushing out of the door now, all the case notes in her had she realised that she was late to meet Randy. Jumping in her car and picking up her phone she noticed that she had a text from him and she quickly replied that she was on her way.

Getting to the coffee shop Kia had no problem parking as she spotted Randy in the window seat. waving to him as she rushed towards the shop, she pulled open the door as a gust of wind hit and it almost blew the heavy glass right back at her. Struggling with the files and the door Kia was grateful when Randy appeared to help her.

"Looks like you have an arm full there." Randy said taking some of the files as they made their way back to the table Randy had previously occupied.

"Too right there is loads of stuff here that didn't even get presented at the trial." Kia said taking a seat and ordering a coffee from a nearby waitress. Randy was flicking though some of the evidence when the woman brought Kia her coffee and Randy glanced up and thanked her. The paused made him see that Kia was observing him closely as he was reading. Now feeling like the proverbial gold fish Randy stopped reading and looked up at his friend and colleague.

"What?" He asked a slight smirk on his face as Kia blew on her hot coffee so she could drink some of it.

"Nothing, it's just I haven't seen you smile like that for a while now and it's nice to see it again." She said putting her coffee back down and picking up a folder she had been keeping in her hand bag.

"This is everything I have so far to show to a lawyer, I suggest we get Beth a new one, the last one was about as useful as tit's on a fish. Lord knows she has the money and nothing else to spend it on right now." Kia said handing over the folder and Randy took it with renewed interest.

"Do you really think she has a chance?" Randy asked before he got himself immersed in the file as Kia looked back at him.

"I hope that for once a wrong can be righted, and we can only be grateful that she didn't get the death penalty, or this could all be a moot point right now." Kia said, the words sent a chill down Randy's spine. The thought of Beth sat in a cell on death row was making him feel nauseated, putting the image out of his mind Randy turned his attention back to the folder.

"Ok so where do we start?" He asked as Kia got out her mobile phone and waved it at him.

"With an old friend of mine."

The last woman left, the washroom was clear and no one had noticed that Mickie and Beth weren't around. That was a minor miracle in itself. The girls were pretty popular on the wing with the other inmates. They were always looking for them for something or other, now though everyone seemed to be going about their business without sneaking out the two women who were now dashing low along the landing. Mickie was having a hard time controlling her giggles as they rushed into the washroom and Mickie wedged the mop she had been carrying under the door handle. It would prevent anyone from coming in and interrupting them before they could carry out their mission.

The wash room was really just a large slightly elaborate bathroom. There were four cubicles with toilets in lined up along the left hand wall. In the centre were three large wash basins, a good size for getting in a good wash in the morning instead of having to make do with their own tiny sink in their cell. The floor was tiled and often loo roll could be found donning the floors. Also there was a paper towel dispenser, under which sat an over flowing bin. Something Beth had been counting on for cover.

Mickie was up here to mop the floor and Beth to empty the bins ready for the usual rush in the morning after breakfast. That was what they were going to tell the guards if they should come calling anyway. They had waited until it was almost nine o'clock, knowing that they would be the last ones in the wash room and they could then set their prank up to become effective the next morning. Mickie had gotten her hands on the washing machine tablets Beth had wanted. Also a roll of cling film. Beth now placed the tablets in the systems of all the toilets, carefully dropping them in so they wouldn't go off to early.

Mickie was stretching the cling film over the sinks so that there was not a single crease. She stood back and admired her work. No one would be able to tell it was there, especially not first thing in the morning, and not looking for it. Job done, without so much as a peep from outside. Mickie grabbed the mob and gave the floor a passible mob while Beth gathered up all the rubbish and squished it into the bin. Making their exit just as John Cena walked along the landing they both gave him a wide smile.

"All done in there sir if you wanted to lock it." Mickie said, knowing that Cena would only give the wash room a cursory glance before locking the door. For once she was grateful it was him, as he nodded to them a carried on his way. As soon as they were out of site Mickie and Beth rushed to put away their things and dump the rubbish and in a fit of almost crying with laughter made it back to their cells.

"This place is going to go up like a volcano in the morning." Mickie said whipping the moisture from her eyes and looking at Beth who was smiling on the bed next to her.

"Yeah and we are going to have front row seats." She replied looking up at the landing above them, a clear view straight to the wash room.

"I can't wait." Mickie said as Beth got out the cards and handed Mickie the pack. Mickie took them knowing that Beth was trying to make her feel better for leaving her out of the loop when it came to not letting her hear her story. Right now it was working.

The morning couldn't come quick enough as far as the girls were concerned, they had spent the night in excited anticipation, waiting for the time to get up and watch as there prank unfolded. Now as the klaxon sounded neither of the women needed the wakeup call.

They were going to have to wait a few minutes before the first girls went ton to the wash room after the unlock, they also hoped that it wouldn't be Cena opening their cell this morning, right now the man had not been in the best of moods. Mickie looked at Beth as they heard the cells unlocking and feet on the metal gantry above them. Being in the last cell did have its perks, they were the last ones to be released and so they could watch as a few of the women headed into their trap. Holding off a snigger, Mickie quickly closed her mouth as Kia walked up and opened up their cell. They obviously still looked a little strange as Kia raised an eyebrow at them and placed her hand on her hip.

"Now what has gotten you both so happy this morning?" She asked as she slid back the metal bars with a rumble as Beth and Mickie looked at one another then back at the woman in their doorway.

"Us nothing, just a fine day to be alive." Mickie said as they both moved to the front of their cell and into the corridor. Kia was about to say something when a scream came from upstairs. Kia virtually dropped her keys as the sound echoed though the wing as Mickie and Beth could no longer hold in their mirth. More screams came from the upstairs washroom as women ran out on to the landing followed by a foam bubble as it dripped though the metal railings.

"What in the blue hell is going on!" Mark shouted running along the corridor seeing the foam dripping down on to the floor below and creating a wet slippery puddle. Mark however was too late to stop himself, losing his footing he went skidding for a few feet then landed smack on his arse, right at Mickie and Beth's feet. Both women looked down at him try not to cry with laughter for fear of being put in the hole. The effort was not successful as Kia and Randy had finally made it upstairs and were now fighting the water and foam that was pouring out of the bathroom.

In their haste to get away from the spraying water and the overflowing toilets they had left the taps on, which was creating even more foam, something Mickie and Beth had not planned for, but it was having the funniest consequences. The girls had all managed to get away, some siding some skidding down the now wet stairway, but they had made it without incident. Which was more luck than any of the guards were having right now.

Picking himself off the floor and glaring at a pair of very red faced inmates in Mickie and Beth he turned quickly not having time to reprimand them right now as he looked up at a struggling Kia and Randy. Heading towards the staircase Mark virtually had to climb up the side, several times he almost slipped off. Mickie thought it was like watching some strange episode of survivor, it was the best day of her life so far.

Finally they managed to turn of the faucets, stop the water and ordered all the women to clean up the mess. Mickie and Beth thought the delay in breakfast and the mopping was well worth watching the carnage, as they grinned at one another over the mop bucket. The other girls were not so impressed, most of them were grumbling about having to do the extra work, some were complaining about getting wet and soapy, and they all suspected Beth and Mickie.

"You know they won't say anything, it's the number one rule, better to be a killer than a grass." Mickie whispered to Beth as the blonde eyed Amy across the hall who was giving her raised eyebrows and a look that didn't need to be explained.

"Not sure we are going to survive playtime though." Beth whispered back as Mickie shook her head but didn't lose the smile.

"You know what it would so be worth a slapping to see that again." She said and Beth burst out laughing as all eyes turned to the pair as they collapsed against one another in their mirth.

Mark slammed himself though the office door, having taken a shower and changing clothes he was now dry and totally pissed off.

"I don't want to hear anything from you guys except, who and how. That this morning was like a three ringed circus and I want to know who is responsible. Apart from you cretins that is." He said slamming down the towel he had in his hand as four pairs of eyes stared back at him until Dave spoke up.

"We already know who did it. Mickie and Beth, they are walking round here like they have just been told they are getting let out. That and they are the only two with brains enough to pull this off." Dave said his voice betraying the admiration he had for the prank.

"As for how that's easy, bit of cling film stretched over the sinks and, my guess washing machine tablets in the systems. That or washing up liquid but you would need a hell of a lot." Kia pitched in, also thinking that it had been a dam good trick, even if it had been intended to humiliate them.

"Well why are you sat here then go and get them and put them on Cellular confinement." Mark said slightly exasperated, he couldn't believe how lax his staff had become over the last few weeks. The one thing he had to be thankful for was that it was Saturday and the film crew were not here, they would have had a field day with this one.

"Sir we can't we have no proof, none of the girls are talking, and Beth and Mickie deny everything." Randy said trying to hide his smile knowing that the two women had pulled off almost the perfect crime.

"What, how are we supposed to prove anything, finger prints on the loo roll, we know it was them, pull them in!" Mark shouted as Randy stood up and made his way towards his superior officer. Kia clutched the arm of her chair. This is what she had been worried about, that Randy would go too far to protect Beth. Now all she could do was watch and try and stop him if it got out of hand.

"Can't do that sir, without proof we will just be punishing people for the sake of it. We only suspect them, what if they are innocent? We have a justice system for a reason sir, it is supposed to punish the guilty and set the innocent free. Reasonable doubt sir, we have far too much of it here." With that said Randy walked out of the office and out towards the gardens. He didn't look back, he didn't pause to think about what he had just said, and so he missed the looks he got as he unlocked the wing door and made his exit.

"Here, here." Kia said wanting to leave as well but right now she had an incident report to fill pout and so was stuck with the computer. Mark was left standing in a silent heap by the door. His anger abandoned for total shock as Dave walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Better luck next time a mate." He said with a smile as Mark just blinked at him. Picking up his towel and following Dave out of the door, Mark briefly wondered what would have happened if that had been some kind of explosive device in those toilets today. What of the intentions of Beth and Mickie were not geared towards humour and more towards harm. Making a mental note to get the wash room checked more thoroughly in the future, Mark was suddenly very glad that it had been Mickie and Beth that had pulled off this stunt. He could think of two other women who would not have been using soap as a weapon. Now dreading the day when Michelle and Layla came back Mark walked up the stairway to his office and paused to look out of the window. The sky was a dark shade of grey as the storm clouds had gathered overhead, the long lazy days of summer were drawing to a close and now it was the turn of Autumn. Mark shivered slightly at the thought and continued on his way.

There you go, now we know about Mickie. If you want to hear from Melina's killer then you will have to stay tuned for a while, I know you are all dying to know what happened there.

Also I realised with a bit of help from Sofia that I made a balls up. Beth's ex-Boyfriend is called Cody but it's not that Cody, it should have been Phil, but now I will have to go with Cody, do not read anything into it. Thanks for reading XxX

Oh and check out xxxFutureWWEdiva'sxxx new story Forever Lasting it's about vampires and it is wicked, well so far she has only written one chapter. So read it, then bug her to update it.


	21. Chapter 21

So here we go again, its late at night again so you will excuse me if this starts getting dark and morbid again, but there is a thunder storm going on outside and it's just that kind of day.

Maybe I should consider writing another spooky one shot instead of this oh well onwards.

Michelle squinted as the light hit her eyes. The door to her cell had opened suddenly and without warning. Michelle thought she must have been asleep because she certainly hadn't heard the person walk down the corridor, nor the key in the lock.

"Wakey wakey rise and shine." Kia yelled into the cell. It was only half five in the morning and the sun had barely come up, but she thought that the two women on the isolation unit could do with an early morning bath before they went back onto the wing. Cold if Kia had anything to do with it as well. Kia saw Michelle squinting back at her, the blonde looked kind of pale and drawn, something that wasn't unusual for someone who had spent a week in the hole. And if Kia was honest with herself she didn't really care.

"Come on move it McCool, you two need to have a bath before we subject you to the other women." Kia grinned as the blonde walked out sombrely into the corridor. She did not say a word or move whilst Kia let Layla out as well. Whatever the warden had offered them, both women were meek as lambs. Kia still kept a firm grip on both her keys and her night stick though as she escorted the pair towards the bathrooms.

Mickie and Beth were waiting in their cell as the klaxon went off to signal time to get up. It seemed that they had got away with their little prank, and the women had forgiven them. Especially since Calloway had certainly gotten the worst of it. Now having gotten dressed and somewhat clean they waited for their cell to be opened. Today something was different though, there was no sound of the other cells being opened, or boots marching along the corridor. The next thing the pair heard was the main door opening and John Cena's voice rang out though the wing.

"Welcome to G block ladies, follow me and keep your mouths shut." He said as Mickie and Beth gave each other a look which said they had heard it all before.

"Bella twins in cell eight." Randy's voice joined in as they could hear a cell door being swung open as Randy obviously deposited the twins in the cell.

As Randy passed cell seven which was now occupied he could see Michelle hanging on the bars. Her mouth opened liked she was about to say something to the new arrivals. Randy decided to get in there first. He had had just about enough of the woman's nasty comments.

"McCool I suggest you shut your mouth before I use it as a new place to keep my foot." To his surprise the woman's mouth slammed closed and she backed away from the bars. Opening cell eight he could here chuckling coming from the end cell. Resisting the urge to go down there and see Beth and Mickie Randy turned to John and the one remaining new arrival and looked down at his sheet.

"Put her in with Dumas, cell eleven." Randy said as the blonde flicked her hair over her shoulder and scowled at him.

"I am not sharing, with any of these dirty bitches." The blonde said her French accent strong as she folded her arms as Kia approached them from the guards office.

"Problem here?" She asked. She had seen the tall attractive blonde walk in and had taken an immediate dislike to her. Coming forward now upon hearing the raised voices, Kia stopped in front of the woman and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What's it got to do with you nigg…"

"I suggest you don't complete that sentence unless you want to spend your time here on the hospital wing." Cena said stepping forward and grabbing the woman by the arm and hauling her off to cell eleven.

"Get your hands off me you dirty pig." She shouted as John ignored the woman and opened up cell eleven and tossed her inside. Amy shot off the bed and scowled at John.

"Great and I just got rid of the last one." She said sitting back down on her bunk and crossing her legs at the ankles as the blonde just looked at her with distaste.

"Problem?" Amy asked as she felt the woman's eyes on her and she looked up and met stair for stair neither breaking the look.

The woman looked around the cell and sneered at her new surroundings.

"Where's the TV?" She asked running her finger across the sink and picking up some dirt that had accumulated there.

"TV, you're kidding right, this is prison honey, not camp America." Amy scoffed at the woman as she stood in front of the bars and tossed her hair back over her shoulder again.

"You can say goodbye to that white blonde hair too, not salons to get your roots done around here." Amy said amused now that she had gotten stuck with some kind of princess.

"What makes you think this is not natural." She snapped back as her eyes landed on Amy's once more in a hard stare.

"Soon find out won't I." Amy said glancing at the woman below the waist as the blonde scrunched up her face.

"Not only have I been shoved in this dirty little room with someone else but, also with a dyke." She said a look of pure distain crossing her face. Amy was off the bed like a shot. She slammed the new woman up against the wall and pressed her arm across her throat. The look of superiority that she had on her face since she walked into cell eleven vanished.

"I suggest you find out just who you are talking to before you run that fog horn of a mouth. I am usually a very nice person, but piss me off and you will know about it." Amy said her face so close to the blonde's that she was sure she was spitting on her but Amy didn't care. She had the feeling that this was only the beginning of her problems with this one. Amy made a note to herself to talk to Mickie and Beth about her. Pressing harder on the blonde's throat Amy heard the woman gasp for breath as her hands flailed about trying to push Amy off.

"Are you picking up what I am putting down here." Amy said in a low dangerous whisper as the blonde nodded her head and Amy let go and sat back down. The next minute Cena walked passed and looked into the cell. Seeing that everything looked ok he continued on his way, it was time to let the girls out for breakfast and he was in desperate need of a cup of coffee.

The guards sat in there office as the women were out at work. John had put the kettle on and was passing around the coffee as Kia took hers she thanked him and sat back in her chair.

"I think we are going to have to watch that new woman Ouellette, there is something about her I don't like." Kia said and Randy nodded. As Mark turned to them. He had not been around when the new arrivals came in, he had been having his weekly talk with the warden. The film crew were not due in until the afternoon as the warden had insisted they stay away until the new arrivals were safely away, and they had sure Michelle and Layla were playing ball.

"What makes you say that Kia?" Mark asked as he sat in a chair and looked at the woman from across the room.

"Not sure I just get this vibe from her." Kia said as John chuckled slightly and gave Dave a look as the big man just smile and listened on with interest.

"What is she in for?" Adam asked not having met the woman yet he had not seen the display in the corridor earlier.

"Tax evasion." Randy said glancing at the file on the desk, not that he hadn't already read it. He had had the same feeling as Kia. The French Canadian that now occupied cell eleven was someone Randy thought they should indeed keep an eye on.

"Well that's hardly dangerous is it." John piped up as Randy sent him a small scowl and continued reading down the file.

"Yeah for evading the taxes' on her modelling agency, which was actually a cover for a high class escort agency. She got three years for tax evasion and keeping a house of ill repute." Randy said as John nodded as a small smile crossed his face. The thoughts crossing John's mind were not unusual for him. He was wondering if this new woman would be up for a little off the book work. He did not voice this though, in fact he had been so put off recently to the idea he thought he might just keep this one as a fantasy. That was at least for a little while.

"Who you put her in with?" Adam asked interrupting John's thoughts and pulling him back to the conversation.

"Dumas." He answered

"Oh well she can take care of herself, I'm sure she will put this woman in her place." Adam said knowing that Amy was a though lady, strong and out spoken, if this Maryse Ouellette tried anything with her Adam was sure Amy would soon set her straight.

"Ha we thought that about Michelle too, you remember what happened there don't you?" Kia said looking at Mark as the head guard took in a deep breath.

"Tara, the then head bitch on the wing thought she could take care of herself too, Michelle soon saw to it that Tara knew who was boss. Mark found Michelle and Layla one day having set fire to the woman's hair. It left a wicked scar down her face too I can tell you." Kia said as Mark remained quiet, that was the incident that had started his relationship off with Michelle. It had been probably the worst mistake of his life.

"Tara was lucky she got out eight months later, or I swear Michelle would have killed her. You see Adam it's not always brawn that wins, brains go a long way in this place, and I'm telling you, Maryse Ouellette is no fool." Kia finished and the room fell silent around her while they all thought about what she had said.

Mickie and Beth met up with Amy at lunch time, they had all clocked the new woman currently sharing with Amy but this was the first time they had had chance to speak. Beth had been keeping her eyes on Michelle and Layla all day, they had barely looked at her, and seemed to be keeping to themselves. There was no way however Beth was going to believe that they had turned over a new leaf. Michelle might be biding her time, but Beth was certain that the blonde was far from done yet.

"So you think we need to have a little word with her?" Mickie was saying as Beth turned her attention back to the conversation. As she turned her head she caught the eye of the woman currently number one on their topic of conversation.

"Yeah she is some piece of work, I think I am going to have to sleep with one eye open tonight." Amy joked, but she wasn't sure, that that was not exactly what she was in fact going to do.

"What we need to do is keep her away from Michelle and Layla, I don't know why, but right now those two look like they could use an ally, and from what you have told us Maryse might be their perfect choice." Beth said feeling eyes on her not for the first time that day and trying desperately to ignore them.

"You really think that she would throw in with them?" Mickie said turning to her friend as the blonde glanced over once more at the new woman who was still looking over at them. Not afraid to make it obvious either.

"Yeah I do." Beth said as Randy moved towards them and started getting the women moved along back to their cells.

Mickie sat in her cell while Beth was out talking with Kia it seemed as though progress had been made in her case to appeal. Mickie didn't know whether she was happy or not. She was certain that she didn't want Beth to spend another day in prison when she was innocent. She also didn't want her friend to leave her here alone. Just as Mickie was about to start getting into thoughts of life without Beth the woman came back to the cell. Mickie smiled at her friend as the blonde had a large smile on her face and sat down next to the brunette.

"Well it really does look like I have got a shot of getting out of here. Steven's has a lawyer friend that she has had look at my case and he seems very optimistic." Beth said looking at the mixed emotions cross Mickie's face. In all of the excitement Beth had forgotten about the friend she was going to leave behind. Before she got a chance to voice her concerns though Mickie spoke up.

"Did you have nice parents Beth?" Mickie asked her and Beth didn't need any time to answer this one.

"Yes I had great parents, they loved me like I was their own flesh and blood." Beth said as Mickie's eyes opened wide.

"You were adopted?" Mickie said it was more of a statement than a question and Beth nodded.

"Yes I have known all my life, it was never a big deal for me." Beth replied as Mickie hung her head slightly.

"I wish I had been adopted, my parents, well let's just say, my dad was a drunk, and my mum was a drunk in practice, they didn't care about me at all. Maybe that's why I am in here, I just wanted to get away from them, and I went with the first person that smiled at me." Mickie said and Beth placed her hand on Mickie's shoulder and rubbed her arm though her shirt.

"My mum was very young when she had me, she did the best thing giving me up for adoption, I had a wonderful childhood, I can't imagine what my life would have been like if she had kept me." Beth said pondering the thought for a moment as Mickie looked up.

"You think it could have been worse than ending up in jail for murder." Mickie smiled and Beth broke out in a small laugh.

"I guess not but who knows, there are plenty of women in here who had it far worse than me because of irresponsible, even sick parents. You being one of them. Criminals are not born Mickie they are made, I am including Michelle and Layla in that statement as well." Beth said holding the eye contact with Mickie for a moment until Randy came to the cell door and broke the moment.

"Play time ladies." He said unlocking the door for association as Beth got up off Mickie's bed and headed out. Mickie followed as Randy smiled at her as she passed.

"Beth may I have a word quickly." Randy said as he watched Mickie exit the cell and Beth hung back for her friend. The blonde looked confused at first but quickly nodded and went back into her cell as Randy followed her inside. Mickie was left alone in the corridor with a decision to make. Did she stay and listen and find out what was going on, or did she respect her friend and walk away. Mickie didn't know what to do for the best and for the first time in her life she was totally torn by her own conscience.

As Randy walked into Beth's cell she realised that they had not spoken since they kissed a few days ago. The feel of his lips though had been burnt in to her memory, and she could still feel the lingering touch of those plump soft lips against her own. Right now she was fighting the desire to do it again. Well aware of where she was though Beth merely sat down and waited for him to tell her why he was here.

Randy scratched the back of his head self-consciously, he had come to Beth's cell on instinct alone, just the desire to see and talk to her had driven him here. Now she was sitting waiting for him to speak and he had no idea of what to say. Moving towards her Randy took up position next to her on Mickie's bed and he realised that they were in exactly the same position they had been in the day he had kissed her. The irony was not lost on Beth either as her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for a repeat of what had happened that day.

"You know you could be out of here in a few months, do you have any plans?" Randy said ignoring the thumping of his heart and his itching hands, as Beth looked back at him with her azure blue eyes so like his own.

"I prefer not to think about it, getting ones hopes up can be a very bad thing." She said pragmatically, she knew what he was getting at, he wanted to know if she would like to see him if she got out. However right now it was not something she wanted to consider, she had much more pressing issues right now. The new arrival was one of them, Michelle and Layla a second.

"Oh right well I guess that is sensible." Randy said disappointed that she hadn't mentioned him, or more precisely them. Once again not knowing what to say Randy search for a safe subject for them to discuss. The problem was his mind wasn't working properly. Randy Orton was a logical man, quick witted and never lost for words, but right now all his intellectual prowess had abandoned him, in its place his body screamed at him to kiss her again, but this time make it count. No chaste peck on the lips, but claim her mouth and make her moan his name. His body had moved before his brain had registered it. His arms had wrapped around Beth's back and they were pulling her closer, until her arms wrapped around his neck and their lips crashed together in a much more heated kiss than before. Randy's brain swirled with images of her eyes, her smile and then the feel of her lips moving beneath his. He pulled her closer so she was virtually sitting on his lap. All thoughts of where they were or who they were abandoned in their shared passion for this moment.

"Stop." Beth said finally breaking the kiss a little breathless, her lips glistening with their wet kisses as Randy dropped his hold on her immediately. Reality crashing back to him like a sledge hammer as Beth whipped her mouth.

"Randy, don't think I didn't like that, but right now we can't do this, you could get in huge trouble if you got caught. And me well I think I would be the most hated woman on the wing." Beth said with a small grin and Randy tilted his head to the side nit quite sure what she meant.

"Because I took the only decent guy in here." She clarified at his confusion as she placed her hand at his cheek and brushed her thumb across his own wet lips. Swiping at the moisture there and not letting go of his gaze the whole time. Randy had never seen anything so erotic in his life. There was barely any contact between them, Beth was fully clothed yet Randy was captivated by her eyes to the point where he almost missed the shout of his name.

"Randy, man where are you?" It was Adam's voice as Randy sprang up from the bed, breaking the moment, but not the feeling of her hand still on his face.

"Oi James stop loitering and go and find somewhere else to stand." Adam said his voice was right outside the cell and Beth's heart dropped into her boots. How much had Mickie heard standing out there in the corridor. Sure they had not made much noise, but that in itself was telling as she now sat frozen on Mickie's bunk as Randy spoke up.

"I'm in here talking with Beth." He said as Adam's head poked around the bars and he smiled at his friend.

"Come on enough chat home time, Dave said he and John are back now and they can handle lock up with Mark tonight." Adam said giving Beth a quick once over as the blonde let the look go unnoticed as she sat and stared at the wall.

"Oh right, well let's go." Randy said desperately wanting to go back to Beth but having no choice but to follow Adam. Walking out into the corridor and noticing Mickie's eyes follow him all the way past her and down the hall, Randy had to resist the urge to go faster.

"You know I am glad that I am not on tonight, those girls look like they are planning something and I don't want to be around to find out what it is." Adam said as Randy paused and looked at his colleague. He wondered what he had missed while he had been in with Beth, as far as he knew Michelle and Layla were behaving themselves, the other women had been quite all day and that's when he realised exactly what Adam had been on about.

"You think something is going to go down tonight because they have all been so quite?" Randy said as he pulled on his jacket and closed up his locker.

"I would bet my next wage packet on it." Adam said closing his own locker as Randy paused in the door way.

"Maybe we should go back then, not give them a chance with less staff on they are more likely to try something." Randy said halfway through taking off his jacket, when Mark walked in.

"You two still here, come on off home, your both on tomorrow night and I do not need you falling asleep on the job. Not after the recent fiasco's." Callaway said as he grabbed his sandwich from his locker and closed the door with a thud. Randy shrugged his jacket back on, knowing that tone from his boss. He still hadn't got over what Randy had said to him yesterday and was just looking for an excuse to write him up.

"Yeah sir we are just off see you tomorrow." Adam said pulling Randy out of the room.

"Have a good night sir." Randy called back a small smirk on his lips as he left.

Well now what is going on, is it just paranoia or have the girls really got something in the works?

What did Mickie really hear, and what does she think about it? To find out leave me some inspirational words and I will be happy to fill you in.

PS check out my new story Dead Calm, it's a supernatural horror and a real return to my roots.

Thank you for reading. XxX


	22. Chapter 22

Here we go the next instalment, it's been a long day so please excuse me if this chapter is a little sucky. I will try my best to entertain you.

Beth walked out of the cell, the apprehension written all over her face. Her eyes shifted around the room until they settled on Mickie's dark brown orbs as they stared back at her. Beth knew she was in trouble when the brunette didn't smile at or, or make any movement to come over and talk to her. Pausing in the middle of the corridor Beth stood stock still as the other women moved around her. Talking about inane things and discussing what they wanted to watch in TV tonight. Beth had completely forgotten it was TV night and she had been looking forward to watching a good film. The idea of a good movie was far from her thoughts now though as Mickie moved off with Eve as the two women ascended the stairs, leaving Beth alone for the first time since she had come to the prison.

Looking around now Beth spotted Cena in one corner and Batista in the other, she thought she wasn't exactly surrounded by allies here. Moving over towards a corner so she could keep an eye on the room, Beth spotted Maryse still looking at her from the opposite corner. Whatever was going on with this new woman, Beth didn't like the way she had her eyes on her constantly. Seeing that there was no one else around that might help her Beth took in a deep breath and got up from the chair she had sat on and decided that she was going to talk to this woman. At least then she thought she would know exactly which way this woman's loyalties lie.

Mickie was angry, she didn't know why exactly, it wasn't like she had ever thought that her and Orton would ever have anything. Sitting up in Eve's cell as Amy joined them Mickie realised that she missed Beth. It had only been a short while yet Mickie felt like there was something missing from her life and it was her friend. Mickie realised that she was angry because she was jealous of Randy not Beth, she was frightened that the guard was going to take away the one good thing Mickie ever had in her life, and she wasn't helping the situation by abandoning her friend.

Now feeling slightly silly, and not wanting to rush down and apologise to Beth, no Mickie's pride was too fragile for that. The brunette just sat and listened as Amy spoke about Maryse, the new woman she was sharing with. The conversation was inane and pointless to Mickie, it was just a bitching session who quite frankly none of them really knew. Eve however seemed to be enjoying having a good moan when something did come up which made Mickie pay attention once more.

"You know Kelly is starting to worry me, I caught her talking to herself the other day." Eve said in a low voice just in case the person in question should walk in. Eve and Kelly had been pretty close friends ever since they came to the prison. It would not be unusual for the young blonde to stop by. The observation had struck a chord in Mickie though. She too had noticed a change in the woman. She seemed more assertive, even aggressive at times, a complete change from the timid woman who had come to the Texan prison. Mickie had put this down to prison life. In here you had to be tough or you would just get shat on every day. Now though that Eve had mention her own observations of odd behaviour from Kelly if that was all it was.

"May be this place has finally sent her over the edge, not that she wasn't slightly unhinged to start with, I mean she did gut her step father, with a kitchen knife. Not exactly the actions of a sane person is it?" Amy said taking a bite of her chocolate bar and offering the confectionary around. Taking a chunk Eve nodded.

"I guess so it seems more than that though, maybe someone is putting pressure on her that we don't know about. My money is on Cena, I am sure he has been paying her little visits." Eve said as Mickie paused in her chewing and almost spitting out the converted chocolate.

"You think he is messing with her?" Mickie asked and Eve nodded her affirmation as a commotion downstairs had them all of the bunk in a shot. Leaning over the railing Mickie spotted Beth and Kelly being pulled away from Maryse as the blonde smiled at the two struggling women. Mickie's heart dropped in to her shoes as she watched as Beth was thrown back in her cell by Cena and the door slammed shut behind her.

When Beth finally approached Maryse the woman regarded her with an inquisitive stare. Saying nothing Maryse merely looked at the built blonde in front of her and cocked one half of her mouth up in a half smile.

"Can I ask you what you find so fascinating about me?" Beth said her posture suggested that she didn't mean this in a friendly manner. Her voice however was soft and low and Maryse knew she had picked the right person.

"I guess you intrigue me." Maryse replied as Beth looked down at her not breaking her gaze for a second. The look that briefly crossed her face was one of confusion. Maryse saw the look even though she knew for sure Beth had not intended her to see it.

"Ok, well not to burst your bubble or anything, but could you stop, it's annoying the hell out of me." Beth said now folding her arms and Maryse never lost her smile.

"I guess I could, but really there is not much you can do about it. I couldn't help but notice your fan club has abandoned you this evening, could be very dangerous for someone in your let's say precarious position." Maryse replied giving Beth the once over as she continued to look down at her.

"What in the world is that supposed to mean?" Beth said checking around her and seeing that Michelle and Layla were nowhere to be found, and that the only other people in the hall way were the two new twins sitting at a table. Kelly and Gail playing pool, hardly people Beth would consider a threat. Yet this woman seemed to think that she had her at some kind of disadvantage, Beth was determined she was going to find out why.

"Just something I can sense, I watch people you see, and you are the only one I can't really figure out. I have worked out though that you are a marked woman, and you know it. You move around this place like something is going to jump out of the walls and get you. And you know what honey something just might." Maryse said standing up now and facing Beth. They were virtually the same height, in fact the French Canadian was slightly taller than Beth and she was now leaning towards her with a wicked look in her eye. Beth had not been expecting this kind of display of confidence from the new arrival. Not that she hadn't expected the hostility, from the way the woman had been eyeballing her, Beth had known this wasn't going to be a friendly conversation either. Wanting to back off Beth held her legs fast refusing to show this woman that she had gotten to her when she felt a presence next to her. Expecting it to be Mickie, knowing that however mad her friend was with her right now, that Mickie wouldn't let her down when she was in trouble. Beth was surprised to hear Kelly's voice.

"What the hell is your problem, you've only been here five minutes and you want to start something." The blonde said, almost yelled at the opposing blonde as Maryse rounded on the younger woman.

"Who asked your opinion Barbie girl, go back to doing what you do best, lying on your back." Maryse snarled at Kelly and the blonde froze. Beth's blood boiled at the look of horror on Kelly's face as Maryse had obviously hit a raw nerve with the young woman. Beth made a mental note that this woman was as bright as they came, and was obviously very astute. This would have to wait right now though as Beth swung her hand at Maryse's face and her hand slapped the blonde's cheek hard. The sound of it reverberated around the main corridor of the prison and everyone within ear shot stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene unfolding before their eyes.

"You bitch!" Maryse screamed holding her stinging face in the palm of her hand before leaping over the table and colliding with Beth. The movement of the French Canadian caught Beth off guard and she got knocked clean on her arse. The next things she knew Kelly was pulling Maryse off her and Beth struggled up off the floor. That's when Cena and Batista had come running down the hall. Seeing Kelly trying to restrain Maryse and Beth looking at her anger clear on her face the two men had pulled them away from the shouting blonde.

"You're going to pay for that, mark my words Phoenix." Maryse yelled after them as Cena threw Beth in her cell and closed the door. Beth knew the man would not let this situation pass him by without having a dig at her and he did not disappoint.

"Sometimes Phoenix you just don't know when to just walk away, now you have hurt your chance for appeal, and the thought of looking after you for twenty years just fills me with pleasure." Cena said with a rye smile and a quick scan of her frame as Beth lent against the sink and chose to say nothing. When Cena left Beth threw her head back in annoyance and punched the mattress in anger. This was not how she had envisioned her day going when she had woken up this morning. How could she go from having one of the best days even in this hell hole to this. Beth cupped her face in her hands and hopped up on her bed. With nothing else to do she lay down thinking about how she was going to fix this huge cock up.

Michelle and Layla had seen everything from their cell. Michelle couldn't keep the grin off her face as she watched Cena haul Beth and her little blonde sidekick away. Leaving the interesting new woman in the centre of the room. She had this little smile on her face which made Michelle wonder if that was not what she had planned all along. Taking a look at Layla but not saying a word they both got up and walked outside of their cell. Cena and Batista were occupied with Kelly and Beth to worry about what Michelle and Layla were up to so they quickly took advantage of the situation. Walking up to Maryse Layla one side Michelle the other they pulled the blonde towards an empty cell and pulled her inside.

"Hey what's this all about?" Maryse demanded not knowing what was going on but sensing that this situation was not good.

"Shut up, look if you want to get on in this place you will learn to do what I ask when I ask." Michelle said getting close to Maryse while Layla hung on to the thin woman's arms.

"And if I don't?" Maryse asked cautiously, losing some of her brashness she had been displaying not so long ago. There was something in Michelle's eyes that were telling Maryse the keen observer of the human condition to be very careful here.

"Right now honey I like you and you want to keep it that way. I also have a problem, I have eyes on me, and they are watching very closely, if you know what I mean. Your little display out there has given me this opportunity to speak with you." Michelle said checking around to make sure they were still alone before she continued.

"You however have free rein right now, you can be my eyes and my ears. Tell me what is going on, when I can't be there myself. You can also let anyone who bothers you know that you have friends in high places. They will know who you mean and they will soon leave you alone." Michelle said as Maryse nodded her head in understanding. This was more than she had hoped for, she knew picking on Beth would have gotten her noticed she just didn't think the payoff would come this quickly.

"Yeah, sounds like a good deal to me, being the new girl isn't always the easiest thing to be, I could use some friends like you." Maryse said as Layla let go of her arm and Michelle's face softened in a smile as she wrapped her arm around Maryse's shoulder.

"You know I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." Michelle said as they heard Callaway's voice outside. Freezing to the spot Michelle looked at Maryse then to Layla. They weren't exactly doing anything wrong, but they knew right now it wouldn't take much for them to be transferred. Noting the look in Michelle's eyes Maryse stood up and took her by the arm. Michelle was not sure what was happening at first and as they walked out on to the hallway, almost right into the head guard Maryse spoke.

"Thank you Michelle I feel much better now." She said with a genuine smile as Layla caught on quicker than the shocked Michelle and smiled at Maryse.

"It's no problem honey." The English woman said as Mark was barely able to stop his jaw from hitting the deck as he watched Michelle and Layla escort Maryse back to her cell. Perhaps he thought to himself they had finally realised that their rein was over and it was time to atone for their sins. Mark decided not to count his chickens just yet though.

When Mickie finally got let back in her cell at lock down she was almost beside herself with worry. She had been kept away from her cell as punishment for Beth. It was in fact punishment for them both. Mickie was feeling terrible for letting Beth down and leaving her alone. For being mad at her best friend for what falling in love, hardly a crime. Now as Mickie virtually ran into the cell Beth shot off her bunk in surprise and looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Mickie, I'm look I am sorry ok." Beth stumbled over the apology as Mickie just threw herself on the top bunk and wrapped her arms around the blonde who collapsed backwards onto the bed. Mickie didn't know what happened, she had aimed the kiss for Beth's cheek, but the blonde turned her head at the last second and their lips collided. For a brief moment Mickie thought that this wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Then she pulled away sharply from her friend. Not wanting to examine what that thought meant she laughed slightly embarrassed.

"Well that was not what I was expecting." Beth said breaking the tension as Mickie flushed bright red and cast her eyes downwards.

"Sorry I didn't mean to, I meant I aimed for your cheek, honest, I blame you, you moved." Mickie said with a final smile as she raised her eyes to Beth's once more. The blonde was grinning back at her and Mickie wanted to laugh at the bewildered expression on her friends face.

"Do you think I was trying to take advantage of you or something." Beth said her tone joking and Mickie slapped her arm playfully.

"Wouldn't blame you after all I am one hot chick." Mickie teased as Beth pursed her lips and was obscenely glad that Mickie had forgiven her for whatever she had been mad about earlier.

"So I go away for one afternoon and look at what trouble you get yourself into." Mickie said changing the subject, as she felt the awkward silence coming again and she didn't want to go there.

"I know, but Amy's feeling about that Maryse was spot on, she is dangerous Mickie, and clever, she knew things. Things about Kelly, and about me. I don't know how but she knew exactly the right buttons to push." Beth said and Mickie realised that she only had more bad news to offer her friend. While the guards had been preoccupied and had not noticed Michelle and Layla grab Maryse, Mickie had been watching them. Unseen and unnoticed, she knew the moment they had come out that some sort of alliance had been formed. It was what Beth had feared from the beginning and now Mickie had to tell her that all her nightmares were starting to come true.

Mark had heard about the incident that evening not long after it happened. Dave had explained that the situation was under control and there was no need to come down. Mark thought otherwise, what Kia had said seemed to be coming true, this new woman was someone they were going to have to watch. Getting on to the wing it was quite once more, both John and Dave were sat in the guards office and seemed to be reading and drinking coffee. Pausing considering his next move finally Mark moved down the corridor towards the cells. Looking inside each one he saw that all the women were sleeping peacefully. Checking his watch he saw that it was a little after ten, lights out had not been that long ago, but the women were in a routine. He found out a long time ago that people in prison often thrived on routine, it kept them calm and quite, it also sometimes made them fear the outside world. The chaos that that provided often was the cause of them reoffending. Getting to the last cell and looking in at the brunette sound asleep in her bunk Mark tilted his head to the side and considered the repeat offender. Mickie was not a bad kid, she just had bad things happen to her. Mark hoped that this new friendship she had formed with Beth would help her get out of the vicious cycle she had been in. Turning away now seeing for himself that what Dave had said was true, and that everything was indeed under control Mark headed back down the corridor.

"Evening sir." The French accent gave away exactly who was talking to him. Stopping and turning his head slowly to regard the blonde stood at the bars Mark offered the woman no comment as she looked back at him.

"Not to talkative are you sir? Maybe it's not talking you would like from me." Maryse cooed to him as mark still stood there in silence and finally turned away from the woman.

"All I want from you Ouellette is obedience, you will do well to remember that." He said quietly walking off and leaving Maryse to ponder exactly what he meant by that statement.

There you go what is going on have Michelle and Layla found a new ally, or is Maryse even more dangerous than even they realise? Stay tuned for more soon. Also if you haven't already checked out my new story Dead Calm I suggest you go and have a look, I expect to have the next chapter up soon.

Thanks for reading XxX


	23. Chapter 23

Greetings loyal fans, I would like to dedicate this chapter to a special person.

Sofia0401 this one is for you honey. If you haven't read any of her stories I recommend you go over and read them. After of course you have finished here and left me a review

Thank you for all your support even though I have recently abandoned your favourite paring of Mindy, your continued support will be rewarded. I promise

Onwards

The film crew were back, and back with a renewed purpose. The last few days had been bliss, after the kidnapping fiasco and then the weekend, they had been pretty elusive. Mainly getting interviews from staff and just generally observing the women's routine. Beth had a sneaking suspicion that wasn't just it though, she knew they had gotten what they had come for when she had told them her story. She had been wrong, now they were waiting for Mickie in their cell as she sat with her friend at breakfast and Copland came over to speak with them.

"Phoenix your punishment for yesterday's little love tap will be one week's loss of pay." Adam said looking down at the blonde who just shrugged.

"I was watching my figure anyway." She said brushing off the punishment, although it would make buying phone cards hard, and right now she needed them to contact her lawyer.

"How about I watch your figure for you." Copland said in a kind of creepy voice and Beth just sent him a scowl.

"Oh James film crew is waiting for you so hurry it up." Adam said with a grin, ignoring Beth's stare as he continued on his way. Mickie threw down her spoon and sighed.

"Brilliant this is all I need today. I can just see how this one will go. Miss James why are you in prison? Umm because I kind of like it better than being used as a whore." Mickie said in a mock tone which made Beth smile slightly.

"Maybe put it slightly different than that though a girl." Beth said as Mickie got up and took her tray with her. Leaving Beth alone but not for long as Eve and Kelly sat down with her friend. Convinced that Beth would be fine, even though Michelle had had an evil little smile plastered over her face from first thing this morning, Mickie went on her way back to her cell. Getting there and finding two men sat waiting for her Mickie bulked at the door. Almost jumping out of her skin as a firm hand touched her lightly on her back, Mickie turned round to look in to the bright blue eyes of Randy Orton.

"Come on Mickie, its not so bad. You don't have to say anything you don't want to." Randy said quietly to the brunette as she moved forward and sat on her bed. Tracing the patterns of her blanket with her finger Mickie didn't look up until her name was called.

"Mickie, hi I am Matt, I'm sure you know that by now, this is just a little chat try not to be nervous of the camera ok." Jeff said sensing the woman's unease as he settled into the chair behind the camera. Ted winked at Mickie trying to put her at ease, but it did not have the desired effect as she tried not to look at the man behind the camera.

"So Mickie, what is it like in prison?" Jeff began and Mickie relaxed slightly, that was a question she could answer easily.

"It's fine, I guess, three square meals a day, film on the weekends, no end of mates to talk to. Being locked up is pretty crappy, and some of the guards can be mean, but all in all, there are worse places I could be right now." Mickie said thinking she answered the question pretty well. Beth would have been proud of her, not only for the answer but seriously limiting her swearing as well.

"Oh so not much of a punishment for you then?" Jeff said intrigued by what Mickie meant about worse places to be.

"I didn't say that, moved around like cattle, treated like second class citizens. Unable to talk to your family when you want, communal bathrooms which are full of spiders, oh and having to use one tiny sink between two women in the morning, not exactly ideal." Mickie said now getting into it a bit more she moved forward on the bed slightly and looked at Jeff for the first time in the eyes.

"I see, so what is it you are in here for Mickie?" Jeff asked and Mickie answered his question, the interview went on like that for a while, asking Mickie about what she did to pass the time, if she had any interests or hobbies. Finally a question came up which made Mickie pause. It wasn't something she had been expecting for sure, but it also made her kind of angry.

"So what is it like sharing a cell with a murderer?" Jeff saw the look of shock pass on the brunette's face. For a moment he thought she was going to either walk out or refuse to answer him. Her response shocked him, but it was pure TV gold.

"Beth is the most wonderful person I have ever met. Not only is she not a killer but she is kind and intelligent, she has saved me in more ways than I could ever hope to repay her." Mickie said her eyes not wavering from Jeff's and the man sat back in his chair, at a moment's loss of words he let the statement hang in the air until Randy spoke up.

"Ok lads if you have enough I need to be taking Miss James off to work now." He said placing a hand on Mickie's shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. Mickie looked up into Randy's kind eyes and smiled back while Ted and Jeff made their leave, taking all of their equipment out of the cell and leaving Randy and Mickie alone.

"Thank you sir." Mickie said genuinely glad that he had been there, and that he had stopped the interview when it was getting awkward.

"Anytime honey." Randy smiled at her, he didn't want Mickie to hate him he knew her and Beth were close. Mickie's last statement only testament to that fact, and he wanted Mickie to like him, to accept him as part of her life as something other than her jailer.

Mickie liked the way Randy called her honey, it didn't feel creepy like when one of the others said it. It felt like he cared about her, like it actually mattered to him what she was feeling. Moving forward at Randy's direction Mickie headed towards the gardens followed by Randy. Stopping at the door so he could open it Mickie raised her head to his once more and met his eyes.

"You like her don't you sir." Mickie said it was not really a question, Randy could hear the slight accusation in the woman's voice and he paused with the key in the lock.

"I do yes." Randy said seeing no point in denying it. It was obvious that Mickie knew about what was going on, Randy was just unsure what the petite brunette was going to do about it.

"I know how easy that can be, to like Beth I mean, and you know sir I don't blame you." Mickie said standing up to her full height. This situation was not something she usually dealt with, and right now playing the good little girl just didn't seem right.

"I am hoping that we could have something if she gets out of here." Randy said not knowing why he was telling Mickie this, but he guessed it was because the brunette was the closest person to Beth in the world right now. If Beth was going to say anything to anyone about her plans if she got out it would be Mickie.

"It's nice to hear you're not just after diving down her panties, makes for a refreshing change in this place." Mickie said with no hint of amusement in her voice and Randy took the hint that was all he was getting on the subject though and nodded his head.

"It's more than that Mickie, and you know that is not me anyway." Randy said as Mickie nodded in agreement, she did know this about him, it had been obvious from day one that he was different from the rest. At first she had thought he was gay, that obviously wasn't the case, he was just the first nice guy she had actually met.

"I know, but I word you now, if you ever hurt her you will have me to deal with." Mickie said her voice low, her tone indicating to Randy just how serious she was. The moment of tension was gone as soon as Mickie smiled breaking the moment and Randy's hand unfroze on the key.

"Come on then I am earning for two this week, better get cracking." Mickie said and Randy decided not to comment on Mickie's plan on getting around Beth's wages ban and led her outside.

Getting back to the guards office Randy found only Kia inside and he sat down with a large sigh and he smiled at his friend.

"Hey did you hear about last night, I couldn't believe it, well I could, but Beth actually hitting Maryse. Now that I found surprising." Kia said as Randy kicked off his shoes and gave his feet a well-deserved rub.

"I know, she must have had good reason though, you said yourself that Maryse is one to watch, Beth probably worked that out for herself and it got out of hand." Randy replied as Kia checked around to make sure they were alone.

"Randy you never poke the devil, he will only poke back harder." She said in that elusive way she had of speaking. Things sometimes came out in riddles with Kia and it often took a while for Randy to understand them. This time he wasn't going to wait for the coloured woman to explain herself, he need to know now what she meant, especially if it involved Beth's safety.

"What do you mean Kia, do you think Maryse is going to try and have a go at Beth?" He asked not knowing if her really wanted to know the answer or not now as he sat there looking into Kia's dark eyes.

"I don't know Randy, but I do know Beth did not need another enemy right now, and that Michelle and Layla could do with an ally. It all seems for too easy for me, like this has been set up from the start." Kia said and Randy thought the woman had finally cracked and given in to conspiracy theories now.

"You seriously think that this was planned, by who?" Randy asked as Kia lent forward and put her head in her hands.

"I know I think I am going mad, its these walls they get to you sometimes, even though we get to walk out of them at the end of the day." She said and Randy let out a long slow breath, he knew what she meant and he could identify with the woman's paranoia.

"Well let's just keep watch a and if we see Michelle and Layla buddying up to Maryse we will just have to make sure they are kept as far apart as possible." Randy suggested, it was all they could really do right now anyway and Kia agreed.

"On a plus point the film crew leave tomorrow and we will have our wing back, believe me I can't wait." Kia said now a smile graced her lips and Randy returned it as he stood up and walked towards the kettle.

"Coffee?" He offered and Kia clapper her hands together.

"Don't mind if I do."

Maryse was sitting in the corridor watching what was going on around her, she was doing what Michelle and Layla had asked her to do, but she hadn't told anyone that she was working for them. She knew she could take care of herself when it came to Amy, and the rest of the women seemed to be avoiding her after her confrontation with Beth. That was because the blonde had given her a wide berth since yesterday and Maryse wondered if she knew something. She watched now as Beth and Mickie played cards with Kelly and Eve, they had not done anything out of the ordinary and Maryse was wondering just what Michelle wanted her to report. Getting up and retreating to her cell, deciding that nothing was really going on she was surprised that she wasn't alone for long.

"I have been wanting to have a talk with you." John Cena said entering the cell and leaning against the wall.

"Oh what can I do for you sir?" Maryse inquired, the look John was giving her though was telling Maryse all she need to know.

"Well now that's the kind of reply that makes me very happy." He said walking towards her and standing over her while she sat on the bed. The position had many connotations for both of them but neither spoke anything out loud.

"I aim to please sir." Maryse purred as John started to lean towards her when his name was called. Springing away from the blonde John ran his hands though his hair in frustration.

"I will come and see you later." He said with a small wink leaving Maryse alone and the blonde thought she finally had something to report.

Maryse had to wait all day to finally get a moment to speak with Michelle. It came out of the blue and the French Canadian didn't waist a moment when the opportunity presented its self. They had all been taken outside for some exercise, the day was chilly with a stiff wind that made Maryse shiver when it hit her. Noticing that only Orton and Steven's were on duty Maryse kept her eyes on Michelle and Layla as they traversed the exercise yard. Talking only to each other, and keeping their faces hidden in their jackets.

The shouting started as Maryse was approaching a bench, freezing mid stride to find out what was going on she saw Amy and another woman she didn't know rolling around on the floor obviously trying to beat the living hell out of one another. Why they were doing it she didn't care, but the fact that they were had given her the opportunity she needed.

All the other women had gathered around the fight like a bunch of vultures. Orton and Stevens in the centre trying to pull apart the brawling women. Michelle and Layla however had not moved from their corner of the yard and Maryse dashed over there. Michelle got the signal pretty quickly, and they all ducked behind the out building and Maryse knew that she would have to be quick.

"Look all I have to tell you right now is that Cena wants to see me in private tonight, do I let him or not?" Maryse said as Michelle looked to Layla and they grinned at one another.

"I say go find out what he wants, we already have him by the balls why not take his head too." Michelle said as a shadow fell across their position and all heads turned to face the people now standing in the shadow of the building, regarding the women standing in the light with amused grins.

"The one thing I do know about you Michelle is how predictable you are." Beth said as Eve, Kelly and Mickie flanked her and made the three surprised women back up until they were flush against the fence.

"Back it up Phoenix or you might end up never leaving this place." Michelle said, but her words had no conviction, she knew that herself and Layla had much more to lose if they were caught fighting.

"Umm I think I will take my chances, that is unless you want to stop this little game right now. I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to." Beth said not moving a muscle as Michelle's steely gaze faltered slightly. She had been set up this time good and proper, she knew there would be no help coming, no guards to stop this and she had walked right into it. Looking at Maryse who had gone white as a sheet Michelle knew the woman was going to be of little use in this particular battle. Taking a deep breath Michelle knew this was it, she was going to kill Beth Phoenix or die trying.

"Come on then bitch you think you can take me bring it on." Michelle said her voice low and dangerous as she stooped her body down slightly ready to take on anyone who came at her.

For a second Beth was shocked she was sure Michelle would back down, outnumbered and unable to make a wrong move right now, her plan had been perfect. Beth had underestimated just how determined Michelle was.

Kelly was the first to move though, the blonde stepping forward towards Maryse, she had a score to settle with the French Canadian and this was the time she was going to show her just who was boss.

"No! stop! Wait, I'm not an inmate, please I am a producer with the documentary. I am undercover, trying to get the inside story. Please don't hurt me." Maryse said the blonde was almost crying now, all her bravado had slipped away. Beth stopped Kelly with a hand on her shoulder as the young woman backed off almost immediately. Michelle and Layla just looked at Maryse in horror, the woman had pulled off an amazing act, and no one had suspected her. Now that shit had hit the fan, the mask had fallen away.

"Shit, do the guards know?" Beth said now checking around the corner of the building but they were still busy with Amy and Gail. Beth was going to have to repay her friends for this later.

"No only the warden, he only agreed to it because we said he had something to hide. God this has been the worst day of my life." Maryse said. Her personality had taken a complete U turn and Beth wondered if the woman had multiple personality disorder or something.

"How do we know she is telling the truth." Mickie said slightly sceptical, as she also saw the amazing acting this woman was obviously capable of.

"I can prove it if we get the warden down here, please stop fighting. If there is one thing I have learnt in here it's that you guys have much more to worry about than each other." Maryse said and Beth had to agree, it was bad enough that they were all locked up. Had some fairly sick guards looking after them and they were at each other's throats. Looking at Michelle though she knew Maryse's words had not deterred the blonde in the slightest.

Moving out from behind the out building the group made their way quickly across the exercise yard just before they got noticed missing as Michelle and Layla skulked off in the opposite direction. As Maryse ran over to Kia and started to explain what was going on. Beth could not believe it, not only had she actually hit someone, but she had hit a film producer. Beth realised now how Maryse had known so much about them, she obviously had access to their files. She was no genius, she wasn't even an inmate and Beth realised she might have just ruined any chance she might have had of getting out of this place.

When the entire story of Maryse's deception came out to say there was uproar was an understatement. Guards and inmates alike were up in arms at the warden. John Cena had remained completely silent, he knew that he was in the worst shape here, he had propositioned the woman, only a day after she had arrived. Sitting in the guards office John hung his head in his hands and try to supress the desire to go and hit something. Looking up suddenly he wondered just how much Michelle had told Maryse about their relationship, he knew if that came out he was in huge trouble. Getting up out of his chair quickly John ran towards the cells. The women were currently locked up so that the guards and the film crew could talk about what had happened. John had volunteered to watch the wing. So far everything had been quite, but now he needed to speak to Michelle in the worst way.

Eeek so Maryse was a plant. Beth might have ruined her chances of an appeal, and it looks like John is for the high jump. What will happen?

Story recommendation time. Please check out Kaybugs new story Here Kitty, it is just a one shot, but it is very sweet and totally worth a read.

Thanks for reading XxX


	24. Chapter 24

Here we go, another update as promised hope you enjoy thank you all so much for the reviews you know how I love my twists.

John made his way down the hall at lightning speed. Not thinking about what he was doing he opened up cell seven and went straight over to where Michelle was now sitting up and looking at him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Michelle asked as John didn't speak to her merely grabbed her arm and dragged her out of bed.

"Hey what's going on?" Michelle yelled. John did not need the entire wing knowing what was going on. And now Layla was joining in.

"Shush, we need to talk about that Maryse woman, just not here where someone might find us." John said and the two women abruptly shut up. Now calming down Michelle went with John. He lead her down towards the laundry room. Opening the main door and then locking it behind him he pushed Michelle down the hall and though the door at the bottom. Shutting the door he looked at Michelle who was now leaning up against the washing machine. A smug expression on her face which John was about to erase.

"Look we are both in deep shit here, me because I let you manipulate me, but you as well for doing it, corrupting an officer is a serious offence and it will certainly get you kicked out of here." John said and unsurprisingly the smile did fall off Michelle's face. She hadn't thought of that, as much as would like to see John go down, she did not want to complete the fall with him.

"What do you suggest?" She said folding her arms and waiting for his reply. John took a moment thinking about this. Plane denial would be a good start, but that wouldn't be enough, Maryse had heard with her own ears what was going on and the woman would have no reason to lie. The only way John was going to get out of this would be to set Michelle up.

"Well are you all out of idea's sir, maybe I can suggest something." Michelle said moving forward and coming close enough to John so that he could smell her freshly washed sent.

"Go on then." He said his voice coming out slightly shaky as Michelle smiled at him, the glint in her eyes made John worry. Unable to break the woman's gaze John watched as Michelle moved backwards grabbing him by the tie and pulling him towards the tumble dryer.

"You see all we have to tell them was we were working together to eliminate a drugs ring. We just hadn't had the opportunity to get them yet." Michelle said and John thought this was actually a pretty good idea.

"You know that might work." John said as Michelle ran her fingernail up his chest and loosened his tie around his neck.

"Yes it would, that's if you don't screw me over in the meantime. I know you sir, I know you because I am you." Michelle said yanking John by his tie. Catching him off balance, the fist that crashed into his face almost sent him to his knees. His tie tightened around his throat and cut off his air supply. Stunned and struggling for air John was unable to stop Michelle from stealing his night stick. The pain was followed by complete blackness as John crumpled to the floor at Michelle's feet.

Michelle now had a problem, John was far too heavy for her to lift him herself, and neither could she leave him alive. Looking around she could see the pipes that ran across the ceiling above her. Climbing on the washing machine she could reach them easily, but getting John up there would be a different story. Jumping down Michelle checked John, he was still out for the count, the night stick had cause no obvious injury and Michelle knew exactly what to do. Grabbing John's keys she ran for the door way, unlocking it she threw open the door not bothering to close it behind her. Dashing across the corridor, Michelle opened her cell to a surprised Layla. She placed her fingers on her lips to silence the woman as they both ran back to the laundry room. Once out of site again Michelle explained to Layla what they were going to do.

"Why don't we just run, we have the keys?" Layla said shocked by Michelle's plan as she saw a prone Cena still unconscious on the floor.

"And go where in what, no we do this and send a message." Michelle said as she closed the door knowing they would not have much time.

Beth had heard something, running and what sounded like muffled talking. Sitting up and seeing that Mickie was sound asleep Beth jumped out of bed and walked over to the bars. Looking out she saw Michelle and Layla running back towards their cell. Hiding her face Beth peeped out and watched as some keys went flying across the hall way landing just outside the door to the laundry room. Not knowing what that was all about but knowing that it was almost certainly nothing good Beth went and woke up Mickie.

"Humm what! God Beth you scared me." Mickie said sitting up and letting the blanket fall off her shoulder as Beth sat on the bed and kept her voice low. Telling Mickie what she had seen, she watched as the brunettes features dropped in horror and confusion as she sat fully upright now and lent back against the wall.

"We can't say anything it's the code." Mickie said a conviction in her voice Beth had never heard before.

"What, they could have been doing anything, planting a bomb, laying some kind of trap. Someone could die." Beth said and she knew Mickie knew this too, that she was talking to someone who knew the ins and outs of prison better than her.

"Your right, we could be in danger, more likely not though, I mean they haven't been able to fart in the wrong direction without someone noticing recently. Where would they get a bomb from?" Mickie said logically but Beth was unconvinced.

"How did they get out of their cell, and get a set of keys?" She replied and Mickie had to admit the woman had a point. Looking at her friend now Mickie knew there was a right thing and a proper thing to do and she was torn.

"We don't talk, unless we have to. If whatever it is they did is not found by tomorrow, you tell Randy what you saw, maybe he can sort it so it doesn't look like we said anything." Mickie said making the compromise as Beth shook her head.

"What if Randy gets hurt in the process, or Kia, or you know what any of them, can you live with that Mickie, because I'm not sure I can." Beth said as Mickie's hand laid on her arm and the thumb caressed her skin.

"We don't talk, never talk Beth it's a fate worse than death. But no I don't think I could live with it, someone's death I mean." Mickie conceded trying to think of a way out of this. It wasn't like she could erase what Beth had seen, but right now Mickie really wished Beth had just stayed asleep.

"Ok in the morning I will speak with Randy, please he is a good man and I'm sure he will figure this out." Beth said now searching for Mickie's eyes.

"I know he is. Ok do it at unlock." Mickie said as Beth moved in next to her, neither women needing to tell the other why they needed to be close right now, as the night seemed to ebb away oh so slowly.

Kia and Randy came back to the wing, their night shift started an hour ago but they had been held up in the meeting. It didn't look good for John considering what Maryse had to say. They had been sent back to relieve him and tell him to go and see the warden first thing in the morning. When they arrived to find no one around they looked at each other in confusion.

Both praying that he wasn't in with one of the girls they each took a landing. Kia headed upstairs , while Randy looked on the lower floor. Having to stop himself from running to Beth and Mickie's cell, he looked in each one along the way. Nothing was out of the ordinary. It was late and the women were all asleep. Even Layla and Michelle were peaceful as Randy made his way to cell fifteen. Looking in and seeing Beth and Mickie sharing the lower bunk he knitted his eyebrows together and wondered just what was going on in the cell. Just as he was about to open his mouth to wake the girls and ask Kia's voice rang across the hallway.

Having found nothing up on the second level, Kia had ran back down the stairs and spotted the keys lying in a heap outside the laundry.

"Randy, keys, John's I think." Kia said holding them up to Randy who was outside the last cell. Kia's voice had woken up half the women, including Beth and Mickie who were both looking at Randy now, there faces looked kind of worried and guilty at the same time. Right now though Randy did not have time to ask them about it.

"What, do you think he dropped them?" Randy said moving off, with barely a glance at Beth and Mickie.

"Probably but why would he leave them here, surely he would notice that he didn't have his keys with him." Kia said pushing open the laundry room door. It seemed like the most logical thing to do considering where the keys were. Walking down the hallway followed by Randy, Kia could here no sounds coming from the laundry room. Her first thought was that John was doing some of his washing. The guards often did that, especially uniforms and such it saved them time at home. Now that only silence greeted them Kia paused at the door. Looking back at Randy who got out his night stick on instinct alone Kia pushed the door open.

Mark couldn't believe the warden hadn't told him about Maryse, not that he would have agreed if he had the things that she had said made his blood run cold. He could only be grateful for the fact that his own name had not come up in any real way. But the actions of his officers were his responsibility and so their misdeeds fell upon his shoulders. What John had been up to left him with a bitter taste in his mouth and he knew he would have to fire him. Maryse had admitted to provoking Beth Phoenix on purpose though, apparently it was to see what the woman was really capable of. Apparently it had been Kelly who was more aggressive even though Beth had slapped her, Maryse said she was impressed with the woman's restraint.

"I would have slapped me too." Maryse had said, all her bad language and hostility gone now, replaced with a mild mannered woman who was only interested in making a good documentary. They had all sat and listened while she told them how bullying was ripe amongst the inmates, how they all fought every day, some of them actually afraid for their lives. Mark knew all of this of course, and he explained how they tried to counteract it, but they didn't have eyes in the back of their heads.

"Maybe you just need better officers. Some of them don't care, some actually want to take advantage of the situation and all of them have one hand tied behind their back because the girls are just too smart for them." Maryse had countered and a silence had fallen over the room. All of the guards had nothing to say on the matter, what Maryse had said was the truth and there was nothing they could do about it right now. The meeting ended and Mark sent Kia and Randy off for their night shift, giving them instructions to send Cena to see him first thing in the morning. The warden dismissed him and told the film crew that they were done here and that he looked forward to seeing the documentary. Mark thought the warden was actually dreading the day it aired but was putting on a brave face. Heading back to his office Mark sat in his chair too tired to go home just yet and he sat back in his chair. Thinking just how he was going to sort out this entire mess when the phone rang.

Kia couldn't help the scream that rose in her throat. Randy's gasp sent it flying out of her mouth as they both watched as john Cena's body swayed lightly in the breeze created by the opening of the door. He was dangling from the rafters eyes open wide and face so pale it was almost blue. His tie was wrapped around his neck in a hangman's knot. Tied around the pipe above him a few inches from the edge of the washing machine.

Kia's hand flew over her mouth as Randy moved passed her. Supporting John's weight Kia helped him get the man down. He was however very dead, his body starting to stiffen in the first throws of rigour as they placed him carefully on the ground. Kia looked at randy but the man had gone white as sheet, he had not taken his eyes off the man now laid before them.

"Do you think he killed himself because he knew what Maryse was going to say?" Kia asked but the answer seemed obvious as Randy nodded his head slightly.

"Probably, but I guess we won't know until they check out the body." He said unsure how he should feel. Shock was the first thing that overcame him when he saw the body. Then all he felt was numb, feeling like he should be sad Randy felt guilty for feeling slightly relieved, perhaps this was the best thing for John, prison was no place for a former guard, and what Maryse had said about him he would surely have been up on a charge.

"Call Mark he needs to know and so do the police." Randy said standing up and moving towards the door. Not wanting to be in the laundry room any longer than he had to. It somehow seemed smaller now, the air oppressive in its quality and Kia seemed to feel the same way. Getting up with him she moved towards the door and out into the corridor. Closing the door behind them they both moved out into the main wing and straight for the guards office.

Kia went straight to the phone and dialled Mark's extension and got his weary voice on the other end. Explaining best she could what had happened Mark didn't sound so sleepy any more as he told them he would ring the police and not to touch anything.

"Should we tell the women?" Kia said, knowing that this place would soon be buzzing with cops, and that the women were bound to notice what was going on.

"Not yet let them sleep for as long as possible, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." Mark replied as Kia hung up and noticed that she was alone in the office.

Randy walked down the hallway, he was headed straight for Beth and Mickie's cell, he knew they were awake, he had seen their faces when Kia had shouted to him before they knew of this horror. Something was bugging him though, it was the look they had given him when they awoke. He remembered it now, the slightly guilty faces, not shocked at being watched but nervous that something had been discovered. As he walked Randy prayed that neither of them had anything to do with what had transpired that night. He knew Beth well enough now though to know she had been keeping something from him and only now did the pieces start falling into place. As he got to their cell he was unsurprised to find both women sitting up on the lower bunk talking quietly. The conversation ended as soon as they felt his presence though. This only further confirmed Randy's suspicions that they were involved somehow.

"John is dead." Randy stated quietly as he opened up the cell door and stepped inside. No matter what he thought the girls may or may not know he knew neither of them would hurt him. He was pretty sure that Beth loved him, and Mickie would do nothing to hurt her friend. John on the other hand was a different story. He had tried to rape Beth, caused Mickie no end of worry and been a general plague to the women on G wing.

"God no." Beth said shaking her head, as Randy saw that the news did in fact come as a shock to both of the seated women. Obviously not knowing exactly what had happened made Randy feel a little better as he came and sat next to Beth on the bed.

"How?" Beth asked him as he fought the urge to pull her close as he met her eyes across the mere inches of air that separated them.

"Hung himself." Randy said as Mickie let out a small snort. It was a slip and she clapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she had done it, but the damage was already done.

"Mickie? What's going on, I knew you two knew something I saw it on your faces earlier." Randy asked now looking at the brunette beyond Beth who had clammed up and was now not looking at him.

"Nothing, we know nothing. I was just thinking that it couldn't have happened to a nicer person." Mickie said and randy noticed the odd turn of phrase. Suicide didn't happen to someone they did it to themselves. As he looked at Beth the blonde dropped her gaze knowing that if Randy were to look her in the eye he would see her deception clear as day. Feeling fingers on her chin Beth had no choice but to look up and into corresponding blue eyes which searched hers for the truth.

"Beth tell me, I know the code, all too well, but right now I need to know what you do, I can't stand that you don't trust me." Randy said as Beth struggled with her dilemma. The fact was that she did trust Randy, but this was huge and she also knew that Mickie was right, could Randy really sit on this and do nothing about it. Would he tell someone else what she could tell him? Would it all spiral out of control until it was her and Mickie swinging from a rope?

"I trust you Randy, but if I tell you it might be our funeral you attend next, I won't do that to Mickie, and I can't do that to you." Beth said placing her hand on his and squeezing it tightly. Mickie watched the emotions play over both of their faces and she suddenly felt like a third wheel and she wasn't sure she liked it at all. She had vowed to stop all these jealous feelings to feel happy and secure in her relationship with Beth and that Randy wouldn't get in the way of that, but right here, right now she wasn't so sure of that any more.

"You heard her, now you better go before they catch you in here and we become suspect's numero Uno." Mickie said keeping the anger out of her voice, but just barely as Beth sent her an odd look. Randy however got the message, whatever was going on he knew he would find out sooner or later, for now though he would keep this conversation, and his suspicions to himself. Getting up he let go of Beth's hand reluctantly and moved towards the door. With a final look back he locked the girls in and turned around to come face to face with Kia.

"What do they know?" She said and Randy froze in his tracks. How did she know what he had gone there for and could he put up as good an act as the two girls sat in cell fifteen.

So John got his comeuppance, but will Michelle and Layla get away with it or is Karma going to bite them in the arse.

Will Mickie and Beth tell anyone what they saw, and will Mickie's jealously finally get the better of her. To find out hit that review button and I will update quickly. Thanks for reading XxX


	25. Chapter 25

Well that last chapter was a dozy huh well now the fall out. Please enjoy.

Randy had taken a few seconds to compose himself. He was sure Kia had seen the look in his eyes though, the one that said he knew something, but he wasn't going to tell her.

"Look if they do know something, they aren't talking, but I think they are just guessing at things." Randy said, it was not a lie, it wasn't exactly the truth either, but he had to prove to Beth that she could trust him. Kia was a good a place to start as any, if he could lie to her the others would be easy.

"I see, well the cops are on their way and Mark said they will certainly do an autopsy, even though it seems pretty obvious he hung himself." Kia said walking back to the guard's station with Randy, both of them avoiding looking down the laundry room corridor. Getting into the room they both sat down, but neither of them knew what to do now. Waiting seemed like the only option, but as they sat silent content in their own thoughts they could hear the wing stirring. Women waking up talking to each other though the bars. A look passed between Kia and Randy they knew Mark had told them not to tell the women, well more precisely he had told them not to wake them up. Now the women were awake, it was probably better if they found out what had happened before the police showed up and all hell was likely to break loose. Standing up almost simultaneously Kia and Randy headed for the main corridor as all eyes fell upon them as a quite came over the wing.

Michelle sat in her cell smiling at the blank wall in front of her, she couldn't believe how much she had missed that feeling. The one of power that only came with watching the light go out in someone's eyes as they breathed their last breath. She remembered the look of horror on Cena's face as he became aware of where he was just a few moments too late. She and Layla had managed to haul his body on to the tumble dryer, then Michelle had secured the tie around his neck. Getting him upright to get the tie around the pipe had been the hardest bity, he kept slumping over as Layla and Michelle had shoved and pulled until he was upright almost dangling from his neck. Michelle guessed that's what had woken him up. It was advantageous in the end, as he began to stand up right it was easy for Michelle to shove him of the dryer, the tie creaking under his weight but holding as John's body stiffened and shook as his neck snapped. The rest was easy get back to the cell, lock it and ditch the keys as close to the door as possible.

Now they could hear all the other women talking wondering what had happened, who had screamed. Michelle held the smile on her face as Kia's voice rang out across the wing and delivered the news which Michelle was waiting for. The silence that came after the announcement was palpable, it hung in the air like a bad smell, leaving a bitter taste in the mouth, as the shock gave way small murmurs began to rumble around the prison.

"Good riddance."

"Served him right."

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." To say John Cena was not well liked would have been being generous, but Kia did not expect that reaction. She looked around and saw many pairs of eyes looking at her. All the women had come to the front of their cells, to jeer and taunt a man who was lying dead not twenty feet away. All that was except for cell seven, they were only conspicuous in their absence and Kia walked over to the cell now. Looking through the bars she saw Michelle sat on her bunk a smile on her face. Layla was in almost the same position. Back against the wall legs out stretched and a contented look gracing her features.

"I must say Ma'am, I think we could see something like this coming, I mean after what he had done." Michelle said not losing the smile and Kia almost snarled at them. Backing off quickly before she did something silly she turned abruptly and listened as the rest of the wing carried on cat calling, happy about the death of one of her colleagues. Kia may not have liked John, she could even go so far as to say she thought of him as a leach at times, but she wouldn't wish this on anyone.

"Enough, the next person to speak goes down the hole, do you hear me!" She yelled into the wing and the silence fell once more. Randy looked at his friend in shock, it had been a while since he had seen that kind of anger from Kia and right now he wasn't sure where it was coming from, Kia did not like John, in fact she had threatened to kill him on more than one occasion. Although he knew she had been joking, well half joking at least. Now the woman looked like she was going to faint and Randy got it.

"Kia sit down, the shock is kicking in." He said leading her back towards the guard's office and placing her in a chair. The women began to talk cautiously once more. Randy ignored them, closing the door he knew they would soon be quite when the police arrived.

Mark waited in the entrance hall for the police, he had not been down to the wing yet, he was putting that off for as long as possible. He had called Dave and Adam, but had told them not to come in, but to get a good night's sleep, as they might all be pulling double duty for a while.

As the police arrived he greeted them and showed them the way to the wing. There was only two of them, Mark suspected for something like this a huge team would not be necessary, for something as simple as suicide. Making their way through the prison one of the men spoke up for the first time. Mark was kind of glad as the silence was starting to weigh on him slightly, but he really didn't know what to say.

"So a prison full of women a. How does that work then?" the smaller of the two men asked and for a second Mark didn't know what the man was on about. As they came to the door way which led to G block.

"Umm its fine I guess, they can be harder than men in some ways." Mark said sliding his key into the lock as the police officers behind him gave a slight chuckle.

"I bet man, what happens if they are all on at the same time, it must be PMS hell in there." The larger of the two men spoke up and Mark could only offer them a smile, as he pushed open the door and revealed the surprisingly quiet wing.

Officers Lévesque and Michelle's walked along the hallway to G block, looking in at all the women as they went. Most of them had come forward to see what was going on, but right now they were remaining silent. Coming to the corridor which led down to the body Shawn stopped and looked at the marks on the floor.

"You say you found the keys here?" He asked the approaching guard's that had just come from the office. The black woman nodded and he pointed out the marks to Paul.

"Down here is he?" Paul then asked as Shawn stood upright and followed his partner down towards the laundry room.

"Coroner is on the way, he had another call." Shawn explained as Mark followed them, the smell of the body was starting to waft through the door way, for the moment it was still subtle, but that would change in a hurry, especially in the heat of the laundry room. Looking around now the two police officers went to opposite ends of the room. They almost completely avoided the body and Mark wondered what exactly it was they were doing. As the two men circled around the room, they both seemed to be looking at marks on the floor. Paul even picked something up and sealed it in an evidence bag.

"You say the women were all locked up, they had no access to this room at the time." Shawn asked as Mark nodded his head in conformation to the question.

"What about John would he let any of them out?" Paul asked and for a moment there was silence, Paul knew this silence before. The people in the door way knew it was possible but didn't want to admit it.

"Yeah he could have done, but all the cell doors are locked, how would they have locked themselves back in, without his keys?" Randy finally said as Kia placed her hand on his arm, as Randy's mind went back to something Mickie had said in the cell. That odd turn of phrase she had used, about it not happening to a nicer person.

"Do you think he was murdered?" Randy said the words coming out of his mouth before his brain had a chance to engage. Mark shot him a look which told him to shut up, but it was out there now, a and Randy's words alone would not make it true.

"I think we need to wait for the coroner's report, but I have a suspicion that this man, didn't climb up on that dryer and jump off willingly." Shawn said pointing to John's body as Kia took hold of Randy's arm and pulled him out of the room. When they were clear of the rest Kia swung Randy towards her and looked him.

"You know something I know you do, and if John was murdered then you need to tell someone. You can't let them get away with it." Kia said looking at Randy as his eyes unconsciously shifted towards the last cell. Kia didn't miss the look. Making a move to head in the direction of cell fifteen Randy stopped her with and hand on her arm.

"You can't Kia, they won't talk, and if they think I told you something then Beth wont trust me ever again. Believe me the best way to get them to tell us anything is to earn their trust." Randy said as the coroner come into the room and asked where the body was. Kia pointed at the door way as the man dressed appropriately all in black made his way into the laundry room.

"Ok Randy for now we do it your way, but if things go bad, then we do it my way." Kia said knowing that Randy did have a point and for now she was willing to go with it.

Beth and Mickie sat in their cell, they had little else that they could do right now, both women were fighting with their own continence, about what they were able to say. Both of them knew the information they had could get Layla and Michelle taken away forever. On the other hand there was absolutely no proof that they had actually killed Cena, maybe they had just found him that way and panicked, the rumble around the wing was that he had committed suicide. The sound of the police arriving wasn't lost on Beth as she and Mickie still hadn't moved from their position on the bed. Listening now for any mention of names or suspicions. They were too far away from the laundry room door though and they couldn't hear much.

"Do you think they will be talking to us all?" Mickie said finally and Beth could hear the apprehension in her friends voice.

"I would think so, especially if they find out that he was murdered." Beth replied looking at her friend and seeing the doubt playing on the woman's face. Beth assumed that Mickie had never had a good experience with the police. Fear Beth knew made people look guilty, and right now Mickie was both scared and feeling

"I will tell them what I saw, you don't have to worry, and you were asleep anyway. This is my responsibility." Beth said now laying her hand on Mickie's arm, trying to comfort her friend, but Mickie looked up at her, worry clear in her eyes.

"If Michelle and Layla find out that you said anything you will be next. I mean they must have snapped offing Cena like that. He was in their pocket, not the first person you kill, an ally." Mickie said and Beth knew that she had point. It was something that had been plaguing her from the moment they had been told by Randy that he was dead.

"I have a feeling that either Michelle has something far greater planned, something that she won't need Cena's help for, or she thinks she can get away with it. I don't want her to get away with another murder." Beth said and this time it was Mickie who threw her arms around her friend and hugged her close.

"I don't want her to get away with our deaths either." The brunette whispered in to Beth's ear as they held on to one another.

"Then we will just have to be smart about how and who we tell." Beth replied trying to back away from the embrace but right now Mickie didn't want to let go, and Beth was only too happy to show her the support she needed.

As the police left and the coroner had rolled Cena's body away the wing quietened down once more. All the guards looked not only tired, but drained. They had walked along the corridor checking on the women, seeing that they all were returning to their bunks and settling down for what was left of the night. Kia checked her watch and saw that it was almost two in the morning. Walking along the corridor she paused when she heard her name.

"Miss Steven's may I have a word with you?" turning she saw Beth standing at the bars to her cell with a concerned expression on her face. Walking towards her Kia knew this wasn't just going to be a friendly chat. She could see it in the way the woman was standing whatever she was about to tell her, it was something important. Getting to the cell Beth leaned forward and spoke in a low tone so that Mickie wouldn't here her.

"Could you put Mickie in another cell for this, don't want her to know what I am about to tell you." The blonde whispered and for a moment Kia was shocked, she thought these two were as close as it came, when it came to having any kind of relationship in prison.

"I want to keep her pout of this for her own safety." Beth said as she saw the confusion on Kia's face and she glanced behind her at Mickie who was looking at her with suspicion. Kia seemed to understand almost at once. As she opened the cell and asked Mickie to come with her. Taking the slightly reluctant woman to cell eleven Kia let Mickie in with Amy and closed the door. Both women looking at one another now as Mickie took a seat and just let Amy look at her with concern.

"What's going on Mickie?" Amy asked eventually as the silence began to hang in the air and Mickie turned her head slowly towards her friend.

"Not sure but well you see me and Beth we saw something earlier tonight, and I think Beth is going to tell Kong." Mickie said looking at Amy who was now shocked, Mickie could predict the next words out of the woman's mouth.

"But the code, if she becomes a grass, she might as well swing next to Cena." Amy said, but her voice held more concern than anger.

"I know but you don't understand, she saw Michelle and Layla coming back from the laundry room, you know after Cena died, then she sae them throw the keys out of their cell. They killed him Amy I am sure of it. The only way we are going to stop them from doing the same to the rest of us it to fess up." Mickie said as Amy lent back against the wall with a sigh, folding her arms across her chest the woman nodded her head.

"I guess, there is nothing more I would like to see than those two get what's coming to them, but this is dangerous." Amy said and Mickie returned the nod knowing that this was indeed a big risk.

"That's why she is telling Kong, we know we can trust her, well at least as much as you can ever trust a screw."

Beth sat on the bed as Kia lowered herself in next to her. Looking at the blonde for a moment she wondered just what could be this bad that's he had asked for Mickie to be removed. For a brief moment Kia thought she was going to hear Beth's confession, it was not beyond the realms of possibility, Beth was probably the only woman in here strong enough to hoist Cena up on to that pipe. She also didn't like him, and who could blame her after he tried to rape her, but she was the one who ended up in the hole. That was if Kia didn't know the woman sitting opposite her, there was not a violent bone in Beth's body, although physically capable of pulling this off, she wasn't mentally capable of it. Before Kia could speculate any further on what this was all about Beth began to talk.

"I saw Michelle and Layla out of their cell, I saw them run from the laundry room to their cell. Then I saw the keys being thrown from their cell and land on the floor where you later found them." Beth said it in one breath, so she could get it out before Kia could ask any questions. It felt good and wrong at the same time, the opposing emotions making her cast her eyes downwards until Kia spoke her name.

"Beth, what are you telling me here, tat Michelle and Layla killed John Cena?" Kia said almost unable to believe her ears. Inmates never grassed on one another, and now she knew why Beth had wanted Mickie out of the way. She didn't want her friend to take any responsibly for her confession, and to face any possible consequences.

"I am saying I saw them, out of their cell when Cena died. I also saw them with his keys. As for killing him, I can't tell you that." Beth said clarifying exactly what she meant to the coloured woman who now looked like she was pondering her options.

"You know the cops think there was foul play, maybe they can prove something without you talking." Kia said surprising Beth as the blonde had thought Kia would go straight off to question Layla and Michelle.

"I will testify if I have to, if it means they don't get away with this. I mean with any luck I will be out of here soon. I just need to know that Mickie will be safe." Beth said as Kia smiled back at her.

"She will be I promise, but I won't use this unless I have to, no need to put you in danger for no reason. On its own your statement would not be enough to convict them anyway, but if push comes to shove it could be the final nail in their coffin." Kia said placing her large hand over Beth's as she stood up and moved towards the front of the cell.

"Could you do me a favour Ma'am." Beth said feeling slightly embarrassed now, but she wouldn't get this opportunity much and she wanted to take advantage of it.

"I'll do my best." Kia said as she stopped and looked down at the blonde who was staring at her hands in her lap.

"Could you ask Mr Orton to come down, I need to apologise to him." Beth said as a small smile played at Kia's lips before she collected herself again.

"I take it you would like to bring Mickie back when you have done apologising." Kia said trying to keep the humour out of her voice but failing as Beth met her smile with a small one of her own.

"If that is ok with you Ma'am." Beth said and Kia nodded back at her before turning to face the corridor again.

"I'm sure that will be fine." She said making her way back to the guards office to deliver the good news to Randy.

Mickie watched as Kia went back to the guards office, she thought that Kia was going to stop and take her back to her cell but the woman just walked right on passed. Confused for a moment Mickie was slightly shocked when she saw Randy walk back passed almost running for the cell she shared with Beth. Mickie knew exactly what was going on now, and she couldn't believe that Kia was in on it.

There you go another instalment, I apologise for the delay but it couldn't be helped. Tanks for reading XxX


	26. Chapter 26

I am now set up, full wireless internet connection access all areas. The only thing stopping me from updating is lack of inspiration, so to all those reading and reviewing keep the inspiration coming.

Randy could hardly contain himself when Kia had walked into the office and told him that Beth would like to speak to him privately. Virtually running down the corridor he managed to control his excitement before he was in Beth's field of vision. Now stood just beyond her cell door, still out of sight, Randy paused, who was to say this was good news, she might be breaking it off with him. Not that there was much to break up. In reality they had shared two kisses, some tender moments and of course his own barely in check feelings. Taking a deep breath thinking this was not a good time to deliver any bad news Randy moved forward.

Leaning on the edge of the bars looking in at the blonde who still sat on the bed Randy smiled when she looked at him, slight amusement in her eyes.

"Well are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come in?" She said her eyebrow arched. Randy flushed slightly, realising that Beth had known he was outside, standing in the hallway like a complete chicken.

"Umm yeah coming in seems like a good idea." He said as Beth grinned at him as he came and sat next to her on the bed.

"You're not going to tell me you and Mickie are well you know now." Randy said thinking back to how he caught them in bed together, and suddenly getting the feeling that this was going to be one of those conversations. Beth's laugh was almost loud enough to wake the dead. Clamping a hand over her mouth to stem the sound she continued to jiggle with the amount of silent laughter coming from her body. Randy couldn't help but smile right along with her. The sight of her flushed face and watering eyes only making her look even more beautiful in the low light.

"God in heaven no" Beth finally managed to squeak out, looking at Randy and seeing the unbelievable relief on his face. That look alone almost set her off again, holding back this time, Beth knew she had some serious things to discuss. She also knew Kia would only let them have so long before she came looking.

"Randy I asked for you to come here because I owe you an apology." Beth started and the room suddenly became far more serious.

"Apology what for?" Randy said feeling confused for a moment but Beth ploughed on though her speech.

"For not trusting you with what I knew earlier. I should have told you and I made you worry. I'm sorry for putting you though that. Heaven knows what you thought I was keeping from you." Beth said now turning her eyes away and Randy caught her wrist in his hand and got her attention back.

"I thought you were seeing if you could trust me. I understood why you might be careful, considering what has happened to you." Randy said the tenderness of his voice making Beth want to throw herself into his arms.

"I trust you Randy, I always have, ever since I first saw you I knew you were different. I wanted to get to know you, and well I guess I did." Beth said and this time Randy didn't hesitate. Moving forward he enveloped Beth in a hug so fierce Beth had to close her eyes in fear they would pop right out of her head. Randy relaxed the hold on the blonde so that the embrace became far more tender. Stroking his hands up and down her back he could feel the heat of her skin right beneath her pyjamas. Wanting oh so much to feel that heated skin under his hands Randy had to fight hard not to just reach under her top and do it. Opening his eyes and pulling Beth to arm's length before he did just that Randy looked her in the eyes. He could almost see the barriers falling away between them. The intensity he saw in her blue depths was almost frightening, she looked at him like she was reading his soul, and right now it was there for the asking.

"Beth, when you get out of here, and you will, I want to make a new life with you. Get away from the walls and bars forever and just be free." Randy said low moving his head so he was resting his forehead on hers and she placed her hand on his face. Bushing her thumb over the days stubble she smiled at him. It was kind of blurry at this distance but Randy didn't miss the twinkle in her eyes.

"And who will be paying for this new free existence?" She said and Randy pulled back and raised his eyebrows.

"Now you didn't need to bring that up, I'll work, maybe doing counselling for young offenders, not much money in it, but I suppose it will keep me out of trouble." He said, not believing they were actually and finally having this conversation.

"Sounds like a plan, but Randy you have to know something, me and Mickie we come as a package, I promised I would look out for her on the outside. I have no intention of going back on that promise." Beth said now serious and Randy immediately nodded.

"Of course, Beth Phoenix without Mickie James would be like cookies without the milk." Randy said as Beth lean forward and captured Randy's lips with her own. It was tender and sweet, not full of heated passion like the last one, but it made Beth's breath catch in her throat as Randy's lips moved beneath her own. Separating Randy's face was displaying one of his more cheeky smirks.

"Now I am kind of bummed that you don't think of Mickie in that way, could have had promise." He said as Beth slapped him on the arm and Randy chuckled.

"Dream on Mister, Mickie is my best friend and that's it. I have no feelings of lust for her what so ever." Beth said wondering just what other secret desires Randy had hidden under that uniform.

"Not even a little?" He said with a pout and Beth got up off the bed.

"Out, and may I suggest a nice cold shower for you." She said her smile taking the sting out of her words as Randy got up with a salute and made his way out of the cell.

"Oh and could you bring Mickie back, we were kind of in the middle of something." Beth smirked at Randy as his eyebrows almost disappeared off his face. Turing away with a shake of the head Randy made his way to cell eleven and unlocked the door.

"Time to go home Mickie." He said with a board grin. As Mickie stepped outside of the cell the smile fell off his face almost immediately.

"Have a nice chat sir, hope you used her bed." Mickie spat under her breath as she stormed off down the hall and straight for her cell. Randy practically ran after her. There was no way he could let her get away with speaking to him like that.

"Mickie. Miss James stop!" Randy finally shouted causing the brunette to halt in her tracks, right at the entrance to her cell. Looking in at a very confused Beth who was now on her own bunk, Mickie turned to face the angry Randy Orton.

"What sir, did I hit a nerve, wouldn't she drop them for you?" Mickie said not caring if Beth heard this time and the blonde almost leapt off the bed.

"How dare you, James you are one more word away from spending the night in the hole." Randy said not wanting to act like this in front of Beth, but Mickie was giving him little choice.

Mickie was about to open her mouth but Beth clamped her hand over it before she could utter even a single syllable.

"I'll sort this." Beth said to Randy in her kindest voice. She couldn't really blame him, Mickie was acting like a complete bitch. She didn't even know the full story and yet she had put two and two together and as usual come up with five.

Randy nodded and closed the cell door, just as Kia came out to investigate all the shouting.

"Everything ok?" She asked approaching the cell as Randy made his way towards her, wanting to keep the observant woman's eyes away from the two girls in cell fifteen. Right now Beth needed to calm Mickie down before she got herself into some serious trouble.

"Everything is peachy, you know I have some scotch stashed away in my locker. Fancy a drop, I sure could use one after tonight." Randy said and he placed his hand on the small of Kia's back and guided her back towards the office.

"You know I don't think you have ever suggested anything that I agree with more." She said not even thinking about the girls back in the last cell of G block now. As the night continued on in the piece and quite it started with. Preparing itself for the morning and the chaos that would undoubtedly bring.

Mickie had refused to talk to Beth last night. Instead the brunette had gotten into bed and pulled the covers up over her head. Beth considered making the woman talk to her, but right now she was not only tired, but she was exhausted. Perhaps some time to cool off would be the best thing for the currently sulking woman on the lowest bunk of cell fifteen.

Waking up to the sound of the klaxon Beth pulled the pillow over her face and scrunched her eyes together.

"You would have thought they would let us have a lie in after last night." Beth said over the noise, her voice suddenly becoming very loud in the quite that followed. Hearing no reply from her roommate Beth poked her head over the side of the bed and looked down at the brunette who was still pretending to be asleep.

"Mickie come on I know your awake, even a deaf person couldn't sleep though that." Beth said as Mickie's head finally rolled to the side and her eyes opened. Regarding her with a sad stare. As Beth looked at Mickie properly for the first time she could see that she had been crying.

Jumping out of bed now and crouching down next to her friend Beth tried to reach for Mickie but she pulled away.

"Please Mickie what's wrong." Beth said not wanting to push her but needing to know if she could fix this.

"You, you're going to get out of here and leave me behind. You'll start a new life with Randy and I will be forgotten about in a heartbeat." Mickie said sitting up now and looking at Beth, her gaze hardening as the anger started to resurface.

"Never Mickie, I would never do that to you, in fact I even told Randy last night that we are a package deal. It's you and me or no one." Beth said hoping to alleviate her friends fears as Mickie swung herself out of bed and over to the sink in two strides.

"I've heard it all before Beth, being left behind is not new to me. I will survive." Mickie said and with that she began brushing her teeth with much more vigour than actually require. As Beth still sat behind her, shocked into silence by Mickie's words. Mickie had been let down all her life, used by people and trodden on. She learnt to survive it by not getting to close with anyone, to expect the rejection and move on. This time though she had forgotten to protect her heart, so blinded had she been by the winning smile and a row of perfect teeth she had fallen hook line and sinker. Now it seemed like her heart was on the floor like yesterday's left overs. Just waiting for someone to come and sweep it up and put it in the bin. Mickie felt the tears welling up in her eyes again, but this time she refused to let them spill down her face. Enough precious water had already been wasted on crying for a friend she never really had. Turning at the sound of the cell door being opened Mickie had never been so happy to see Copland in all her life. She smiled at him, full frontal teeth and all and the guard almost fell over in shock.

"Well now you're in a good mood this morning James. Especially considering what happened last night. Unless Cena's death is the reason you're happy. In which case I would keep it to yourself. Don't want to become prime suspect do you." Adam said waving the girls forward as Beth almost grabbed him by the shoulders. At the last second she prevented herself from doing so though and settled for staring at him instead.

"Do they know it was murder now then, the police I mean?" Beth asked as Adam was slightly taken back by the woman's fierceness.

"Umm yeah coroner's report just came in, not that I should be telling you this. Mr Callaway has asked to speak to you all after breakfast concerning the matter." Adam said as Beth nodded her head and backed away from him. Un-tensing his muscles slightly Adam escorted them to breakfast and mentally noted to himself to mention this to Mark later.

Breakfast was a noisy affair and Michelle watched in quiet contemplation while the rest of the women speculated on what really happened. She also noted that Beth and Mickie did not seem to be talking. They sat on different tables, Beth was having a conversation with Kelly while Mickie was in discussion with Amy. Smiling at this new turn of events Michelle knew this was the opportunity she had been waiting for. Turing to Layla she lent in so that no one else would over hear what she had to say.

"Looks like Beth has lost her little guardian angel, I think we could have one last crack at her before we leave this place for good." Michelle said as Layla replied with a nod, looking in the direction of the two people in question.

"Ok so when, I mean I know they haven't been watching us so closely, but now after Cena I'm sure they will tighten things up around here. The buzz going round is that he was murdered." Layla said eyeballing Dave as he strolled passed them with barely a glance.

"It's not speculation you dummy, he was murdered." Michelle said with a lack of remorse only cold hearted killers like herself could. Layla just smiled at her and pushed her plate away. As she was about to ask what the plan was for finally getting one up on Beth Callaway walked into the room. The anticipation of this speech collapsed the room in to total silence as Mark stood before them and cleared his throat.

"As you know John Cena was found last night, hung in the laundry room of this wing. On initial inspection it was not beyond the realms of possibility that this tragedy was not in fact suicide. Early this morning the police rang to tell me that he was in fact murdered. That he had been beaten over the head probably with his own night stick and then hung. I am both shocked and angry at this senseless death. I also know that the killer is sitting in this room, that one of you decided to once again take the law in your own hands and kill one of my officers. Believe me when I tell you I will not let this matter rest until John's killer is found, and if that means making your lives a living hell then so be it." With that Mark simply walked out of the dining hall and let the door close behind him. Right now he had no clue how or why this was done, how seemed to be the first thing to sort out, the why could wait for now, the only problem was the two officers that were on duty last night were currently off duty and were not due in until tomorrow morning. Looking around briefly Mark guessed it was time to go and meet the police officers that had been sent to see if they could figure out this entire mess.

Randy sat with Kia in Beth's new lawyers office. He was a middle aged chap who has a friendly smile. He had met Kia though work ten years ago, he had been defending a woman who was on death row. She had pleaded guilty to the crime of killing her husband and had been punished to death by the state. He had been there to appeal the sentence. Kia had sat in the dock with the scared and timid woman. Circumstances surrounding her husband's death had not been fully disclosed in the original trial. Her husband being a police captain, and everything had been done to bury the truth about his violent nature. Henry Glover had managed to bring the truth to light, he had the woman's sentence reduced to life in prison and she was due a parole hearing next year. Kia trusted him, he was a good man and right now they needed someone as good as him to get Beth out of jail.

"I saw the video you sent me Kia, compelling stuff, but not enough to get an appeal." Henry started and Randy almost said something before Kia placed a hand on her arm. The video had been curtsey of the film crew, she had pulled in a favour as Ted's saviour and he had handed over the tape of Beth's story. It was a copy, but it was a start.

"Ok what about the evidence, the things that were over looked, not presented?" Kia asked seeing Randy squirming in his chair.

"Now that has potential. The eye witness statement for example puts Beth leaving the house almost an hour before tome of death. Lack of finger prints on the murder weapon, and we had Beth's car checked, it had been driven virtually down to an empty tank, and had bits of desert debris on it that suggested a drive on the highway. What helped was the fact that she was pulled in so quickly her car was in the same condition it was in when she came back from her trip. Meant the evidence it contained was uncontaminated. Couple this with Beth's statement and we have a case." Henry said as he sat down behind his desk pulling out a file and Randy got the distinct impression that the man was not done yet.

"I also have this. I went back to the original witness and took a more concise statement. She now states that she saw Miss Phoenix exit though the front door, she looked out because she heard the shouting. Melina Perez was standing on her doorstep yelling at Beth as she ran down the street. She then goes on to say that Melina closed the door and she saw Beth drive off at high speed." Henry said pulling his glasses off his face and smiling happily at the pair sat in front of him.

"I knew it, so Melina was still alive when Beth left, now if that isn't considerable doubt I don't know what is." Kia said to a beaming Randy as they stood up and shook hands with their new best friend.

"I expect to get an appeal date though shortly, make sure Miss Phoenix is prepared, I will be getting her on the stand this time." Henry said as Randy and Kia turned to leave both grinning like they had just won the lottery. And for Randy it might be even better than that. His plans with Beth now seemed like a real possibly, not just some dream in the far off distance, but soon, very soon.

There you go, so while one part of Beth's life is looking up another seems to be crumbling around her. Will it have dire consequences for her or will someone be there for her? To find out just drop me a review and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for readingXxX


	27. Chapter 27

Ok I'm back sorry for the delay in this one but I have been super busy with work. Hope you enjoy this update and I would like to take a second to thank all those that have reviewed this story so far, you are the reason I make every effort to update quickly. So thank you.

Mickie had spent the day avoiding Beth, she didn't want to talk to her right now, here her apologies, her false promises. Even see those blue eyes looking back at her it was to raw and painful right now. It didn't stop her from looking at her though, checking to see if she was ok, from across the hall way. Mickie knew that she would have to deal with this sooner or later, she shared a cell with the woman for heaven's sake, but right now there was something to be said for avoidance. Sat in a corner with Eve and Amy they watched as Kelly and Beth played pairs pool with the Bella twins. None of them saying anything to each other, all too afraid that they might put their foot in it and cause even more tension than there already was. It had been a hell of a day, the police had been in and questioned everyone. They had just taken Layla upstairs and now Michelle was sitting quietly alone at a table at the far end of the main wing. Mickie could only just see the woman from where she sat, and Michelle looked far from concerned. Mickie guessed that lying to the police was something that just came naturally to both her and Layla. Michelle was obviously safe in the knowledge that Layla wouldn't be revealing anything she shouldn't be.

"God I wish they would hurry up and just get this investigation over with, we all know who done it, why can't the cops see it?" Amy said as she looked in the direction of Mickie's gaze and saw Michelle sitting with her feet up on the table without a care in the world.

"Because they need evidence dumb arse, and my bet is they haven't got any. They are waiting for someone to confess, or someone to squeal." Eve replied as Amy sent her the finger and Eve just poked her tongue out.

"They will be waiting for hell to freeze over if they are waiting for that then won't they." Amy said as Mickie turned her attention back to their conversation as Beth and Kelly finished their pool game and headed their way.

"Perhaps." Mickie said as Beth sat opposite her at the table and Kelly sat on the end grinning at them all like she had won the lottery.

"Why are you so happy?" Mickie asked slightly jealous at the blondes good mood, as Kelly turned to her and flashed her a row of white teeth.

"Because there is one les pig I have to worry about in the world." She said not holding back on the glee as she spoke and Beth placed a hand on her arm.

"Be careful Kelly, with the cops around if they hear you say something like that you could be next on the list to be framed for this thing." Beth said and Kelly lost the smile immediately. Tilting her head downwards and picking at something under her nail.

"You really think they are going to get one of us for it regardless?" Amy asked as Beth started to nod her head.

"Prison guard murdered in women's maximum security prison, take your pick. It's not like every single one of us didn't have a motive for doing it, and you can bet that the likes of Copland and Batista are telling them just that." Beth said and Mickie had to agree she had a point. Beth often had a point there wasn't anything the blonde did that had no purpose, Mickie had come to realise that early on, Beth always had an agenda and usually it was to get through another day without getting the hell beaten out of her. That or generally cheering Mickie up, as she looked at Beth now who was looking around at the other women as they milled about during association Mickie wondered just what it was she hoped to gain from no longer being friends with Beth. It wasn't like she had been nasty to her or pushed her out of her life. She had watched out for Mickie on more than one occasion and now she was pushing her away because of something that hadn't even happened yet. Mickie realised that in the stark light of day things didn't seem as bad as they had been last night. Now sat here around her friend's Mickie noticed that they were all so different, only brought together by walls and bars, that on the outside they all would have walked in different circles. Eve, Amy, Mickie, Kelly and Beth. A prostitute, a gang banger, a thief, a frightened little girl, and an innocent woman all with their own excuses for why they did what they did, some valid some not, but none of them the same in any way. Yet they had formed a bond almost like a sisterhood enabling them to survive in this pressure cooker of an environment. Mickie now shook her head as Layla's entrance caused them all to gaze over as the British woman entered the wing and re-joined Michelle. Layla did not look like she had a had a bad time and Michelle grinned at her friend. The smile however soon was lost as the taller of the police men called Michelle's name. the blonde stood up silently and strode confidently over to where they were waiting for her. With a quick wave back at Layla the blonde was gone and Mickie heard Beth breathe a sigh of relief.

"I don't know what it is, but Michelle has changed and not for the better." Beth said and all the women around the table wondered what Beth was talking about, but didn't question it either.

"Miss McCool please take a seat." Shawn said indicating to the chair on the opposite side of the desk and Michelle sat down quickly. She had plastered her best smile on her face and had lost the cocky sway that she usually walked with in favour for acting the nice sweet girl. Now sitting opposite the two police officers her nerve wavered for a moment as she watched as they took out the night stick she had used to hit John with.

"Miss McCool, this is the weapon that was used to kill John Cena, have you seen it before?" Paul asked. As Michelle opened her mouth to say no she quickly realised that it was a trick question. The guilty party was obviously going to deny seeing it, but they had all seen it. Some of them had even felt what it could do.

"Yes of course I have up close and personal on occasion I have to say." Michelle said collecting herself once more as Shawn looked at her so closely she swore he was looking for the guilt written right there in her eyes. If he saw it he didn't show it however. Dropping Michelle's gaze Shawn turned over the page of the report he was reading and Michelle let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

"You are in here for a very wicked crime Miss McCool; this tells me that you are capable of a murder like this one, calculated and brutal. I guess I don't need ask where you were when the murder occurred." Shawn continued as Michelle let a smile touch her lips.

"I guess not sir, I was in my cell with Layla something she has probably already told you." Michelle said and they all knew now that the rest of the conversation was democratic. Obvious questions, did she see anything strange? Was anyone else on the wing out of their cell? Had she heard any of the other women admit to killing Cena. All the questions Michelle quickly answered no to and it was over. Walking back to the wing Michelle kept her smile hidden from the watchful eyes of the cops leading her back, but neither could she get rid of the total look of triumph on her face.

Mark sat in the warden's office as the two police men came in. both looking less than happy about the outcome of their interviews. None of the girls had seen or heard anything, none of them admitted to doing it and they had no evidence with which to charge anybody.

"All we know is that for the keys to have ended up where they did, they would have had to been thrown there. That means the top landing is out, it would be impossible to have landed them in that position." Paul said handing the warden their preliminary report, which consisted of no more than a few statements from the officers and no concrete evidence.

"Also we can assume it was the work of two women, just one of them would not have had the strength to haul Cena's body up on to that pipe. As for who you might as well stick a pin in a list of names." Paul continued much to the anger of the two men who had once called John their colleague.

"You mean you have nothing, no fingerprints, no fibres, no witnesses and so you're just going to walk away." Mark said the anger in his voice as both officers turned to leave.

"That my friend is the short and the long of it, unless one of them confesses we have zip." Shawn replied upon opening the door and leaving Mark and John to look at one another in horror as the police finally left them alone.

"We get the killer to confess, it's the only way. It's not like they are going anywhere." Mark said as John rose his hand and bayed him to stop.

"What do you suggest Mark, turning off the hot water, feeding them only bread and water, leaving the with no pillow. Then what after a week there will be riots, someone gets antsy and sets fire to their mattress. No watch and listen, someone will let something slip sooner or later all we have to do is wait." John said as Mark thought the first idea about cutting off all the women's privileges sounded rather good right now, but the warden did have a point. People under strain tended to snap and right now more death was the last thing he needed.

Beth was sat in her cell when Copland came along and told her she had a phone call. Things had been better between her and Mickie since they had spoken at association but there was still a cool wind blowing between them and right now Beth didn't know how to fix it. She was sure Mickie had heard her share of false promises before and right now the blonde thought actions might speak louder than words.

Thanking Adam as he let her out of the cell Beth went to the phone and spoke to the person she had been waiting to here from for a while. Randy had said he would be getting back to her soon and that he was going to speak to Henry about Mickie too. Now as Henry told her news of her own appeal and about the progress he had made with Mickie's case Beth smiled broadly at his words.

"Now you know Miss Phoenix this is not a fore gone conclusion, they grated your appeal because they suspect you have a reasonable chance of winning. However in your case without an alternative suspect I would put your chances somewhere around fifty fifty. He said as Beth nodded in understanding although he could not possibly have seen it.

"Do you understand Miss Phoenix?" Henry asked as Beth snapped off a yes as she glanced over at her cell.

"About Miss James, I was wondering if you knew anything further?" She asked as Copland came closer obviously trying to listen in so she turned her back to him.

"That one may take a little longer, but I have located the garage she used from a receipt found in her car. I have to say Miss Phoenix the private detective you hired is very good, usually I have only bad things to say about these people." Henry replied as Beth smirked slightly.

"He was a friend I knew he wouldn't let me down." With that Beth thanked him and hung up. Adam walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly.

"Jesus sir, you do know someone has just been killed round here don't you?" Beth said looking at him unimpressed with his sneaky approach.

"Was that a threat Phoenix?" Adam asked hand on the night stick as Beth folded her arms.

"No it was me worried that you were going to kill me, not the other way around sir." She said as they then began to walk back to her cell.

"if wishes were horses Phoenix." Adam said as he opened the door and Beth stepped though. Turning to Adam she smiled slightly.

"We would all be knee deep in crap sir." She replied which brought a laugh from Mickie and a scowl from Adam. The laugh was worth the scowl as it was music to Beth's ears. Turning around she faced Mickie wanting to tell her the good news, maybe she thought, just maybe Mickie would trust her again. Turning now to her still smiling cell mate Beth walked over to her and stood beside her bed.

"May i?" Beth asked as Mickie quietened down and moved over making the invitation clear. Taking a seat Beth tucked her legs underneath herself and looked at Mickie.

"I know what you must have been thinking last night, and I don't blame you. I know what you have gone though and the distrust you have built up for people. I however do not want to join that long list of names that have left you forgotten and in ruins." Beth said reaching out for Mickie's hands. The brunette looked down at Beth's outstretched fingers, they held so much more than just an offer of physical comfort and Mickie wanted to take them desperately.

"Beth right now I am just not sure I can trust you not to just forget me, what you say seems to come from the heart, but your heart for what I can tell no longer seems to be your own." Mickie said as Beth retreated her hands but only slightly, she knew what she had to tell Mickie may change things in a heartbeat.

"Mickie I got my lawyer to look at your case, you said way back when I met you that you didn't do it, that your car broke down. At first I thought it was a joke, like the we are all innocent in here thing, but I thought about it, then I had someone look into it for me. You were telling the truth weren't you?" Beth asked, it was not so much of a question but more a conformation of a suspicion. Mickie nodded her head slightly and that was all Beth needed.

"Why did you plead guilty Mickie?" Beth asked and this time there was a genuine interest and Mickie knew she should tell Beth the truth, she owed her that much at least.

"Because the girls I was running with at the time would have killed me if they had gotten caught because I messed up the getaway vehicle. So prison was the safer option at the time." Mickie said and this time Beth scooted her whole body closer to Mickie as she spoke.

"We found the receipt for your car repair, dated and signed by you. It proves you weren't at the robbery, Henry is looking for a witness to place you there at the time as well, now I know you confessed under threat for your life I am sure he can get you out of here." Beth said the excitement reaching her voice as Mickie's smile encompassed her whole face.

"You mean we could even get out together?" Mickie asked a glimmer of hope forming in the back of her mind. If Beth would do this for her then maybe she had been telling the truth all along. Much easier to leave someone in prison, than ditch them once they were free.

"Yes together to start our new life, on a beach somewhere with lots of sunshine and palm trees." Beth said as now Mickie grabbed hold of Beth's hand and squeezed her fingers tightly with her own.

"How did you do this from in here? It must Have taken weeks to track all this down." Mickie asked as Beth's smile got even bigger. Mickie didn't even know that was possible until now.

"Randy helped me, he had a hunch you would have left something in your car, and bingo he was right. He passed it all along to Henry who then told me he would get your case rolling." Mickie couldn't believe it. For a while he had thought Randy was only interested in getting rid of her to leave and forget this place. Now he was the reason she stood any chance of leaving and getting that new life Beth was speaking of.

"I told you we come as a package deal. Randy is fine with that, he even had some suggestions, we won't go into." Beth said with a shy smile, but Mickie wanted to know exactly what Randy's suggestions had been. As the lights went out Beth snuggled down and told Mickie exactly what she and Randy had talked about only yesterday evening. It felt good having her friend back again and right now Beth wouldn't want it any other way.

Michelle sat in the dark, to wired to sleep she stared into the blackness that was the opposite wall and heard Layla stir.

"You ok Michelle?" Layla asked her sleepily and Michelle smiled slightly as Layla's head appeared in front of her.

"Yeah I am in fact I have never been better. They have nothing on us Layla, we did it we killed Cena and no one is the wiser." Michelle replied her gaze not leaving the wall and Layla just smiled in reply.

"Now it's time to do one more, tomorrow we take out Beth Phoenix once and for all, and this is how we are going to do it."

Dun dun dun, so Beth and Mickie are reunited, but for how long? If Michelle gets her way not long at all. If you want to know what happens next drop me a review and I will gladly fill you in. thanks for reading XxX


	28. Chapter 28

Please enjoy people, sorry for the delay, hope this chapter was worth the wait.

It wasn't the klaxon that woke everyone up the next morning it was the sounds of screaming. Keys jangling and heavy foots falls of people racing along the hall way.

"What in the world?" Mickie said wide awake now after thinking she had only imagined the screaming, then once her eyes were open and the noise was still there, Mickie almost dived off the bed. Beth had followed her to the bars but they could see nothing from their cell.

"God knows, but if someone else has been murdered I swear I am putting in for a transfer." Beth said her hands holding on tightly to the bars in front of her. All they could do now was wait for someone to come and tell them what was going on. It was going to be a long morning.

Adam had been sat in his chair in the guard's office. He could feel his eyes start to droop as the need for sleep was overtaking him. It had been a long dreary night sift, all the girls had been quite, no one came down to visit them from upstairs and Dave and Adam had almost warn the deck of cards out by playing too many hands of Gin. Dave had gone off to the bathroom and without anyone to talk to Adam had almost drifted off entirely when the silence was broken by an ear splitting scream. Shooting out of the chair like he had been stung Adam almost tripped over his own feet as he left the office. Meeting Dave as the unsuspecting guard returned from the toilet as joined in on the run up to the second level. Adam was fumbling for his keys as they made it to the cell where the noise was coming from.

"What in the blue hell is going on!" Dave yelled as he skidded to a halt next to Adam looking in at Kelly who was up on her bed standing back to the wall and blanket pulled up around her chin.

"There's rats everywhere" she said pointing to the floor where there were indeed five or so rats gathered around what looked like a chocolate bar.

"All this fuss for a couple of rats." Dave said unlocking the door and moving to where the vermin were collected. They scattered pretty quickly as Dave approached them and he watched as they made their way to a tiny crack in the wall and disappeared. Kelly still hadn't moved, she peered over the top of her quilt at Adam and Dave as they both looked at one another then back at Kelly.

"There you go, they are gone, now its five to six in the morning and I suggest you go back to sleep." Dave said thinking that was the end to the matter as Kelly shook her head vigorously and remained standing on her bunk.

"No way they will come back I am not sleeping in here." She said and Dave shook his head again. With no energy to argue, and not wishing to have a repeat performance he simply grabbed Kelly and pulled her out of the door, blanket and all and escorted her down the stairs. Walking her to cell eleven where Amy was looking out from her bunk. The brunette sat up and cocked her head as Kelly was pushed through the door and the bars slammed home as soon as she crossed the threshold.

"There you go, now shut up and go to sleep." Dave said not waiting for a reply he turned and re-joined Adam in the guard's office hoping to have a nice cup of herbal tea.

Kelly looked at Amy and placed her blanket on the bottom bunk. Standing back upright Kelly looked back at the slightly amused expression on her friends face and Kelly shrugged.

"Rat's" she said and Amy just nodded her head, tucking herself back down into the blanket and closing her eyes, hoping to get another good hours sleep before she had to get up.

When Randy and Kia got in for their sift the women all looked a little bleary eyed and they were chatting endlessly. Kia went over to Adam who was practically counting the minutes until he was off and asked him what went on. He quickly explained about the rats and how they had put Kelly in with Amy as a temporary measure.

"we will have to get the maintenance crew in to block up the whole or we will be knee deep in rats." Kia replied as she headed off to the office to make that phone call she didn't notice Michelle listening in to their conversation with interest.

Randy had been patrolling the dining hall, checking o see if everyone was all right, the person he really wanted to talk to was Beth though. He had been unconsciously staring at her since he got into work that day, Beth on the other hand, baring one smile in his direction appeared to be ignoring him. The hand on his shoulder made Randy jump as he turned around and came face to face with Mark.

"Morning Randy, sorry to scare you, is there a problem?" Mark said looking in the direction that Randy seemed so interested in but saw nothing untoward.

"Umm no sir everything is fine." Randy said feeling like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Mark didn't seem to notice his unease though as the head guard gave Randy a quick smile.

"Good to know, I have some good news to, for Miss Phoenix that is. Her appeal date has come though. I was just about to tell her." Mark said as Randy had to hold off a huge grin as Mark patted him on the back and made his way towards Beth who was as usual sitting with Mickie. Randy was glad that they seemed to be getting on well once more. After the other night Randy had been worried about them. Now though everything seemed to have returned to normal, hoping his news had something to do with that Randy watched as Mark made it to their table and got their attention.

Beth was talking to Mickie about her case when Mark came over. The pair of women eyeballed him like he was covered in jelo, hoping this was not going to be some accusation about Cena.

"Ladies, morning Miss Phoenix may I have a word?" Mark said and Beth was slightly taken back by his politeness, usually Callaway did not ask any form of permission.

"Umm yes sir." Beth said not really having any reason to refuse and she got up from her chair and followed him into the hall way.

"Miss Phoenix this morning I got a phone call from your lawyer, we have your appeal date." Callaway said and Beth couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. There were times when she thought this was never going to happen, that all the talking and planning had been in vain. Now it seemed like there was hope on the horizon.

"When?" she managed to get out as the surprise wore off.

"Three weeks, I have to say in the sixteen years I have been a prison guard here I have only ever seen two people set free. Then again I have only seen two people actually make it to appeal." Mark said giving Beth the first genuine smile she had ever received from him and Beth returned it in kind.

"Thank you sir." She said and he nodded his head slightly. Turning around to leave Mark stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

"I wish you luck Miss Phoenix, I have a feeling we won't be seeing much of one another in the future." With that he left Beth standing in the hall way silent in her astonishment. Shaking her head slowly from side to side, Beth turned round and went back into the dining hall; she couldn't wait to tell Mickie about this. Even though she didn't quite believe it herself.

"Did you here Kia, Beth's appeal date is in three weeks." Randy said running up to Kia as she came back from taking the girls to work. She turned and smiled at him as they walked together though G-block. It was cell sweep time again and they had pulled this unenviable duty.

"Yes I did, even Mark seems to feel positive about it, which has to be a first." Kia said as she pulled open the door to the fist cell on the lower landing and started rummaging around in the draws.

"I know, sometimes I can't help thinking about what it's going to be like when she is out. Then others I can't stop thinking that she will lose. I think I am driving myself nuts." Randy said finding nothing under the mattress as they left the cell and headed for number seven.

"I would tell you to stop winding yourself up, but I have a feeling it will do little good. Our job now is to make sure she stays out of trouble and get her to court in three weeks." Kia said as they walked into Michelle and Layla's cell.

"I know you're right, as usual." Randy said as he moved towards the beds as Kia went for the cupboards.

"I think we should do this one thoroughly." Kia said and Randy got her meaning immediately. Pulling off all the bedding and even stripping the pillow, Randy made sure that there was nothing in cell seven that was not strictly allowed.

Kia and Randy had found nothing in cell seven, by the time they were though they had not left much time to search the rest of the cells. Going through them quickly, Randy and Kia just managed to finish when two men from maintenance walked through the door.

"We're here to fix the hole." One of them said as Kia greeted them. Signalling to Randy that she could handle it, he decided to make a move to start bring the girls in from work. He was secretly hoping to get a quick chat with Beth on their way in anyway. Unlocking the door almost simultaneously with the klaxon Randy called the girls inside for lunch. He was watching to see where Beth was and he didn't notice Mickie looking at him. Obviously wanting to talk.

"Sir?" Mickie asked as Randy was preoccupied watching Beth as she removed the grime from her gloves and stored them in the basket.

"Oh sorry Mickie, what can I do for you?" Randy said in his best tone, feeling a little embarrassed about being caught. He really hoped this was not going to be another talk about him and Beth, and how she disapproved of it all.

"Sir I just wanted to say sorry, you know for the other evening, I really shouldn't have gone off on one like that, when I didn't really have all the facts." Mickie said her eyes slightly down cast and Randy now turned and gave the small brunette his full attention. He knew when Mickie had been coming from was a good place. She had only been looking out for her friend.

"That's ok Mickie, I know you were only trying to protect Beth, but you know now that you might have your own appeal to worry about, you need to keep your nose clean in here. That means no more mouthing off." Randy said with a slight smile as Beth finally reached them and she had a small scowl on her face.

"I hope you two are playing nice, I am way to happy to worry about the pair of you being moody again." Beth said now seeing their expressions and knowing that they were not in fact arguing.

"I was just telling Mickie that now she has her own appeal to think about she needs to keep her mouth shut once in a while. As it has a tendency to land her in trouble." Randy said with a smile as he watched Beth smile back at him, he didn't think he had seen her look any more beautiful than at that moment.

"Never going to happen." Beth said with a quick push on Mickie's arm as the brunette poked her tongue out in mock defiance.

"Oh yeah want to put your money where your mouth is Phoenix?" Mickie said as Randy watched on in amusement. He knew that strictly gambling was against the rules, but for now he would let this one play out. As long as it didn't get to out of hand that was.

"Ok then, I bet you can't go the rest of the day without speaking." Beth said folding her arms and eyeing Mickie, daring her to take the challenge.

"Easy, you're on, what do I win when I have done it?" Mickie said sounding extremely confident, but she knew this wasn't going to be as easy as she had made out.

"Whoever loses has to do both sets of washing, drying and folding back into the draws." Beth said knowing Mickie hated laundry day this should appeal to her.

"Oh yes you're on, when do we start?" Mickie asked as Randy let out a chuckle and Mickie frowned at him.

"Mickie James quite for an entire afternoon, you've got more chance of kissing a giraffe on the lips." Randy said as Mickie was about to reply, but Beth beat her to it.

"It starts right now." The blonde said as she watched Mickie's retort die on her lips and she settled instead for a frown.

"This is going to be bliss, piece and quite, maybe I will start reading that book I have being dying to start?" Beth said as they finally made their way inside and headed towards the dining hall where everyone else already was. As they walked down the corridor they could here all the drilling and banging going on upstairs.

"They filling that hole in?" Beth asked above the noise as Mickie just looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, should help stop the rats getting in, although I am sure they will make another hole soon enough." Randy said as they pushed the doors open to the dining hall and were hit with a different type of noise. The chatter from the women inside was louder than usual, having to compete with the work going on upstairs.

"Well I for one am glad I might be getting out of here soon. Rants in your bed at night, has to be the last straw. What do you think Mickie?" Beth said turning to her friend and only getting the finger, as Mickie was not going to be tricked that easily and Beth shrugged.

"Guess she doesn't mind them." Beth said playfully to Randy as they went their separate ways. Not wanting anyone to get suspicious about their relationship, not only would that mean professional suicide for Randy, but Beth would be on the receiving end of some grief herself.

After lunch most of the girls went off to their classes, the ones who were left were allowed out of their cells to choose a new colour scheme for G-block. Kia had thought it a good idea seeing at how the work men were already here that the wing got a new look. Mark had approved the idea immediately saying it would be good for moral. Now Mickie, Beth, Michelle, Layla and a few other girls sat around colour charts discussing paint. For once they all seemed to be getting along fine, Kia had been watching them for a while now and she noticed that recently both Layla and Michelle had not been isolating themselves as much. Joining in on more discussions and even playing pool. Allowing herself a small smile Kia dared to believe that finally the two women had settled down. Shaking her head she thought she would keep that particular notion to herself for now and keep an eye on them none the less.

"Hey I think yellow, this pale one, with winter coming it would be much brighter than green." Layla said holding up the pale yellow colour that reminded Beth of daffodils in spring.

"Yeah I like it, Mickie?" Beth said as the brunette gave a thumbs up as Michelle let out a small laugh.

"You know she actually might beat you this time Beth." Michelle said the comment was light hearted and Beth couldn't get the saying out of her head about, smile it will confuse people. Deciding that more agro was not something she needed right now Beth took the comment as it was presented.

"No way, as soon as association starts and she gets on that pool table and misses a ball, she will say something." Beth replied and returned Michelle's smile.

"Umm I don't know there is always a first time." Michelle said and again Beth got the feeling that the blonde was not just talking about Mickie.

An hour later colour scheme decided, a pale yellow for the main walls and blue trim for the detailing the workmen came down and looked at the plan. They informed Kia that it would take a few days to get it done, but if the women were willing to help they could cut that down. Most of the girls agreed, it was a break from their usual routine and they all agreed it would be nice to do something that they could reap the benefits of for once. As the other women came back from education classes they were all informed of the news. Most of them were happy about the idea, some didn't really like the colours, but everyone agreed that it would be better than the dull green they had now.

Michelle watched as the women talked amongst themselves. The guards discussing things with the works men and she spotted what she had been looking for all day. Moving towards the tool box, Michelle knew she would have to be quick. Not bothering to really rummage, in fear of making too much noise, she was in lick. Almost on the top of the box was a Stanley knife, snatching it up Michelle pocketed the knife and made her way back to Layla. It seemed that everything was falling in to place for her at the moment, when they had returned from work Michelle and Layla knew their cell had been spun. It wasn't the guards policy to put things back once they had been in. it also meant that they would not be back tonight to check the cell again. Virtually running across the hallway back to their cell. Michelle and Layla smiled at one another as they stashed the knife and relaxed back to wait for association tonight.

Making an effort to be nicer to the other girls had been all for one reason, so they would let their guard down. Michelle thought that fooling Beth would be one of the hardest things she had ever done. Now as she sat at dinner purposely not looking at Beth and having a joke with Layla and the Bella twins Michelle took a quick glance at Beth. The blonde was not paying her any attention, which in itself was unusual. Beth nearly always had one eye on her, checking to see if she was up to something. Michelle might not have got Beth to trust her, but she certainly had got her to drop her guard somewhat.

Finishing dinner they all moved off towards the exercise yard, it was chilly, but for once it was not raining and Kia and Randy thought the women could do with some fresh air, they hadn't been outside properly for ages due to the weather and they knew as winter drew closer there would be few days to enjoy the great outdoors. Michelle was eyeing up the entrance to the external changing rooms, they were used for when the girls played sports outside and were merely a row of showers and sinks. Beth and Mickie were currently standing against the side of them, trying to fend off the wind as it started to blow an icy gale across the exercise yard. Michelle knew her first job was to get Mickie out of the picture, not only would she pose a problem in the event of a fight, but also she was likely to break her vow of silence and yell for help. Looking at Layla they both moved off and picked up a basketball from the bin on the far side of the court.

"Hey any one up for a match?" Michelle called and plenty of girls came forward, it didn't include Mickie. Layla shouted to the brunette.

"Come on Mick's, if you think you can do it and keep your mouth shut that is?" Layla said knowing the challenge would not fall on deaf ears and she wasn't disappointed. Mickie came over with Beth's encouragement and joined Layla's team. Michelle noted that Beth decided to watch this game as she suspected and she couldn't help but smile. Beth had told her once that she was predictable, but she was not the only one, Michelle started the game and put her plan into action.

Beth enjoyed watching the women play, she didn't like joining in, she was far too competitive for one, and she thought she might have an unfair advantage in some respects. The accident shocked her as Layla ploughed right into Michelle both of them going for the ball. Michelle came down on the concrete hard and almost immediately grabbed her ankle.

"Shit!" The blonde cried as Layla bent down to help her friend off the floor as Kia also rushed in to help. Getting the limping blonde off the court and letting her sit down on a bench right next to where Beth had been standing Michelle was already saying that she was fine.

"Look it's just a sprain, I will walk it off." She said as Beth came over and pulled down Michelle's sock. She couldn't see too much wrong with the ankle but Michelle's pained face when she pushed at the tendons suggested to Beth the woman had probably twisted it.

"I think she will live, walking it off might not be a bad idea." Beth said knowing a lot about sports injuries Kia agreed with her.

"Yeah please continue with the game, I don't want to cause any problems." Michelle said with her best pout and Kia nodded.

"You ok with her Beth?" She asked the warning in her voice was subtle and Beth nodded.

"Yeah carry on we will go for a stroll, oh and keep an eye on Mickie she says a word I want to know." Beth said with a grin as Kia gave her a smile in return and a mock salute.

"Thank you Beth." Michelle said puling Beth's attention back to the prone blonde on the bench and she softened her smile.

"It's ok, maybe we could consider this an olive branch?" Beth said holding out her hand and helping Michelle off the bench and into a standing position.

"Yeah offer accepted." Michelle said as they began to walk slowly around the exercise yard. Michelle made a good show of hobbling, even stopping to rest once, but she was really waiting to get around to the changing room. Finally getting there having spoken about trivial things, including their new jobs as painters Michelle asked if they could pop in to get a drink of water. Beth felt dubious for a second releasing her support on Michelle's arm and signalling fir her to go in.

"I'm ok thanks I will wait for you." Beth said and Michelle turned to go in making it half way Beth saw Michelle stumble and hit the opposite wall hard. Rushing in to help her Beth did not expect to find the knife at her neck in a matter of seconds.

"Maybe we should consider this my olive branch, only I think it's about to snap." Michelle said as Beth struggled against Michelle's grip only causing the blonde to dig the knife into Beth's exposed throat to draw blood.

"Michelle you will end up on death row, you know it I know it, you won't get away with killing me like you did Cena." Beth said and it caused Michelle to pause. Beth had said that with such conviction, like she really did know they had done it.

"Oh Beth this bathroom is a slippery place, a work man left the knife lying on the floor, you came in to help me and took a tumble falling on the knife. I scream but it's too late." Michelle said and Beth had to admit the woman told a good story.

"Just one thing Michelle, how would I slip and cut my throat, little farfetched don't you think?" Beth replied as Michelle pulled her tighter to her and lowered the knife, to Beth's mid-section.

"Who said I was going to cut your throat?" Michelle hissed as someone rushed into the changing room. Michelle and Beth's head snapped up to the new figure back lit by the light coming in from outside. It was hard to tell who it was. As the figure approached Michelle finally got a look at the person properly and sneered.

"What are you doing here you snivelling little whore?" she said as Beth to recognised the women in front of them and she was to shocked for a second to move.

"To stop you from killing my sister." Kelly replied not thinking twice and running at the pair full tilt.

Ok had to leave it there because I am a wicked evil woman. Bet you didn't see that little twist coming. If you did extreme kudos.

Next time: will Kelly save Beth or get herself killed in the process, and why have they been keeping their relationship a secret? To find out leave me some words of inspiration and I will do my best to update asap. Thank you for reading XxX


	29. Chapter 29

This is the next chapter. Please note that there are scenes of violence and bad language from the outset. If you find this sort of thing offensive please do not read and then send me flames. Now that's out of the way and you enjoy suspense and drama read on.

Please note all references to the women I feature in this chapter serving or served on death row are real. For any further information on this I will be giving details at the end of this chapter.

Kelly had been watching Michelle and Beth as they walked around the perimeter of the exercise yard. The voices in her head had been screaming at her to go over there. That her sister was in danger and she had to protect her. To stop Michelle at any cost, that no one would touch the one person in her life who had ever given a dam about her. When Kelly saw them walk into the changing room she finally succumbed to the voices, knowing they were right and had been all along.

Running around the edge of the basketball game no one took any notice of her, not that they would have done anything if they had seen her. She was just shy little Kelly, the mouse that wouldn't say boo to a goose. That had been changing though, now she had Beth here to stand up for her Kelly had learnt that running away wasn't always the best option. Especially when you had nowhere to hide.

Crashing into the changing room and stopping abruptly at the sight of Michelle with a knife precariously close to Beth's side Kelly moved forward more slowly, the voices warning her to be careful, that this one was dangerous. When Michelle spoke she saw Beth's eyes shift from side to side as though she was looking for an escape route. Kelly revealed the secret she had been desperately trying to keep hidden for her Beth's sake, that they were sisters and she was not going to let anything happen to her. It gave her the chance she needed. Michelle's evident shock caused her to relax her grip slightly and Kelly shot forward, running at the two women full tilt. As she collided with Michelle's side Beth was thrown clear, hitting the wall hard and crumpling to the floor half unconscious Beth rolled on to her side as she watched Kelly smash Michelle's hand into the wall causing her to drop the knife. Kelly then aimed a well-placed kick right under Michelle's chin snapping the blondes head back and causing her to land on her back, staring up into the wild eyes of her assailant.

"How dare you go after my sister, and think you can get away with it. Killing Cena was one thing he was a pig and he deserved it. But my sister has done nothing to you, nothing do you hear me now you are going to pay." Kelly yelled at Michelle as she kicked the woman in the ribs. Michelle let out a small grunt at the impact and lay curled in the foetal position trying to protect herself. Beth's vision was swimming and she knew the blow to her head was making her feel sick, fighting to stay conscious she watched as Kelly bent down and picked up the knife Michelle was going to use to kill her.

"Now you're going to pay." Kelly said as Beth's eyes slipped closed and she drifted off into oblivion.

It was Mickie who first heard the yelling. It sounded hollow like it was coming from a tunnel, stopping mid stride ball in hand she turned her head towards the changing room.

"Mickie what are you doing you idiot pass it!" Layla yelled praying that Mickie had not heard Michelle taking out Beth. She needed to keep people focused on the game until Michelle was done and could get away.

"Come on Mick's!" Amy joined in but she stopped as she too heard the yelling.

"What the hell was that?" She said moving closer to Mickie game forgotten as Randy joined them a panicked look on his face as Kia came running over from the opposite side of the court.

"Where's Beth and Michelle?" Randy said as Mickie threw the ball down and sprinted towards the changing room. Randy ran after her not missing a beat as he heard Kia coming along behind them. Not pausing to wait for either woman Randy ran into the changing room and stopped dead in his tracks. The dim lighting of the room made it hard for him to see anything clearly, but the tang of metal the taste of blood in the air was something none of them could miss. Mickie almost piled into the back of Randy as he stood frozen looking at the scene before him. Mickie finally broke her vow of silence with an ear splitting scream.

There have been very few female serial killers, women who kill for pleasure are very rare, in fact the population of women in prison for murder is around 2% compared to their male counterparts who number in the hundreds. Most of these women including Aileen Carol Wurnos and Elizabeth Bathory probably the most prolific female serial killers of all time suffered sexual and mental abuse as children. They were considered made not born, the list of women who killed to satisfy some animalistic need is shot to say the least and almost always has some routes in child abuse. These women however must not be confused with those who perform mass murder, the women who kill their family in one swift hit because usually suffering from some sort of mental breakdown they snap. Or the women who murder their husbands for money. No women who kill for the sake of killing are often sociopaths who have a deep seated problem for their choice of victim, whether it be men, children or other women. It is often widely assumed that females due to their life giving nature are incapable of taking life just for the fun of it. That was until Michelle McCool came into the world, born to a man who although cared for his daughter brought her up in violent ways. Teaching her to hit harder than the person hitting you. Taking what you want not waiting for someone to give it to you. A woman who's own dark thoughts were being encourage by two people who were supposed to love her. Michelle's mother was a quite person, but she always had a gun in her handbag, and a can of acid in the garage. Maybe Michelle was not born evil, maybe she had been made, but who is to say that she would not have turned out the same way if brought up by different parents.

Michelle had killed for pleasure, for gain and for revenge, the urge to kill and the enjoyment of it not lost when she was finally put behind bars. Without evidence of abuse in anyway Michelle's murderous tendencies were obviously there from the beginning, just looking for a way out. Randy and Kia had seen this in the woman from the moment she walked into G-block that rainy night three years ago. She exuded an ora about her one that your couldn't quite put your finger on. And when Kia had told Randy that Michelle had been touched by the devil he had good reason to believe her.

Standing now looking at the ever increasing pool of blood he was shocked out of his frozen state by Mickie's scream as she ran over to Beth who was laying on the floor, her clothes covered in the red pool coagulating at her side.

Randy moved forward and snatched hold of Kelly who had blood sprayed over her face, and down her shirt. The blonde blinked at him like she didn't even realise he had been there. That Mickie was not now cradling Beth's head in her lap and Kia was not bending over Michelle and checking for a pulse. The noise of the other women gathering outside finally brought Kelly back and she started shaking uncontrollably in Randy's arms.

"Kelly, are you hurt?" Randy said as he spotted the knife on the floor and quickly kicked it out of the way. The blonde shook her head as he knees gave way and she almost collapsed onto the floor. Randy held her upright by her arm pits as Kia walked over to him.

"Michelle's dead, very dead we need some help down here." The dark woman said getting out her radio and getting on to Mark explaining the situation quietly over the handset as Randy looked over at Mickie as Beth started to come round.

"Beth thank god you're ok." Mickie said hugging her best friend close to her chest as Randy smiled slightly. He was so relieved that she was ok, even in all this horror at least she hadn't been the one lying on the floor, cold and lifeless.

"You owe me a load of laundry washing." Beth croaked out before closing her eyes once more and falling limp in Mickie's arms. The moment was broken by the frantic cries of Layla.

"Let me in what's happened where's Michelle." The British woman cried as she pushed her way passed the other women and straight into Kia. Not before she got a look at her friend laying in a pool of her own blood.

"No Michelle!" She cried struggling in Kia's string grip as she tried to get to her friend, the tears rolling down her face as Mark came in with two other guards and started to remove the gathered crowd.

"Get them locked up and get a doctor down here!" Mark called before entering the changing room. Looking first at Randy who was still holding Kelly up. Mark couldn't miss the blood all over the woman. It was on her face in her hair and lined her clothes like some macabre design. He then looked briefly at the body in the corner, but quickly averted his eyes. Turning now to Kia who was now holding on to a hysterical Layla he indicated to her that she should get the woman out.

"Take her to the medical wing, they might be able to give her something." Mark suggested as Kia pulled Layla out of the darkness and back into the exercise yard. Mark then went over to Mickie who still had hold of Beth. The blonde still had not come round from her unconscious state and she was starting to get worried that her friend had some serious brain damage.

"She will be fine, the doctor is on his way." Mark said checking Beth's pulse and finding a strong steady rhythm. No sooner had he said it, two men came in carrying a stretcher. Both wearing white and one of them removed a stethoscope from around his neck. Checking Beth's vitals he gave the signal to his colleague to move Beth on to the stretcher. Mickie refused to let go at first, but in the end Mark held her back telling her to let the doctors do their work. As Beth was taken out Kelly made to grab hold of her hand. Randy had to hold on pretty tight to stop her from doing so.

"Where are you taking my sister?" Kelly demanded as Mickie walked up to the blonde and gave her a doubtful look.

"Your sister?" Mickie asked as Mark told her to leave and go with the doctor.

"Unless you want to go back to your cell James I suggest you walk away now." Mark warned and Mickie turned and ran after Beth, not having the time now to think about Kelly's admission.

"What should I do with Kelly?" Randy said looking at the distraught woman still in his arms. She seemed to be babbling to herself now, paying no attention to the two men who were deciding her future.

"I don't know, but can we do it somewhere else this place is giving me the creeps." Mark said manoeuvring them outside and towards the main entrance. He looked back at the dark building now barely visible as the clouds had darkened considerably overhead. The first drops of rain began to fall as Mark opened the door, and he couldn't help but think this however horrible, was Michelle destiny, someone who lived in the dark, was always destined to die there to.

Karla Faye Tucker was the last woman to die in Texas in fact she was the last woman executed in the USA period. She was put to death on the 3rd of February 1998. It was the first woman executed in the lone Star state since the civil war. Michelle McCool had not been sentenced to death by a jury of her peers, but had been summarily executed by one of them. She had built her own electric chair and strapped herself with her own behaviour . everywoman in that prison would have loved to take the opportunity to flick the switch and see her burn. The true extent of Michelle's crimes had never been fully realised, but her penance had been swift and some might even say just.

Kelly had been taken to her cell and locked in, they all agreed that there was something seriously wrong with the girl, that she had finally snapped. Taking her down to isolation, even for her own protection right now would not be the best idea. Randy watched as the doctor gave Kelly a sedative and left Kelly lying on the bed, eyes closing beyond her control as she slipped into what sounded like troubled dreams.

"Look I am just a prison quack, but I would say that girls cheese slid off her cracker. She is displaying signs of schizophrenia, that or a sociopathic disorder. I would recommend we get a proper shrink down here to check her over." The doctor said as Randy followed him down the stairs and towards the guards office.

"How is Beth?" Randy asked stopping the doctor before he got too close to the others so they wouldn't overhear.

"Miss Phoenix will be fine, she had a pretty bad concussion, but with a few days rest she will be good as new." He replied as Randy breathed a sigh of relief as they both entered the guards office where everyone was in a kind of silent shock.

"Kelly is sleeping now, that trank I gave her should put her out for a solid eight hours. I was saying to Randy here you should get a shrink in to see her. I have a feeling this one might be transferring to the local mental asylum." With that the doctor left having other patients to check on. Mark crashed in the chair opposite Kia, he was whipped out, the police had been and the coroner had taken away the body, there was no mystery surrounding this one.

"Ok so order of events." Mark said too drained to get angry, and to shocked to lay blame. This one had been such a shock no one could have predicted this conclusion of events.

"Well I think Michelle's injury was a fake from the start." Kia said now looking back it all started to fall into place.

"No it started before that it had too. That knife it was one of the work men's she stole it, probably with the intention of killing Beth." Randy chipped in. Mark nodded as Kia continued.

"Yeah your right, then I asked Beth if she was o to look after her, god I was a prize idiot for that one. But I thought hey Michelle is practically crippled and alone with a woman bigger than her. Plus they were out in the open, what was going to happen?" Kia said now realising just how clever Michelle had been to even pull half of her little stunt off.

"I didn't see Kelly go, I was busy watching the game. It was Mickie who heard the shouting though. I guess because she wasn't shouting herself she could hear it over other people's voices. Which I suppose is kind of ironic considering." Randy continued as Kia nodded in agreement. Mark leaned forward in his chair and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I guess I know the rest, you went running, Kelly had the knife, Beth was out cold and Michelle." He stopped there not wanting to say it and having no need to either. All three of them would be falling asleep with that image in their heads for a long time to come.

"Yeah that is the long and the short of it sir. But you know what takes the real cake, I'm not even sorry she is dead." Kia said not actually shocking anyone in the room. They had all been secretly thinking the same thing, only Kia was the one who had the guts to voice it.

"You know I better inform the warden he will not be happy. This prison has not had the best record in recent months. At least we know who the killer is this time. Although I suspect she might have a good defence for the crime." Mark said reluctantly getting out of his chair and making his way to the door. This was one phone call he was not looking forward to.

When Beth woke up to see Mickie at her in the low light she smiled slightly. Her head hurt pretty badly, but the pain was far less than the last time she woke up.

"Beth, thank god you're awake I was so worried about you." Mickie said as Beth tried to sit up. The pain in her head sent her crashing back down to the mattress though as Mickie offered her a glass of water. Beth took it gratefully and crank greedily. Almost spilling it Mickie took the cup off her once more and placed it on the bed side table.

"What happened?" Beth finally said once the water had cleared her dry throat and Mickie had just waited for her to recover.

"What can you remember?" Mickie countered not sure how much Beth was ready for yet.

"I remember Michelle grabbing me and threatening to kill me. She was going to do it as well. I know Mickie, it was no idol comment." Beth said then remembering Kelly's appearance.

"I know I believe you. Then what?" Mickie prodded as Beth closed her eyes for a second.

"Kelly came in and charged at us, I got knocked to the side, hit my head then I think, then it gets a bit fuzzy." Beth said trying hard to recall the images in her head, but it was a mixture of sights and sounds that she couldn't really put together.

"What is the last thing you can remember?" Mickie asked as she took Beth's hand and held it tightly.

"That I won the bet and you get to do my laundry this week." Beth smiled and winced at the same time. Mickie poked her tongue out back, but her face immediately went serious as she had to ask.

"Kelly said something Beth, something that I need to know if it is the truth." Beth looked at Mickie and knew what was coming. She had recalled Kelly's little confession but had hoped it would die with Michelle in that changing room. Obviously her wish this time would not be granted.

"She said that you were her sister. It that true?" Mickie finally asked, needing to know, but kind of not wanting to at the same time. Beth turned to Mickie and looked her in the eyes, never breaking her gaze as she licked her dry lips.

"I promised you that I would never lie to you Mickie and I intend to keep that promise." Beth stopped but the pause alone was enough to confirm Mickie's suspicions. That Kelly was not lying and Beth had known all along.

"Kelly is my sister, but it is a long story, I will tell you it, if you are willing to listen." Beth said as Mickie nodded her head slowly.

"It's not like I haven't got the time." Mickie joked as Beth smiled slowly before beginning her story.

Hope you enjoyed that. The information about women serial killers is referenced from a book called _talking with serial killer's by Christopher Berry-Dee _it is an extremely interesting book, especially if you are interested in the psychology of the criminal mind. Like I am. I hope the references added to the story and my intention was to make it more real, I hope I pulled it off. Let me know by dropping me a review. No copyright infringement intended please don't sue me. Thanks for reading XxX


	30. Chapter 30

I am back hope I didn't keep you waiting in suspense too long.

Thank you for all the wonderful support on this story. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kaybug, she has been so supportive in the last few months and she is an awesome person to know. Check out her stories I promise you won't be disappointed.

Mickie felt like she was settling in for a bedtime story, she supposed in a way she was. Only this was no tale of fiction and she already knew it didn't end happily ever after. The hospital wing was quite, Layla had been given a sedative to calm her down and she was now sleeping on a bunk at the opposite side of the room. The night nurse had retreated to her officer and Mickie had managed to beg her to let her stay the night. The scene was set and the stage was waiting, all Beth now had to do was fill the silence.

"I told you I was adopted, I wasn't lying. My parents, the ones who brought me up told me when I was very young. I never felt the need to find my real birth parents, I had a loving childhood, and a beautiful home. What I did know of my mother was that she was very young when she had me and had to give me up. My father was a mystery and remains so to this day. When Kelly came along I was doubtful of her at first, she seemed pained, scared and so unlike my own character. She found me you see, having heard the story of my adoption one night from our mother she set about finding out who I was. I guess because I was a minor celebrity it made her search slightly easier. What was really strange was that both of us lived in Austin, not ten miles from each other. Kelly with our mother and her step farther, myself with Cody.

One day she showed up at my gym and asked for me, posing as a possible client I of course came down to meet her it didn't take her long to reveal her true reason for her visit. I remember she had a brown folder, it contained my original birth certificate and hers. The names of the mother matched, the dates and the times too. I was of course shocked, I had never even considered the possibility of a sibling, let alone finding them. We talked for a long time, about who we were what interests we had what hobbies. I found we had little in common. She had been a gymnast as a youngster but had given it up because of pressures at home. It didn't take her long to inform me of the true nature of the horror she had been though." Beth paused not knowing if this was her story to tell. Looking at Mickie her friend remained quite patiently waiting for her to continue.

"Kelly's step farther was not a nice man, he had married our mother when Kelly was a small girl, her farther having died a year earlier from cancer. Our mother began drinking in a heavy way, that's how she met Steve. He abused both Kelly and our mother, mainly violent out bursts when he was drunk, but also he sodomised Kelly especially as a teenager. This is when her life began to separate from mine. Once a happy outgoing child who enjoyed sports and friends soon became introverted and alone. Seeking solace from the one person she thought she could trust, who ultimately let her down. Our mother. God thinking back now I am so glad my life was so different, that one decision spared me from the torment Kelly had to go through.

I remember a week after meeting her Kelly called me and asked to meet. I of course didn't hesitate and went to see her at a local coffee shop. It was just around the corner from where she worked and only ten minutes' drive from me. Little did I know then how important that coffee shop would be to my future. Kelly was agitated to say the least, she was 23 but had the mind of a child I some respects, she had gotten a job at the local supermarket and was late the previous evening. Kelly told me that Steve had beaten her and then abused her in the shower, she wanted to know if I could help her end it." Beth said stopping once more to gauge Mickie's reaction. The brunette had clasped her hands together in her lap but had yet to speak. Beth took this as a sign to continue, she needed to get this out before it drove her mad.

"I told her I would help her, that she could come and stay with me and Cody and get away from him once and for all. Kelly was scared though she didn't want Steve or our mother finding out about me, she knew they would take action to stop us seeing one another, or worse hurt me somehow. Kelly declined, and said she wanted to end it for good, so that she wasn't having to live her life in fear any longer. I told her not to do anything stupid and if necessary I would pay for her to move away, aboard if necessary. Finally she agreed not to do anything rash and to consider my offer. I had to get back to work so I left Kelly in the coffee shop. I didn't hear from her until the next evening when she rang me to tell me about Cody." This time Mickie gasped and Beth took hold of Mickie's had.

"Kelly was the one who knew about his affair, did she know where Melina lived as well?" Mickie said finally seeing where this was going. Beth nodded her head slowly as Mickie's grasp on her hand got tighter.

"Kelly saw Cody from the coffee shop window the next morning, I had introduced them before and she recognised him immediately from her seat. She didn't however know the woman he was with. She told me they were kissing and then they walked down the street. Kelly followed them all the way to her house. She said they were in there less than an hour before Cody left. Which sounds about right for Cody he never did have much stamina." Beth allowed herself a small smile at that one before she continued with her story.

"Kelly phone me and told me all this in a babble, she didn't want to upset me but she didn't not want to tell me either, she told me we must never keep secrets, because they haunted you until they ate you up inside. I didn't understand what she meant at first." Beth said as Mickie nodded not really getting it either, it sounded slightly like double talk to Mickie but she nodded for Beth to continue.

"I asked Kelly to show me the house and not to worry about telling me I was glad she did. I drove her home afterwards but dropped her outside, even though she asked me to come up. Said that no one would be there, and they weren't due back any time soon. Its only when I saw her standing next to me here that I realised why. She had killed her step farther the night before and was no longer worried about people knowing about me. God that seemed like only yesterday. Anyway you know the rest, I get banged up in here for Melina's murder I have not spoken to Kelly in almost two months and when I see her she is shaking like a leaf and on my wing. I couldn't tell the police about Kelly, I knew they would question her and our mother would find out about me. Then when I found out she was in here for murder I knew we had to keep our relationship a secret or everyone would know who was there at Melina's house with me. Who else had the perfect motive for killing her, and someone who had already killed." Beth stopped and hung her head. Mickie's hand came down and stoked her hair softly running her fingers though the slightly tangled strands as Beth allowed a small tear to slip from her eyes.

"Did Kelly do it Beth, did she kill Melina?" Mickie asked as Beth looked up briefly and then went back to looking at the blanket covering her body.

"I don't know I left, but I always suspected." Beth said as Mickie frowned slightly.

"Why if she did it didn't she own up, I mean if she loved you that much wouldn't she want you to be set free?" Mickie asked and Beth gave her friend a small smile.

"I told her not to say anything about it, on one knew about her at all in relation to me, and killing two people within the space of one day, they would send her to the electric chair for that. No way would I want that on my conscience. She is still my baby sister after all." Beth reasoned and Mickie nodded knowing that she would have done the same in Beth's shoes.

"But now everything has changed, Kelly did kill Michelle there is no getting around that, and plenty of people heard Kelly speaking about you being sisters, its bound to be investigated. Kelly might be looking at death row as it is." Mickie said hating to be the one to voice that ominous fact but it was reality. Beth knew as well as Mickie did it was a possibility and one they would find out about in the near future.

"Then we have to prove that Michelle was dangerous, that Kelly killed her in self-defence. I can't walk away from this anymore Mickie, and I need your help." Beth said looking over at Layla knowing it was a long shot, but they needed the British woman now more than ever. Only she knew what Michelle had really been capable of. She had been there right beside her when all along, now alone Beth thought they might have a chance of breaking her.

"Ok, but you know this could be your ticket out, I mean no trial, no waiting, if Kelly did kill Melina and she confesses you could be free." Mickie said turning the conversation back to their little corner of the room as Beth looked at her once again.

"The stakes haven't changed Mickie, Kelly needs to be kept out of my situation if possible, but I don't think it will be any more. Someone once said the truth will out. They were right."

The morning came with a sombre air that was so appropriate for the circumstances of the previous day. The clouds hung low in the sky and the rain fell in a light drizzle that painted the windows in its see though haze. Randy stared out of the glass before him out on to the exercise yard and looked towards the changing room. Averting his eyes quickly his gaze fell upon a lone crow perch atop one of the high spiked fence posts. It called its beak opening in a silent mine where Randy's mind could only provide the sound it had probably made. The image seemed oddly normal to him, how the image of a lone black bird made him think of Michelle and how she was as a person. The hand that came down on his shoulder made him jump, turning to see Kia's face Randy relaxed almost immediately.

"How are you?" Kia asked knowing that Randy had been desperate to see Beth but as yet had not had the chance. Mickie had been brought back to the wing this morning and had said that Beth was fine. Mark had ordered them on lock down for the day while everything calmed down. The women had not put up any fight, suggesting that they were as shocked as the guards and needed a quiet day to get over what had happened. Both Randy and Kia had agreed to stay and do a double shift, the paper work they needed to do was easier done here than at home and right now neither of them wanted to be alone. The revelations of yesterday's event weighed heavily on both their minds, as well as Kelly's mental state. She had been moved early this morning and taken to another part of the prison for analysis. Mark had said she had been babbling about Beth the entire way and had sent Kia of to check on Kelly's statement about them being related.

Now she was back Randy waited for his friend to tell her what she had found out.

"I am ok, was hoping you would come back soon to tell me what you know." Randy said indicating to the chairs and taking a seat on one of them. Kia chose to go first to the kettle and fill it with water.

"That bad?" Randy asked when Kia put a healthy dose of coffee in to her cup and looked at him over her shoulder.

"I don't feel sleepy, but my eyes feel like they don't want to stay open any more, it's hard to explain." Kia said but Randy knew the feeling well. His body was tired but his brain was on over drive, it was not an uncommon thing when working the night shift but this time the feeling was far more acute. Kia licked her dry lips and poured the boiling water into the two cups handing one to Randy she sat opposite him and blew on the hot liquid to cool it.

"Beth phoenix was originally born Kimberly Kelly on November 24th 1980 to a Caroline Kelly farther unknown. She was immediately put up for adoption and was adopted by Mr Alan and Mrs Rita Phoenix who renamed her Elizabeth. Caroline Kelly went on to have a second daughter Kelly Kelly born January 15th 1987, she kept Kelly and remarried Steve Logan but kept her original surname." Kia said handing Randy the file and he looked it over.

"So it's true and they both knew about it from the looks of it." Randy said not knowing what to think about all of this. Beth had lied to him, to everyone, ok so it was by omission only but it was a pretty big one. The question now was why they had kept it a secret and what did it have to do with all the deaths surrounding the murders that seemed to be following them both.

"I have to speak to Beth." Randy said getting up out of his chair coffee half drank as Kia smiled at him.

"I thought you might."

It took Randy all of two minutes to get down to the hospital wing, as soon as he got to the door though he could hear shouting.

"You bitch, she's dead because of you!" it was Layla's voice and Randy wasted no time in entering the room.

"Boy you guys are fast I hadn't even called yet." The nurse on duty said as he restrained Layla as she shouted obscenities at Beth. Randy gave the blonde a quick glance but she was lying quietly in her bed, with no obvious intention of getting up anytime soon.

"You and your sister are going to pay for what you have done mark my words Phoenix. Get off me." Layla shouted when Randy held her arms fast and got on his radio. He really needed to speak with Beth, right now taking Layla to the isolation unit was not a distraction he needed.

"Hey Kia can you come and collect Layla, oh yeah she's awake and spouting pretty colourful language." Randy said when Kia chuckled at the other end of the radio and said she was on her way. Randy looked down at Layla with a warning glare.

"I suggest if you want to spend the next few days in the hole you continue. On the other hand if you fancy just a stay in your cell, you will shut up right now." He kept his voice calm, knowing that Layla was still pretty distressed over the loss of her friend, it wouldn't take much for her to do something silly. Layla paused for a moment as if considering her option. As far as Randy was concerned there was only one, no one liked the hole, and Layla had been down there enough to develop a true hatred for it.

"Fuck you!" Layla screamed at him and aimed a kick right for his nuts. Luckily Randy saw it coming and blocked the blow. Forcing Layla on to her stomach on the nearest bed Randy secured her and kept out of the way of her flailing legs.

"Layla stop now before you end up in even more trouble." Randy said trying to get through to the woman but with little success.

"I don't care the best thing I ever had is gone." She choked out and now she quietened down. Tears streaming from her eyes as her body shook with the sobs. Randy wanted to let go of her, to try and comfort her in some way, but he knew that would be a mistake. Layla had worshiped Michelle, she had become just as devious and twisted as her former best friend in some respects. Randy knew these were no crocodile tears. Layla was genuinely distraught over Michelle's death, but that didn't mean she wouldn't take advantage if the situation arose. His inner turmoil was broken when Kia walked in. she headed straight for them and took a hold of Layla. She was still crying and went quietly with Kia towards the door. At the last moment Layla turned abruptly almost slipping from Kia's grasp but the big guard managed to hang on barely.

"You all better hope you don't end up just like Cena, swinging from a rope in some dark corner of this prison, because of I get the chance I will do it again." Layla spat as Kia dragged her down the hall way the door closing behind her with a thud as Randy turned to look at a pale Beth. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be breathing rapidly.

"Are you ok, do you want me to fetch the nurse?" Randy said coming over and sitting on the bed beside her. Beth was already shaking her head though as she calmed herself down.

"No I am fine, I just never imagined Layla would do that, be that way, I guess now Michelle is dead she feel the need to step into her shoes, to take some kind of misguided revenge." Beth said as Randy took hold of her hand.

"If what she said about John was true though she won't be doing any one any damage in the near future, she will be packed off to Broadmoor." Randy said looking over at the space where the British woman had just been standing.

"Oh it's true Randy I know it is."

Well there it is chapter thirty lots of revelations here, but now what is Beth going to say to Randy how does she explain this to him? Want to find out drop me a review and I promise to let you know soon. Thanks for reading XxX


	31. Chapter 31

On wards now with this story I am sorry for the delay. Please enjoy.

Randy sat down on Beth's bed and looked at her briefly, he wasn't sure how to start this conversation. How do you ask someone you cared about why they would lie to you. Not only that but how did you do it without them hating you afterwards.

"Beth." Randy started but he was cut off by the feeling of Beth's hand on his arm. He looked down at where her fingers caressed the exposed part of his wrist and his words stuck in his throat.

"Randy I'm sorry." She said and Randy was slightly taken back, he was not expecting her to make the first move. Especially not an apology, a bush off, excuses or even hostility, but not an apology.

"What, I mean why. No I don't know what I mean maybe you should just keep talking." He stuttered out, feeling like a teenager on his first date.

"Maybe I should before that hole you're digging becomes too deep." Beth smiled as Randy shook his head but remained silent.

"I am sorry you had to find out about my relationship with Kelly like this. But not about lying about it, you have to understand I was trying to protect her." Beth continued as Randy levelled his eyes with hers. He was just starting to understand her, thought she had opened up to him and now she had thrown another curve ball in his direction.

"Protect her? From what? Beth please tell me the truth, I, I don't want anyone else to have to die because of a secret." Randy said the fear evident in his eyes that he thought Beth might be the next victim.

"If I tell you Randy you will want to act, I know you, you will want to put it right and make everything better. But in this instance the right thing is not always the best thing." She said and now Randy frowned. Whatever Beth was keeping from him it was big, and his first thought were to her own case.

"Did Kelly know about Melina, was she involved somehow?" Randy asked, Beth's reaction told a million stories. Her hand removed from his arm and her silence confirmed his theory.

"Beth, did Kelly kill Melina too?" There it was said, out in the open like he had just asked her if she had had a nice weekend. Beth looked up now and studied Randy's face. It was a mask of concern, but as yet he had not flown out the door to tell the warden. Nor had he tried to push her for an answer. Beth soon realised that her continued silence told him everything he needed to know.

"I am not sure Randy, but now I think about it. I think Kelly did kill Melina. Let me make one thing clear though. I will not let her end up on death row for it if I have a chance of getting out of here without her name coming up." Beth said her tone was firm but not angry. Randy knew this tone well and he also knew that once Beth made up her mind about something that was it, decision made.

"You know she has been sent to psych, they are accessing her as we speak." Randy said and Beth shook her head, this was the first she knew of what had happened to Kelly. She looked at Randy in horror. Kelly was off on the Muppet wing, probably being pumped full of drugs, and made to say whatever they wanted her to say. Beth threw the covers off her legs and started to stand up. Randy was on her in a shot, holding onto her shoulders and preventing her from moving.

"Randy let go of me, I have to see her. I have to know if Kelly is ok." Beth said looking at him her eyes steely with determination.

"Beth you're a convicted felon, how far do you think you will get, the first gate, the second, certainly not all the way to see Kelly" Randy said as Beth started to calm down, she knew he was right. For a moment there she had forgotten where she was. Who she was. Sitting back down heavily on the bed, Beth let out a long sigh and looked up though her eyelashes at Randy.

"I need your help." She said and Randy knew he would not be able to refuse her whatever she asked.

John Layfiled paced his office floor looking at the G-block officers lined up in front of him. This week had been one of the worst of his career. Now he was not just mad but astounded.

"Two deaths in one week, congratulations that would be a record for state run prisons." He started with , but his tone was far from congratulatory.

"I have never in all my years seen such a pit of corruption and back handers in all my life. Not only did it seem that John was having an affair with Michelle, but he then got killed by her. He's lucky that he is already dead, because I would have killed him by now if he hadn't." Layfiled continued as the other G-block officers started shifting about nervously. They knew they had not exactly put up a stellar performance this week, heck these last few months. And now they were all concerned for their jobs, non-more so than Mark. He stood there with nothing he could do but listen, he had no excuse for what had happened, and he was also guilty of the same thing John was. The only positive thing was that he had ended it with Michelle as soon as he saw how evil she could be. Now he supposed he had to thank her, it could have so easily been him swinging from that rope.

"Not only did we lose John, but then we go and have one inmate kill another. Right in front of your noses." John said pointing at Randy and Kia, and the dark woman scowled at the warden. There was no way she was going to take this lying down.

"Sir with all due respect, we could not have predicted that Kelly would have a psychotic break down at that moment in time. If you ask me the system failed her when they first evaluated her." Kia said now knowing what they did it was obvious that something like this was bound to occur sooner or later.

"Enough, we are only lucky that two people didn't get killed that day and you know it." John snapped, referring to Michelle's original plan to kill Beth. Kia's mouth slammed shut, she already felt bad about that. The fact that Michelle had out smarted her had been enough to drive Kia to a second glass of whiskey that night and having it thrown in her face was not helping.

"I know sir, and I think we all underestimated McCool, but now Layla has pretty much told us everything, I am sure the state will not be too concern about her death." Kia said, but as soon as the words fell off her lips she knew how bad it sounded. It didn't matter who died in the end, they had let it happen, and now they would have to face the consequences.

"And that Miss Stevens is the only thing you have to be grateful for. We are just lucky that Michelle's farther is indisposed right now having been found by the drugs squad carrying fifty thousand dollars' worth of heroine." John barked. Causing everyone in the room to flinch backwards as John continued to pace his office. Randy wondered if they were here long enough if he would actually create a hole.

"As for Kelly she has been accessed and they have told us she will be heading to Broadmoor, she has been declared unfit for trial. According to the psychologists she is border line sociopathic and the incident with Michelle has caused a break in schizophrenia, something which was not highlighted at her original trial." John said now finally calming down and standing still in front of his staff. He looked up and down the line at the scared and down turned faces.

"What I should do is fire the lot of you, get in people who want to do this job properly." He said as they looked at one another, John enjoyed the fear in their eyes as he let the sentence hang in the air for a moment.

"However, training and experience take time and money, something which this prison has little of. So what I want from you is assurance that this will not happen again. I don't want to hear about inmates being given special treatment. And especially not that you are having indecent relationships with them, am I clear." John said as each man and woman nodded their head. Randy was almost shaking, he knew that he had already crossed that line, but it was an entirely different situation to the one John had had with Michelle. He and Beth had something real and something that actually had a future.

"I didn't hear you." John snapped as they all replied yes sir and felt like little school children again. Filling out of the wardens office Randy caught hold of Kia's arm and stopped her before they entered the wing.

"Thank you for not saying anything." Randy said and Kia gave him a small smile.

"There is a huge gulf in what you and Beth have got compared to Cena. He paid the price for his arrogance, I know that you won't suffer the same fate." Kia said as Dave called to them to hurry up and the moment was broken. Just as Kia went back inside Randy whispered to her.

"I have to tell Beth about what has happened to Kelly this could change things for her. Now she knows that she cannot be saved maybe the truth can finally come out."

Beth returned to a wing that had only one topic of conversation on their minds. Eve was on her almost immediately, asking questions about Kelly, about why they hadn't said anything about being related. Beth reeled of the same line she had to everyone else. That it was done to protect themselves from the media, from any scandal that might have come with the revelation. No one seemed to believe her though. Getting back to the cell with Mickie was almost like a salvation, the constant hounding and questions were starting to drive her mad, not to mention the fact that she had not seen Randy since that morning.

"God I think I am going to go crazy and kill someone if I don't find out what has happened to Kelly soon." Beth said throwing down her towel and folding her arms. She and Mickie were due a bath tonight and however much Beth was looking forward to getting the stench of the prison from her skin, she was to stressed to really get in the mood for a relaxing bath.

"I know and Randy will be back tonight I am sure he will tell you what's going on. As for the others they just want to gossip, you will see in a few days this will be old news and they will have found something else to talk about. Especially when Layla comes back, I am telling you that girl is wearing John's murder like a badge of honour now. It's like she wanted Michelle to go out with a bang and get the credit." Mickie said shaking her head at just how stupid someone could be.

"I guess she was trying to preserve her friends' legacy, it kind of touching in a sick and twisted way." Beth said as foot falls could be heard coming towards their cell. Beth picked up her towel and grabbed her wash kit. Turning now she smiled as Randy appeared in the door way.

"Hi sir." Mickie said playfully as Randy rolled his eyes, at least things were getting back to normal there. Obviously if recent events had taught them anything, it was that friendships were precious, and wasting them was foolish.

"I didn't think you would be here tonight." Beth said quietly as Randy opened the door and let them out.

"I am covering Kia, she said she had something important to do. I didn't ask." Randy said before Beth questioned him on what as they walked towards the bathroom.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Beth's case?" Mickie asked not one to be above speculation the petite brunette bounced along happily as Randy opened the door to the bathrooms.

"I don't know Mickie, but we have done all we can on that one I think, we are just waiting for the trial." Randy said as he stopped in the door way and let the girls past.

"You know sir, you could join us, only me and Beth here you know." Mickie said in an echo of what she had said months ago and the invitation was not lost on him.

"Mickie!" Beth warned her friend before Randy had the chance to answer, a blush rising high on her face as she tried not to look at Randy.

"You know Mickie however much I would like that, right now would not be the best timing." Randy said diplomatically as he looked at Beth, trying not to imagine her in just the towel she was currently holding.

"Your loss, come on Beth I smell like horse manure." Mickie said walking into the bathroom and choosing one of the central stalls. Beth paused at the entrance to the cubical next to Mickie. Looking over at Randy Beth moved to the last stall and beckoned him over. Randy paused in the door way, torn as to what he should do. He had come from a meeting this morning warning them about this sort of thing. He supposed that he was already in breach of that rule and had been for some time. Looking at the blonde now who had one eyebrow raise and half a smile on her face the decision was easy. Moving quietly along the tiled floor listening to the sounds of running water coming from Mickie's cubical. That and some country song that she was humming along to Randy felt slightly better.

"In here." Beth said grabbing Randy by his jacket and pulling him into the cubical and closing the door quickly.

"Don't worry about Mickie she will have Sara Evans blasting out her ear drums by now." Beth said a small smile on her face. The smile was lost quickly as the conversation turned serious.

"What did you find out about Kelly?" Beth asked as Randy perched on the edge of the bath tub and sighed. He hated to be the one to have to tell Beth about her sister, but he also knew he wanted to be the one to tell her all the same. Often bad news seemed somehow better when it came from someone you cared about. Beth listened quietly while Randy explained that Kelly was not going to stand trial for Michelle's murder, that she had been declared non compass mentis, and was transferred to the metal hospital Broadmoor.

"I guess it was for the best." Beth said shocking Randy, the fierce loyalty she had had for her sister seemed to have changed somewhat and Randy frowned.

"I know that sounded callous, but to be honest she has been worrying me for a while. I thought arrogantly that with me around she could keep control, I guess I was wrong." Beth said now moving towards Randy and wrapping her arms around him. Randy didn't hesitate in hugging her back pulling her down on to his lap and stroking her spine as she cried softly into his shoulder. It was a rare moment for her. Beth never cried and if she did it was always alone where no one else could see her weakness. Now here with Randy she felt like she just needed to let go. Let all the horror and unfairness of life come out. As the tears stopped Beth pulled back and looked Randy in the eyes, the moment was brief however as she crashed her lips to his in a fierce kiss. It almost knocked Randy off his perch on the bath. Holding on for dear life and regaining his balance, he burrowed his hands in Beth's soft hair. It had grown so long since she had arrived. The blonde curls now reaching halfway down her back as he allowed his hands to stoke all the way down until he was cupping her bottom and pulling her to him.

"You know I could still do with that bath." Beth said suggestively as they broke the kiss. Randy looked at her the arousal evident in her eyes and he smiled. Reaching forward Beth started to undo his shirt buttons, her fingers brushing the fine hairs on his chest and Randy couldn't help the shiver of arousal that passed through his body. Not wanting to look like he didn't want this because he did, Randy finally started to move, his shock over he undressed Beth slowly as she reached forward and started the taps on the bath.

"I want to spend the whole night with you." Randy said as Beth stood before him in just her underwear. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched his eyes travel over her almost naked body. From the look on his face he did not seem disappointed.

"I know, and I think that soon it will be possible." Beth said as she took his hands so he followed her to the edge of the bath.

"But right now why don't we just take what we have got." She said a sly smile rising on her face as she reached forward and pulled off his last remaining piece of clothing. Randy wasn't going to say no. wild horses could not have dragged him out of that bath room right now. As Beth removed her last vestibules of clothing to and climbed into the bath. Randy followed her not knowing quite how they were going to do this, but he would give it a dam good go.

"Randy." Beth said as she settled on his legs the water cover her only to mid-thigh as his eyes raked her body once more. Coherent thought was something he was not prepared for but Beth looked like she really needed to say something.

"Yes, Beth tell me, I promise you can trust me." He said running his hands up her sides and linking them behind her back to pull her closer.

"Kelly killed Melina, and I guess now she has no chance of release, maybe I could reveal the truth. Am I a horrible sister?" Beth said feeling a lump in her throat but willing back the tears.

"No, no you have been the best sister, you in here for something you didn't do, and nobody could ask more of you than that." Randy said as Beth lent down and placed her lips firmly on his.

"Then will you help me?" Beth said breaking the kiss, but not the contact as randy looked into her eyes, they were so close that he could see his own reflection in their blue depths.

"You know I will."

Ok a bit soppy I know but it had to happen sooner or later. Sorry if you were all geared up for the big sex scene but this is T rated and so I can only get away with so much. Thank you for reading XxX


	32. Chapter 32

Hello once again dear readers I am back. I didn't want to keep you in suspense for too long. This chapter is for Christina89 thank you for your reviews they have inspired me to write as often as possible. Hope you enjoy this.

Kia had been to see Henry, this time it was not about Beth but Mickie. She had some news about the guy who had towed Mickie's car into the garage.

"Not only did he remember Mickie but he said he asked her out, and she gave him her phone number." Kia said slapping the somewhat improvised statement down on Henry's desk as the older man perused it. Muttering to himself as he did so.

"Is he willing to come in and write an official statement and testify in a court of law?" Henry asked after finishing the statement as Kia nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, he even had been wondering why she hadn't replied to his texts." Kia said with a smile on her face. This entire incident had opened her eyes once more. She had stopped seeing the women as humans for a long time, he vision blinkered by the system, each woman under her command another number, another mouth to feed, another body to manoeuvre from place to place. She had out her faith in the American justice system and it had failed her, not once but twice. She now wondered how many innocent women and men were serving time in prison for something they didn't do.

"Has this become your new mantra Kia, getting women out of prison when it is your job to lock them up?" He asked it was such an apt question for the line of thought Kia was currently on. Thinking for a second she levelled her eyes with Henry's and gave him a small smile.

"I guess it is."

Randy met Beth and Mickie outside the bathroom once they were done, a guarded but affectionate look passed between himself and Beth as she passed him, it went unnoticed by Mickie who was already on her way back to the wing.

"Come on I'm starving." Mickie called as Randy dawdled along the corridor, not wanting this to end. The last hour seemed like dream now, some fantasy he was having and in a minute he would wake up alone in his bed. Of course it didn't happen, as he opened the door to the wing and the wall of women chatting hit him reality crashed back down on him. Beth and Mickie went back to their cell to dump their towels and wash kits and joined the other women quickly who were all lined up for dinner. The notable absence being Michelle and Layla. Mickie noticed that all the women were more relaxed, the chatter was happy and exuberant, no one looked around nervously, waiting for something to happen and Mickie couldn't help but smile.

"Is it bad to be happy about someone dying?" Mickie asked Beth as they were ushered into the dining hall by Dave who gave them an brief smile as they passed him. Even the guards seemed more relaxed, although Mickie knew that could be wishful thinking.

"I don't know Mickie, I guess it's fairly normal when it was someone who you didn't like." Beth said as she collected her tray and waited in line for her time to come. Things had changed for her, not only in that she and Randy had pretty much sealed the deal so to speak, but that she was now no longer bound by the protection of her sister. Beth felt a kind of piece within about that, although it was accompanied by feelings of guilt as well.

"Yeah well I am not the only one glad that evil bitch is dead, look at everyone it's like Madrigra in here." Mickie said as they were served and they sat down at a table. Beth now looked round at all the women, she had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice the change in atmosphere that had occurred while she had been in the medical wing.

"I guess it all comes down to Karma." Beth said as she forked mash potato into her mouth and Eve and Amy joined them.

"What comes down to Karma that Michelle got what was coming to her." Amy said as usual not beating around the bush and Beth gave her a limp smile.

"Not exactly, I guess we each owe a death, Michelle more than her fair share, her death was her true Penance for the life she chose." Beth said as everyone else fell silent contemplating her words.

"Well if that was not a conversation killer I don't know what was." Mickie finally said as everyone else broke in to laughter that was sorely needed right now.

A week had gone passed and the wing had run like clockwork. All the women had been on good form, little incidents of petty squabbling was the worst of it. Kia had managed to speak with Mickie and inform her of the progress she had made with her case. The brunette had been on cloud nine for days and she didn't think anything could spoil her mood. She had been wrong.

Association was in full swing when Layla was escorted back on to the wing having been in isolation. She had almost lost it when they had carted her off there. She started bleating about all the crimes she and Michelle had committed over the years. Including how they killed John and made it look like suicide. The police had been in obviously and Layla had been charged with John's death. Everyone knew though it was Michelle who had actually killed him, Layla was always just the side kick. Now though the woman had an air about her that spoke volumes. She carried herself differently, walked with her head up and shoulders pulled back. It was in complete revers to the last time she had been left alone on the wing. That time Mickie and Beth had been called upon to play bodyguard. Now Layla looked like she needed no protection. The British woman locked gaze with Mickie as she walked across the hall and went up the stairs. Mickie flowed her with her eyes and saw that Layla was being put in Kelly's old cell. Taking a quick look at Beth as the blonde next to her closed her fists but made no motion to intervene.

"We should stop them from putting that demon in there." Mickie said incensed by the action but Beth stopped Mickie by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sure that cell only holds bad memories for Kelly, let Layla live with those memories for a while, you may find it changes her new attitude somewhat." Beth said turning from the scene and going back to her book.

Mickie could see that Beth was probably right, but it didn't make her feel any less angry right now. How could they let Layla back on the wing, when she had been helping to kill Beth. As Adam came back down the stairs having locked Layla away Mickie came up to him and folded her arms in front of her and blocked his path.

"What is it James?" Adam asked not really having time for this he had paper work to complete and he was already behind.

"How come she is back on this wing, you do realise the women in here are out of her blood." Mickie said, it was not a threat it was a warning and Adam stopped and softened his expression.

"I know and it's not ideal, but this is the serious offenders unit, we have to have her hear as the rest of the prison is not equipped to deal with her." Adam said by way of explanation, it sounded pretty flimsy even to his ears, but it was the instructions that had been passed down by the warden.

"I take it they are looking for another murder on this wing then, because I am telling you now sir, one of these days you are going to find that girl cold and stiff." Mickie concluded, and without anything else to say she walked away to join Beth. If Mickie had learnt one thing from her best friend it was when to walk away, that moment had come and the gesture seemed pretty effective. As she glanced back over her shoulder Mickie saw Adam still standing in the middle of the hallway contemplating her words.

Beth ,et her lawyer in a private room so they could talk. She had requested Randy's presence and no one questioned it. There was only a week to go before her appeal trial and Beth had made a request.

"I want, no I need to see Kelly. I need to ask her if she will tell the truth about Melina, about what really happened. I need to know as well, I need to know why." Beth said as Henry looked at her. It was not the first time they had met, but he saw something in this woman that he rarely saw in people. It was an absolute determination. There were no greys where Beth Phoenix was concerned, only right and wrong. He had to respect her for it, even though it had got her in to the situation she was currently in.

"Ok I think I can arrange that, but you have to remember Kelly is now considered an unreliable witness and any confession she makes maybe thrown out by the court." Henry said but he had the feeling that Beth already knew that as she nodded her head.

"How soon can we do this?" she asked simply as randy and Henry's gaze met for a moment before he spoke.

"Tomorrow I will speak to your warden." He said as Beth stood up and offered him her hand. Taking it Henry felt the strength in her grip, it was almost so unexpected that he bulked slightly before recovering his composure.

"Good and thank you." Beth said releasing her grip and allowing randy to escort her out. Walking back to the wing Randy stopped Beth and made her look at him. He sighed and didn't speak for a while. They hadn't discussed what had happened in the bathroom at all, and he was wondering if she regretted it. It was driving him to distraction, and if he didn't speak to her about it soon he was going to go out of his mind.

"Beth about the other week, I know it was all kind of sudden, and that of you were trying to forget it then I can understand." Randy said but he was stopped by Beth's finger landing squarely on his lips.

"I hadn't forgotten far from it." She said a small blush rising on her cheeks as she removed her finger from Randy's plump lips remembering the feel of them over her body for an instant.

"Randy if you're wondering if I had been regretting what we did then don't. That night has kept me going for the last two weeks. It has stopped me from going mad from the waiting." Beth continued as randy visibly relaxed and pulled Beth in close burying his nose in her hair and taking a deep breath, inhaling her sent.

"I handed in my notice yesterday." He said as Beth pulled back from him sharply and searched his eyes for an answer as to why.

"I can't do this anymore, I want to be with you, and you're getting out I know it, seeing you every day and not being able to hold you is agony. It's not only that though, this place is corrupts even the best of us. Makes us see only the worst in people, and I only ever want to search for the best." Randy said as Beth relaxed back against his chest and took in a long slow breath.

"When do you leave?" she asked knowing that the timing of his confession was probably no coincidence as Randy sighed again.

"End of the week, but I will be there at your trial, I will be cheering you on from the gallery." he said as Beth smiled against his chest. Just as she was about to kiss him the door behind her opened and Randy almost threw her away from him.

"Sir, I was just taking Miss Phoenix back to the wing. She had her meeting with her lawyer." Randy said as Mark eyed them wearily. He knew what he had seen was them wrapped up in an obviously more than friendly embrace, now he needed to decide how to handle this. On the one hand Randy was leaving in three days, the worst punishment he could give would be to kick him out right now. On the other hand John had already told them that this behaviour was to be stamped on and it was his arse on the line. Looking at Beth the blonde stared back at him a defiant look in her eyes daring him to say something, but there was something else as well, the thing that he had never been able to work out about the enigmatic blonde. He nodded eventually and pulled out his keys.

"You'd better get a move on then the movie is about to start, I believe they are showing The Shaw Shank Redemption tonight, something I know you will enjoy Miss Phoenix." Mark said as he continued on his way, knowing that for right now letting this one slide was the best decision he could make.

"Thank you sir I'm sure I will." Beth replied as Mark heard the genuine thanks in her voice, but he didn't look back at them, he was turning the last blind eye of his career.

It was all set Beth was to be taken to Broadmoor on an inter-prison visit, Kia was accompanying her today, and Beth was grateful to the woman for the support.

"I owe you a lot Ma'am, if I get out I will make sure I show you my thanks." Beth said as they got out of the car and Kia reluctantly placed the hand cuff around Beth's wrist then her own.

"Sorry it's procedure." Kia apologised but Beth dismissed it as they followed Henry to the front gates. It was very different to what Beth had been expecting, she thought she would see women half asleep and out of there mind on drugs, but although the place did feel like a hospital, there was no screaming of women having electro therapy, or mindless staring out of windows. The bars were replaced with solid doors and high windows, the space in the meeting room was light and airy and Beth felt a little better as Kelly walked in looking like her normal self.

"Beth!" Kelly cried running to her sister and throwing her arms around Beth. They were parted quickly however, another rule that Beth frowned at but she sat down opposite Kelly and reached out with her hand. Kelly took it quickly.

"How are you?" Beth started with as Kelly showed her a small but perfect smile.

"I am ok, it's not too bad here, they are giving me these drugs that make the voices go away. Which is good." Kelly said looking down at their clasped hands and then back at Beth once more.

"Kelly I need to know if you will do something for me." Beth said knowing they had limited time and Kelly seemed to be fine, in fact she almost seemed happy.

"Of course anything." Kelly replied as she smiled happily at Kia who returned the blondes smile. As Kia looked at Kelly she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the resemblance between her and Beth. It was the eyes, the colour of the blue, it was so bright that she had only seen that sine in one other person before, and she was currently sitting next to her.

"I need you to tell them what happened with Melina." Beth said as Kelly's eyes sank down quickly as Beth clasped her hand more tightly.

"They will put me in the electric chair." Kelly said now looking scared as Beth forced her sister to look her in the eyes.

"You know I would never let that happen, you will stay here Kelly, nothing will change." Beth said as Kelly relaxed slightly and started to tell her story.

"I followed Beth that night, I watched as that whore told my sister that she didn't care about what she had done, and about how Cody had only gone with her because Beth wasn't giving him any. So I waited behind the dumpster. When Beth left I waited long enough so that she could get home. I didn't want her blamed for Melina's death. I then took the gun from the dumpster where Beth had left it, and headed round the back. The door was open and I snuck in though the kitchen. I found Melina cooking popcorn on the stove, I didn't speak to her, the voices told me I had to be quick, that I had to make sure she was dead, clean up and get out. So I shot her in the back, emptied the gun into her and went out the same way I came in." Kelly stopped and looked at Henry, he was recording the conversation, but his face showed no judgement.

"I grabbed some towels from the holder and whipped the gun, and the door handle, then I ran back to the dumpster and threw the gun back in. I guess someone heard the shots, because as I walked down the street I heard sirens. I just kept walking back to my house, where my mum was waiting for me she had come back early and had found my step fathers body and called the police. I never had chance to tell Beth what I had done, or anyone else. When I saw Beth that first day in prison she told me to keep quiet and she would sort it." Kelly stopped the tears were rolling down her face as Beth's own tears started to fall and she swiped them from her cheek.

"Thank you Miss Kelly, we will be using this at your sisters trial. Maybe now justice can finally be served." Henry said getting up and shaking Kelly's hand. The grip again was far fiercer than he was expecting, but this time he made no jump back. Instead he smiled at the young blonde.

"Get well Miss Kelly." He offered as he left the room. Beth paused in the doorway and looked back at her sister.

"Thank you." She mouthed before Kia placed a hand on the small of her back and ushered her from the white room.

Layla sat in her cell, she had had plenty of time to think while she had been down the hole and now she knew what she had to do. There was not much time to do it either, from the buzz that was going on around here, both Beth and Mickie looked like they were on their way out. Layla knew she had no way to get to Kelly, bar getting herself packed off to the loony bin, and that just wasn't an option. As the other women chatted about inane things below her Layla got off her bunk and headed out onto the landing. She spotted Mickie with Eve and Amy, Beth wasn't anywhere to be scene. Smiling slightly Layla remembered that the blonde was off visiting that psycho sister of hers. It was the perfect opportunity. Moving down the stairs slowly, like a Lion stalking its prey Layla knew now that she had nothing to lose, she was already headed straight for hell, and she knew Michelle would be waiting there for her when she arrived. Hitting the bottom of the stairs and planting her feet firmly on the green floor Layla briefly regretted not being able to paint this place, she thought it would have looked great. The thought turned her thoughts to anger again at how Michelle would never see anything again and she focused her gaze once more on the petite brunette now laughing it up with her friends. Moving towards her now Layla didn't noticed the looks she was getting from the other inmates as they seemed to part for her as she stood next to the unsuspecting Mickie James. The conversation died quickly as Amy's mouth fell open slightly as Mickie spun around to look Layla straight in the eyes.

"Your friend took something precious from me, now I am going to return the favour." Layla whispered as Mickie's eyes fell to the toothbrush clasped in Layla's hand. The end had been sharpened to a wicked point. There was no time to react as Layla stabbed the toothbrush into Mickie's neck. Pulling out the blood flowed from the wound. Mickie's hand flew up to ste the flow, but it was having little effect. Mickie's vision tunnelled as the blood loss took effect. The shouting seemed to fade into silence as she crumpled to the floor.

"No Mickie!" Adam yelled as Amy and Eve threw themselves on to the floor to help their friend as Adam came sprinting towards them Layla had already taken off back up the stairs. As Adam paused to check on Mickie and call for a medical team they all for a moment forgot about the British woman who was now standing on the landing.

"it was all for you Michelle, I will see you soon." Layla cried all eyes on her now including those crouched over the prone body of Mickie James. Layla wrapped the rope she had stolen around her neck, she had already tied it to the railing. Not hesitating not even looking at Dave who was now hurtling towards her Layla launched herself into the air. The sound of her neck snapping echoed around G-wing, as Layla swung from her own noose.

There we go sorry this chapter was a bit heavy.

Next time: does Mickie live? And how will it affect Beth as she goes to court to try and claim her life back. Please review if you would like to find out. Thanks for reading XxX


	33. Chapter 33

Well here is the next chapter, I hope you haven't been biting your nails too long but I had to work. Had a hell of a busy weekend and I have only just finished. The time here is 19:15 that's quarter past seven in old money. So please enjoy and don't hate me for keeping you waiting.

The air around the Texan prison was charged with electric, and it had nothing to do with the fast approaching storm. The air hung heavy as the pressure built up into an anticipated explosion of light and sound. No one however on G-block paid any attention to the gathering storm, as the internal chaos grew to its own crescendo. Women hung around their cells holding on to whatever would keep them upright.

Beth returned to a wing in turmoil, she had been spared the shocking suicide of Layla, but not the horror of what was to follow. Entering with Kia there were immediately approached by Adam who had a look on his face that told a thousand stories. It took Kia all of thirty seconds to know that something had happened.

"What is it? What's happened?" She demanded as she looked passed him to Dave who was approaching from the upper landing, his shoulders were slumped and he carried his head towards the floor.

"Layla, she." Adam stopped as Beth's eyes grew wide and her hands closed into tight fists against her sides.

"She what come on spit it out man, did she hurt someone?" Kia asked as Dave finally made it to where they were standing and huffed.

"You could say that, she took a jump from the second story and swung there like a pair of socks on a washing line." Dave said scratching his head and not meeting anyone's eyes. Beth moved forward the obvious shock written all over her face, she couldn't believe Layla would do that. Beth knew that Michelle's death hit her hard, but to take her own life seemed pretty extreme.

"Holly Christ, what did the warden say?" Kia said as she watched Beth as the blonde almost walked like a zombie towards her cell.

"Nothing he's down the hospital wing. Layla she, well she took out Mickie before she killed herself." Dave said as Beth stopped midstride. She was still close enough to hear the conversation, her body shook with anger and grief as she turned around and faced the three guards. They all looked at her waiting for her to move. Beth didn't twitch a muscle, the only evidence that she was still with them was the clenching of her jaw muscle.

"Beth." Kia said moving forward as she glanced at Dave giving him the full throttle of her anger as she quickly turned her attention back to Beth.

"Beth look everything will be ok." Kia said moving forward towards Beth now as the blonde's eyes narrowed and she unfroze all of a sudden. Exploding forward like she had been shot from a cannon Beth hurtled towards the main door.

"No, she can't leave me like this!" Beth yelled as one hand landed on the handle to the door which had not been locked. Then she was on the floor, Adam had barrelled into her taking her out with a tackle, string enough to knock the wind out of her.

"Get off me!" she yelled as Adam pinned her to the floor. Her own formidable strength nowhere near enough to shift the guard sitting across her hips and holding her hands down above her head. Adam didn't like doing this, he felt no joy in holding Beth against the cold hard floor. He was restraining her so she wouldn't hurt him or herself. Tears were falling down her face now and her struggling had seized as Kia moved back towards them.

"Where is Randy?" She whispered to Dave as she passed him, keeping half and eye on the pair on the floor.

"He is on his way in, he was at home due in tomorrow." Dave said now his brashness lost and his genuine emotion coming though Kia decided to let the earlier incident slide, they all had their own way of dealing with loss. Dave was obviously one to use humour to defend against the grief.

"Beth listen to me." Adam said climbing off Beth now as she lay there on the floor. Many of the women had been captivated by the scene, not saying a word, but glued to the action that was going on outside their cells. Now as Beth lay there a shell of her former cell she turned her eyes to Adams. Knowing he couldn't tell her anything worse than he already had. Reaching down Adam helped Beth off the floor but kept hold of her hand. Still not totally convinced she wouldn't go mad again. Kia moved to flank her other side and Beth gave her a quick glance but paid her no more attention.

"Beth, Mickie she isn't dead, she is on the hospital wing, she is in serious condition, but she is still with us." Adam said going on what they had last heard. Since there had been no further news of the woman condition Adam assumed that there had been no change. Beth's face changed immediately, the glimmer of hope returned, almost making her eyes shine behind the pool of tears that hung there unshed, but waiting for their moment. That look was worth a million scowls, Adam smiled slightly as Beth's body relaxed slightly, her mouth opening to ask the question they all knew was coming. Adam got there before Beth could voice it.

"I will take you to see her myself." He said offering Beth to lead the way as he took her elbow in his hand and quickly looked at Kia.

"Dave will fill you in." Adam said and Kia didn't question his decision. She knew Adam always had a soft spot from the perky brunette and she let them go.

"Ok so tell me everything, god what a month." Kia said as the thunder finally crashed overhead and the storm let lose its fury on the prison. The rain pummelled the windows and the lighting lit up all the expectant faces in their cells. Most of the women let the sound of the storm wash away the thought of Layla's body swinging in some unknown breeze as her eyes looked to some unseen presence. They all wondered if maybe Michelle had been watching from wherever it was she had gone to, at least they believed that Layla thought that. The British woman had taken her future into her own hands, and paid her penance in the way she wanted to, well almost.

Randy drove though the storm as quickly and carefully as he could. Skidding the car to a halt outside the main gates, he climbed out and barely managed to lock the car before dashing for the safety of the door. In the short run his clothes were plastered to his body, and rivers of rain ran down his face. His short hair no protection from the down poor as he threw the door open and ran into the darkened corridor and shivered uncontrollably as the rain soaked his skin though his sodden clothes. Ignoring his own shivering Randy dashed to retrieve his gate keys and made his way to the wing. The garbled message he had got from Adam hadn't given him much information. Going to G-block seemed like the best idea right now, he thought he would at least see Beth, and right now she was bound to need someone.

Beth sat at Mickie's bedside, machine beeped all around her. The dip she was getting was replacing her missing blood. Beth volunteered to donate and she was strapped up to a catheter as soon as the nurse could get one ready.

"Do you know your blood type Miss Phoenix?" the nurse had asked, Beth nodded not taking her eyes off Mickie for a second as she replied.

"O Negative." She said knowing that she could donate to anyone as the nurse pressed the needle into her arm. Beth didn't feel a thing, she was too concerned about the pallor of her best friends face to care about her own blood now running into a bag.

"Good, now Miss James is serious but stable, she was lucky that it missed anything major, but her blood loos was still heavy, I am sure once we have that back right she will be good as new." The nurse said as Beth turned to her for the first time.

"Lucky, to have a tooth brush shoved in her neck and almost die, yeah I can see that." Beth snapped as the nurse backed off somewhat as a figure approached from the door.

"Beth?" Randy asked placing his hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and his heart shattered into a million pieces. She was so strong, so unflappable he didn't think he would ever see this kind of misery in her eyes. However here it was, laid bare before him in an unbridled attempt be hidden from his she turned her face away.

"Mickie will live I know it, she is strong." Beth said not breaking her gaze from Mickie's closed eyes. Randy's hand squeezed her shoulder as a lone tear fell down his own face. He didn't bother removing it, even when the warden came over to them. Neither did her remove his hand from Beth's shoulder. He didn't care what his boss thought at this point, he was leaving in two days, and when Beth went to her trial it would all come out anyway. John barely glanced at Randy's hand as he moved towards them, he was watching Beth as she took Mickie's limp hand in hers and stroked the back of it with her thumb.

"We need you on the wing, the women are understandably unsettled and they want answers." John said quietly to Randy as he frowned, there was no way he was going anywhere right now.

"No sir, I am staying here, the others can handle it." Randy said as he felt Beth's body tense under his hand.

"No is not the answer I wanted Mr Orton, now go and do your job." John said in a low tone but Randy was not leaving unless he was forced to.

"Again no sir, and if you want to write me up go ahead, I am staying here, they need me more right now." Randy said pointing to Mickie and Beth as John's eyes flowed the line of Randy's finger and he let out a huff of air.

"This is still my prison and I could order you out of it right now." John said decided that threats might work. However Randy turned his steely gaze on his former boss and for the first time in his life Randy put his foot down.

"But you won't you need me, so I am staying right here." There was no room for manoeuvre in his voice and the shock was evident on John's face, but he said nothing. He merely turned and walked away, leaving the three people alone in the semi darkness of the medical ward, the only sound was the beeping of Mickie's machine's and the beating of his own heart.

Beth had fallen asleep in Randy's lap, he was holding her so tenderly, the muse had not been back for hours, with nothing more to do other than wait they had all finally succumbed to the exhaustion. Randy was dozing lightly when he felt Beth shift and a name being called. Realising that it was Mickie not Beth that had spoken Randy was awake in a second. The blonde who had been wrapped around him, so intimately a few moments was now holding onto Mickie's hand and smiling down at her friend.

"Beth, god am I having a nightmare?" Mickie asked her voice small and croaky as Beth shook her head.

"No I am real." She smiled so grateful that Mickie was awake and talking.

"I know that I dreamt that I got wasted with a toothbrush, I mean toothbrush there are better ways to go out." Mickie smiled slightly as Randy let out a small laugh. That was Mickie all over, she was back and he was so happy, not only for her but for himself to.

"Yeah well, you didn't get wasted, but Layla did manage to complete the job on herself." Beth said as the shock registered on Mickie's face. She had not known about the events that occurred after Layla stabbed her. In fact what happed just before it was a blur as well, and she looked at Beth questionably to see of her friend was joking.

"She hung herself right after she stabbed you, only she is dead and your still here, at least she got one thing right." Beth said as Randy now stood next to her looking down at the woman in the bed who had a smile plastered all over her face. Until she moved and felt the wound in her neck pull and she winced.

"Sure does smart." Mickie said as Beth took hold of her face in her hands and placed a kiss on her forehead. Her lips lingered there feeling the life in Mickie beneath her lips and so happy that she was still able to do this.

"Come on that's enough people will start to talk." Mickie said but she wished they could stay like that for longer. She felt so loved, so cared for she never wanted the tender moment to end. Beth did however straighten up and closed her eyes for a second. Taking a deep breath she turned to Randy.

"We should go, let Mickie get some sleep. I have a feeling if we stay she will spend the entire night talking." Beth said a smile on her face knowing that it would anger her friend and she was not disappointed.

"Hey I could too, but you know, get out can't get any sleep with you two smooching in the chair all night anyway." Mickie said adjusting herself carefully into a more comfortable position as Beth grinned at her.

"Ok come on Randy you can tuck me in." Beth said as Mickie gave her small frown before slipping back to sleep.

"She is going to be fine, and in three days I am out of here, and then after that we are going to get her out of this hell hole." Beth said as she and Randy made their way back to the wing.

"You can bet on it."

Mickie had almost fully recovered from her ordeal, she was out of the hospital wing and not a day to soon. Beth had been waiting for her when she returned to the wing. The blonde cut a fine figure in a perfectly tailored suit. Hair and makeup done to perfection, and her eyes sparkled with anticipation. Mickie ran at her friend and threw her arms around the best thing to have ever entered her life. She clung on with all her might. Not even letting up after Beth complained that she couldn't breathe.

"Mickie, come on your getting me all wrinkled." Beth said as the brunette finally let go. The sadness in her eyes at war with the happiness there too.

"I just thought of this is our last hug I would have to make it count." Mickie said as Beth held out her hands and Mickie took them willingly. The other women were being let out now, a buzz around them like it was their day as well. Kia watched from the side lines. They had all had enough death and horror for a lifetime, today was a day to celebrate. The women all gathered around Beth and Mickie as the pair continued to hold hands in the centre of G-black. Almost right under the spot where Layla had hung three days previous. The legacy of her demise quickly forgotten in all the excitement of the day.

"Get out Beth, get out and never look back." Amy said placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder as Mickie and Beth let go of each other so Beth could hug Amy, then all the rest of the women.

"send us a post card from Mexico." Eve said as she moved up for her goodbye and Beth raised her eyebrow.

"I've not won yet guys." She said enjoying the atmosphere but not wanting to get their hopes up too much.

"You will, flash them your cleavage." One of the Bella's called out as laughter rumbled around the wing and Beth rolled her eyes and moved forward. Mickie followed her to the door as Kia strode up beside Beth and opened the door.

"Come on then, time waits for no woman." Kia said with a small wink as Beth turned to Mickie and pulled her close.

"I have left you something in your cell, but promise me not to open it until this trial is done with. It's important." Beth said and Mickie nodded her head not knowing why, but she would respect her friends wishes.

"I promise, and I only want to see you again without the bars ok, so look me up when I get out." Mickie said both of them hoping that would be sooner rather than later.

"I promise I will be waiting for you at the gate." Beth said as she picked up her things and walked through the door to G-block to the sounds of applause and wolf whistles.

This Beth was sure would be the start to the rest of her life, the one she should have had all along. With one added bonus, Randy.

Ok next time the trial will Beth get out? Not going to tell you yet, you know how I love my twists lol. Please read and review and this is also the last day to vote on Pixella's story contest make sure you get your vote in. thanks for reading XxX


	34. Chapter 34

Didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. Thank you everyone for your reviews they have really inspired me to write this story. Please enjoy.

For all the strength Beth possessed, both physically and mentally she still could not stop shaking as she stood in the doc. The first time she had been here was like a blur, the trail was a mixture of sounds and images and the only thing she could clearly remember was the verdict.

"Guilty" they had said in a dead pan tone that held no real emotion, the word itself meant nothing to them. To Beth it was the end of her life, now stood here again she was acutely aware of everything. Henry sat just in front of her, his barristers wig sat atop his head like some kind of crown. Beth turned her head to look up at the gallery. It was surprisingly full, the documentary that had been filmed in the prison had gone out the night before, publicising her appeal, and bringing her back into the spotlight once more. She searched the faces until her eyes rested on a pair of eyes the same ice blue as her own. Randy smiled down at her and Beth allowed a flicker of a smile to cross her face before one of the attendants announced the judges' arrival and the moment was broken.

"All rise." Came the flat monotone voice and Beth stood up glancing at Kia as she did the same. The dark woman looked back at her with a quick wink as they all sat once more and the judges command.

"We are here today to consider the case of Beth Phoenix vs the state of Texas for the murder of Melina Perez. I will hear the defences argument first you may proceed." The judge barely looked at Beth as he said this, and she didn't know what to do. Feeling like the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders, but she was unable to do anything about it, Beth fidgeted impatiently in her chair.

Henry stood up and moved to the centre of the court room.

"The defence would like to call Mrs Anderson to the stand." He said loudly as the judge nodded and the woman was brought in.

Beth recognised her from the first trial, she was the witness who had pointed her out in court as the person she had seen leaving Melina's house that night. Beth hoped this went far better than the last time they had met.

"Mrs Anderson, would you please point out the woman you saw leaving Miss Perez's house on the 5th of June at 9pm." Henry said knowing that the Mrs Anderson would identify Beth as that woman. Sure enough the finger fell once more towards Beth. The blonde showed no sign of emotion as the gallery whispered and gasped at this bad and unusual start.

"Thank you, now in the first trial you were not required to elaborate on what else you saw that night were you Mrs Anderson." Henry said as an eerie hush fell over the courtroom once more.

"No they just asked me to come in and point to her and then leave." Mrs Anderson replied to much whispers from the prosecution, as Beth almost smiled but managed to keep the look off her face.

"So could you please tell us what you saw that night. From the beginning if you would." Henry said the air of cockiness in his voice was apparent to all as Kia folded her arms in her chair.

"I remember it was just before nine, because Jeopardy was starting, I had just sat down with a bowel of popcorn when I heard this shouting from across the street. My windows are paper thin, I have been nagging my husband about them for months."

"Just the facts Mrs Anderson if you wouldn't mind." Henry said with a slight smile on his face as the judge shook his head.

"Sorry, well so I looked out of the window. I saw her." She said pointing once more to Beth who again did not move under the eyes of the court room.

"And Miss Perez on the door step having what sounded like quite an argument. It only lasted maybe two minutes because the opening credits started to roll and I had one eye on the TV and one on what was happening outside." The woman continued as Henry moved forward and lent on the witness box.

"Then what Mrs Anderson, how did that argument end?" Henry asked looking back and glancing up at the gallery as if to say watch this.

"That woman ran down the street and took off in her car, the sound of the tires screeching could have woken the dead." She replied as another gasp came from behind Beth and this time a hint of a smile crossed her face.

"What about Miss Perez?" Henry questioned as Mrs Anderson shifted in her chair and looked at the judge.

"She was standing at her doorway in her dressing gown shouting obscenities at the ladies car as she drove off." Mrs Anderson said her head slightly hung. She knew that at the previous trial she had not exactly lied, but she had been made to and allowed to omit things that could have saved Beth back then.

"So from what you're saying Mrs Anderson, my client could not have killed Mrs Perez because she was alive and well when, Miss Phoenix left."

"Objection calls for speculation." The prosecution butted in and Kia almost jumped off her chair. A stern look from Henry fastened her fanny to the seat as she gripped hold of the arm rests.

"I will rephrase the question your honour." Henry said as the judge nodded and Henry turned once more to Mrs Anderson.

"Was Melina Perez still alive when my client left?" he asked simply and the woman nodded her head.

"Yes." The answer was simple but the conclusion easy. Now the main witness to Beth's presence at the house had been exposed Beth let out a long slow breath.

"No further questions your honour." Henry said coming to sit back down and offering Beth a smile.

"The state has no questions for this witness." The prosecutor said shuffling his papers and not looking at anyone as Mrs Anderson left the witness box and the judge asked for the next witness to be presented.

"The defence calls detective inspector Mellor to the stand." Henry said as Beth froze once more in her seat. This was the man who had arrested her initially for the crime. He was a hardnosed copper who had no love for anyone. He had treated her with distain from the start. His cold grey eyes bore into Beth's as he entered the court room. Beth could tell this wasn't going to go as well as the first examination had. The man had an air of confidence about him, and one thing Beth knew about Mellor was that he did not like to be wrong.

Beth listened as they discussed the evidence found at the scene. Henry managed to get Mellor to admit that Beth's fingerprints had only been found in the hallway. However he did not managed to get the wily old cop on the gun. There was no proof that it simply hadn't been whipped clean, as well as the door handle. It didn't vindicate Beth but it didn't implicate her either. The main reason Beth had been arrested was because she seemed to be the only one with motive and opportunity, along with the fact that the murder weapon belonged to her boyfriend.

"Is it not possible then sir that the gun could have been fired by another person after my client left Miss Perez's house?" Henry said as the prosecution twitched but decided not to object this time.

"Of course, it is also possible that she merely came back and completed her job unseen." Mellor said as once again the judge wrote something on his note pad and Beth inwardly cursed. Henry did not even break a sweat, he had been here many a time and face much more adversity than this in his career.

"Then may I suggest to you that you have just provided the court of reasonable doubt." He said turning away from the policeman and nodding his head at Kia slightly as the prosecution stood up.

"Mr Mellor was Miss Phoenix your typical killer?" they asked and Henry immediately interjected.

"Objection askes for an opinion your honour not fact." Henry said as the prosecutor gave him a fowl look.

"Noted please, stick to the facts Mr Lacy." The judge said as he bristled slightly and turned to look at his notes once more.

"In your experience was Miss Phoenix displaying signs of guilt." Henry knew there was no point objecting. The detective was an experienced policeman, and his opinion on the matter would be classed as expert testimony.

"I have to say no. she seemed more in shock at first. However later on she was far more reserved and in control. Something I have only found in serial killers." The gasp was audible, the rumblings around the court room grew louder as the judge pounded his gavel on his desk and the audience quieted down almost immediately.

"Order please." He shouted as Beth turned to look at Randy who had not taken his eyes off her. Beth was desperate to know if he believed she could be a serial killer. The soft and concerned expression in his eyes told her he didn't believe a word.

"No further question's your honour." The prosecutor smiled and sat down as Mellor left the box and the Judge closed his note book.

"I think it's time for lunch. This court is adjourned until one thirty." As the judge stood everyone rose with him and then the sounds of the gallery leaving could be heard and finally Kia took Beth out. Looking back Beth could no longer see Randy, but she knew he would be there when she got back, and right now she really needed him. Walking down the long hallway back to her holding cell, Beth tipped her head to the celling and wondered how Mickie was getting on without her, and if she had left the note alone. Beth hoped that she had, and knowing Mickie she would have respected her wishes.

Mickie sat in her cell. It felt very lonely with Beth not around, she hadn't realised until this moment just how much Beth filled up her life. Looking over at their bunks now Mickie lent against the wall and remembered all the good times they had shared in this cell. One of the best times was when Mickie had managed to get hold of a bottle of rum from one of the works boys. Trading it for a pair of gold earrings one of her pimps had brought her before turning her on to the streets to pay him back. It had been the best spent piece of jewellery Mickie had ever had. They had sat with Kelly, Eve and Amy and drank the lot. All of them almost rolling about dunk laughing like loons at one of Amy's dirty jokes. Mickie smiled to herself now staring at the empty space and she prayed that it would never again be filled with the sound of Beth's laughter. Mickie only ever wanted to hear that again in the wind open spaces of the outside world. Holding the crisp white envelope in her fingers she traced the outline of the seal and looked at the thin piece of paper beyond its guard. Placing the envelope down and under her pillow quickly Mickie would wait until news came back from Beth's trial. Beth had never asked anything of her in the past, but she had always been there for her. Mickie knew she could wait to open it, whatever it said she knew that Beth had meant it to be opened when she was no longer around.

The court reconvened and Beth sat back down with everyone else at the judge told them to be seated and Henry was the first out of his chair again. Kia looked at Beth and gave her a smile. They had spoken at length during lunch. What the police man had said might have carried more weight with a jury, people who didn't know much about the law, but here in front of only a judge, who could easily see though a biased opinion, they had little to worry about.

Now Henry stood and took in a deep breath, he was taking a big risk here and he hadn't informed Beth of his decision. He hoped that his client would be able to contain herself when he presented the next witness. He suspected that Beth could handle whatever was thrown at her though so he spoke clearly and confidently.

"I call Kelly Kelly to the stand."

Beth almost fell off her chair, managing to compose herself she pulled at her suit jacket as Kelly walked into the court room. Her eyes down cast and her hands clasped together. Kelly climbed onto the stand and placed her hand on the bible. All though the pledge she looked at Beth, her eyes not leaving her sisters as she swore to tell the truth.

"Objection your honour, this witness is wholly unreliable, and has been declared non compass mentis buy the court. I move to remove this witness form the roster." The judge looked down at his notes and turned to Henry, obviously not impressed with his latest witness.

"I will allow it for now." He said to everyone's surprise but before Henry could get to comfortable the judge spoke again.

"Remember Mr Charles this is proceeding at my discretion, if at any point I feel that fiction is confusing the facts I will stop the examination immediately." Henry nodded his head as the judge sat back in his seat and Henry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Miss Kelly did you inform your sister of the affair between Mr Hayes and Miss Perez?" Henry said knowing that he would have to build up to the ultimate confession.

"I did." Kelly stated simply. She could not let Beth down here, she knew that it was time to stand up for her sister and do the right thing.

"And did you also know where Miss Perez lived?" Henry asked as even the prosecution sat forward in their chairs and paid attention to the small blonde on the witness stand. Kelly Kelly did not sound metal, she was holding herself with an air only someone who knew what they were doing could.

"yes because I followed her and Cody home when I saw them at the coffee shop." Kelly said again locking eyes with her sister as Beth just looked back at her, unable to say anything and not even knowing if she wanted to.

"Did you follow Beth there to later?" Henry said as some people in the gallery got where this was leading fairly quickly. Randy of course was not fazed by the admittance in the slightest. He knew this was for the best. Kelly finally coming clean, could only be a good thing, bit for Beth and for herself. He say now and listened as Kelly told the court she had followed her sister and taken the gun from the dumpster. How she shot Melina after Beth had left and then whipped the gun and the kitchen for prints.

"I never thought they would arrest Beth for it, I thought she would be at home and have an alibi." Kelly said tears slipping down her face as Beth tried to stop the trembling of her own lip as Kelly's gaze slipped from her own as Henry moved away.

"Why keep your relationship a secret Miss Kelly?" He asked knowing that it would go a long way as to why Beth had got sent down in the first place.

"Beth didn't want me to be tried for Melina's death, she said they wouldn't never convict an innocent woman. I guess she was wrong on that one." Kelly said her eyes suddenly turning darker and she straightened her shoulders.

"Thank you Miss Kelly, no further questions." Henry said sitting down as he waited for the prosecution to stand up. It took them time but eventually the younger man stood and smiled at Kelly.

"Miss Kelly, what medication is it that you are on?" Kelly bulked at the question, she didn't really know.

"Umm I'm not a doctor I don't know what they are called, but they stop the voices in my head." Kelly said looking at the judge who just nodded. Henry was pleased. The answer showed that Kelly was as sane as the next person when on her medication.

"Fair enough Miss Kelly. Do you love your sister?" the man asked and Kelly nodded immediately.

"Yes, she was the only person ever to care about me my whole life." Kelly said and Beth smiled at her, not realising what was too come.

"Would you do anything for her?"

"Yes, I love her." Kelly said without hesitation as Beth sucked in a breath knowing now what was coming and she went to stand. Kia's hand on her arm stopped her in mid-air as she sat back down.

"Does that include lie about committing a murder that's he did?" There it was the question that Kelly had been trapped into answering with a yes. Thankfully Henry was already there.

"Objection calls for speculation. The witness cannot possibly answer a question that she has no experience of." Henry said looking smug for a moment before the judge interjected.

"I allowed this witness as an indulgence Mr Charles, the revelation she has come out with today brings a whole new light on this appeal. I will allow the question as it pertains to this case. Miss Kelly would you please answer the question." The judge said his voice soft as Kelly nodded. The break in the answer seemed to have given Kelly time to think about what she was going to say.

"I would do it, I would give my life for her, but just because I would do it doesn't mean I have. I killed Melina and Beth made me cover it up so I wouldn't get the death penalty. If that is now my penance then I am prepared to suffer the consequences of my actions." Kelly said her eyes clearer than they had been the entire time she had been in the witness box. She stood up to her full height and looked around the room as the prosecution backed away.

"No further questions your honour." He said sitting back down as Kelly was excused from the witness box and the judge looked at Henry and asked him for his next witness.

"The defence calls Elizabeth Phoenix."

Ok there you go, if you want to read part two of the trail and of course the verdict then let me know and I will try and update tomorrow. Thank you for reading XxX


	35. Chapter 35

One day I am going to write a story, with no twists, no unusual theme and no legal jargon. Just boy meets girl, girl leaves boy, boy gets girl back and they all live happily ever after. Umm maybe not, hope you enjoy this.

Beth stood up and walked across the courtroom. Her heels echoing on the hardwood floor. It was the only sound in the room as everyone in it sat quietly waiting for what Beth had to say.

"Mss Phoenix please place your hand on the bible and repeat after me."

"I swear before almighty God to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth." Henry said as Beth did as he asked, looking up at Randy as she said it, not breaking the contact for even a moment even after the bible was removed from her hand.

"Miss Phoenix could you tell us in your in words what happened that night when you went to see Miss Perez?" Henry asked as Beth repeated the story she had told the film crew all those months ago. She remembered now it was the moment she fell in love with Randy, how he had looked at her, believing her without question. She looked up at him now as he smiled down at her as she finished her story. The look was the same, his eyes sift his heart open for her to just come in and take. Beth respected him more in that moment than any other. It was not a great act of courage, or a tender touch that had drawn her to him, it was his unyielding faith in human nature. His ability to see the good where others only found evil, it was his trust in her.

"Thank you Miss Phoenix. Now did you know that Kelly was the real murderer?" Henry asked as Beth licked her suddenly dry lips.

"No, I had no idea she had followed me that night, I had no chance to speak to her after I saw her earlier in the day. The police were at my house when I got back and I was arrested twelve hours later." Beth replied as she glanced at the judge who was writing down in his note book again.

"When did you first become aware of your sisters involvement?"

"When I saw her standing next to me at the prison, I had read that she had killed her step farther and that was why she was there. I had no idea she would be in the same prison as me, let alone the same wing. I spoke to her that evening and she told me what had happened. She said she never thought they would send me to prison for Melina's murder, and that she knew I hadn't done it. That was when I first realised she had been involved." Beth stated her eyes shifting down for a moment before she once again looked at Henry who was nodding.

"Why conceal your relationship for so long Miss Phoenix?" Henry asked his voice soft and Beth appreciated him asking the question. They had both known that it was something the prosecution was bound to ask, and it was far better to get the question answered without the added pressure.

"I didn't want her involved unless it was necessary, I knew they would have her classed as a serial killer if it came out. I thought that the American justice system would be able to correct their error without her involvement." Beth said glancing at Kia. The woman had barely moved since Beth had left the dock. She seemed to be thinking hard about something and Beth wondered if she was trying to connect the pieces.

"And now what changed?"

"Kelly did, she wanted to help me, I guess the knowledge of what she had done was weighing on her mind. The thought of this trial, the future she now has, all contributed to her confession." Beth said taking a quick look at the judge, but his face held little expression and Beth could get no read on which way he was currently leaning.

"Thank you, no further questions your honour." Henry said sitting down as the prosecution stood up and walked over slowly. The smile on his face told Beth this was not going to be easy. At her first trial she had been kept off the witness stand by her lawyers. They had told her she would give the jury the wrong impression, that she was aloof and cold, it made her look guilty. Henry had no such qualms about Beth's outward appearance. Now she guessed this was her tie to prove him right.

"I find it hard to believe that you would allow yourself to stay in prison for nearly a year when you knew who the real killer was Miss Phoenix. A sister who you barely knew, who is also prepared to keep quite while you are facing life in prison." He stated and Beth frowned.

"Was that a question?" she asked as Henry almost let out a small laugh as the prosecutor bristled and coughed.

"I guess it wasn't. Why not tell someone straight away that Miss Kelly had confessed to the crime?"

"That's easy because she didn't, you may have been asleep when I mentioned that part." Beth said and this time it was Kia who snorted as the judge gave her an evil look. Holding up her hands the coloured woman composed herself and the prosecutor continued.

"Were you aware of your sisters mental problems?" He asked and Beth nodded slightly.

"I knew she was a disturbed and vulnerable young woman, due to years of abuse at the hands of her parents. I did not know the full extent of her condition however." Beth stated and the prosecutor drew closer.

"The timing of her confession was impeccable though, wouldn't you say?" he said as Henry stood up almost immediately.

"Objection, calls for speculation." He said as the judge shook his head.

"Overruled I want to hear Miss Phoenix's view on this one." He said and Beth cringed.

"The truth that's what I promised here today so your will get it sir. Kelly confessed because I asked her to. Because I knew the only demons she had left to fight were her internal ones. Letting go of the guilt she was carrying has made her a better person." Beth said looking at the prosecutor and daring him to challenge her. He said nothing merely looking at his team on his bench and turning back towards Beth.

"At your first trial the judge describe you as cold and heartless. I see no change here, you stills show little respect for the woman who lost her life. Are you even sorry she died Miss Phoenix?" He said and Beth allowed one side of her mouth to creep up. She knew this would be coming. The evidence was failing them, so they were turning their attention to her character. It had happened in the first trial and she had no reason to expect this one to be any different.

"I have to say no, I am not sorry she died, but I hardly knew her, she was a stranger to me, one that had hurled abuse at me and slept with my boyfriend. I had no good feelings towards this woman. I also didn't hate her enough to kill her either. In my experience it takes passion to kill someone, the only emotion I felt for Miss Perez was indifference." She said lifting her eyes to Randy's once more and saw him looking back. The strength she drew from that look was worth a thousand hugs from a stranger and Beth squared her shoulders once more.

"What about your sister, she must have had even less of a feeling for Miss Perez. By your logic Kelly had no reason to kill her." The prosecutor said and Beth had to admit he was good at his job, but not good enough.

"She had every reason, she was protecting me, and let's not forget here my sister wasn't well at this point, her sense of right and wrong were warped beyond normal reasoning. I protected her to my own detriment, it's what family do." Beth said and the man in his beautiful Armani suite and close cropped hair moved backwards. His progress silent and defeated, he sat down in his chair and looked back at Beth, then he turned to the judge.

"No further questions your honour." He stated and Beth was excused and she went back to her chair in the dock.

"The defence rests." Henry said as the prosecution nodded and also ended their case. Beth couldn't believe it was over. Now she thought about it, the evidence they had convicted her on was far more flimsy than she remembered. It was all the pressure from the media. The opinion of the jury of her as a person. It was about how not what they were presented with, cleaver manipulation of the evidence and the lack of care from her own lawyer.

"I will adjourn to consider my verdict. This court is in recess until five pm." The judge along with everyone else stood up. Beth and Kia were once again the last to leave the court room. Going back to the holding cell, Beth sat on the small narrow bench as Kia placed herself beside her.

"It will all be over soon, I know he is going to rule in your favour." Kia said taking Beth's hand briefly in her own and giving it a squeeze.

"I'm glad it's you Miss." Beth said meeting the woman's eyes and smiling slightly at the confused expression there.

"Oh not a certain blue eyed boy?" Kia asked as a small blush rose on Beth's face and she shook her head.

"No he would have been all nervous and trying to protect me. I didn't need that today, I need your strength, your no nonsense hardnosed." Beth stopped there as Kia grinned.

"You can say it, Bitchyness, I know who I am and I won't be changing anytime soon darling. Far too long in the tooth, and way to aware of how quickly things can change." Kia said and it was Beth's turn to feel confused. Not a lot went passed the blonde but Kia was a woman who thought round corners.

"When you look in the mirror Beth what do you see. A killer, a cold heartless bitch, because that's not what I see now. I see you, and soon so will the rest of the world." Kia said filling in the silence that had fallen over them, they sat looking at one another in silence for a while longer, not knowing what to say, but not needing to say anything either.

"Don't give up on those girls Ma'am, when you get back, see them too, see them for who they really are, you can make a difference never forget it." Beth said finally as Henry walked down the hall to join them. He was taken aback by the seriousness of the conversation that was going on. The air was charged with emotions and he almost turned back to let them have a moment.

"You can count on it." Kia said as she spotted Henry lurking in the doorway and she beckoned him over.

"So what do you think Beth's chances are?" Kia asked as he sat down opposite them and clasped his hands together.

"I think it all depends on whether the judge believed Kelly. You see an appeal is not about reasonable doubt. It's about proving you're not guilty, Beth is no longer considered innocent. It makes our job that much harder, but I think we presented a pretty convincing case." Henry said as they all turned to look at the clock. It read four o'clock, Beth knew this would be the longest hour of her entire life.

The women in the Texan state prison gathered around the TV they were all awaiting news of Beth's trial. Kia had rang Mark and told him that the decision would be in a five. The news crew on the TV station were outside the courthouses. Much speculation was going on, both for and against Beth. Mickie ignored everything that suggested that Beth was a cold hearted killer, she knew her far better than that. Sitting up Mickie hushed everyone as Beth's ex-boyfriend was introduced on screen.

"Shut up you lot, look it's that cheating bastard." Mickie snapped as a hush fell over the prison; all eyes glued to the man who had watched his girlfriend go down for killing his lover.

"Beth was always a reserved person, she never really let anyone in, including me, I guess I was shocked when I heard she had killed Melina but maybe not so surprised." Cody said as the girls on g-block shouted abuse at the TV wishing he could really here it as Mark walked around the perimeter of chairs. Looking at the girls and smiling. The loyalty these women had built up was heart-warming, the community they had made even within the confines of the bars was impressive and spoke volumes for their characters. One unit as dysfunctional and unusual as it was against the world that had disowned them, locked them up and washed their hands of them. It was in that moment that Mark realised he was not simply a jailer, but he was their voice their guardian. It was his job to get them back out there and accepted in society again. He looked at Dave and smiled his oldest friend returned Mark's smile as he nodded his head slowly with understanding.

"Sussh I think they are going to announce something." Amy cried as someone was pushing open the front doors of the court room.

The hour cometh, the time was now and Beth sat once again shaking in her seat, unable to see Randy and eyes totally locked on the judge.

"Miss Phoenix would you please rise." The judge asked, his voice soft and Beth took comfort in that. He knees shook slightly and she had to lock them in place to remain upright. Regain her balance she stood straighten her shoulders and prepared herself for the worst. In the end at least she could go back to Mickie, Randy would wait for her she knew that for a fact, and she had made some great friends there. Prison was not as bad a place as she had first thought, but she wanted her freedom more.

"I have considered all of the evidence presented here today. I was concerned by your lack of remorse concerning the death of Miss Perez and the obvious attempt to protect your sister from this trial. I had to wonder if she would lie for you, as it was made quite apparent that she would do anything for you. I was also concerned by the lack of depth contained in the first witness statement, it was an obvious attempt to conceal the truth on your first trial. Something which may have provided the reasonable doubt required back then. However my job mow is far harder. Have I heard enough evidence to overrule the original verdict." He paused and looked down at his notes once more. Beth's breath caught in her throat as she watched him finally turn his eyes back to hers and he took in a deep breath.

"I think I have. Miss Phoenix you are hear by released from prison all charges dropped. You are free to go." He said with a smile as Beth finally dropped to her knees. Catching herself on the wall of the dock. Kia was with her in a moment her strong arm wrapped around Beth as she helped her to stand again, and face the world. The nose of cheering and murmurs of excitement finally reached Beth's ears. One voice in the crowed standing out and giving her the sense to rise once more, pulling herself up to full height and silently asking Kia to let go Beth turned around to face Randy. She smiled at him, teeth and all as he jumped up from his seat and let out an almighty whoop.

Beth didn't hesitate, she flew out of the dock as Randy ran down the stairs, meeting on the outside of the barriers that had contained Beth for so long Randy picked her up and swung her around in the narrow space.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear as she returned his words with a deep kiss.

"I love you to."

"Look look it's Beth and she is with Randy!" Mickie cried as Beth's blonde hair was the first recognisable thing to emerge from the shadow of the courthouse.

"Oh my god she did it, she is free!" Amy yelled as all the women started hugging and throwing their arms around one another. They all quietened down as Adam pointed out that Beth was going to talk.

"I am just so pleased that I had people around me who believed in me. Who never gave up, and finally the truth could come to light." Beth said as the reporter kept the microphone on her.

"What about prison? Was it hard spending all your time with those dangerous women?"

"No I learnt that very few people in life are truly evil. Most of the women in my prison were there because they were abused and used by people in their lives until they snapped. Often hooked on drugs by people they were supposed to trust, then sold as commodities. Yet though all this they all made it, still good people deep down and some of the best friends I have ever made." Beth said looking right down the camera and Mickie could swear that she was looking at her. The tears feel silently as Beth walked away from the camera, enveloped in Randy's arms as Amy came up to Mickie along with Eve and they both wrapped Mickie up in their arms.

"I guess some birds are just not meant to be caged, their feathers just shine too brightly." Mickie whispered as cried tears for joy for her best friend.

There you go as promised now I am late for work, but it was totally worth it.

More to come though. Will Beth get Mickie out, now that she is free, and what did Beth leave her in that envelope? To find out just hit that review button and inspire me to forget to go to work again. Thanks for reading XxX.


	36. Chapter 36

Please forgive me for the lack of update yesterday but I had far too much work on. Thank you all for your reviews they inspire me to write every day and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

When the excitement and celebration died down, and the girls were as ever taken back to their cells Mickie approached the bars of cell fifteen with a new feeling. The cell was now empty, there was no hope or anticipation, no anxious tossing and turning that she had felt all day. Now all that was left was the emptiness. As the bars closed behind her she gave Adam barely a glance as he said good night. Her vision fixed on the empty top bunk. One which would never be occupied by her best friend again. Mickie could feel the tears brewing in the back of her eyes, these were not tears of joy. Beth may not have abandoned her intentionally or maybe even permanently if fate allowed, but abandoned her she had. The selfish feelings that she had kept buried so long were threatening to rise inside her like a storm until they brewed over. Mickie fought to keep the feelings at bay. She was happy for Beth, she never deserved to be here in the first place, but it did little good. Moving forward and hopping up onto the top bunk and pushing her face into the pillow, Beth's sent still lingered there. Mickie took a deep shaking breath.

"Why did you leave me you promised." She whispered out tears now staining the pillow she held so tightly to, trying to cling onto something of her absent friend.

"Why am I always left behind?" Mickie whispered once more as the lights on G-block went out one by one. The darkness only now served to increase Mickie's sense of grief. Her body shook with the sobs as she tried her best not to cry to be as strong as Beth had asked her to.

"What right did she have to tell me anything when she left me here all alone." Mickie said her anger boiling now as she threw the pillow across the room. It hit the wall opposite and fell in a heap on the floor. The grime now evident on the white casing. Jumping off the bed and running over to the pillow Mickie bent down and picked it up. Immediately regretting her actions. Pressing the pillow to her face once more, she exhaled slowly after finding that Beth's sent still lingered there.

Walking back over to her bunk Mickie sat down silently, holding Beth's pillow in her arms and hugging it like a stuffed toy Mickie refused to cry any more. She wasn't a child, and she was a stronger person than this. Beth hadn't left her alone on purpose, she hadn't just walked away like all the others. She was gone because she had to be, and she would be coming back for her. Mickie knew that as a certainty, as much as she knew fire was hot, and the world was round. The thought sparked something. Placing Beth's pillow beside her Mickie reached under her own pillow and produced the note with her name inscribed on the front, in Beth's elegant handwriting. Mickie smiled at that, even the way Beth wrote was with thought and care. Turning the envelope over Mickie's finger paused at the corner. Her earlier eagerness to open it now curbed by just what it may contain. Flash backs in her mind, of quickly scribbled notes on the fridge, left by her mother in hates to leave.

_Off out get your own dinner. Don't wait up._

_Gone away for the weekend, sorry didn't have time to go shopping._

_Had to go out early, sorry no money for those new shoes you wanted, try a paper round._

All written by a mother she rarely saw, in a pitiful attempt of communication with her only child. Mickie now realised that it was her mother's on selfish way of avoiding the guilt of neglecting her. Those little notes hurt Mickie far more deeply than anything that came later.

The notes left by her pimps, these much less pleasant but by then Mickie had been used to them, the language was more instruction than apologetic but the message was the same. I can't even be bothered to talk to you face to face, you're not worth that much to me. Now Mickie sat here with another note. The elegant handwriting did little to comfort her now, the piece of paper that it contained was thin, but it would only take a few words to collapse all her dreams right now.

Sucking in a deep breath Mickie tore open the envelope and pulled on the sheet of paper. She un folded it and moved closer to the door so she could use the light from the hallway to read it. Checking quickly to see if anyone was about. Seeing no one Mickie looked down at the trembling sheet of paper. Her hands shook with anticipation as she tried to calm herself, knowing that waiting was far worse than knowing what Beth had to say. Calming her hands so she could now read what had been written, Mickie didn't hesitate this time.

_Dear Mickie,_

_If you are reading this then it means I have gotten out, that the court saw fit to believe my story and set me free. I know it must be hard for you know, but know that you are not alone. All the girls on G-block love and respect you. Miss Steven's has promised to look after you for me, and we will all be working to get you out of there too._

_I have a confession to make however, I promised I would never lie to you but I have, I said I would be waiting at the gate when you got out, but I will not be there. I have something very important I have to do, and it concerns the both of us. Unfortunately however it will require my presence. _

_You have come so far in the time I have known you. From a woman who trusted no one, and who would work for profit, became a loyal friend, probably the best I have ever known, and now I want to know if you would go a little further._

_On the day of your release I want you to take the bag Miss Steven's gives you. Take the bus to the train station and get on the next train to Florida. I will be waiting for you at the other end._

_Until we meet again on that rocky shore._

_Elizabeth Phoenix_

Mickie closed the note and held it to her chest, her heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to pass out. The simple knowledge that Beth was waiting for her, planning their future on the outside where ever she was made Mickie smile. In the shadow of the lights coming from the hall way Mickie backed up once again into the darkness. Climbing into bed and allowing herself to drift off into a peaceful sleep, her head encased in the softness of Beth's pillow.

Kelly sat up in bed unable to sleep, the thoughts going around her head preventing her from the sleep she desperately needed. The medication that she was on had cleared her mind, no longer a prisoner of her own thoughts she now looked up at the celling of her cell. The images playing there becoming clearer in her mind until she could remember the events of the past year almost as if they were happening right now.

Flashback

When Kelly fist saw Beth walk into the room to await the warden she almost fainted, both with relief and amazement. For a second she thought that she was hallucinating, that she had finally cracked. The brief touch of her sisters hand on hers was enough to confirm that she was indeed real. After being placed in her cell Kelly found herself wandering the hall way at association when a strong hand gripped hers and pulled her in to an alcove.

"Beth, what are you doing here?" Kelly stuttered as her older sibling looked around to make sure no one was watching them.

"They found me guilty for killing Melina, but that doesn't matter right now. You have to keep your mouth shut about us. If they find out we will be separated and I won't be able to keep you safe in here. Do you understand?" Beth said her eyes never stopping checking the surrounding area.

"Yes Beth, of course I don't want to be alone." Kelly replied as Beth smiled at her.

"Good girl." With that her sister had left her, going back to talking with a small brunette.

The next time they got to see each other was when they went down into the sewer. It was dark and cold and Kelly had been scared almost out of her mind. The only thing that had kept her going was Beth standing right beside her. As the sound of the water had drawn nearer, and Beth had recited that odd poem Kelly had started to freeze.

"Don't worry Kelly, you're not trapped, not like your step farther used to lock you up, not when I am around. Be brave Kelly do it for me." Beth had whispered to her so no one else could here. She had remembered how her step farther used to lock her in the basement, how he kept her there for days. But no longer, Beth was right she had to be brave.

Kelly thought about the first time John Cena came to her cell, after lights out. How he had looked, she remembered that look well, it was one of total power, the ability to control her just by looking at her. He had forced himself on her that night, telling her she had no choice if she wanted an easy life. Kelly had other plans, going to Beth the next day when Mickie was at work Kelly took her sister aside and told her what was happening.

"I will sort it Kelly, it might take some time, but I promise you I will get him for you." Beth had said and Kelly had smiled at her. Beth just nodded and walked away, her smile brief but it made Kelly feel loved for the first time in her life.

Beth had sorted Cena, the plan worked just like she had said it would, and the guard had never touched her again. It was only a few hours since Beth's return from solitude that Kelly found herself alone with her sister.

"Thank you so much Beth you know I love you." Kelly said as Beth placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"I know, but remember you now owe me Kelly, and I think I am going to need your help." Beth said looking deeply into her eyes as Kelly nodded her head.

"Anything Beth, I promise I won't let you down."

The next few weeks had been filled with trying to get the better of Michelle and Layla. They had managed to so far thwart all attempts made by the pair to take Beth out. But now revenge was full in her sisters mind and Kelly was willing to help her carry out these plans.

"We could ambush her in the shower?" Kelly had suggested but Beth had shaken her head. She was in her cell recovering from the latest attack with the hockey stick and Mickie was off having a shower.

"No it needs to be cleverer than that, Michelle is no one's fool. Just like your step farther she is evil, she will do anything to get her way." Beth said as Kelly's eyes narrowed. Beth was right Michelle was just like her step farther.

"Yeah but look what happened to him." Kelly said a wry smile on her face as she remembered his face as she stuck the knife in his gut and twisted it.

"It may come to that, but not yet, just keep your eyes peeled." Beth had replied before the klaxon went to alert the women to lock down once more.

Kelly had known about Randy for some time, but it was obvious Mickie had only just found out. Beth was sitting with her alone, something highly unusual at association, but Kelly was enjoying the time with her sister. Beth lent forward and beckoned Kelly to come in closer.

"Have you thought of something?" Kelly asked as Beth licked her lips.

"Maybe, but I think things are a little worse than I first thought. I think that new girl is in on it, and we need to do something before she gets too involved. She is just like Melina, she doesn't care who she hurts as long as she gets her way." Beth had said as she eyed the blonde currently looking at her. Kelly looked to and sent the woman an evil look.

"You know I have your back Beth, any way I can help just name it." Kelly said as Beth nodded slowly.

"Ok but no more bloodshed, not yet. I don't need another death to explain." Beth said and before Kelly could ask her what she meant Beth had gone and spoken to Maryse.

After John's death Kelly had not spoken to Beth alone for a while, the voices were starting to keep her up at night. The echoes of her step father's voice were becoming like a constant drone in the back of her mind. Beth had told her the only way to shut them up was to act. Was to do what was right, and to remember how she silenced them before.

Coming over to her one night just before end of association Beth had looked worried. Something Kelly had not seen from her sister before and she quickly sat her down.

"Kelly I need to know if you plan on sticking to your word about doing anything for me." Beth said as Kelly immediately nodded her head.

"Of course, you know I will. What is it let me help." Kelly said without a second thought as Beth lent in ever closer.

"I think Michelle is going to try and kill me. I think you know what to do. Just like you did before with your step farther and Melina." Beth said as Kelly nodded her understanding. As Beth got up Kelly watched her go as something stuck her, the thought was lost as the voices told her to get up and follow her sister before it was too late.

After Michelle everything was kind of a blur, until Beth had walked back into her life. She had asked her again with a subtle touch of her hand and an intense look in her eyes, to help her out, to tell people she had killed Melina. Kelly could never refuse Beth anything and she had finally paid Beth back for all she had done to help her. Now as her eyes drifted shut as the thought struck her once more, with clarity she had not known in a very long time. Kelly sat bolt upright in bed and looked out of the darkened window. To a view that she had condemned herself to for a very long time. Kelly for the first time in years began to cry.

Beth pulled down her sun glasses as Randy turned the convertible down the long winding road and the sun shone directly into her eyes. The building rose out of the horizon like a golden palace in the desert. As they drew nearer Beth looked over at Randy's face. She could see the concern in his eyes as he swung the car around to the front entrance of the once grand hotel.

"You brought this dilapidated piece of." Randy said as Beth's finger landed on his lips and silenced him.

"Please don't talk that way about your new home, she might not like it." Beth said with a smile as she stepped out of the car and looked at her latest acquisition. The building it's self was run down, falling down even in some parts, and she had been cheap. Fixing her up though would not be, the cost of the building work was an estimated was six hundred thousand dollars. Beth had sold off all her other businesses for this new project. In her mind it had been totally worth it, she was no longer the Beth Phoenix who ran those fitness clubs. Who brought out her own DVD, she hand changed, and in her opinion for the better.

"This, I guess you are crazy." Randy said looking at the once grand hotel and only seeing a pile of rubble. When he turned to look at Beth though he could see the serene and happy look that had overtaken her features.

"I wouldn't say I was crazy I just have vision." Beth said now turning her mile on him and Randy knew he wouldn't care where he was as long as he was with her. If prison bars and murders hadn't been able to tare them apart then nothing would.

"Ok oh wise one what is this exactly going to be when we have finished?" Randy asked, Beth had been pretty tight lipped about what she had in store for them and he still had no idea even though they were now here.

"I am going to rebuild this to its former glory, a luxury hotel and spa, and hopefully a stables for Mickie you know, she loves horses, I want her to be happy." Beth said as Randy wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh she will be I have absolutely no doubt about that." Randy said as Beth started walking forwards once more.

"Shall we take a look around." It was not a question and Randy nodded eagerly, seeing this place though Beth's eyes, was giving him a whole new outlook on its current state. He no longer saw rubble and torn curtains, broken windows and an over grown lawn. He saw the beauty beyond the neglect as Beth pointed out to him all her plans. The only question now was would they have it ready in time for when Mickie was to join them.

Hope you all enjoyed that, not sure I got the Kelly flashbacks to make sense but I hope it explained some things for you. As you might have guessed we are almost there now. In fact I have a felling the next chapter will be the last, but there maybe two more.

Please review and let me know what you thought to this chapter I would be very grateful. Thanks for reading XxX.


	37. Chapter 37

Sorry for the delay but I had a super busy last few days.

Kia sat in the office, the night shift wasn't what it used to be. The late night chats she used to have with Randy was something the dark woman missed. She sat now in the silence that always surrounded the wing at this final hour before the sun was due to rise. Kia's eyes were drawn to the movement of Justin as he walked down the corridor. He reminded Kia of Randy in a lot of way. Young, ambitious and here for the right reasons. He really wanted to help the women. Kia was not surprised when their newest recruit became interested in Mickie's case, not only that, but the woman herself. As Justin entered the guards office now Kia nodded at him and he walked over to the kettle.

"Susan seems to be doing better tonight, wherever you said to her seems to have worked." Justin said as he turned to face the more experienced guard.

"I just listened Justin, there is no real trick to it. Most of these woman just want to talk, and to have someone they can trust. It something that took me a long time to learn." Kia said thinking back to all the times she was far quicker with her night stick than her ears.

"I guess putting her in with Mickie helped, she is a good influence on the others." Justin said and Kia couldn't miss the blush that arouse on the young man's face.

"Believe me she wasn't always like that, I guess Beth changed far more round here than I realised." Kia said as Justin made the coffee and handed Kia a steaming cup.

"You know Mickie mentions her all the time, but she never really talks to me about Beth. What did she do that was so amazing?" Justin said not really understanding the impact that the blonde had made. Not only on the guards but most of the women in G-block to. Kia sighed and looked out of the window, the sun still had yet to make an appearance and she decided this was as good a time as any.

"I guess to know the truth about how much change there has been you will have to know the truth about what went on. I ask you not to judge, but to listen, if you really want to know how everyone, not just the convicted women in this prison had to pay penance for what went on inside these walls."

It had been almost six months since Beth left the prison. Mickie had been kept up to date with her case Via Henry who passed on information to Mickie and Kia. It had been a hard transition without her best friend, but Mickie had found new inspiration though her latest cell mate. This time it was she who was dolling out the advice. Susan was a young woman who had found herself in a situation not unlike Mickie's own. It was however her first time in prison and Mickie was determined that Susan was not coming back.

Kia had been as good as her word, looking out for the pair whenever she could, and it was not unexpected when it was the experienced coloured guard that came to cell fifteen and told Mickie she had a phone call.

"It's Henry and he sounds like he has news. Good news." Kia said opening up the cell and letting Mickie out. The brunette turned to the lanky red head that had shared her cell for the past six months and smiled at her.

"Good luck." Susan said with a mixture of happiness and anxiety. Mickie knew that feeling well, it was something she realised was a part of life. Not everyone could stay with you forever, but true friends would stick by you and always be just a phone call or a letter away. Beth had written to her a few times since her absence. Always with good news about her new project although the blonde did not go into detail. She had also mentioned Randy and that he was even more wonderful than they thought he was. Now Mickie made her way to the phone and picked up the receiver. She listened to Henry's excited voice as he told her that they had finally made progress in her case.

It came really out of the blue, for months they had been trying to track down the two women really responsible for the bank robbery, with little to no luck. It was in fact a contact of Beth's that still loved in Austin that located their whereabouts. Beth had then used some of Randy's extensive contacts in the police department to pick them up. The break really came though when the apartment the women were living in was searched. The baseball bat that was used in the robbery almost two years earlier was in the bedroom closet. When tested it had the victims' blood still on it.

"They obviously like that weapon a lot, they barely bothered to wipe it clean, but it was enough to get them charged." Henry concluded as Mickie could barely hold off the smile that threatened to consume her entire face.

"Do you think we will get a trial date soon?" Mickie asked as there was a pause. The sinking feeling in Mickie's stomach was familiar and unwelcome. She had been here many times before, on the brink of finding something good, only for it to be snatched away from her at the last moment.

"Mickie if they get these women for the robbery, you will be set free automatically. They know you could not have been present all ready, all they needed to prove was that you didn't swing the bat at some earlier stage." Henry said as Mickie breathed out a long slow breath. Scared to get her hopes up but fining it almost impossible not to.

"How long?" Mickie asked cautiously as Henry thought for a moment.

"Could be tomorrow, could be next year it's impossible to say considering we are relying on two pretty evil women to tell the truth." Henry said and Mickie could not help but think back to Layla and Michelle.

"I have realised that what goes around tends to come around Mr Charles, maybe I should consider getting a bag together." Mickie replied and both people smiled at the same time, although neither of them could possibly know that.

It did in fact take more than one day, it took three, the two women finally giving in to the overwhelming evidence and pleading guilty to the crime. It took precisely twelve hours for Henry to get Mickie released form the Texan state prison, and five minutes to get in contact with Beth to let her know that it had worked. The blonde placed the phone back on to the receiver and turned to Randy, he had been listening quietly sat on the opposite end of the sofa. They were currently living in a mobile home on the front lawn of the hotel. It had been cramped and awkward but totally worth it. Now as building work was coming to an end two months before schedule, mainly due to Beth's constant hounding of the builders, and Randy's help, they were going to be finished on time.

"She is coming home." Beth said a smile on her lips as Randy moved over in the small space and scoped Beth up on to his lap and planted a kiss directly on her welcoming mouth. They sat in that position for a moment, just enjoying being together. It was something both of them appreciated far more than a normal couple. It was a simple pleasure most people did not consider, to be free just to love someone, and hold them.

As Mickie walked out of the prison escorted all the way by Kia the brunette took the bag from the coloured guard at the gate and smiled up at her.

"You make sure you take care, and I never ever want to see you back here again, do you here me." Kia said wrapping Mickie into a tight embrace and pulling back quickly. Kia was still having to work on her physical contact, but she was slowly becoming more comfortable with it. Mickie however was fine with the hug, she squeezed tightly, actually feeling like she was saying goodbye to a friend. Something she would not have considered possible two years ago.

"I will, god I am so excited, it's like going on a magical mystery tour." Mickie said pulling back from the embrace and letting Kia go. Now looking at the bag which was small and plain black, it had obviously been brought at the prison shop.

"I never looked in there you know, Beth asked me not to and I respected her wishes. I guessed whatever is in there is meant for your eyes only." Kia said as Mickie reached for the zipper and paused.

"Thank you, but you know I don't think I can wait." Mickie said as she pulled the bag open and reached inside. The first thing she pulled out was an envelope, it was full of money, about seventy dollars' worth in small bills. The only other item in the bag was a mobile phone. Mickie pulled it out curiously and looked at it. She had no one's number who was she supposed to call. Stating as much to Kia the coloured woman nodded her head.

"Why don't you try the contacts page." She suggested and Mickie did just that, finding only one name stored there she smiled coyly.

"Thought I was getting smarter in my old age, I guess I still need a bit more work." Mickie said as she stared at Beth's name on the contact list and her thumb hovered over the call button.

"I think I should go, it's time Mickie." Kia said opening the gate and letting Mickie though. It was nothing Mickie could put her finger on and if asked later she would not have been able to describe it either, but the wind outside the gate felt different. It held a quality to it that made the woman smile. It was she thought the feeling of free air blowing though her brunette tresses. Savouring the feeling Mickie closed her eyes. Upon opening them again she turned to thank the woman who had got her though the last few months but she had gone. Mickie sighed, but she knew it was for the best, that part of her life was over and now it was time to get on with the rest of it. Pulling the phone to her ear Mickie pushed the call button, now unable to wait for her best friend to answer.

"Mickie?" the soft voice asked down the phone. Mickie wondered for a moment how Beth could possibly know it was her. She realised it really didn't matter, all that mattered was she was there, on the other end of the phone and sounding just as apprehensive as Mickie herself felt.

"It's me." Mickie said simply tears welling in her eyes as Beth's replying gasp echoed in her ears.

"Oh god you have no idea how happy I am, now get on that bus to the train station and get down here." Beth said recovering from her initial shock and returning to her usual self.

"I will don't you worry, will you be there at the train station to meet me?" Mickie asked already walking down the road to the bus stop as Beth replied.

"Yes and we will have an hour's drive to talk, there are things I need to tell you Mickie, things that might make you change your mind. But never mind about that now, it should take you eight hours to get here, that would put you at the station at nine am our time. I will be waiting." Beth said and Mickie checked her watch. Looking up briefly she saw the bus coming and started to jog.

"Ok I am on my way." She called down the phone but there was no reply as Beth had hung up. Mickie frowned slightly but had no time to think about it as the bus pulled to a stop and the doors opened. Climbing on Mickie passed the driver the five dollars and sat in a seat near the front next to the window. Staring out at the Texan landscape she couldn't help but feel that this would be the last time she ever saw the lone star state, the thought did not make her unhappy.

Beth had been checking out the tennis court when her mobile rang. She had only given the number to three people. One was Randy, the other Henry and the third was a person she had not spoken to in six months. Prison was a part of Beth's life she chose to forget about. Even though it had been an eye opening experience and a time of her life where she had met some wonderful people, she did not wish to linger on the thought of that place. Randy had asked her a few times about it when they had first settled here, but she always brushed him off, happy to talk about Mickie and their future, or to here news from Kia. Beth did not want to speak however about Kelly, or any of the other women. Randy had long since given up, realising that it was difficult for Beth to speak about the people she had left behind. Especially Kelly, the obvious guilt Beth felt over Kelly's incarceration was evident when in bed at night. Often Randy would wake up hearing Beth calling her sisters name in her sleep and saying she was sorry. He had asked her once about it but the blonde had clamped down on him. As the months rolled on the nightmares became less and Randy had stopped asking about how she was feeling. Choosing to live in the present instead of the past, as Beth now ran towards him as he walked around the edge of the tennis court the smile on her face drew him to a stop. Beth virtually threw herself at him, clinging on to his neck and placing a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Mickie's coming home, she will be here tomorrow morning." Beth cried as Randy joined her in her happiness. Hugging her tight to his chest and placing his chin on the top of her head.

"So what do you think we should do while we wait?" Randy said as Beth pulled back from him and raised one eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind Mr Orton?" she smirked at him as she backed up the lawn towards the hotel.

"Well now seeing as you have so much energy how about we christen the new pool?" Randy suggested as Beth flicked the corners of her mouth up.

"Ok last one in cleans the sewage pipe out." She called already racing for the rear door and had a significant head start on Randy. He took no time in chasing after her, knowing she would follow through on her threat. He could hear her laughter all the way across the lawn until the door closed behind her and he knew he had lost. Randy pulled open the door and saw Beth shed her clothes down to her underwear and dive into the crystal clear water, her hair flowing out behind her. He may have lost the race but he had won in life.

Mickie had sat on the train in an almost empty car, the night express was comfortable enough for the brunette to drift in and out of sleep. The low and constant rumble of the wheels on the track lulling her eyes closed and her mind to wonder. The thought of Beth prevalent in her mind as she went back to the time they had flooded the wash room with foam, and laughed like they hadn't a care in the world. In the brief moment before full consciousness caused Mickie's eyes to open her mind finally turned to Beth's confession that she had something to tell her, something that might make Mickie reconsider her decision to spend the rest of their lives together. As the announcement was made to their destination Mickie woke with a start. The thought of what Beth was going to say to her stuck in that moment as she bolted upright and the realisation hit.

"No" she shook her head, as she looked out of the window to the almost empty platform. The only people there in this early hour, too late for work commuters and too early for holiday makers were people who had come to greet the new arrivals. Mickie spotted Beth waving at her, the blonde hair blowing back from her face. Time away from prison had been good for her. She had gotten thin inside the impressive muscle she had once carried lost to a routine of sitting down and being locked away. Now was back giving her a glow that Mickie had never before seen on her friend. Mickie collected her luggage and looked down at the one small bag she had. It was all that was left of her life, it seemed so insignificant now, such a small case to contain ones entire existence in. stepping down from the train onto the platform, Mickie didn't care about her old life as Beth ran towards her. The blondes smile lighting up the morning and making Mickie drop her belongings to cling onto the person that had saved her.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, even after the train had left and the platform emptied of people, they still held on tightly to one another. Mickie stood on tiptoes and whispered in Beth's ear.

"You know I don't care what you have to tell me, what it is that you have done, I will be with you always." Mickie pulled back from Beth as the blue eyes that stared down into her own darkened for a second before the blonde took Mickie's hand in hers and pulled he forward.

"Come on let's get going." Beth said and Mickie had no choice but to follow.

Beth had been quite as they pulled out of the train station and Mickie did not want to push her, she knew the blonde would talk in her own time. As the journey continued and nothing was said Mickie didn't like this silence, she also knew Beth was not comfortable with it either. Mickie decide that it was finally up to her to take the first step. That she had grown enough in herself to help her friend and make this easier on her. Taking a deep breath Mickie spoke the words that she never thought she would hear herself say.

"You killed her didn't you, you killed Melina."

It was not a question it was a statement and Beth could do nothing but nod.

"Yes. I promised I would never lie to you Mickie and if that means I lose you then so be it." Beth said her eyes glancing away from the long dusty road for a second as she tried to read Mickie's expression. The brunette sat silent for a moment the look of thought contracting her features in her face and making her look older than she really was.

"How?" Mickie asked finally and Beth once again let out a long breath.

"If you are sure you want to know then I will tell you." Beth said without hesitation as Mickie nodded and Beth for the first time told the true story of what happened that fateful night.

"Everything I told people was true, about how I went to Melina's house, how Kelly told me of the affair. How I drove off into the desert. I have always found that lies work best when you fill them with as much truth as possible. As I drove away that night I got all of three blocks when I realised that she was getting away with this, and had been for years. She was a woman who broke up families and happy marriages for fun. And she didn't care, in fact I would go as far as to say she enjoyed it. So I turned the car around and parked in the adjacent street, I then rushed back to the dumpster collected the gun and crept in the back door. Silly woman had left it unlocked, I found her back to me cooking popcorn on the stove. I remember it was finished the last few corns popping as she turned off the gas. I fired before she could turn around and see me. I fired until the gun was empty. There was so much blood, I whipped the gun and the door handle and made my exit. Throwing the gun back in the dumpster I ran back to the car and headed off for the state line. I soon realised that running would make me look guilty so I turned around knowing that the police would be in touch soon. After all I had used Cody's gun and they were bound to find it. On the drive back I concocted a plan. I did not know at this point that Kelly had already killed her step farther, concealing his body in bits in the bath and therefore I was unable to get her to help me. The witness was a surprise, one that I thought would work in my favour, obviously I was wrong and I got sent to prison. It was only a matter of time then, waiting for Kelly to finally crack and admit to a murder I convinced her she had done." Beth stopped and looked at Mickie there was a look of shock on her face as Beth slowed the car down. They were nearing their destination and she needed to know what Mickie was thinking before they arrived. She could not have her telling Randy the truth, she had trusted that her best friend would understand, that she would forgive her, even of Beth could never forgive herself.

"I don't know what to say Beth, you let your own sister take the blame for your crime, ok so she was crazy and had killed two people." Mickie said confused as to what to think now. She had always thought of Beth as a shiny innocent person who had overcome adversity, a natural born winner who's determination was only matched by her intellect. Mickie had no idea just how clever this woman truly was.

"I know Mickie and I am paying for it every day. I have tried to be the best person I can be, helping others, helping you. I guess my penance is the knowledge that Kelly will be locked up for the rest of her life, and I will have to live with that for the rest of mine." Beth said as the hotel started to come into view.

"I love you Beth, I have from the first week we met, your strength got me though all of the death and misery, your kindness made me strive to be a better person. I may not agree with what you did, but I can understand it. I guess it's not what we do in life that makes us who we are, but how we deal with it." Mickie said as the car pulled into the drive and Mickie looked at her new home. The large gold letters hanging over the door read the Freedom Hotel. Mickie smiled at that her smile only widening when Randy stepped out of the front door and moved to great them as they drove towards him

"He must never know Mickie." Beth said as Mickie looked at Randy's smiling face, as he squinted at them though the glare of the sun. Then she turned to look at her best friend, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Then I guess your secret is safe with me." She said as Beth stopped the car and they both climbed out.

Randy approached them both as they shared a small smile, smelling the sea air and their first taste of true freedom together.

THE END

I know pretty much a shocker, did you like it I hope so. This story is dedicated to all the people locked up for crimes they did not commit. For all the people executed and then found innocent.

"It is far better to let a hundred guilty people free, than to kill one innocent one."

Thank you so much for reading I welcome any feedback and don't hesitate to tell me your true opinion. XxX


End file.
